Tenías que ser tú
by criispo
Summary: Bella se fue de Forks a Nueva York con 14 años después de la muerte de su padre, han pasado casi 4 años y ha decidido volver junto a su madre Reneé porque quiere graduarse con sus amigos Alice, Rosalie y Emmett. En ese momento conocerá al hermano adoptivo de su mejor amiga Alice: Edward y ya nada será igual.
1. Otra vez a Forks

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece._

_Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y comenten._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Isabella era una chica normal. Su complexión siempre fue delgada, con pelo marrón y unos ojos chocolate que lograban captar la atención de cualquiera, aunque odiaba un poco su tez, demasiada blanca para su gusto. No poseía una personalidad tan extrovertida, pero aun así desbordaba seguridad. Pero solo quien la conocía bien sabía cuándo estaba cómoda o no. Educada y respetuosa cuando la situación lo requería y extremadamente intimidante también, si era necesario.

Isabella tenía la manía o más bien la necesidad de vivir pensando en el bien de los que la rodeaban, por lo que cuidaba a sus amigos con intensidad. Y aunque consideraba una estupidez hablar de "best friend" o mejor amiga, siendo sincera, compartía esa relación con Alice, Alice Cullen. A ella le encantaba llamar a Bella "best friend", aunque la mayoría de las veces lo hacía solo por molestarla y vivía haciéndola jurar que siempre iban a estar juntas.

Alice era una persona necesaria para Bella. Era una chica guapísima, algo tímida y con un carácter totalmente contrario al de Bella. A veces se sentía mal porque le daba la impresión de que vivía a disgusto con la forma de ser de Alice. Pero es que Alice era pura bondad, siempre estaba ahí para todo, siempre llamaba, preguntaba qué tal, se acordaba de cada detalle. Y bueno… también estaba el hecho de que Isabella era una chica muy independiente y Alice a veces era un poco… pesada, por decir lo menos. Pero Isabella la apreciaba y sabía que el día que no la llamara para interrumpirle su siesta y preguntarle qué tal el día, su día no sería lo mismo.

Por otro lado estaba Rosalie Hale, era un poco el polo opuesto a Alice, o mejor dicho, el punto medio entre Bella y Lu. Tenía fama de tosca, sobre todo entre los chicos. Pero era otro tesoro de persona. Bella sabía que para Rosalie era difícil expresar sus sentimientos, y que no era de llamar cada cinco minutos como Alice, pero estaba allí.

Todo el mundo le decía que tenía el carácter de su madre. Sus tíos más de una vez se lo había repetido: "Terca como tu madre Bella". Ella estaba orgullosa, su madre, Reneé, era su modelo, quizá no a seguir, pero si a admirar. Su padre había muerto cuando ella tenía 14 años, y su madre había decidido mudarse a su tierra natal, para empezar con su hija desde cero. Bella consideraba que había tenido una infancia muy feliz y creía que eso se lo debía a sus padres, por eso aunque fue difícil romper con todo en Forks, se fue a Nueva York, Nueva York con su madre.

Había tres cosas que si le había inculcado su madre, en primer lugar, el no callarse las cosas; segundo responsabilizarse de cada uno de sus actos y no dejar que nadie diera la cara por ella y tercero, nunca dejar de luchar por lo que se quiere. Lo último siempre le daba vueltas en la cabeza a Bella, pues aunque parecía una chica decidida, pocas personas sabían la cantidad de vueltas que podía darle a cada paso o decisión.

Aunque en Nueva York había hecho buenas amistades y estaba totalmente integrada, con 18 años por cumplir, decidió volver a Forks a terminar la preparatoria con sus amigos. No sólo con Alice y Rosalie, sino que también con Emmett McCarthy, quien era realmente un buen amigo, Había sido su gran amor de la infancia, pero ahora eran simplemente muy buenos amigos, Emmett la conocía muy bien, y con solo mirarla sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Isabella, ella siempre insistía en que no le gustaba su nombre, por eso Emmett de pequeña la había bautizado como Bella y todos la llamaban así. Emmett era un chico encantador, muy guapo, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él era su gran corazón.

Para Isabella una persona se convertía en especial, en el momento en que vivía algo con esa persona que ella pudiera considerar especial. Puede parecer una tontería, pero sus amigos sabían que ser especial para Bella, era como tener un defensor para toda la vida, ya que ella se jugaba a muerte por las personas que le importaban enserio.

Con Alice no sabía si realmente había un momento concreto para citar, pero la consideraba muy especial, quizá simplemente porque siempre que se había sentido mal era Alice una de sus incondicionales, o quizá porque confiaba en ella a ojos cerrados. Alice era como la esencia de la bondad, ¿y quién no confía en algo bueno por definición? Para Bella confiar era complicado, y Alice era la única persona que le inspiraba una confianza tan absoluta.

Ahora, si se refería a Rosalie, el momento si era una cosa concreta, aunque después de ese hubiera habido un millón de momentos entrañables juntas, ese definitivamente había sido el más especial. De pequeñas ellas no se habían llevado nunca bien, eran dos caracteres distintos que chocaban constantemente, pero un verano eso cambió. Rosalie comenzó a acercarse más a Bella, quizá porque se dio cuenta de que tanto rebotar era por lo parecidas que eran y no tanto por sus diferencias. Ese verano fue inolvidable para todo el grupo, estuvieron más unidos que nunca y vivieron mil aventuras. Pero durante ese verano, ella junto a Alice tuvieron que contarle a Rosalie que el que había sido su novio hasta hace unos días estaba detrás de otra de sus amigas. Iban las tres andando en bicicleta.

Alice y Bella habían querido estar solas con Rosalie en el momento de contárselo, para que se desahogara, pero Rose las sorprendió, cuando se enteró, lo único que hizo fue empezar a pedalear muy rápido. Isabella y Alice se miraron unos segundos sorprendidas por la reacción, pero la siguieron. Les costó mucho esfuerzo, sobre todo a ella que no era muy amiga del deporte. Cuando al fin la alcanzaron, Bella esperaba encontrarse con una cara bañada en lágrimas, pero Rose estaba impasible. En ese momento sintió una gran admiración por ella. Isabella se consideraba fuerte y no lloraba mucho, menos delante de otras personas, pero se ponía en el lugar de Rose y sabía que ella no hubiera podido contener el llanto. Desde ese momento, aunque fuera una chiquilinada intrascendente, Bella se dio cuenta de lo especial que era Rose.

Con Emmett era algo distinto. Siempre le había caído muy bien, pero tuvo que pararse a hablar con él muy enserio para darse cuenta de que no era solo el niño bonito que ella conocía y que era un chico realmente bueno y sensible. De pequeños quedaban todos los viernes por la noche sin que nadie lo supiera, para hablar… hablaban de todos sus amigos y de todo lo que les rodeaba. En una de esas noches Bella descubrió que desde la muerte del hermano mayor de Emmett (cosa que ella sabía y había ocurrido bastantes años atrás) sus padres se habían separado y Emmett no se lo había contado ni a su mejor amigo.

Lo distinto con Emmett, es que era él quien la había hecho sentir especial esa noche contándole un secreto tan íntimo. Crecieron y el grupo del colegio se separó, dejando a un lado los chicos y a otro las chicas, pero a pesar de que ya no eran del mismo grupo, esas reuniones de los viernes se mantuvieron hasta que Isabella se fue Nueva York.

Bella no se había enamorado nunca. Tenía casi 18 años y no sabía que era estar enamorada. No había tenido novio formal, aunque pretendientes no le faltaban. Quizá era muy exigente, o simplemente era que no había logrado hasta ahora tener claro que es lo que buscaba. Pero era algo que si quería experimentar, en mil ocasiones le había dicho a Alice: "Ya me conoces, yo no lloro por miedo ni por dolor, solo lloro por amor". Sobre todo después de la muerte de su padre… sólo por él había llorado, era la persona que Bella más quería en el mundo, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que nada más podía merecerse sus lágrimas.

Solo había una persona que Bella aún no conocía, y ese era Edward Cullen, Edward había sido adoptado por los padres de Alice a los 14 luego que este perdiera a sus padres en un accidente.

Bella no lo había alcanzado a conocer en persona, pero algunas veces, cuando llamaba a Alice, éste le contestaba, siempre con monosílabos y algo entrecortados. Alice le había contado que Edward tartamudeaba y que era muy tímido, aunque a ella eso no le importaba. Era extraño como Alice se había encariñado con ese muchacho apenas este había pisado su casa. Bella lo sabía porque la misma Alice se había encargado de repetírselo una y otra vez.

– ¿segura que no olvidaste las llaves? – Preguntó Bella a su madre – Claro que no las olvidé, aunque no lo creas… no soy tan despistada – refutó Reneé con aire ofendido. Bella sonrió, a veces por no decir la mayoría de las veces, los papeles madre-hija, se intercambiaban con suma facilidad.

– No puedo creer que vaya a regresar a Forks – volvió a hablar Reneé – Mamá… – susurró Bella con aire cansado – ya te dije que no era necesario que vinieras si no querías, en un mes más seré… – mayor de edad, lo sé, cariño. – interrumpió su madre – pero aún no estoy lista para vivir sin ti – continuó y Bella suspiró melancólica – así que mientras no te vayas a la Universidad, quiero estar contigo, verte en tu graduación y sacarte muchas fotos – esta vez el tono de Reneé se volvió divertido.

El celular de Bella interrumpió cualquier cosas que ésta pensara decir – Es un mensaje de Alice – dijo mientras sonreía – dice que nos irá a esperar al aeropuerto – le comunicó – ¿con su familia? – Bella asintió – Genial, así podrás conocer de una vez por todas a su famoso hermano y bueno, yo también – exclamó mientras aplaudía alegremente – no es que me muera por conocerlo, pero Alice a lo largo de estos años ha hecho que me intrigue su… personalidad – confesó en un susurro y justo en ese momento el llamado a embarcar interrumpió la conversación.

* * *

**Ok, hasta aquí el primer capitulo.**

Espero sea de su agrado, trataré de publicar seguido, cad días.

¡Saludos!


	2. Instalándose nuevamente

_Acá estoy con el segundo capitulo de tenías que ser tú. Ojalá les guste y dejen Reviews :)_

_Voy a tratar de hacer los capis un poco más largos, pero de igual manera será un fic con unos 50 capis._

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Edward estaba nervioso, en realidad era el estado de ánimo que Alice le había contagiado, su hermana caminaba de una lado para otro con emociones distintas, ansiedad, alegría, nerviosismo, consiguiendo que él también se sintiera de esa manera.

Era increíble la forma en que ellos habían conectado. Alice era muy perceptiva y alegre. Destilaba bondad por todas partes. La miró sentarse y pararse un par de veces.

– Ha-hacer eso no va a ha-ha-c-cer q-que el av-avión lle-gue más rá-rápido – cuando estaba con su hermana a solas, porque sí, lo era, no importaba que no compartieran la misma sangre, no le costaba tanto formas las frases en voz alta, pero en ese momento Alice no le ayudaba con su estado de ánimo.

Ya sé, tonto. Es que… no te imaginas lo que soñé este día – la muchacha sonrió alegremente – ¡Bella, Rosalie y yo nos graduaremos juntas! ¡Jamás pensé que eso podría ser posible! ¡Pero volverá! ¡Y ya no aguanto las ganas de tenerla acá conmigo! – exclamó sumamente rápido mientras volvía a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Edward sonrió, definitivamente no podía seguir el estado de ánimo de Alice – po- po-podrí-podrías esp-esperar a q-que ella lle-lle-llegue, an-antes de emocio-mocionarte – Edward ¿tú, no estás emocionado? ¡Vas a conocer a Bella! ¡Por fin! – El joven rodó los ojos – Ya, ya la co-conoz-conozco – replicó – ¡Pero no es lo mismo! ¡Una foto es eso, una foto! Además esa es de la última vez que fui a Nueva York, hace más de una año.

Edward no dijo nada, no quería hablar pues iba a empezar a tartamudear de la peor manera, debía reconocer que miraba a menudo la foto que Alice tenía en su habitación, Bella era sumamente linda, tenía una piel que contrarrestaba con el color de su pelo y sus ojos eran tremendamente expresivos.

Siempre se enfadaba consigo mismo cuando se quedaba mirándola por más tiempo del conveniente, pero no podía evitarlo, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención. Quizá fueran sus ojos, o la forma en que abrazaba a su hermana, toda su expresión demostraba que la adoraba con el alma.

– ¡Espero que se lleven bien! – exclamó Alice sacándolo de su ensoñación, menos mal que su hermana no se había dado cuenta que él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos – qui-qui-quizá no l-le gus-gus-ten los –t-t-tar-ta-tarta-mu-mu-mudos – ¡Hey! Bella no es una cabeza hueca, eso es superficial – lo retó la chica y Edward bajó los ojos avergonzado.

¡He! ¡Qué tal! – Saludó Emmett entrando a la habitación – ¿a qué hora llega mi_ bella, _Bella? – Preguntó alegre mientras palmoteaba a Edward – ¡Faltan 3 horas! – Exclamó Alice con frustración.

– Voy a llamar a Rosalie para que todos le demos la bienvenida – pero una bienvenida siempre incluye fiesta – se quejó Emmett – Ya sé, pero eso tiene que ser sorpresa, a Bella no le gustan las fiestas – tampoco las sorpresas – añadió Emmett – se las aguantará – aseguró la muchacha.

Me voy a cambiar, no puedo recibir a Bella así – volvió a hablar Alice – Rosalie dice que nos encuentra en el Aeropuerto, Edward te manda un beso – y salió dispara hacia su habitación – la última frase de Alice le hizo un nudo en el estómago a Emmett, cambiando su humor por completo.

Edward lo notó enseguida – Rose es mi a-amiga, na-nada más, Em. – El musculoso muchacho sonrió de medio lado – lo sé, Eddie – ¡No me di-digas así! – se quedó golpeándolo, mientras su amigo reía.

Le resultaba muy fácil hablar con él, casi no tartamudeaba, porque aunque Emmett era grande y musculoso, jamás le había temido, era una de las mejores personas que conocía.

Finalmente después de un rato, salieron en dirección al Aeropuerto, llegaron con una hora de anticipación y claro, Emmett se quejó – eras tú el que manejaba – retrucó Alice – bueno, podríamos aprovechar de comer algo – continuó mirando a Edward

– ¡Tú no cambias más! – Esta vez la que se quejaba era Alice – pero algo hay que hacer para matar el tiempo – se defendió el muchacho – podríamos comprar – sugirió ella – me me-apun-apun-apunto a co-co-comer – Emmett sonrió victorioso.

– Edward traidor – lloriqueó su hermana, él solo se alzó de hombros.

Rosalie llegó 15 minutos antes del arribo del vuelo de Bella – tanto ella como Alice saltaron cuando por alta voces se anunció la llegada del avión y corrieron a la sala de espera, Edward y Emmett las siguieron más calmados.

Edward divisó una cabellera marrón como la que siempre veía en la fotografía, fue el primero en verla y en ese instante pensó que la foto no le hacía justicia, Bella no era linda, era sumamente hermosa, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras buscaba su maleta y trataba de esquivar al resto de personas que estaban en lo mismo.

Vio cómo le hablada a quien parecía ser su madre y soltaba una risita - ¡Ahí está! ¡BELLA! – Gritó Alice dando pequeños saltitos – Al, tranquilízate – le pidió Rose – Sí, difícilmente te va a escuchar cuando hay un vidrio de por medio – continuó Emmett, pero Alice los ignoró a ambos.

Cuando Bella finalmente encontró su maleta, alzó la vista y lo primero que vio fue a Alice saltando mientras Emmett y Rose la veían avergonzados, sonrió completamente feliz y se apresuró a salir para poder abrazarlos.

Alice corrió a su encuentro - ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! – Le dijo abrazándola con efusividad – te extrañé tanto – continuó sin soltarla – Bella cerró los ojos, notablemente emocionada – yo también Al, dios, ¡no saben cuánto los extrañé! – cuando finalmente Alice la soltó, abrazó a Rose y Emmett con cariño.

Edward se mantuvo al margen, era tímido y ese parecía un momento entre amigos, él claramente no lo era así que se apartó ligeramente, pero la mirada de Bella se encontró con la suya y ya no supo que hacer – Hola, Edward ¿Cómo estás? – lo saludó mientras se acercaba a saludarlo, eso lo tomó por sorpresa y retrocedió un par de pasos.

Bella lo notó y decidió darle la mano sin moverse de su sitió – H-h-ho-hola – saludó golpeándose mentalmente, odiaba tartamudear en momentos así, en realidad odiaba su tartamudez.

Levantó su mando para corresponderle el saludo, pero cuando hicieron contacto sintió una descarga eléctrica tan fuerte, que la apartó de inmediato, Bella estaba desconcertada, sabía que Edward era un chico tímido.

Pero ser tímido era completamente diferente a ser grosero, como le había parecido ese gesto – ¡al fin se conocen! – Exclamó Alice contenta – Bella este es mi hermano Edward, Edward ella es Bella – dijo mientras los abrazaba a los dos.

– Ahí viene Reneé – dijo Rosalie quien sí se había dado cuenta que algo pasaba - ¿por qué no la saludamos y no vamos? Comenzamos a hacer taco – continuo mientras Todos iban a saludar a la madre de Bella.

Finalmente Rose y Emmett se fueron juntos para darle espacio a las maletas y por supuesto a Bella y Reneé en el auto de los Cullen.

– ¡Bella! Esto es un sueño, ¡lo juro! Es tan bonito tenerte de nuevo cerca – le dijo Alice volviendo a abrazarla, Edward echó un vistazo por el retrovisor, pero inmediatamente quitó la mirada cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Isabella, la chica bufó – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Recién llegas y ya te aburres de mí? – preguntó puchereando.

– No es eso, Al – respondió abrazando a su amiga – es solo que… – "_no entiendo la actitud tan tosca de tu hermano"_ – estoy cansada – finalizó, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa – no te preocupes, te ayudaremos a desempacar – compensó Alice volviendo a abrazarla, Bella hizo lo mismo.

Agradeció el silencio que se produjo, solo importunado por la voz radial que anunciaba una canción. No le prestó atención. Siguió mirando por la ventana y de vez en cuando examinando el perfil del conductor, mientras entraban en Forks. No se arrepentía de su decisión, iba a ser increíble compartir su día a día otra vez con sus amigos, pero jamás se habría imaginado que el famoso Edward Cullen iba a producirle ese desasosiego.

Intentó poner las cosas en orden, Edward era tímido, según Alice. Eso podría explicar que evitara mirarla. También sabía que no le gustaba conversar por su tartamudez. De eso ya se había dado cuenta. Pero ¿Qué más sabía de él? Aparte de lo guapo que era, porque sí, no podía negar que era guapo, las fotos que le había mostrado Alice de él para que lo "conociera", definitivamente no le hacían justicia.

Volvió a examinar su perfil, perfectamente delineado y suspiró. Si él no ponía de su parte, difícilmente conseguiría sentirse cómoda con su cercanía. Lo hubiese dejado pasar, si es que éste no fuera el hermano de Alice, así que tenía que empezar a trabajar en ello.

Una vez dentro de su casa, suspiró. Amaba su casa en Forks, la esencia de su padre estaba allí, quizá por eso su madre había decidido comenzar de nuevo, la entendía y por sobre todo, estaba admirada de que Reneé hubiese tenido el valor de volver.

Los primeros 14 años de su vida los había pasado acá, y habían sido los mejores. Pero sabía que a su madre le hacía daño. Se dirigió a la cocina y la observó desenvolver la loza.

– Si te hace demasiado daño ¿me dirás? – Le preguntó abrazándola – estaré bien – le contestó Reneé devolviéndole el abrazo – estoy contigo, con eso tengo suficiente – le sonrió acariciando su cabello – además, esta casa está llena de recuerdos hermosos… esta vez voy a soportarlo – aseguró su madre.

– Me acordaré de ellos cuando la pena anuncie con ganarme – ¿Pero me dirás? – volvió a preguntar con angustia. Reneé asintió – te lo diré… estamos juntas en esto – y Bella volvió a abrazarla.

Las interrumpió el grito de Alice pidiéndole que subiera – ve con ella – dijo Reneé – seguro querrá re decorar tu cuarto – Bella asintió y salió del lugar.

Antes de subir, su mirada quedó fija en la prolijidad con que Edward abría las cajas y sacaba las cosas acomodándolas en el mueble para que lucieran, no se notaba nervioso, quizá porque no esperaba un escrutinio de sus acciones en ese momento, sonrió para sí, podría convertirse en espía profesional, pensó.

– ¿Por qué lo miras tanto? – Susurró Rosalie, Bella saltó asustada – ¡No me asustes Rose! – No hice nada, solo pregunté – la rubia alzó sus brazos – ¿por qué lo miras tanto? – Volvió a consultar – solo me preguntaba acerca de su actitud de hace un rato.

Rose suspiró – eres una extraña para él – Bella frunció el ceño – ¡lo eres! Una fotografía no muestra la personalidad y él es tímido, no le gusta comunicarse porque piensa que se van a reír de él… algunos idiota lo hacen en el Instituto, aunque siempre esta Emmett para defenderlo… tampoco le gusta que lo haga – afirmó y Bella asintió.

– Entonces tendré que dejar de ser una extraña. No puedo llevarme mal con el hermano de Alice, ella no lo soportaría – Rose asintió.

– ¿Vas a subir o no? – Alice la miraba desde la escalara claramente disgustada por su retraso – ya voy Al, no te desesperes – miró nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Edward, pero este ni la registró, miró directamente a Rosalie - ¿Me ayu-ayudas? – preguntó señalándole la caja, Rose asintió con una sonrisa.

Dio media vuelta dejando a Emmett con la palabra en la boca, de acuerdo, esto era mucho. El chico no la miraba, pero estaba acomodando SUS cosas en SU casa, lo detestó.

Sí, claramente él tenía un problema y no era su tartamudez, era excesivamente grosero con personas que no conocía, así que estaba decidido, si el hermano de su amiga no la miraba ¿por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo?

* * *

**Hasta mañana o pasado :)**


	3. Pensamientos y Dudas

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece._

_Bueno, ya que tenía tiempo paso a dejar otro Capi_

_Disculpen si tiene alguna falta de ortografía, pero lo hice rápido y apenas lo releí_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 **

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pregunta de Alice – Nada, es el cansancio – de inmediato se arrepintió de su medida ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Alice?

Tendría que intentar lo que le había dicho a Rose, aunque fuera la única interesada en una cercanía, no, cercanía no, la frase correcta sería, estar en una habitación, los dos, sin que la incomodidad se estableciera como la invitada de honor, sí eso sonaba mucho mejor.

– Estas rara, y no creo que sea el cansancio – Bella había olvidado lo perceptiva que era Alice – solo – espero unos segundos para poner sus pensamientos en orden – pensaba si esto le hará bien a mamá, no quiero que sufra.

Y era verdad, le preocupaba mucho su madre, solo que no era ese el motivo principal de su actitud, aun así no le estaba mintiendo a su amiga, solo le ocultaba información.

– Reneé estará bien, es fuerte. Además tiene que cerrar algo que dejó abierto en su alma cuando se marcharon tan rápido de Forks – Bella asintió, pero no quería seguir con el tema – ¿Y? ¿Para qué me necesitabas? ¿Me vas a pedir permiso para decorar mi cuarto? – ¡Oh, de eso nada! – Solo quería que vieras trabajar a la maestra

Bella soltó una carcajada mientras desembalaba algunos libros y CD's – sí, me lo imaginaba – contestó mientras su amiga deambulaba por la habitación.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron así, ordenando la casa de Bella para que volviera e estar apta para vivir, y Edward nunca antes deseo irse tanto de un lugar.

No es que la casa de Isabella fuera fea, al contrario había algo en ella que hacía que, a pesar del tiempo que estaba deshabitada, fuera sumamente reconfortable.

Era ella y su esencia, lo ponían sumamente nervioso, evitaba mirarla, incluso cuando sabía que estaba siendo sumamente grosero.

El trayecto desde el aeropuerto a su casa había sido más que incómodo para él. Evito mirar por el retrovisor para no volver a toparse con sus ojos. Sintió unos gritos en el patio así que sus pasos inevitablemente lo llevaron hasta allá.

¿Por qué la consideraban todos tan especial? Habían dejado de lado una fiesta, la llamada "fiesta épica" de Mike Newton por venir ayudarla a desempacar y ordenar la casa. ¿Qué tenía Isabella? Incluso Rosalie, quien no se fiaba mucho de las personas parecía adorarla, y Emmett también la defendía a muerte y eso que sabía que no era para nada algo en sentido romántico.

Isabella, no se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre, lo intimidaba, lo intrigaba y… y a la vez la detestaba, de por sí ya le requería el doble de sus fuerzas poder hablar debido a su tartamudez, si le sumaba el nerviosismo que sentía cuando la morena le hablaba.

¡Y había tratado de iniciar una conversación toda la jodida tarde!

Bufó completamente exasperado, se veía a sí mismo como una maldito neandertal incapaz de unir un pensamiento correctamente… al menos en voz alta.

Contrariado no fue capaz de abrir la puerta que le llevaría al patio, así que se aprovechó el tiempo mirándola, examinándola. Era la hora del crepúsculo y odiaba ese momento, no le gustaba la noche, larga y solitaria. Asustaba.

Isabella hacía el tonto con Alice y Rosalie, se escapaba de ellas mientras reía, Emmett había aprovechado un descuido para tomarla en brazos, pero no le duró mucho, la tuvo que soltar porque ésta había comenzado a hacerle cosquillas y nuevamente deambulaba de un lado para el otro.

A Edward le dio la sensación de que si era tan agotador solo seguirla con los ojos, permanecer a su lado debía ser complicado. Pocas veces pensaba tanto en una chica. Para él, eran todas potencialmente peligrosas, sólo había tenido una novia… que le había roto el corazón.

Alice le decía que tenía que superarlo y que esa chica, que un tiempo después se había ido de Forks, solo lo había engatusado y que no valía nada. Pero él había quedado mal herido,

¿Cómo volver a confiar en una chica, si una ya había comenzado a salir contigo solo por una jodida apuesta?

Claro, después le había dicho que se había enamorado de él y que se arrepentía profundamente, pero él terminó destruido igual, así que su decreto era: Si no miras a nadie, no hay forma de interesarse.

Era la única forma que tenía de protegerse de ellas. Con las burlas por su tartamudez ya tenía bastante.

**.**

¿Por qué fuiste tan mal educado con Bella? – fue lo primero que su hermana le dijo cuando estuvieron solos en el auto de camino a casa – N-no lo f-fui – se defendió

– Bueno, que alguien te hable y no tengas la mínima deferencia de responder, es bastante grosero – le criticó mirándolo de soslayo.

Y-yo solo… n-no me gus-gus-ta ha-hablar, lo sabes - ¡pero Bella es mi amiga! – Se quejó esta vez mirándolo directamente – ella hizo un esfuerzo hoy, lo noté. ¿Podrías intentarlo tú también? ¿Por mí? – le pidió Alice suplicante, Edward suspiró.

– Sa-Sabe-Sabes q-que ha-harí-haría todo p-por ti – le respondió el muchacho y Alice sonrió feliz – Bella no es una chica superficial, estoy seguro de que sí la conoces más, no te va a costar tanto hablar con ella, solo no te pongas nervioso – lo animó

– Pa-para ti es fa-fa-facil decirlo – susurró Edward mientras doblaba por el Camino que los llevaba hacia su casa.

El fin de semana pasó rápido, Alice pasado todo el domingo en casa de Bella, Edward se había excusado diciendo que tenía tarea.

Supo en el instante que la frase terminó de salir por su boca, que su hermana no le había creído en lo más mínimo, pero Carlisle había dicho que era bueno que no descuidara el colegio.

"Colegio" odiaba la preparatoria de Forks, no era el típico odio de un estudiante que odia la preparatoria solo por serlo, sino que para él era mucho más.

Tenía que soportar risitas tontas y susurros estúpidos mientras recorría los pasillos, nadie se le acercaba, a excepción de su hermana, Rose y Emmett, de vez en cuando se les unía Ángela, pero él no prestaba la más mínima atención.

Él, "Edward Cullen" el hijo adoptivo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, era el rarito del colegio, el bicho raro del que se reían por no poder armar una frase sin tartamudear.

Alice y los demás lo defendían, pero también detestaba eso, si él no lo hacía, porque ya le daba igual, ellos no tenían derecho a meterse, además era el último año en el estúpido colegio, ya no importaba.

Bajo del volvo con la mirada gacha como cada día que le tocaba asistir a la preparatoria, Alice enredo su brazo con el de él, pero no avanzó – ¿Q-qué pa-pasa? – Preguntó perdido

– Esperamos a Bella – respondió su hermana como si fuera una obviedad – n-no cre-creo q-que se pier-pierda – refutó el un poco nervioso – Edward… sé amable ¿sí? Recuerda lo que me prometiste el sábado – el chico asintió no muy convencido.

Bella entró al estacionamiento en una Camioneta roja que estaba más muerta que viva, Alice quedó boquiabierta, al igual que todos los que se encontraban ahí.

Estacionó con sumo cuidado y cuando estuvo al lado de su amiga le sonrió. Edward se atragantó con su propia saliva, era cierto que la sonrisa no había sido para él, pero era deslumbrante la forma en que sonreía.

¡No puedo creer que vengas en esa cosa! – Exclamó Alice saliendo de su trance - ¡Eh! Más respeto con mi chevy – se quejó Bella mientras se alejaba para mirarla.

La risa de Emmett interrumpió lo que Alice iba a decir – ¡Por eso te extrañaba! ¡Todos los días sorprendes con algo! – le dijo su amigo mientras la abrazaba, y ella volvió a sonreír. Edward estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

– ¡Hola , Edward! – lo saludó quedando frente a él – Ho-hola – dijo desviando la mirada hacia su carro – Bella frunció el ceño, cada vez que intentaba entablar una conversación con él, le desviaba la mirada o respondía cortante, había pasado el sábado y estaba pasando ahora, la situación se estaba volviendo exasperante.

– Puedes creer que Bella vino a clases en esa cosa – la frase de Alice hizo que Bella mirara a Rose que tenía una sonrisa divertida mientras se acercaba – ¿quién te dio ese juguete? – Preguntó la rubia abrazándola como gesto de saludo e ignorando el arrebato de Alice

– Ayer nos visitó Billy Black, con su hijo Jacob – Black… ¿de la reserva? Pensé que se habían ido a San Francisco – comentó Emmett – Y se fueron, volvieron hace una semana. Billy no se acostumbró al ajetreo de la ciudad – ¡Lo sabía! Apenas 5 meses fuera de Forks, todo un record, debo admitir.

Oye, espera… ¿no era con Jacob y sus amigos que jugábamos cuando éramos pequeñas? – preguntó Rose – Ajá, Jake también se acordaba de eso, y de que solíamos hacer pasteles de lodo – ¿Jake? – Emmett alzó una ceja divertido.

Bella se sonrojó – Pase toda la tarde con él. Fue divertido – Alice la miró sorprendida – llegaron cinco minutos después de que te habías ido, y yo no sabía nada – se disculpó con su amiga que frunció el ceño.

Así que bastó una tarde para que fueran íntimos – volvió a la carga Emmett – siempre lo fuimos, los pasteles de lodo nos hicieron íntimos de por vida – bromeó Bella.

Su amigo soltó una carcajada – si llego a tener una hija jamás dejaré que haga pasteles de lodo con niños, jamás – Rose rio y le dio un golpecito cariñoso – no seas tonto.

Ok, esto es interesante – sentenció Alice – pero que tiene que ver que hayas pasado toda la tarde, después de que me fui – remarcó – con Jacob Black y que hoy aparecieras con esta Camioneta ¿fue un regalo?

Definitivamente la muchacha no estaba contenta con la vieja y destartalada chevy de su amiga – algo así. Billy pensó que era bueno que tuviésemos con qué movilizarnos por el pueblo, y como él ya no la ocupa… pues, nos la dio como regalo de bienvenida, o regreso, eso fue lo que dijo.

¡Pero esa cosa no es segura! – Medio gritó Alice – ¡Claro que lo es! Quizá no esté en su mejor momento, pero me gusta – volvió a defenderse Bella – además – continuó – Jake la arregló para nosotras, sabe mucho de mecánica y me dijo que cualquier cosa lo llamara

– ¡Pero qué caballeroso y atento es ese Jacob Black! – Vitoreo Emmett y se ganó la mirada amenazadora de Bella.

– Bueno, ya que por fin hemos aclarado la misteriosa aparición de la camioneta roja en el estacionamiento ¿podemos entrar? Vamos a llegar tarde a clases y Bella aún tiene que pasar a secretaría por sus horarios – Rose siempre era la más centrada.

Edward se mantuvo callado y en el extremo opuesto de Bella, le había gustado la manera de defenderse de los ataques de Alice por su reciente adquisición, le gustaba que no se avergonzara de ese vehículo destartalado,

Aunque siendo sincero, a él tampoco le gustaba la idea de que manejara ese dinosaurio por la ciudad, pero eso era mucho mejor que andar a pie ¿no? y al fin y al cabo ¿qué le importaba a él?

Obviamente Isabella Swan fue tema obligado en la preparatoria Forks, no solo el lunes, sino que el martes y miércoles también, ya era jueves y seguía en _"primera plana"_.

No entendía, se sentía como un extraterrestre, ¡Y solo habían pasado 4 años! Muchos la recordaban pero aun así seguía siendo la _"nueva",_ había vivido en Nueva York, eso al parecer era un gran suceso en Forks.

Por suerte en casi todas sus clases estaba con sus amigos, agradecía infinitamente que en matemáticas estuviera Emmett, porque en realidad no era muy buena y que en Artes Alice y Rose le hicieran compañía.

Lo único que le inquietaba era Biología, no le habría incomodado tanto estar sola, el hecho era que no lo estaba, aunque prefería estarlo, pues compartía clase con Edward Cullen, y para rematar, era su compañera de banco, y él la ignoraba completamente.

Bueno, ignorar no era la palabra, pero sí era bastante cortante y nunca, jamás, iniciaba una conversación, aunque era el primero en acabarlas.

La hora de almuerzo había llegado y Bella estaba agotada, odiaba aun estar en el centro, ser la "recién llegada", ciertamente no era nueva, pero todo el mundo quería saber cosas.

Jessica Stanley le había preguntado una infinidad de estupideces acerca de Nueva york, casi todas referidas a marcas de ropa y maquillaje, que ella no supo contestar muy bien.

Eric Yorkie había intentado flirtear con ella, al igual que Mike Newton, los había tratado de la forma más diplomáticamente posible, esperaba que ese entusiasmo acabara pronto porque el dolor de cabeza había sido continuo durante los últimos 4 días.

– ¿Qué tal va el día chica citadina? – Preguntó Emmett sobresaltándola y sacándola de sus pensamientos – un asco – susurró solo para que él oyera – no puede ser tan malo – refutó el conteniendo la risa – claro que sí, estuve poco menos de 4 años fuera de este pueblo y resulta que es como si me hubiese ido a vivir a la luna ¿qué le pasa a Forks? – Volvió a susurrar mientras avanzaba en la fila para tomar su almuerzo.

Esta vez Emmett se carcajeo con ganas – había olvidado de que eras de las que sufren en silencio – bromeo abrazándola cariñosamente.

Edward miraba desde la esquina de su mesa como Emmett y Bella reían y se susurraban cosas en la fila, no supo por qué eso lo hizo sentir tremendamente incómodo, y queriendo tener esa misma cercanía con la chica – ¡Que pasa E-E-E-Edward! – Lo molestó Tyler desde la mesa contigua

– Edward no habla con tarados – lo defendió Alice – no e-e-es ne-ne-necesa-necesario – dijo en voz baja para que solo su hermana escuchara – ¡claro que lo es! En este instituto hay unos cuantos imbéciles a los que le hacen falta una patada bien puesta en el culo – contradijo Rose mirando amenazadoramente a Newton, quién volteó dedicándose a tontear con sus amigos.

* * *

_Ojala dejen Reviews para saber si les gusta la historia, porque es lo que motiva escribir fics, sino no tendría gracia._

_¡Nos leemos mañana!_


	4. El Altercado

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece._

_Espero que les guste, el capitulo de hoy_

_Saludos_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

¿Por qué tienen esas caras? – Preguntó Emmett sentándose en la mesa junto a Bella – el Idiota de Newton – se quejó Rose - ¿qué hizo ahora? – Volvió a preguntar el chico

– ¡Na-Nada! – ¿Cómo que nada? – ¡N-no Rose! ¡Y-ya de-de-ja-déjame en p-paz! – ¡Pero Edward él…! – ¡Ya calla-cállate! – le espetó de mala manera.

– Oye, no sé qué pasó, pero tampoco tienes que hablarle así a Rose – ¿Y t-tú q-que te me-metes? – Respondió ya fuera de sí

Y eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, solo Dios sabía el esfuerzo sobre humano que Bella hacía para no poner esa pared que divide a los amigos de los no amigos con Edward, pero él no hacía nada por mejorarlo – ¡Es mi amiga! ¡Claro que me meto si la tratas mal! – Refutó la chica apuntándolo con el dedo

– ¡Pu-pues a, a mí no me impor-importa n-nada q-que te-tenga q-que ver con contigo! – Estalló levantándose de la mesa sin importarle las miradas atónitas de todos en la cafetería – ¡Tarado! – exclamó con frustración Isabella.

Okay… esto no estaba en mis planes para el almuerzo – dijo Emmett rascándose la cabeza, Rosalie lo miró fijo – Emmett… no – el chico suspiró – quería intentarlo. – Alice, lo siento, pero tu hermano es insoportable – dijo Bella antes de levantarse para salir de aquella cafetería, ya no tenía hambre.

Edward golpeo la puerta del baño con rabia, había sido un mal educado, no sólo había descargado toda su ira con Bella, sino que además la había alejado completamente, de eso estaba seguro.

¿Qué pensaría Alice de todo esto? Se odió más, sabía que aquella discusión le traería el doble de problemas pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya estaba harto de que lo defendieran de lo que él consideraba una causa perdida, era un jodido tartamudo y estaba acostumbrado a las imbecilidades.

¿Para qué pelear por él? No era nadie, solo un jodido niño que le había tocado vivir un puto accidente que le había arrebatado a sus padres.

Aunque sorprendentemente en vez de deambular de orfanato en orfanato había caído en una puta familia maravillosa, con una hermana fantástica, suspiró frustrado – ahora sí que la jodiste – se dijo mirándose al espejo

_¿Ahora no tartamudeas? _Se burló su voz interior - ¡JODETE! – gritó mientras se lavaba la cara con fiereza.

**.**

Esto era la guinda del pastel, lo único que le faltaba a Bella para que la atención que recaía en ella no se fuera más, pelearse con Edward Cullen en plena cafetería, pero maldito él, nadie trataba así a sus amigos, menos él que era tan… tan no tratable.

Lamentablemente era el hermano de Alice y tendría que soportarlo cerca, pero lo haría solo por su amiga – puedes irte a la mierda Edward – susurró mientras entraba al baño.

Eso fue más que raro – comentó Emmett saliendo de la cafetería con Rose y Alice – nunca había visto a Eddie estallar de esa forma – es porque Bella lo pone nervioso – aseguró Rosalie.

– ¿Bella? ¿Por qué? ¡Si es fantástica! – Exclamó sorprendido – pues quizá… justamente por eso Em – dijo Rosalie deteniéndose al ver que Alice no avanzaba.

¿Duende? – Consultó Emmett acercándose – No puedo creerlo – dijo por fin la joven – es mi hermano y ella mi mejor amiga ¡Y los adoro! ¡A los dos! ¿¡Por qué no pueden llevarse bien!? Esto es tan frustrante y bizarro… una mierda.

Emmett y Rose la miraron sorprendidos – Sí, estoy lo bastante cabreada como para decir un improperio de ese calibre, así que dejen de mirarme como tontos – expresó mientras retomaba la caminata en dirección a la clase de física.

– Wow, si Bells y Eddie siguen con sus problemas, no me quiero imaginar que puede dejar salir de su boca la pequeña Alice – Emmett, no es momento para burlarse – lo regañó Rose - ¡Y no lo hago! Solo expongo algo que es muy probable que ocurra – se defendió mientras ingresaba al salón de clases.

La clase de Biología fue… tensa, el ambiente se podía cortar hasta con un cuchillo de plástico. Edward quería disculparse, pero Bella sujetaba sus manos para no saltarle y decirle unas cuantas cosas al "no tratable" que era como lo había denominado.

Y aunque le gustaba mucho el tema de la Biotecnología, nunca esperó con tantas ansias que el reloj marcara la hora de salida.

Cuando al fin la tortura había terminado escucho que Edward susurraba su nombre – Isa-Isabella – nunca lo había escuchado decir su nombre, y fue… interesante, dejando de lado la tartamudez, su voz era suave y aterciopelada.

En contra de su voluntad y orgullo volteó a verlo – ¿Qué? – Espetó de mala manera – yo… es-es-esta-estaba e-e-noja-eno-enojado, n-no t-te-tení-tenías p-p-por-porqué me-met-meter-merte – dijo lo más rápido que su tartamudez permitió.

– ¿Sabes Cullen? Yo no me meto en tus problemas, no me interesan, pero si le vuelves a hablar mal a uno de MIS amigos… no te sorprendas cuando te diga lo tarado que eres, porque ellos no se merecen que los trates de esa forma, no cuando lo único que quieren es ayudarte porque te quieren

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Bella iba adquiriendo velocidad y tornándose intimidante.

La castaña no espero que le contestara, salió raudamente del salón, dejando a Edward no solo frustrado, sino que también dolido.

No podía comprender por qué aquellas palabras habían sido como dagas para él, nunca nadie le había hablado así, tan frontal y directa como Isabella Swan, _te lo mereces _replicó su voz interior que al parecer esa más sabia que él.

Finalmente decidió abandonar el salón, al llegar al estacionamiento vio como Alice subía al auto de Emmett - ¡He! – Grito mientras corría hacia ella – ¿p-por porqué t-te v-vas c-con Em? – Consultó tomándola del brazo

– ¡Porque estoy muy enojada para encerrarme en un auto contigo! – Espetó soltándose con delicadeza – P-pe-pero… – ¿Pero qué? ¡Te pedí que intentaras ser amable con Bella! ¡Y ni siquiera trataste! Una cosa es que seas tímido, pero otra muy distinta es ser mal educado y grosero ¡hoy fuiste eso Edward, me decepcionaste!

Él fue incapaz de rebatir aquella aseveración, lo hubiera intentado si en los ojos de Alice hubiese visto rabia, pero más que eso, lo único que encontró fue tristeza y decepción. ¡Dios, sí que la había cagado!

Edward deambuló por la ciudad un rato, no se atrevía a ir directo a casa porque no quería seguir peleándose con Alice.

Nunca le había pasado algo así con ella, otra cosa más que añadir a la lista de "Las cosas que arruinó Isabella".

En primer lugar estaba Forks, el pueblo estaba revolucionado con su regreso. Segundo, su vida no había vuelto a ser la misma desde ese momento. Tercero sus amigos no eran los mismos, todo el tiempo pendientes de Isabella. Cuarto, Alice estaba enfadada con él y eso jamás había pasado y Quinto, no podía dejar de pensar en Isabella Swan.

Ya tenía un Top Five ¡Y ella ni siquiera tenía una semana en el pueblo!

Maldijo por la bajo cuando vio a Esme parada en la entrada esperándolo con semblante preocupado, evidentemente Alice se había desahogado.

– ¡Hijo! – exclamó cuando lo tuvo cerca – Esme, n-no qui-quiero ha-hablar – le dijo mientras la esquivaba – ¡pero Edward! ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?

_Porque soy imbécil – _n-no sé – susurró sin poder verla a la cara y bajando todas sus barreras, es que con Esme le era imposible ser duro por mucho tiempo.

Yo creo que sí lo sabes – él la miró aturdido – ya estabas nervioso, y no querías que Bella se enterara de que te molestan.

No, Esme no podría decir eso, eso era completamente imposible ¿Qué le importaba que Isabella se enterara? ¡De ninguna manera!

La chica lo ponía nervioso, no sabía por qué, pero claramente a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensara sobre las burlas que recibía por su tartamudez.

Ya sabía que lo veía como un tonto, mal educado y grosero…, y le dolía terriblemente. La revelación de aquello fue como una bofetada, Isabella llevaba acá menos de una semana, y sin quererlo, ni buscarlo, le afectaba las cosas que ella pudiera estar pensando de él en ese momento.

– Yo… m-me des-desqui-desquité c-con ella. F-fui un to-ton-tonto y de-decep-decepcioné a Al-Alice – dijo abrumado dejándose caer al sillón, Esme inmediatamente se sentó a su lado para abrazarlo.

– Hijo, esto se va a solucionar, lo vas a solucionar, estoy segura. Pero mientras eso pasa voy a tener que conversar con los Newton – ¡No! – Exclamó Edward cortando el abrazo – ¡Y-ya l-lo hici-hiciste u-una vez! ¡Y n-no fun-funcionó! Y… A mí n-no me im-impo-importa.

– Pero Edward… – Esme, de ver-verdad, e-eso -ya n-no me im-importa – su madre suspiró volviendo a abrazarlo – sí es lo que quieres, está bien – le dijo acariciando su cabello cobrizo.

Un par de horas después, estaba parado frente a la habitación de su hermana, llevaba 10 minutos ahí y no se atrevía a golpear.

Estaba a punto de voltear cuando la puerta se abrió – ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño.

– Vi-vine a de-decir q-que v-voy a en-enmen-enmendar l-lo que hi-hice – esperó a que su hermana dijera algo.

Al ver que solo lo miraba atenta, continuó – no, no ten-tengo nada en con-contra de Isa-Isabella – _solo me pone nervioso y me intimida más que cualquier otra persona, pero no sé la razón, _susurró su voz interior.

La ignoró – así q-que… t-toma – y le extendió una pequeña carta – sab-sabes q-que me cuesta ha-hablar, pe-pero no ex-expre-expresarme c-con pa-palabras – Alice volvió a mirarlo, él asintió – m-me que-quedare aquí.

Un poco más tranquila, desdoblo el papel – ¿leo en voz alta? – Consultó – c-co-como qui-quieras – bien, lo haré – sentenció y Edward pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, estaba nervioso.

_Alice,_

_Sé que hoy hice mal, sé que Isabella es tu amiga y que te pongo en una situación incómoda al pelearme con ella, porque nos quieres a los dos y no tienes por qué elegir entre uno u otro. En mi defensa debo decir que me sentí sobre pasado y me desquité con tu amiga. __Es difícil de explicar, pero no me gusta que me defiendan de tarados como Newton, estoy acostumbrado a sus tonterías y estas ya no me importan en lo más mínimo. __Quiero que entiendas, que ya no soy ese niño de 14 años asustado e indefenso. Tú me has ayudado a superarlo, pero no necesitas cuidar de mí, al menos no en exceso._

_Voy a arreglar eso, por ti, por mí y también por Isabella, que no merece el trato que le doy hasta ahora. ¿Me disculpas?_

_Atte, tu hermano Edward._

– Eres un tonto – dijo una vez que leyó el último párrafo con lágrimas en los ojos – pero te quiero tanto hermanito – y lo abrazó efusivamente.

Edward le correspondió aliviado – y te entiendo, pero tienes que entenderme a mí también, odio que te traten así, odio que sean tan tontos en la escuela y no vean la maravillosa persona que eres – c-con q-que lo ve-veaan l-las per-personas q-que qui-quiero, me ba-basta.

– ¿De verdad no odias a Bella? – No, sim-simple-simplemente no con-conge-congeniamos, es-estas c-cosas pa-pasan.

– Yo creo que si congenian, pero tú tienes miedo a congeniar demasiado con ella, porque es una persona única y completamente fascinante

Y ahí estaba la palabra que no quería escuchar, la palabra que había omitido en todos sus pensamientos, porque sí, lo intimidaba su personalidad, pero lo que realmente lo ponía nervioso era que Isabella Swan era completa y rotundamente fascinante.

– ¿Va-vamos a c-co-comer? – Preguntó esperanzado por dejar el tema "Isabella" a un lado, ya tendría tiempo al anochecer para analizar los descubrimientos del día – vamos, pero primero tengo que llamar a Rose, también te tienes que disculpar con ella.

Edward asintió mientras la tomaba de los hombros y se dirigían así a la cocina.

**.**

Había pasado más de una semana y Edward aún no había encontrado el momento adecuado para hablar con Isabella, sobre todo porque la chica lo había estado evitando e ignorando, _ahora sabes cómo se siente, tarado_.

Suspiró mientras se miraba otra vez al espejo, era sábado y había una estúpida fiesta, no quería ir, es más, nunca iba porque era exponerse burlas y risitas tontas en público. Pero era la oportunidad que tenía para hablar con Isabella, había pensado en escribirle una carta, pero lo tomaría como un cobarde y no quería agregar otra razón para que ella siguiese enojada.

Bella tenía pensado encontrarse con Jacob en la fiesta si es que iba, y como Rose y Alice prácticamente la habían obligado, lo vería para pasar un rato agradable.

Jacob Black, Jake para los amigos era un chico agradable, era guapo y él lo sabía, por lo que era algo arrogante, pero la hacía reír.

Esa semana habían pasado las tardes juntos, lo había llamado el lunes para que examinara el ruido del motor, luego él le había pedido ayuda con Literatura y así habían acabado viéndose todos los días.

Finalmente Bella y Alice llegaron algo más tarde de lo que había quedado en encontrarse con Rose y Emmett en la fiesta - ¡al fin! – Exclamó Rosalie saludándolas

– Lo siento... ¡culpa de Alice! Necesita horas para conseguir este resultado – dijo conteniendo la risa – ¡Oye! Que tú tampoco eres rápida precisamente – contraatacó la pelinegra – Bueno, da igual, lo importante es que están acá ¿Vamos a bailar? – Preguntó Emmett

– Vayan ustedes, yo tengo que buscar a Jake – Ese nativo ¿otra vez? – Alice la miró acusadoramente – No es nada de lo que están imaginando, es que esta semana he estado pasando tiempo con él por la Camioneta y porque lo ayudo en Literaturales pero… – ¡Já! – Exclamó Emmett interrumpiéndola – pedir ayuda con una materia es típico para avanzar con una chica.

– No se trata de eso, tonto – ¿tienen una cita? ¿Hoy? – la interrumpió Rose – ¡NO! – Negó de inmediato Bella – pero bueno… quedé en buscarlo si venía.

Emmett la miró divertido, pero decidió guardarse su comentario, cosa que Isabella agradeció. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscar a Jacob.

Se asustó al notar el contacto de una mano sobre su brazo, y más aún cuando sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica – ¿Po-pode-podemos h-ha-hablar?

Bella aparto rápidamente la cercanía en la que se encontraban y eso le permitió a Edward observarla.

Estaba preciosa. Llevaba unos vaqueros ceñidos y una camiseta negra con un escote bastante sugerente, llevaba el pelo suelto como de costumbre pero como si cada hebra de cabello estuviese perfectamente colocada.

Bella se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba Edward y no pudo evitar sonrojarse – ¿de qué… de qué tenemos que hablar tú y yo? – Preguntó suavemente pues estaba algo cohibida por la situación – de, de lo ton-tonto q-que he sido con-contigo… Que-quería discul-disculparme, lo sie-siento, de v-ver-verdad.

* * *

**Ok, hasta mañana :)**


	5. La Fiesta

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece._

_Se supone que este capitulo debía haberlo subido ayer, pero no tuve tiempo._

_Así que aquí va._

_Ojalá les guste_

_._

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Esa disculpa la había pillado con la guardia baja y sonaba completamente sincera

– fuiste un tarado – le dijo intentando recomponerse.

– Lo sé, p-pero f-fue por-porque t-to-todo se re-revo-revolu-revolucio-revolucionó c-con tu lle-llegada, s-soy a-algui-alguien a qui-quien n-no l-le gus-gusta-gustan l-los cam-cambios – se sinceró esta vez por completo.

Bella estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que Edward le hablaba por tanto tiempo y aún más le sostenía la mirada, nunca había notado lo intenso que eran sus ojos, y eran sumamente extraños, su color a simple vista eran verdes, pero si torcías la cabeza como lo estaba haciendo ella en ese momento se veían con un toque azulado

– Edward yo… bien, está… – ¡Isa! ¡Sabía que ibas a venir! – Exclamó Jacob sobresaltándolos a los dos – no pudiste aguantar las ganas de verme otra vez.

Bella rodó los ojos por la presunción – ¿nadie te ha dicho que tienes un problema de ego? Deberías ver un doctor – solo si tú me acompañas – aceptó el morocho.

Edward bufó – Per-permi-permiso – se alejó y tuvo que aguantar miradas de burlas y cuchicheos a su alrededor, decidió quedarse en un rincón esperando pasar desapercibido.

Bella lo vio alejarse y se sintió mal por la interrupción, era la primera vez que conversaban de verdad y él le estaba pidiendo disculpas por su comportamiento, debería haberlo seguido pero Jacob la miraba expectante.

– Creo que interrumpí algo importante – dijo mientras la miraba algo cortado – no, nada que no se pueda hablar en otra ocasión – objetó ella.

¿Sabes que a él no lo tratan muy bien en el colegio? – Continuó Jacob más tranquilo – ¿Cómo sabes tú si vas a la preparatoria de la reserva? – Bueno… ¡es Forks Bella!, todo el mundo se entera de todo.

– ¿Y qué piensas de eso? – Consultó mirándolo fijamente – que es una soberana mierda, y tus compañeros de instituto son unos nenitos que se creen superior a otro solo porque no se traban al hablar… yo que tú lo pensaría seriamente y me cambiaria de prepa ¿Qué te parece la de la reserva?

Bella sonrió – no puedo dejar a Alice y Rose, me matarían si supieran que tengo la intención de abandonarlas otra vez, además ¿no que esa preparatoria es solo para "nativos"?

Jacob sonrió de medio lado – siempre se puede hacer una excepción, más si esa excepción es ¡la increíble y fabulosa Isabella Marie Swan!

Bella rio de buena gana mientras Jake la arrastraba a la pista para un baile. Sin embargo, ella no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Edward y su abatimiento.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad. Jacob y Bella bailaron durante largo rato bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, que no acababa de entender muy bien porque le importaba tanto lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Isabella. Finalmente decidió abandonar la fiesta, total nadie echaría de menos su presencia

– Hola – lo saludó una tímida voz – Ho-hola – correspondió el – ¡Ángela! ¿Q-que ha-haces a-acá? – al parecer lo mismo que tu ¿no? – Contestó una muchacha delgada de piel morena – no, n-no creo q-que sea lo mis-mismo.

_Yo estoy acá por Isabella, _la velocidad e intensidad de ese pensamiento lo sorprendió y lo hizo tambalear.

– ¿Estás bien? – Inquirió la chica preocupada – sí – ¿bailarías conmigo? – Volvió a preguntar de repente la morocha – ¿eh? – bueno… estamos en una fiesta, y en las fiestas se baila ¿o no?

Pero en vez de responderle, él le hizo otra pregunta - ¿Por, por q-qué no te has sen-senta-sentado c-con no-noso-nosotros es-estas se-semanas?

La chica se sonrojó – no quería incomodarlos ni molestarlos, además estaban con Isabella, no quería… – a, a m-mí no me in-inco-incomodas y mu-mucho me-menos me moles-molestas – Ángela sonrió de una manera que a Edward encontró sumamente linda.

¡Ed! – lo llamó Emmett – que bueno que no te has ido todavía, necesito que me hagas un favor, es importante, no encuentro a Bella por ninguna parte en esta puta fiesta y tengo que irme urgente con Rose al hospital.

– ¿Q-qué le pa-pasó?

– no sé si le han metido algo en la bebida o qué, pero está muy mal. Me la tengo que llevar ya.

– Te a-acompaño – dijo preocupado

– No, no, voy con tu hermana, por eso tienes que quedarte y decírselo a Bella y después llevarla a casa ¿puedes hacer eso por mí y de paso prestarme tu carro?

Edward asintió, pasándole las llaves del volvo, observó como Emmett corría hacia la salida.

Edward se despidió rápidamente de Ángela y comenzó a dar vueltas para buscar a Isabella, no la encontraba por ningún lado y se preocupó, salió en dirección al patio trasero y la vio conversando animadamente con el chico que los había interrumpido antes.

Se quedó observándola, ella no era la clase de chica despampanante pero aun así los chicos ponían su atención en ella, porque su belleza no era común, era mil veces más atractiva que las que como Jessica Stanley se vestían como Barbie.

Sacudió su cabeza enfadado por la dirección que comenzaban a tomar sus pensamientos y se acercó.

– Isabella, n-nos te-tenemos q-que ir – suspiró aliviado, al menos esta vez no había tartamudeado tanto – ¿disculpa? ¿Tú y yo?

Edward asintió – creo que se te subieron los tragos a la cabeza – Oye por qué no te vas, estamos ocupados – le dijo Jacob interponiéndose entre los dos, Edward lo ignoró.

– E-es im-impor-importante Isa-Isabella, s-se t-tra-trata d-de Rose – Bella apartó a Jacob para mirarlo con un gesto preocupado – ¿Hablas enserio?

Edward asintió sobrecogido por la preocupación que expresaban esos ojos chocolate – S-sí, Em me pi-pidió q-que te ex-explicara. ¿V-va-vamos? – Isabella se despidió rápidamente de Jacob, ignorando la propuesta del chico de acompañarla.

– ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Y qué le pasó? – Preguntó Bella una vez fuera de la fiesta – no sé mu-mucho, s-solo que qui-qui-quiza le pu-pusie-pusieron al-algo en la be-bebida, por-porque se ha p-pu-puesto muy m-mal p-para lo q-que había t-tomado… o algo así. Me d-dijo q-que te lleva-llevara a t-tu c-casa.

Bella arrugó el ceño en un gesto desesperado – Por favor, vamos al hospital – le pidió suplicante – sé que Em te pidió que me llevaras a casa para que no me preocupe, pero necesito saber si Rose está bien, por favor – le rogó cogiéndole la mano.

Edward sintió como si alguien le apretara el estómago en un puño – Bella yo no… – suspiró sacando su celular y haciendo el gesto de espera a la chica – Em ¿D-don-dónde es-están?

Bella lo miró atenta, sabía que estaba nervioso, y también preocupado pues no dejaba de pasarse la mano que tenía libre por su cabello cobrizo – Ya… ¿S-sólo e-eso?

Vio que rodaba los ojos, y ese gesto, a pesar de la situación, le pareció gracioso – S-sí, e-es-estoy c-con ella ¿p-por q-qué? … Em, q-quiere ir y tiene d-derecho – le dijo enfadándose por lo que Emmett le decía al otro lado de la línea.

La castaña esperó pacientemente a que Edward volviese a hablar, al parecer Em tenía más cosas que decir que el chico que estaba a su lado – Ok… le d-digo. Sí, si t-tran-tranquilo.

Cuando colgó, se dio cuenta que Isabella lo miraba con mucha expectación – Es-está b-bien. Los a-ana-análisis v-van a e-estar e-en u-unos d-días más, pe-pero le hici-hicieron un la-lava-lavado d-de es-estó-estómago y e-está bien – le dijo suspirando por el esfuerzo que le había tomado terminar cada frase.

Bella asintió – llévame a su casa, por favor – pidió volviendo a tomar su mano – E-es q-que Emmett la i-iba a lle-llevar a s-su c-casa, m-me p-pidió q-que t-te lle-lleve a l-la tuya p-por porque Rose y-ya e-está d-dormida y n-no v-vas a s-sacar na-nada c-con ir a-aho-ahora ¿Q-qué te pa-pare-parece si l-la v-visi-visitas ma-maña-mañana? – contestó el chico mientras le daba una tímida sonrisa.

No quería seguir conversando, le costaba un montón hilar una frase coherente, pero dudaba de que sus argumentos convencieran al tornado Isabella.

Bella suspiró algo triste – está bien… de todas formas no hace falta que me acompañes a casa – le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

A Edward le saltó el corazón, era la primera vez que ese gesto era sólo para él – p-pe-pero se lo prome-prometí a Em – Ya, pero mi casa queda a un par de cuadras y yo me sé cuidar sola, no me hace falta guardaespaldas – replicó la chica.

Edward le dedico una sonrisa torcida – bue-bueno ¿Y si t-te di-digo que qui-quiero acom-acompa…ñarte?

Isabella sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro – no es necesario… gracias por buscarme y contarme lo de Rose, nos vemos.

Edward vio como Isabella se alejaba y el pinchazo de pérdida lo sorprendió, así que comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

La castaña paró en seco – Eh… ¿enserio me vas a seguir?

– Se lla-llama a-acom-acompa…ñar. P-por lo me-menos a-acá, aun-aunque qui-quizá p-para una Neo-neoyorki-neoyorkina esto es s-seguir.

Bella rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido – Mira – le dijo poniéndose frente a él – vamos a ser sinceros ¿sí?, no me caes tan mal como hago ver. O por lo menos has arreglado bastante las cosas con la disculpa y con lo de ahora, y supongo que tampoco te caigo tan mal ya que me hablas… así que si te interesa llevarte bien conmigo… por lo que sea, empieza a no llamarme ni Neoyorkina ni Isabella nunca más en tu vida.

Edward la miró asombrado – te-tenía e-ente-entendi…do q-que Isa-Isabella es tu no-nom-nombre – pero al ver la mirada que le dirigía la chica, continuó – Ok ¿Y c-co-cómo t-te lla-llamo? Si Isa-Isabella q-que es t-tu nom-nombre es-está pro-prohibido

– Todos me dicen Bella. Y hace un rato tú también lo has hecho – contestó brindándole media sonrisa que produjo un incremento de pulsaciones en su corazón.

Si no que-queda o-otra – Bella lo miró sorprendida – ¿no te gusta "Bella"? – No es e-eso – respondió él – es q-que Isa-Isabella me pa-parece un nom-nombre muy bo-bonito.

Bella sintió que se sonrojaba y agradeció que fuera de madrugada y Edward no pudiera notarlo, era una tontería, pero decir que su nombre no le gustaba era una de esas cosas en las que no le gustaba que la gente le diera la razón… al fin y al cabo era su nombre.

Caminaron juntos casi sin hablar, Edward iba pateando piedras y parecía que solo notaba que Bella estaba a su lado cuando esta le devolvía alguna de las que se le desviaban.

Al final llegaron a la casa y Bella rebuscó en su bolso – ¡No, no, no! ¡No puedo ser tan distraída! – Edward sonrió – ¿Las lla-llaves? – la muchacha asintió – sí, y mi mamá no está en casa, aprovechó mi salida para visitar a una amiga en Port Ángeles.

Edward lo pensó unos minutos, Emmett se había llevado su volvo, así que no podía ofrecerle ir a dejarla a la casa de este, su propia casa quedaba muy lejos, solo quedaba una alternativa, y era algo que jamás había hecho, bueno, con solo una excepción.

Finalmente habló – T-te-tengo u-una ca-cabaña c-cerca de a-acá… s-sí se-seguimos e-el sen-sendero q-que d-da a tu pa-patio po-pode-podemos… - no terminó la frase porque Bella lo miraba como si hubiese dicho la mayor locura imaginable.

Eso lo avergonzó y torció el gesto – Emmett n-no vi-vive c-cerca, y si v-vas y no e-es-está, v-vas a es-estar e-en l-las m-mismas, la c-caba-cabaña es-está a me-menos d-de 10 m-minutos s-si segui-seguimos el sen-sendero.

* * *

**Bien. creo que desde ahora en adelante, se torna un poco más interesante...**

**Nos leemos :)**


	6. Conociéndose

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece._

_Bien, creo que de a poco va tomando color esta historia._

_Debo agradecer a mi amiga: Vale, quien releyó el capítulo y le dio el visto bueno._

_Y agradecer las más de 500 views, aunque sean muy pocas las que dejen comentarios._

_Agradezco también los consejos, espero ir mejorando de a poco :)_

_._

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

Isabella no estaba tan segura, pero la verdad es que Edward tenía razón, la casa de Emmett estaba lejos, Rose tenía que descansar y la casa de los Cullen se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo, sin contar que ella ya estaba muerta, así que asintió levemente.

Esperó a que Edward avanzara para seguirlo.

– ¿Por qué tienes una cabaña? – preguntó mirándolo atentamente, el chico se pasó una mano por el pelo algo nervioso.

– Carlisle la man-mandó a cons-constru…ir, y-yo v-voy se-segui-seguido a un cla-claro que q-queda c-cerca, él y Esme s-se preo-preocupa-preocuparon y pa-para q-que n-no m-me de-devolvi-devolviera t-tarde y s-solo a c-casa, me la r-rega-regalaron en m-mi c-cumpleaños.

Esto era un avance, Edward le estaba conversando, Bella estuvo complacida

– eso es muy tierno, los Cullen te quieren mucho.

– sí, f-fui a-afor-afortuna…do al en-encon-encontrarlos

– ¿A qué edad te la regalaron? – Volvió a hablar Bella

– a, a l-los… – hizo un gesto con las manos, mostrándole un uno y luego un seis, la chica asintió.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Edward explicó – m-me cue-cuesta pronun-pronun…ciar al-algunos nume-números más q-que cual-cualqui-cualquier o-otra p-pala-palabra.

- Y más te cuesta hablar cuando estás nervioso – confirmó la chica.

Edward bajó la vista avergonzado – a mí no me importa, siempre y cuando me hables… tienes bonita voz

El muchacho se asombró por el cumplido, y su nerviosismo aumentó, volvió a pasarse una mano por su cabello.

– Q-que… q-que m-me d-di-digas e-eso n-no m-me a-ayu-ayuda a m-man-mante-mantener u-una c-con-conversa-conversa…ción.

Bella rió con ganas, Edward jamás la había escuchado reírse, su acelerado corazón dio un vuelco, y sonrió por inercia – V-vas a termi-terminar a-aburrien-aburriendo…te d-de lo q-que d-digo – completó mirando hacia el frente

– no lo creo ¿no te lo han dicho nunca? Eres completamente interesante, Edward – respondió la chica mirándolo risueña.

Él se alzó de hombros – n-no v-veo d-de q-que ma-manera – habló sin mirarla

– Y yo veo que te menosprecias mucho, eres interesante y fascinante.

Se quedaron mirando por algunos segundos, Edward pensó decirle que la fascinante ahí era ella, pero no se atrevió.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, ya eran casi las 4 de la mañana y los dos estaban muertos.

Edward abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Bella primero. Ella se paró en medio del cuarto de estar y miró por el gran ventanal que cubría toda la pared, a pesar de la negrura se podía apreciar, gracias a la luna, la tranquilidad y la inmensidad del bosque.

El chico la observó desde atrás, a él le había pasado lo mismo cuando estuvo en la cabaña por primera vez.

– V-voy a-al ba-baño. A-ahora ven-vengo.

Bella se dio la vuelta y observó todo el cuarto de estar, era un sitio muy agradable. Se asomó un poco a la cocina y se rió al ver el desastre que era. Siguió andando por el pasillo y abrió una puerta, era un dormitorio, pero no le gustó nada. Había una cama de matrimonio y tenía todos los muebles típicos, armario, dos mesillas de luz, una cómoda, pero era muy fría no encajaba con lo que había visto de la casa de Edward hasta ese momento.

Siguió andando y abrió la puerta de una segunda habitación, esa era otra cosa. Había posters en las paredes… la selección de football americano de Estados unidos, otro de los Seattle Seahawks o Halcones Marinos de Seattle, algunos grupos de música.

Vio también una gran torre de CD's, cogió algunos para ver que encontraba: Nickelback, The Smiths, Blur, Joy Division, Morrissey, Terry Reid, Van Morrison. Había de todo, la mayoría coincidían con los que solía escuchar ella.

- El q-que q-quieras, t-te lo pu-puedo pre-prestar – le dijo Edward, que ya llevaba un rato apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sin que Bella lo notara

– Eh, yo… lo siento, no quise ser entrometida – respondió sobresaltada y avergonzada por haber sido pillada in fraganti.

– n-no, no p-pasa n-nada ¿T-te gus-gusta al-algu-alguno?

– Los tengo casi todos – respondió sonriéndole tímidamente.

Edward estaba sorprendido – ¿Enserio?

Se acercó a ella sin darse cuenta – A v-ver si v-vas a s-ser la pri-prime-primera chi-chica c-con buen gus-gusto musi-musical q-que s-se me cru-cruza e-en el cami-camino.

Bella sonrió ampliamente y puso su vista el piano vertical (piano de pared, donde las cuerdas se sitúan en un plano vertical.) que había en una esquina – yo también toco el piano de vez en cuando, no soy muy buena, pero lo intento – Le contó mientras se sentaba en el taburete y acariciaba un par de teclas

– Yo tam-tampoco s-soy t-tan b-bu-bueno, pe-pero he com-compues-compuesto al-algunas co-cosas.

– Toca algo – pidió mirándole con mucha ternura

– No, no… no t-ten-tengo n-na-nada termi…nado y tam-tampoco he te-tenido nun-nunca inten-intención de en-enseñar a nadie l-lo q-que ha-hago – respondió lo más rápido que puedo.

Isabella quedó algo cortada y se apresuró en disculparse – sí, lo siento.

Edward miró hacia otro lado, no podía decirle que esos días había ido con frecuencia a la cabaña para tocar una canción que había inspirado ella, no podía exponerse de esa manera. Además ni siquiera sabía porque había pensado en ella al momento de comenzar una nueva composición, no tenía respuesta a eso, y era algo que por el momento no quería darle vueltas.

– ¿Sabes? Mi papá también era seguidor de los Halcones Marinos – le contó volviendo a atraer su atención

– ¿Y, y l-la n-nena no lo he-heredó? – Preguntó con sorna.

Si bien el tono del chico la había molestado, le gustaba que mostrase un lado juguetón – no – respondió tratando de sonar seria

– b-bueno, e-era de-dema-demasiada per-perfec…ción. B-Buen gus-gusto musi-musical y seguido-seguidora de la NFL – la volvió a picar.

Bella sonrió con malicia – soy del Big blue

Edward abrió los ojos con sorpresa – ¿Q-qué?

La chica no podía dejar de sonreír – Qué si soy seguidora de la NFL, pero no de la división Oeste. Mi equipo es New York Giants*, después de 4 años en Nueva York… – Alzó los hombros – iba a todos los juegos que podía – finalizó.

Edward estaba atónito – ¿D-de, de ver-verdad t-te gus-gusta el football?

Bella se alejó del piano y se le acercó – esto me lo regalaron mis amigas de allí antes de que me viniera.

Alzó su mano izquierda y le enseñó la inscripción de una esclava de plata que llevaba –_ "You Know that the great Big Blue is the best"_

No pudo evitar una sonrisa – s-se me olvi-olvidaba l-lo hu-humil-humildes q-que s-son – la molestó otra vez.

Bella solo rodó los ojos – bueno, es inevitable, somos los mejores.

– Me es-estás de-dejando pas-pasmado, en-ense-enserio – le comunicó mientras Bella se sentaba en la cama y miraba las fotos que estaban en el cabecero

–También me encanta la fotografía… ¿tienes novia? – preguntó perdida mientras señalaba una foto en la que salía Edward agarrado a una chica rubia muy linda.

– No, l-lo f-fue… h-hasta ha-hace un un t-tiempo – respondió con gesto triste y Bella se extrañó por aquella reacción

– ¿terminaron enojados… o algo?

Sabía que estaba siendo entrometida, pero es que cada cosa que Edward le contaba generaban miles de preguntas dentro de ella. Le gustaba conversar con él, y él parecía haber bajado la guardia, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

– No… s-sólo… m-me de-dejó – el muchacho no sabía porque le contaba eso a Bella, ni siquiera lo había reconocido delante de Emmett o Rose, quienes creían que lo habían dejado de mutuo acuerdo, solo Alice sabía la verdad, pero era porque era su hermana y lo había obligado a hablar.

– Ah… – trató de alargar ese monosílabo lo más que pudo, pues la situación la había cohibido, y no quería incomodar a Edward y que éste decidiera poner fin a la conversación

– lo siento – susurró intentando salir de aquello

– n-no, no im-importa, y-ya f-fue.

A Bella estuvo muy lejos de convencerla con esa afirmación, pero si dejó el tema de lado fue solo porque notaba que era algo claramente reciente para él.

Volvió a examinar cada detalle de la habitación y finalmente dijo – a ti no te interesa que nadie te llegue a querer de verdad ¿no? – de acuerdo, si su intención era no incomodarlo, claramente aquella frase debió habérsela guardado, pero no puedo evitar soltarla.

Edward estaba sumamente extrañado por aquella afirmación.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién pu-puede es-estar inte-interesa…do en e-evi-evitar q-que lo qui-quie-quieran?

– Tú – le dijo mirándolo directamente

– No en-entien-entiendo p-por-porque di-dices e-eso.

Isabella suspiró – esta habitación dice mucho de ti… mucho más de lo que dices incluso tú mismo. Y desde luego, mucho más de lo que dice esa otra habitación, la que seguramente es la que les muestras a los demás como si fuera tu cuarto.

Edward se quedó totalmente sorprendido. Isabella tenía razón, siempre que Rose, Emmett, o Alice se daban una vuelta por acá, el permanecía en la otra habitación. Salvo Tanya, Bella era la única chica que había visto su verdadera habitación.

– No es q-que no q-qui-qiera q-que me q-qui-quieran… es q-que s-soy muy re-reser-reservado.

Bella volvió a observar todo antes de levantarse de la cama – Si soy sincera… conozco a un tipo alto, con tu cara y tus ojos, y ese pelo cobrizo tan inusual y me presenta todo esto de él mismo… creo que me enamoro en menos de un segundo – soltó saliendo de la habitación.

Edward no supo de donde repentinamente salió su valentía pero en dos zancadas llegó hasta ella y la cogió del brazo – ¿S-solo cre-crees? ¿Y e-eso? – Si, bueno… es que nunca he estado enamorada – le confesó.

- Y a-ahora q-que sa-sabes t-todo lo q-que sa-sabes de mí – le susurró acercándose lo más posible a ella.

Bella lo dejó que quedara a escasos centímetros – lo respeto y agradezco que me hayas mostrado al verdadero Edward y no al tarado de estas primeras dos semanas, agradezco que me hayas mostrado a alguien que creo puede ser un amigo.

Dicho esto Edward la soltó y Bella se dirigió al cuarto de estar.

A los pocos minutos estuvo a su lado con una camiseta suya para que no se viera obligada a dormir con los vaqueros y ni le ofreció dormir en la otra habitación, ya que estaba seguro que la chica lo consideraría casi una ofensa.

A Bella le costó dormirse.

Nunca se había enamorado porque nunca había creído saber qué era lo que buscaba en un hombre, pero ¿Sería algo como Edward? Alguien que compartiera sus gustos y aficiones… no podía ser, había conocido cientos de personas con las que compartía más cosas que con Edward.

Pero había sido sincera. Con lo que había visto de él sentía que podía enamorarse. Se quedó dormida dándole vueltas a cada detalle de su charla con Edward.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina ya que se oía ruido desde allí – buenos días – saludo bostezando.

Edward le sonrió – sí, más b-bien bu-buenas t-tar-tardes. Son las tre-tres – respondió con tono agradable.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – ¿Qué? ¡Ay! ¡Mi mamá debe estar preocupadísima! Alice me mata ¡Y tengo que ir a ver a Rose! – exclamó sobresaltada.

Edward sonrió divertido por su pensamientos que pasaban de una persona a otra – H-Hablé con Alice, le di-dije q-que es-estabas acá. Di-dijo q-que a-apenas t-te de-desper-despertaras fue-fueras a ca-casa de Rose

– Buf… mejor que me vaya ya, ¿sabes todo lo que deben estar cotorreando a nuestra costa?

Esta vez Edward no logró contener la carcajada – ¿Y q-que im-importa? – Preguntó contagiándole la risa a Bella quien alzó los brazos

– ¿Qui-quieres c-comer al-algo?

La chica observó que la cocina estaba mucho más ordenada de cuando ella la había visto.

– Sí, la verdad es que me muero de hambre – confidenció, se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y se limitó a observar como Edward se las apañaba

– veo que te manejas ¡eh!

Él sonrió – B-bueno hay v-veces q-que p-paso fi-fines d-de se-semana acá y… - tienes que comer algo para sobrevivir – terminó Bella por él – ya veo, de ahí tu experticia

– tam-tampoco s-soy t-tan b-bueno, p-pero sí, so-sobrevivo.

El muchacho acabó de preparar la comida y le sirvió solo a ella.

– ¿Tú no comes? – inquirió, Edward negó con la cabeza

– q-que-quería espe-esperarte p-pero - levantó la mirada hacía el reloj y le hizo un gesto de disculpas.

Bella rió – lo siento, podías haberme despertado.

– ¿Y arries-arriesgar…me a que fue-fueras de esas mu-mujeres con mal des-despertar? No g-gracias - Bella sonrió y empezó a comer, estaba hambrienta y Edward no cocinaba nada mal.

– Y… ¿Có-Cómo lle-llevas el ins-instituto? ¿Qué t-tal las ma-materias? – Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward quería empezar de cero, aunque no lo dijera, sonrió encantada.

– Bien, si obviamos la clara atención que recibo… menos mal que cada día que pasa para el resto me vuelvo más aburrida – Edward negó con la cabeza divertido – pero de momento no me ha sido nada muy complicado. Sobre todo porque Em está conmigo en matemáticas, lo llevo sin problemas.

– ¡Uf! D-dichosa en-entonces. Yo t-ten-tengo la fí-física atrave-atravesada – Me encantan las teorías de física, puedo darte una mano en eso si quieres, no en los problemas, ya sabes… es matemática y apesto.

Los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo – lo a-agra-agradece-agradecería m-m-mucho.

Bella acabó de comer, se ducho y se fue a casa.

Edward insistió en acompañarla y aunque intentó negarse, Edward era un caballero y no se dio por vencido.

Caminaron esta vez preguntándose cosas sin mayor importancia, cuando estuvieron frente a la casa de Bella, la chica suspiró y volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos.

– Bueno… espero que me perdones por lo pesada que he sido contigo estas dos semanas – le pidió sin dejar de verlo.

Edward tampoco apartó la mirada – Sí, no te preo-preocupes, tam-tampoco me me-merecía más. Es-espero que ahora sea-seamos a-amigos.

– ¡Claro! – Exclamó Bella sonriendo ampliamente – Bueno Edward. Gracias por todo, nos vemos – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Edward que completamente descolocado y sorprendido no solo por la despedida, sino que también por lo que le hacía sentir tener a Isabella cerca.

Bella entró a su casa pensando en todo lo que había pasado, Edward ya no era uno más, había dejado de ser el "no tratable" para pasar a ser alguien especial para ella. Y si tenía que citar el momento, era esa noche.

También se había percatado de que ya no tartamudeaba tanto al hablarle, eso quería decir que comenzaba a ganarse su confianza, seguramente Alice iba a estar contenta. Recordó a Rose y decidió ir a hacer acto de presencia con su madre y luego ir a la casa de su amiga.

Edward a su vez tampoco podía evitar pensar en Bella. Había dado en el clavo con su sentencia de la noche anterior, le asombraba y asustaba que tan solo una noche y una conversación hubiese bastado para que la muchacha rompiera sus barreras y entrara literalmente a un lugar que nadie excepto una persona había entrado.

Quería tenerla de amiga, pero lo asustaba mucho, no quería enamorarse de ella y pasarlo igual de mal que como lo había pasado con Tanya.

Lo difícil era que encariñarse con Isabella era demasiado fácil.

* * *

_*New York Giants (Gigantes de Nueva York) son un equipo de Football Americano profesional de la zona metropolitana de la ciudad de Nueva York._

**Como ya es costumbre... **

**Nos leemos mañana :)**


	7. Playa y Sinceridad

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece._

_No sabía si subir hoy, pero ya que tengo un tiempo, acá vengo a actualizar._

_No sé si mañana pueda subir, si logro sentarme en el pc, lo hago_

_Promesa._

_._

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

– ¡No puedo creer que pasaste casi todo el día con Bella!

– Alice… Du-durmió el noven-noventa p-porcien…to del ti-tiempo – comentó rodando los ojos

– ¿Y? ¡Eso quiere decir que dejaron de evitarse y que todos vamos a ser amigos!

Edward sonrió, la alegría de su hermana era sumamente contagiosa.

– ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la pelinegra al ver que Edward salía de la sala de estar

– A ver a Rose – contestó con simpleza

– Bella también está allá, y aunque vi a Rose en la mañana, no he visto a Bella, te acompaño.

¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? – preguntó Bella con una sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta que daba a la habitación de Rosalie

– Sí... hay personas que si pasan la noche en casa – contestó divertida.

Isabella la miró sorprendida – ¿Cómo sabes que yo…? – Cortó su pregunta al comprender – Alice – afirmó y Rose asintió ligeramente

– ¿Y? ¿Qué tal la noche? – Inquirió su amiga con una sonrisa que casi se le salía de la cara

– Vine para saber de ti ¿Qué tal estás? – evadió Isabella con el ceño fruncido.

Rosalie rió de buena gana – así que hay mucho que contar ¿eh? – y antes de que Bella pudiese replicar añadió – Yo estoy genial, no sé sabe que habrá sido, Carlisle ya me hizo un par de análisis, pero lo más seguro es que haya sido con algún tipo de insecticida, con el lavado de estómago dormí muy bien, así que mi corazón bombea sin problemas… me atrevería a decir que aún estoy viva… Ahora me cuentas o te dejo de hablar enserio.

Bella se dejó caer en el sofá que su amiga tenía en un rincón y la miró con gesto raro – ¿Anoche?

– Bella – advirtió Rose mirándola reprobatoriamente

– Nada, olvidé mis llaves, Reneé no estaba en casa, así que Edward me ofreció dormir en su cabaña. Acepte y he dormido en su sofá

– Ya... y yo me lo voy a creer – Bella bufó – bueno eso ya no es mi problema.

Rose torció el gesto – Enserio, cuéntame – le pidió colocando cara de niña buena.

– Es que no hay nada que contar, Reneé no estaba, no quería molestarte a ti, la casa de Em quedaba lejos, y al parecer Edward ya había planeado quedarse en la cabaña porque no llevaba el volvo…

– Eso es porque Emmett me llevó en el al clínica – la interrumpió Rose.

Bella asintió comprendiendo – así que por mucho que te duela, eso es todo lo que tengo para contar.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que te quedaste en la cabaña de Edward, cabaña que por cierto no le agrada que visitemos mucho, y que no pasó nada? ¿Ni siquiera un poco de conversación?

Bella suspiró cansada del interrogatorio, Rose ignoró el gesto – Bueno, hablamos un poco y cada uno se fue a dormir. Y yo he dormido hasta las tres de la tarde así que…

– ya, sí. Poca conversación y sueño – resumió la rubia.

– Estas espesa ¡eh! Pero muy bien… ya lo has entendido

– ¿y de que conversaron?- Rose no se iba a dar por vencida tan rápido.

Bella decidió contarle tan solo una parte – bueno, se disculpó por haberse comportado como un tonto estos días. De gustos musicales, no sé… tampoco fue tanto, porque los dos estábamos cansados.

Rose asintió dándose por satisfecha – te dije que Ed es una buena persona –

Bella también asintió quedamente, se había quedado pensativa – ¿Qué pensabas que podía haber pasado?

Rosalie la miró unos segundos – bueno, no quiero ofenderte, sé que no eres de esas que se anda ofreciendo fácil, y que Edward no es de esos que seduce mujeres porque sí, es terriblemente tímido. Pero… no sé, los dos estaban algo bebidos, me esperaba al menos… un besito – se sinceró.

Isabella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – ¡Rose! Es Edward, el hermano de Alice – le dijo como eso fuera una excusa inapelable

– ¿Y? Es guapo ¿no?

Bella se sonrojó, claro que era guapo, sin contar la sonrisa torcida increíblemente encantadora que le había dedicado en un par de ocasiones – Si… pero… – susurró tratando de encontrar una continuación a la frase

– ¿Pero qué Bella? ¿No me digas que estás pensando en su tartamudez? – indagó con mirada reprobatoria

– ¡Rosalie! Creí que me conocías, eso jamás sería un impedimento – exclamó muy ofendida.

Rose le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa, que luego se transformó en una divertida – Epa… ¿te interesa?

– Rose, no sé qué manía tienes de andar emparejándome con todos los chicos que se me cruzan… excepto con Emmett, lo cual me parece sumamente sospechoso – contrarrestó sabiéndose de ante mano ganadora.

Y no se equivocó, Rosalie bajo la mirada completamente ruborizada, algo sumamente inusual en ella – yo solo… intento que Ed y tu sean felices ¿Por qué no podrían serlo juntos? Quizá en un futuro…

Bella vio que Rose estaba siendo sincera, suspiró – ya… bueno, no sé. Tampoco lo conozco. Solo digo que ahora no me importaría conocerlo.

Y antes de que Isabella pudiera profundizar en el tema "Emmett" golpearon la puerta y luego del "pase" correspondiente Edward y Alice entraron al cuarto de la rubia.

Fue una tarde agradable, Bella y Edward charlaron entre sí, mucho más relajados, y Alice no podía más de felicidad, Emmett llegó un poco antes de la cena y junto a los padres de Rose, todos cenaron con tranquilidad.

**.**

Los días pasaron y Ángela volvió a integrarse a la mesa de Alice y compañía, siempre sentada al lado de Edward, con quien conversaba animadamente.

Bella notó que la chica tenía un interés especial por él, así que dejó de hablarle durante la hora de almuerzo, no quería entrometerse en lo que sea que estuviera pasando ahí. Pero siempre encontraba momentos en los que charlar, y la verdad es que se lo pasaban muy bien.

Estaban en la cafetería, era un viernes completamente normal, excepto para Alice. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – preguntó animada – ¡Porque hoy se cumple un mes desde que Bella llegó!

– Alice por favor – suplicó la aludida – no me hagas ser el centro de atención otra vez – continuó haciéndole un gesto para que bajara la voz.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Alice, hay que hacer algo, el primer mes es importante – convino Emmett mirando maliciosamente a Bella.

La castaña bufo ignorándolo.

– Creo que hay que ir a la push – continuó el chico encantado con hacerla enojar – es un día extrañamente soleado en Forks, podemos surfear y jugar póker.

Bella volteó a verlo alzando una ceja.

– Oh, sí querida y pequeña Bella – respondió Emmett ante su gesto – te retaré a un juego de Póker, espero que hayas mejorado.

Isabella sonrió triunfante – Te voy a hacer comer tierra… o arena, lo que más te guste – y le sacó la lengua como niña pequeña.

Edward sonrió enternecido, pero al ver la mirada curiosa de Ángela, le dijo – t-tam-también v-ven-vendrás ¿n-no? – Aquella pregunta captó la atención de Isabella, aunque trató de disimular lo más que pudo.

Ángela negó escuetamente – quedé de ir con mamá a Port Ángeles.

Edward asintió – y-ya ha-habrá o-otra o-ocasión.

Emmett y Alice, se saltaron la última clase para tener los elementos necesarios para surfear y disfrutar de una tarde en la playa, y aunque a Bella no le agradaba tanto la idea, dejo de quejarse porque sus amigos estaban entusiasmados.

Bella y Emmett no dudaron en comenzar la partida de Póker, arrastrando a Alice y Rose

– ¡No! Em, deja de hacer trampa o no juego más. Hablo enserio – espetó Bella mirándolo con la mayor seriedad que le era posible.

El chico rió encantado – no te enojes pequeña y tierna Bella

– Si te has propuesto que te deje de hablar, vas por buen camino. Te aviso.

– Ya Emmett, sigue jugando y no las hagas rabiar – Le pidió Rose dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, algo que claramente no le hizo ningún daño, pero él se quejó de igual manera

– ¡Uf! Lo siento chicos, pero yo me voy al agua. Después lo seguimos si quieren.

– ¡He! – Se quejó Bella – ¡No me dejes sin pareja! ¡Alice! – gritó, pero la pelinegra ya se alejaba así que se dirigió a Emmett y Rose – Me encanta como mi amiga se preocupa por mí. Ahora voy a tener que esperar a la señorita.

Emmett negó – No, de eso nada… espera, que no me quedo sin ganarte

Isabella rió – en tus sueños Em.

Rose y Bella se miraron sin entender – Emmett es capaz de sacar a Alice del agua con tal de ganarme – aseguró tirándose de espaldas en la arena y cerrando los ojos

– me parece que no – contradijo su amiga

– Rose, Em nunca me gana en nada y tiene muy mal perder – le comunicó todavía con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Así que mal perder? – Preguntó molesto – yo que te traigo nueva pareja y tú que hablas a mis espaldas… mejor continuemos con la partida.

Bella sonrió culpable y luego saludó a Edward que la miraba con media sonrisa.

– te voy a desplumar Bellita – susurró Emmett acercando su cara mucho a la de ella y frunciendo el ceño.

– No, no yo con novatos no juego. No te ofendas Edward, pero aquí hay mucho en juego – le dijo al muchacho.

Pero su mirada estaba fija en Emmett, devolviéndole la misma expresión que él tenía – ¡He! Que Edward no es ningún novato – le advirtió Rose.

Bella dejó de mirar a Emmett para mirar al chico de pelo cobrizo completamente sorprendida.

– ¿De verdad? – Le preguntó

– El Pó-póker es lo mío – respondió él sentándose a su lado.

– Uh, Edward… si va a resultar que eres el chico perfecto – y no pudieron evitar mirarse con complicidad.

Rose alzó una ceja, pero Emmett estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo ganarle a Bella así que no dejó que dijera nada y comenzaron a jugar.

Comenzaron a jugar, y Bella y Edward empezaron a ganar partida tras partida entre risas y miradas cómplices... Hasta que Rose se cansó

– Bien, yo creo que ya es suficiente. Hemos perdido con bastante dignidad el número suficiente de manos como para retirarnos… ¿no crees Em?

El joven bufó como niño, Bella rió con ganas – es que Emmecito nunca va a poder ganarme – lo picó y éste se abalanzó encima de ella, haciéndole cosquillas

– ¡Enana! – Exclamó mientras la chica se partía de la risa

– Sabes que soy el señor Todopoderoso, te gano cuando quiero y como quiero.

– ¡Em, para! – le pidió con el poco aire que tenía producto de la risa.

Edward miraba la situación entre divertido e incómodo… la risa de Bella lo llenaba todo, pero a la vez sentía que sobraba o algo así. Después de la noche en su casa, su relación con ella no había avanzado mucho realmente. Ella lo trataba con amabilidad y de vez en cuando le preguntaba cosas, pero no le trataba con el más mínimo cariño.

Y a eso se sumaba la presencia de Ángela en la mesa, cuando la morena estaba presente, Bella apenas le dirigía la palabra, era como sí el no existiera y le molestaba. No sabía porque pero sentía ganas de ser tratado por Bella igual como lo era Emmett, sin embargo no sabía qué hacer para conseguirlo.

La mano de Alice llamándolo lo sacó de su transe – Bue-bueno… v-voy c-con Alice – dijo levantándose, Emmett paró de atacar a Bella y lo secundó.

– te acompaño ¿Vienen? – les preguntó a Rose y Bella, las chicas asintieron.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al agua y en el camino se encontraron con Jacob que había visto a Bella desde lejos

– ¡Jake! – exclamó la chica dándole un abrazo cariñoso.

Edward miró hacia otro lado, ahora resultaba que Jacob Black recibía más afecto que él _quizá le gusta, _pensó tristemente.

– Supongo que eso significa que me has extrañado… lo que es muy raro, ya que no me has llamado durante días – le dijo el moreno fingiendo enojo, Bella negó con la cabeza – ¡tú tampoco has llamado! – Se quejó – además, mi camioneta no me ha dado problemas

– Oh, ahora me siento usado – replicó ofendido.

Ella lo abrazó otra vez – si te invito al agua ¿me perdonarías? – Preguntó con cara de niña buena

– Es imposible estar enojado por tanto tiempo contigo.

– Lo sé, soy irresistible – aseguró Isabella guiñándole un ojo y tomándolo de la mano para ir al agua.

Estuvieron bromeando y mojándose unos a otros un rato. Pero el mar no era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Bella, así que anunció que se iba a la arena. Emmett protestó por el poco aguante que tenía su amiga, aunque también él comenzaba a temblar por el frío.

Aun así, siguió con la guerra que estaban haciendo. Rose en la espalda de Jacob, quien se había integrado muy bien al grupo y Alice en la espalda de él.

Bella se sentó en la arena y vio que Edward también salía del agua. El traje de neopreno que usaba acentuaba el buen cuerpo que tenía.

El Chico se sacudió el pelo poco antes de llegar hasta donde estaba ella, y se sentó a su lado – ¿Can-cansada? – consultó sin mirarla a los ojos – Algo… ¿tú también no?

Edward negó con la cabeza – que-quería h-hablar con-contigo

Bella lo miró extrañada, pero él no lo hacía – ¿Y eso?

– Pen-pensé q-que te pa-pasa…ba al-algo y que p-por, por e-eso habías sa-salido.

La castaña negó con la cabeza – no, nada de eso, simplemente prefiero la arena y no el agua

Edward asintió – si era por eso puedes volver con los chicos. Yo estoy bien – le informó para que no se sintiera en la obligación de quedarse.

– ¿N-no t-te gus-gusta t-tener-tenerme c-cerca v-ver-verdad?

Ella lo miró sin saber que responder, porque si era sincera consigo misma, la respuesta era no, Bella no sabía que le pasaba exactamente con Edward, pero si tenía que definirlo, era… miedo.

Miedo de que él fuera capaz de despertar en ella cosas que jamás había podido despertar nadie, optó por fingir sorpresa – ¿Por qué dices eso? Pensé que habíamos pasado esa etapa.

Edward suspiró – Bella m-me e-evitas

Ella negó rápidamente – no, de verdad que no, para nada – dijo no sólo para él, sino que también para ella.

– Ok… lo q-que t-tu d-digas – finalizó el muchacho volviendo a perder su mirada en el mar.

Bella lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos – Edward… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? – Consultó, el chico la miró a los ojos.

– Mien-mientras no m-me o-obli…gues a contes-contestarla.

Isabella asintió y le sonrió tímidamente

– P-pre-pregunta en-enton…ces – dijo mirándola con atención.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con Tanya? – Bella dudó de que Edward le contestara, y estaba muy segura que podía exponerse a su enfado, pero la pilló desprevenida cuando comenzó a hablar.

– Unos, unos cin-cinco me-meses, me d-dejo a-antes d-de q-que ter-termina…ra el ve-verano – contestó con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

No sabía porque hablar con Bella le resultaba tan sencillo, pero le gustaba

– ¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta?

Edward sonrió – ¿Tam…bién per-personal? – Bella asintió con una sonrisa, no podía evitarlo cuando él la miraba de esa forma – C-con u-una con-condi…ción

La castaña esperó a que la dijera – Tam-también t-tengo dere-derecho a dos pre-preguntas per-perso…nales.

Bella dudó un poco, pero finalmente su curiosidad pudo más

– Está bien – esperó unos segundos y preguntó – ¿por qué dejas que te molesten tanto en el instituto?

Edward la miró muy serio – por-porque ya m-me da i-igual, s-soy l-lo su-suficiente…mente inte-inteligen…te c-como p-para igno…rar a los im-imbéciles.

Bella se quedó muy cortada por la seriedad en el tono de Edward, no quería ofenderlo, y se encontró deseando que hablara, aunque fuera para plantearle la pregunta más íntima del mundo, sólo quería comprobar que no se había enfadado.

– Mi tur-turno… ¿Por q-qué me has he-hecho esas d-dos pre-preguntas?

– Eso no es una pregunta personal – dijo algo sorprendida.

El chico se alzó de hombros – Ok, ¿Q-Qué t-talla de bra-brasier u-usas?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y resopló – Rose comentó que no lo habías pasado muy bien después de la ruptura, y quería saber que tan intenso había sido, supongo que mucho, porque no fue tanto tiempo y resultaste muy herido.

Edward trago en seco – y la segunda, pues porque no lo entiendo, no soy amiga de la violencia pero creo que ya hubiese recurrido a ella, es tonto que no te defiendas y no creo que te dé igual.

Edward se limitó a reír

– ¿Te gusta que piensen eso de ti?

– Es q-que, lo q-que pien-piense la gen-gente me im-importa m-muy p-poco. Las chi-chicas m-me mi-miran c-como bi-bicho ra-raro. Los chi-chicos c-como un j-jodido y ton-tonto tar-tarta-tartamudo. Pe-pero mis a-amigos s-siempre e-están ahí. ¿Im-importa a-algo más?

A Bella le repateó el hígado esa respuesta. Tenía un grado de indiferencia hacia la vida muy superior al que ella estaba acostumbrada a tolerar, pero era sincera, extremadamente sincera. Y eso hizo que le gustara mucho.

En el fondo era muy parecido a lo que le pasaba a ella. Lo que pensara la gente no le importaba, aunque si se defendía cuando se sentía pasada a llevar, pero ser tan frontal sería mucho más significativo en alguien como Edward que… era como era, seguramente le daría mejores resultados que esa apatía.

– ¿No vas a aprovechar tu otra pregunta?

Edward lo pensó unos segundos, esa oportunidad no la iba a dejar pasar – ¿Si-sigues ena-enamora…da d-de Emmett?

Bella que se había tumbado en la arena, se incorporó y abrió excesivamente los ojos – ¿Cómo? Yo nunca he estado enamorada de Emmett… ni de nadie.

– Yo f-fui sin-since…ro, de eso se tra-trataba – la sermoneó

– Y estoy siendo sincera – afirmó mirándolo a los ojos como para reafirmar su respuesta.

Edward evitó su mirada – no, no lo c-creo, se les no-nota.

– ¡He!, páralo ahí, ¿Qué se NOS nota? Emmett nunca ha sentido nada por mí que no fuera amistad, te lo juro.

– ¿Y t-tú p-por él? – inquirió entornando la mirada.

Bella sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa, pero ese secreto nunca se lo había confiado a nadie, y Edward no iba a ser el primero. Además estaba olvidado, apenas eran unos niños. No había habido una sola chica de la clase que no se hubiera enamorado de Emmett, pero Bella nunca había querido reconocerse como una más.

– Tampoco, enserio – pronunció manteniéndole la mirada

– Ok, lo q-que tú d-digas – contestó con gesto desconfiado

– ¿No me crees?

– ¿T-te impor-importa q-que no lo ha-haga?

– Si te soy sincera, sí – respondió Bella con gesto algo triste.

– No de-debería.

Isabella suspiró pesadamente – no me lo creo – le dijo, dejándolo completamente perdido, pues esa afirmación que no encajaba con la conversación

– ¿Q-Qué?

– Esa pose tuya de que todo te da igual. Es más, creo que es todo lo contrario… pero no sabes cómo cambiar lo que los demás piensan de ti, por eso es más fácil hacer ver que no te importa.

Edward trató de mantener la compostura.

– No seas psi-psico…loga, mo-mori…rías de ham-hambre – Bella lo miró feo – c-con t-todo res-respeto – aclaró.

– Sí. Claro – respondió más enojada que antes, se levantó pero antes de irse espetó – Edward… aunque no muestres a los demás que sí te interesa el mundo, fracasas porque todos lo notan. Eres tan gris como las películas viejas, nostálgico y melancólico, y te cuesta quererte a ti mismo, y si no te quieres a ti ¿Cómo es posible que quieras a alguien más?

No quería pelearse con Edward, pero las palabras le salieron tan rápido que no se detuvo a pensarlas, comenzó a avanzar y el chico se tiró cogiéndola de un tobillo.

– ¡Es-Espera! – Isabella se giró lentamente y lo miró a los ojos.

– ¿De v-ver-verdad c-crees to-todo lo q-que di-dijis…te?

La chica se agachó para ponerse a su altura

– No es cuestión de lo que yo crea. Es lo que veo.

Edward negó frenéticamente – E-estás e-equivo…cada. Tú q-quie-quieres q-que t-todo el mun-mundo sepa q-que toco el pia-piano, o q-que sufro p-por amor, o q-que me g-gusta el football. Y yo eso q-quiero com-compartirlo so-sólo c-con al-alguien es-especial. Los de-demás, q-que se q-queden con lo q-que ven, si les gus-gusta b-bien y si…no tam-también.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba siendo realmente sincero

– ¿Yo soy especial? – Preguntó acercándose mucho más a él

– te gus-gusta el football, no e-eres es-especial, e-eres ca-casi per-perfecta – susurró sin notar la cercanía.

Bella suspiró. Ella lo había notado, un movimiento más y podría besarlo. Salió de la burbuja cuando ese último pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, muy en contra de lo que quería se levantó.

– Me parece que pides muy poco – intentó bromear

Lo consiguió, Edward le regaló la sonrisa torcida que empezaba a adorar – sé que no somos tan íntimos, pero estoy segura de que vales mucho más de lo que nadie se imagina, ni siquiera lo dimensionas tú

– ¿Ves? Y a mí me va-vale c-con q-que pien-piense a-así – y se tumbó cara al sol cerrando los ojos.

Bella se quedó observándolo unos segundos, completamente sonriente. Su corazón golpeo con fuerza, empezaba a gustarle todo de Edward, hasta la faceta insoportable que utilizaba con ella, y quizá era porque empezaba a entenderlo.

Nuevamente le entraron ganas de acercarse a él y besarlo, pero otra vez ganó su cabeza y decidió alejarse de allí.

* * *

**Ya, nos leemos mañana o pasado**

**Saludos! :)**


	8. Decisiones y Obligaciones Estudiantiles

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Gracias a las personas que comentan! especialmente a Lara :) _

_Así que aquí va el Octavo capitulo._

_Ojalá les guste_

_._

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

Edward pensaba en Bella, no entendía porque.

Había algo en ella que le obligaba a ser totalmente sincero, quizá porque era la única forma de que ella le sonriera y esa sonrisa, era capaz de todo por verla sonreír.

Además despertaba en él una confianza que nadie había despertado hasta el momento.

Tenía una marea de sentimientos y le daba miedo aclararlos, pues, por un lado sentía que eran tal para cual, que se había encontrado con esa mitad que el universo nos tiene escondida a todos en alguna parte.

Pero por otro tenía un miedo terrible a enamorarse y sufrir. Además, las cosas parecían estar bien así

¿Para qué arriesgarse más?

No quería perder esto que surgía entre Bella y él, así que lo protegería, incluso de él mismo.

Llegó a su casa y fue directamente a hablar con Carlisle, tocó la puerta de su despacho nervioso por lo que le iba a pedir, su padre lo recibió con una sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Edward sonrió – in-intere…sante – respondió sentándose frente a él.

– Carlisle, yo… – no sabía muy bien como continuar la frase, así que se detuvo unos segundos a pensarlo – c-creo q-que es-estoy l-lis-listo p-para vol-volver a in-inte-intentar…lo.

Carlisle lo examinó en silenció, luego sonrió con ganas.

– ¿estás seguro? Tendrías que ir a Port Ángeles todas las semanas.

Edward asintió, una de las mejores cosas que tenía su padre, era que lo entendía aun cuando la frase fuera vaga y sin mucho detalle.

– Lo sé, p-pero q-qui-quiero h-ha-hacerlo.

– Bien, tengo el nombre de un foniatra que acaba de llegar, su nombre es Adreu Smith, quizá podamos probar con él, lo he estudiado y se ve que es muy bueno.

Edward asintió sonriendo tímidamente.

– ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que gatillo tu deseo de probar otra vez ir a una consulta?

Carlisle vio cómo su hijo se ruborizaba.

– La v-ver-verdad… q-quie-quiero t-te-tener una con-conver-conver-conversación m-más o m-menos flu-fluida c-con l-las pe-personas.

Edward vio como su padre seguía esperando una respuesta sincera, así que más o menos le contó de que iba.

– Quie-quiero con-conver-conversar c-con Bella, s-sin q-que e-ella s-se a-abu-aburra d-de mi.

– ¿Te ha hecho comentarios que te hacen sentir incómodo? – consultó preocupado.

Él se apuró en negarlo – no, no, no es na-nada d-de e-eso.

Tomó un lápiz y una hora y comenzó a escribir:

_Bella jamás me ha hecho comentarios como: "Más despacio", "tranquilízate", "Respira hondo" o "Relájate", y me ayuda mucho, hace que el nerviosismo no sea tanto…pero me gustaría no tener que recurrir a esto cuando quiera extenderme en una oración de más de 3 líneas. No quiero seguir escribiendo en una hoja, cuando existen personas que me pueden ayudar a hablar de manera más fluida._

Edward releyó vagamente lo que había escrito y se lo pasó.

Cuando Carlisle alzó la vista, tenía una sonrisa completamente diferente.

_"Oh, oh"_ pensó el chico, su padre estaba sacando sus conclusiones.

– Creo que Bella te interesa mucho.

– me g-gus-gustaría co-cono-conocerla, sí – aceptó Edward – q-quie-quiero en-enten-entender p-por, porque e-es t-tan e-espe-especial p-pa-para t-todos.

– Creo que se ha vuelto alguien especial para ti, si es que fue ella quien te impulsó a dar este paso – respondió Carlisle alegremente – no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – le informó acercándose a él y dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda.

– Ahora, sabes que vas a tener que hablar de lo que pasó con el Doctor ¿no? – Volvió al tema de la consulta

– Lo s-se – respondió Edward.

– Sé q-que e-ese e-es m-mi p-punto d-de in-infle-inflexi…ón.

Carlisle asintió – pediré hora con Smith para este lunes ¿te parece bien?

**.**

Bella fue a verlo el sábado, bueno había ido a ver a Alice, y su hermana no la había soltado, pero estaba contento de tenerla en casa, así que ese día se quedó ahí esperando poder hablar con ella.

Cuando se la topó en el pasillo, la chica lo saludó alegremente, él intentó hacer lo mismo pero se había quedado obnubilado, no sólo estaba muy linda, sino que era como si brillara sin necesidad de tener luz

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Bella

Edward estaba perdido en sus pensamientos – S-si – respondió volviendo a verla a los ojos.

– Solo m-me pre-pregun-preguntaba, si m-me a-ayu-ayuda-ayudarías c-con f-física.

Bella asintió – claro, pero Alice me mata si la dejo sola hoy, y mañana quedé con Jake.

Edward trató de mantenerse sereno, aunque le golpeó como una patada en el estómago la mención de Black

– Pero puede ser el lunes ¿no?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

– E-el l-lunes t-tengo q-que ir a Po-Port Ángeles – le comunicó suspirando.

Bella bajó la vista y él trató de relajar el ambiente.

– n-no t-te pre-preocu…pes, p-para o-otra v-vez se-será.

Dio media vuelta avergonzado y con la intención de desaparecer rápido de su vista, pero Isabella lo sorprendió tomándole una de sus manos.

La descarga eléctrica que sintió fue tan fuerte y tan placentera que quedó completamente paralizado – igual, puedo decirle a Jacob que nos juntemos el lunes en la tarde, solo iba a re pintar la camioneta – le contó mirándolo tiernamente, sin soltarlo.

– ¿H-Ha-Harías eso p-por mí? – Preguntó en un susurro.

– Lo haría – contestó acariciando levemente su mano

– G-gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero la incomodidad había desaparecido por completo.

– ¡Bella! ¿Por qué demoras tanto? – gritó desde la distancia Alice, rompiendo la burbuja en la que se encontraban

– ¡Voy!

Pero la pelinegra ya estaba frente a ellos.

- ¡Edward! – Se quejó – no trates de quitarme a Bella, porque vino a verme a mí

– Lo sé – dijo rodando los ojos

– La e-encon-encontré a-acá y l-la sa-saludé – se defendió.

– Bueno… ¿vamos? – Prosiguió Alice mirando a Bella.

– ¿O se van a quedar todo lo que queda del día, aquí tomados de las manos? – preguntó con tono divertido.

Edward y Bella miraron sus manos sorprendidos y se soltaron rápidamente, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta que seguían en contacto.

Edward intentó parecer molesto, y bufó mientras se alejaba despidiéndose de las dos.

Una vez en su cuarto, miró su mano derecha, que era la que había tocado Bella, y la levantó para olerla.

_Eres tonto, _ le dijo su voz interior, y se rió de sí mismo.

Obviamente el olor de la chica no estaba ahí.

Bella se excusó con Alice diciendo que tenía que llamar a Reneé para estar a solas un rato, aun le hormigueaba la mano con la que había tocado a Edward, se la llevó al corazón, que golpeteaba como loco y suspiró pesadamente, _solo seremos amigos _dijo mientras se mojaba la cara tratando de relajarse.

Lo que ella no sabía era que las piezas de un puzzle solo encajan de una sola forma, y tratar de hacerlas entrar de cualquier otra manera, a la fuerza, termina rompiendo el juego.

**.**

Edward jamás había estado tan ansioso un domingo, era un día aburrido y sin nada que hacer más que mentalizarse para aguantar una semana más en el instituto.

Pero ahí estaba, completamente nervioso porque Bella iba a estar con él a solas, bueno, no literalmente, pero al menos no tendría a Alice revoloteando por ahí, ya que había ido con Esme a Seattle.

El almuerzo fue una tortura, y Carlisle le preguntó si estaba enfermo, porque casi no había comido, se excusó diciendo que había picoteado algo antes en la cocina

– ¿A q-que h-hora vue-vuelve Alice y Esme? – Preguntó tratando de mantener una conversación normal con su padre

– no lo sé, ya sabes que tu hermana y tu madre pierden la noción del tiempo cuando van a Seattle, aunque sea domingo.

Edward asintió soltando una risita, ellas siempre encontraban cosas que hacer.

– B-Bella va a v-venir hoy – le comentó tomando un bocado de su plato.

– Me va a a-ayu-ayudar c-con fí-física.

No quiso mirar a Carlisle, quien sonrió.

– Me parece bien, esa materia te cuesta.

Él asintió.

– Va-vamos a es-estu…diar e-en la sa-sala ¿t-te mo-moles…ta?

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

– Para nada, voy a estar en el despacho.

El almuerzo finalizó y Edward anduvo de un lado para el otro en su cuarto, estuvo tentado de sentarse a tocar el piano de Cola que Carlisle tenía, pues también tocaba, pero rehusó la idea por miedo a que Bella llegara y lo encontrará ahí.

Bella estaba alistándose para salir, estaba confundida, había llamado a Jacob para decirle que hoy no iba a poder, porque tenía que ir a la casa de los Cullen.

El chico había gimoteado un poco por la falta de seriedad, según él, pintar la camioneta era algo muy importante, pero luego se había conformado al enterarse de que sólo tendría que esperar un día más.

– Ok, ve a la casa de los Cullen, pero yo tengo exclusividad el lunes y martes.

Ese había sido el trato, con la excusa de que su viejo monovolumen necesitaba al menos dos manos de pintura.

Condujo con cuidado por el sendero que daba a la casa de Alice y Edward, pero al estacionarse, no midió bien las distancias y estuvo a punto de chocar con el carro de Carlisle.

Fue una suerte para el Kia que pisara el freno con fuerza. Pues era de esos coches que su monovolumen podía reducir a chatarra.

– Casi me gano el disgusto de Carlisle – le comentó a Edward que la esperaba en la puerta, ansioso.

– ¿P-por?

– Bueno, digamos que un par de centímetros más y su auto pasa al museo de la chatarra – contestó divertida avanzando hacia él

– S-si h-hubie-hubiese pa-pasa…do, Car-Carlisle ha-habría di-dicho q-que ya e-era h-hora d-de cam-cambiar…lo – expresó sonriéndole torcido.

– lo sé, tu padre jamás me habría culpado por mi forma de conducir.

Bella le devolvió el gesto parándose frente a él – Hola – lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Edward se sonrojó – H-Hola, p-pasa – dijo guiándola hacia la sala, donde tenía todo listo para la ayudantía.

Comenzaron a estudiar y el tiempo se les pasó volando, la verdad es que les era muy fácil estar uno al lado del otro y conversar de vez en cuando.

En una de esas conversaciones, Edward la sorprendió.

– Alice d-dice q-que n-no t-te gus-gusta c-cele…brar tu cum-cumplea…ños – comentó dejando de lado el cuaderno y mirándola.

Ella lo imitó.

– No es que no me guste – respondió soltando un bufido – me alegra haber nacido – dijo mientras sonreía, Edward la imitó.

– ¿En-enton…ces? – Consultó perdido

– Lo que no me gustan son las sorpresas y Alice...

– Las ama – concluyó Edward

– Ella q-quie-quiere h-hacer u-una f-fiesta a-acá e-el tre-trece… nos e-exigió q-que no t-te dije-dijéramos.

Vio como la cara de Bella se arrugaba ante aquella confesión

– Le pedí expresamente que no hiciera nada – exclamó con un bufido.

– E-es Alice - comentó Edward como si eso bastara.

– ¿C-Cua-Cuando me i-ibas a d-decir q-que e-esta-estabas de cumple-cumpleaños el tre-trece? – preguntó el captando su atención

– no pensaba hacerlo, ya te dije, mientras menos gente sepa, menos me expongo a que quieran celebrarlo.

– P-pero tu na-naci…miento es a-algo d-digno de ce-celebrar – refutó el chico, Bella se sonrojó

– Igual, me gustaría hacer algo íntimo – le confesó tímidamente – aunque si a Alice se le ha metido la idea de fiesta, no creo que pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión.

– n-no sé si e-exis-existi…ra al-alguna per-perso…na e-en el mun-mundo q-que l-lo ha-haga – estuvo de acuerdo Edward.

Continuaron en lo suyo, hasta que decidieron que los temas principales ya estaban entendidos.

– E-eres m-muy b-buena pro-profeso…ra.

El cumplido la ruborizó – creo que en este caso, el alumno fue determinante en la eficacia de la "profesora" – expuso la chica.

Edward negó, y decidió cambiar de tema.

– ¿P-Por q-qué se fue-fueron a Nue-Nueva Y-York? – Inquirió de forma directa.

– Es... complicado

– Creo q-que v-voy a po-poder se-seguir…te — la instó.

Bella hizo una pausa y cometió el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos verdes que la confundían, respondió sin pensar.

– Mi padre murió, y… la casa no solo la había construido él, sino que estaba llena de recuerdos

—Y t-tu ma-madre de-deci…dió sa-salir d-de a-aquí — afirmó.

Bella alzó ligeramente la barbilla —No, no lo decidió sola, fue cosa de las dos

Vio como Edward fruncía el ceño —N-No lo en-entien…do —confesó, y pareció frustrado.

— ¿Por qué vol-volvi…vieron? N-no e-es q-que no me h-haya gus-gustado cono-conocerte p-pero… no en-entien…do – finalizó.

Isabella suspiró ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Y ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto a él saber sus razones?

— Al principio todo estuvo bien en Nueva York, hice amigos y mamá tenía muy buenos trabajos, es restauradora, pero comenzaron a pasar los años y seguía apagada, no brillaba como la recordaba acá en Forks, y supuse que era porque no habíamos cerrado el círculo, simplemente habíamos escapado

Desvió su mirada mientras tomaba aire, Edward la escuchaba atentamente

– Le dije que quería terminar el instituto con Alice, Rose y Emmett y que me devolvía a Forks, no era su obligación seguirme porque iba a ser mayor de edad dentro de poco, pero ella rehusó a quedarse sola y me dijo que también tenía que volver a cerrar esta etapa, así que, acá estamos —concluyó con voz apagada.

— ¿Y re-resulta?— preguntó Edward en un susurro.

– En parte, la conozco y sé que a veces el dolor le gana a cualquier cosa que quiera hacer, pero estoy aquí para ella — señaló

—No, no pa-pare…ce de-dema-demasiado jus-justo. ¿Y q-quién e-es-está p-para t-ti?

Bella se encogió de hombros y rió sin alegría — ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa, Edward.

– S-Sí, c-creo ha-haber-haberlo o-oído an-antes —admitió secamente.

Isabella lo evaluó con la mirada, seguramente estaba pensando en lo que le había pasado a él, decidió que mejor era cambiar de tema —Bueno, son cosas que pasan — concluyó sonriendo y captando otra vez su atención

— No, no s-se p-por q-qué —dijo Edward arrastrando las palabras—p-pero a-apos-apostaría a q-que su-sufres más d-de lo q-que a-apa-aparen…tas.

Bella hizo una mueca y no pudo resistirse a sacarle la lengua como una niña, desvió la vista hacia el libro que hace rato no miraba y bufó.

— ¿Me equivoco? – curioseó el chico.

Isabella lo ignoró —C-Creo q-que no — murmuró con suficiencia.

Ella volvió a suspirar enfurruñada — no t-te mo-molestes.

– No es eso – confesó Bella – Es que… mi madre tiene razón, siempre dice que soy un libro abierto, demasiado fácil de leer.

Edward negó —Na-Nada de eso, a m-mí me cu-cuesta se-seguir…te, e-eres in-intensa — se sinceró e Isabella volvió a sonreír

—Eso es porque soy única – bromeó soltando una risita que Edward acompañó.

La llegada de Esme y Alice, los interrumpió y los sorprendió, no se habían dado cuenta pero ya estaba anocheciendo, la pelinegra los miró con curiosidad, pero luego desplego una de sus sonrisas triunfadoras.

Edward no se atrevió a preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Cenaron tranquilamente y estuvo a punto de ofrecerle compañía a Bella hasta su casa, pero la mirada de sospecha que les dedicaba su hermana lo acobardó.

**.**

El lunes llegó y con ella la visita de Edward a Port Ángeles

– ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? – Consultó Alice, quien no entendía muy bien que era lo que su hermano iba a hacer en la ciudad

– Ya te d-dije, si s-sale b-bien l-les c-cuen…to - respondió Edward

– Alice, déjalo, al final igual va a terminar hablando, pero a su tiempo – señaló Rose sonriéndole amistosamente a su amigo, quien lo agradeció.

Bella también lo miró y él supo que quería decirle algo, así que se acercó a ella.

Emmett se puso a hacer el tonto, por lo que la atención de Alice y Rose se centró en él.

– Cuídate – le susurró Bella una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

– sí

Y sin que Edward se lo esperara, lo abrazó, otra vez la descarga eléctrica lo azotó, pero como ya la había sentido antes pudo recomponerse antes de que ella lo notara, pasó los brazos por la espalda de la chica y aspiró profundamente su aroma mientras posaba su cara en el cabello de ella.

Bella olía a frutas, el olor lo golpeó tan fuerte que si no hubiese tenido entre sus brazos, hubiera tambaleado.

Rose dio media vuelta para comentarle algo a su amiga y vio cómo se separaba lentamente de Edward, frunció el ceño y los miró sin atreverse a interrumpir el momento.

– te va a ir bien – escuchó que bella le decía.

– Ojala – susurró bajando sus manos hasta tomar las de Isabella.

– V-voy a ir s-solo, aun-aunque Esme que-quedó en es-estar allá, p-por cual-cualquier cosa – le contó.

Rosalie advirtió que Edward ya no tartamudeaba en exceso con Bella, y que ambos se sentían a gusto, y compartían cosas que claramente solo eran de los dos. Se alegró por ellos y decidió dejar de intrusear, ya tendría tiempo para sacarle información a su amiga.

El grito divertido de Alice, la saco a ella de su transe, pero también a Edward y Bella.

– Emmett, eres un tonto, era imposible que pudieras levantar esa banca que está enroscada al piso por más corpulento que seas – se burló.

Edward aprovechó de despedirse de sus amigos, no quería llegar tarde y cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más nervioso.

Una vez en la consulta, se alivió al ver que Esme aún no había llegado, y se dedicó a observar el lugar.

Como toda consulta tenía revistas, y música, que nadie realmente escuchaba.

Había una secretaria que le pidió que esperara.

– El Doctor está atendiendo una llamada – le había dicho.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado con las manos en su regazo mirando al piso.

* * *

**Hasta mañana :)**


	9. El foniatra

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Bueno, ya que me desocupé temprano paso a dejar capitulo..._

_La verdad es que no sé que pensar, __porque tengo más de 1.000 views pero muy pocos Reviews_

_no sé... _

_nada cuesta dejar al menos un par de palabras para saber que les pareció el capitulo_

_la verdad es que eso me desanima mucho_

_Voy a ver si mañana subo_

_._

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

La puerta se abrió y Smith lo saludó.

– ¿Cómo te va Edward?

El chico se sorprendió, no esperaba que Smith fuera tan joven.

– B-bi-bien – dijo levantándose automáticamente.

– Pasa, por favor. Disculpa que te haya hecho esperar, pero hay llamadas que no se pueden evadir – le contó con tono amable.

Edward miró los dos sofás que un cuerpo que tenía la consulta y esperó a que el doctor le permitiera sentarse, Smith con un gesto lo hizo

– ¿Bueno… que te trae por acá? – Preguntó mirándolo con atención.

– P-pien-pienso q-que sal-salta a la v-vis-vista – respondió el chico exasperado.

Smith sonrió.

– Bueno, me gustaría oírlo de ti.

Edward bufó, quizá no iba a funcionar – s-soy tar-tar-tarta-tartamudo… y l-lo s-soy m-más c-cuan-cuando m-me pon-pongo n-ner-nervio…so – soltó con dificultad.

– ¿Y ahora estas nervioso?

Edward se limitó a asentir.

– No tienes por qué, puedes decirme Adreu, y lo que hice hace un rato fue porque es importante que las personas acepten que tartamudean, tú tienes claro cuando se acentúa ese problema – le dijo con aprobación.

– No sólo eres nervioso, también ansioso, lo pude ver mientras me esperabas, no dejaste de mover tu pierna derecha mientras mirabas al suelo.

Edward lo miró sorprendido

– ¿Me, me v-vio?

Smith asintió.

– ¿Sabes a qué edad comenzaste a tartamudear?

– Ca-cator-catorce – respondió con la mirada perdida

– Pen-pensé q-que Car-Carlisle le h-ha-había pa-pasa-pasado mi his-histo-historial – susurró aun sin mirarlo.

– Lo hizo, pero prefiero que me cuentes tú, así nos conocemos más.

Edward lo miró durante unos segundos.

– E-Esto n-no va a fun-funcionar – aseguró con la intención de levantarse.

– ¿Te gusta la música?

Preguntó Smith sorprendiéndolo nuevamente.

– ¿Y e-eso q-que t-tiene q-que v-ver?

El médico le dedicó una sonrisa

– Cuando uno canta, lo hace sin prestar demasiada atención a las palabras, por lo que generalmente ninguna persona que sufre de tartamudez lo hace, quería probar eso contigo.

– No, no e-es ne-necesa…rio – le dijo volviendo a acomodarse en el sofá.

– Me gu-gusta c-can-cantar, no, no tar-tarta-tartamudeo c-cuan-cuando l-lo ha-hago.

Continuaron conversando, Smith le dijo que tenía algunos ejercicios que tenía que practicar, tanto con él como en su casa, frente a un espejo.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo, pero cuando llegaron al punto de inflexión, como lo llama él, lo paró en seco.

– No, no p-puedo ha-hablar d-de e-eso… no, no to-toda-todavía.

– ¿Recuerdas esa noche con frecuencia?

Edward negó.

– No… h-he tra-tratado p-pero c-cada vez q-que lo in-intenso me d-da do-dolor de c-cabeza – confesó mirando el suelo.

– Bueno, es algo en lo que debemos trabajar. La noche del accidente es el detonante de tu tartamudez, y creo que lo sabes. Pero tampoco te voy a presionar, esto no resulta así.

El chico asintió pero mantuvo la vista en el suelo.

– Tienes que poner de tu parte Edward, porque si no tratamos el problema de raíz, por más ejercicios que hagas, no vas a poder superarlo. Pero por ahora, nos conformaremos con ejercitar la dicción.

Antes de terminar la consulta, Edward habló

– ¿Q-que pue-puedo ha-hacer p-para tran-tranqui-tranquilizar…me pa-para ha-hablar por, por tele-telefo…no?

Smith lo pensó unos segundos.

– Sí tienes que llamar a alguien, asegúrate que sepas porqué estás llamando. Puedes escribir los puntos claves en un papel y mirarlo mientras conversas con la persona.

Edward asintió.

– Lo, lo inten-intentaré.

Como Esme había prometido, lo estaba esperando.

Le sonrió de forma amable y salieron del lugar.

– ¿Cómo estuvo? – Preguntó su madre una vez que estuvieron en el auto.

– B-Bien, c-creo q-que v-voy a em-empe-empezar el tra-trata-tratamien…to – le contó mirando hacia el frente

– Esas son muy buenas noticias.

Pasaron el trayecto conversando acerca de los ejercicios, y de los días que tendría que venir a Port Ángeles.

Esme le dijo que lo acompañaría siempre, cosa que aunque trato de evitar, finalmente la había dejado pasar, después de todo, le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella.

Alice los esperaba en la puerta de la casa, supuso que había escuchado el motor cuando entraban por el sendero, suspiró.

– Vas a tener que contarle – habló Esme antes de bajar del auto.

– Lo sé – respondió su hijo – q-que-quería es-esperar a v-ver c-como i-iban l-las co-cosas – confidenció en un susurro.

Su madre asintió.

– Lo sé, cariño – le dio un beso en la cabeza y se dispuso a bajar

– Mamá – la llamó Edward.

A Esme se le encogió el corazón.

Eran contadas las veces en que él le decía así, por lo que las atesoraba con adoración cada vez que sucedía.

– Gra-gracias – susurró estirándose para abrazarla.

**.**

Bella leía "cumbres borrascosas" sentada en su living, cuando la bocina de un coche la sacó de su concentración.

_Ese es Jake, _pensó mientras saltaba a abrir la puerta.

—¡Bella! — Exclamó el chico con una sonrisa entusiasta al verla aparecer, ella fue a su encuentro y lo saludó con un abrazo.

Si bien Jacob había desarrollado gran parte de su potencial físico, seguía siendo un desgarbado adolescente de 17 años.

—¡Hola, Jacob! —Respondió Bella con una oleada de entusiasmo ante su sonrisa

– Me alegra mucho volver a verte – admitió.

No fue hasta que la frase salió de su boca, que se dio cuenta de cuan verdadera había sido. Desde la primera vez que lo había vuelta a ver, algo había encajado, como si fueran dos piezas que se acoplan en un puzzle.

Con Edward le pasaba algo similar, aunque el comienzo de su relación hubiese sido como caminar entre espinas, ahora que lo conocía más todo parecía encajar perfectamente.

— Bien, me preguntó cómo me saludarías si me desapareciera por dos meses – inquirió con sonrisa traviesa.

– Probablemente te golpearía por no hablarme durante dos meses – contestó Bella golpeándolo juguetonamente

– Dudo mucho que me llegaras a hacer daño.

Isabella rodó los ojos – oye, chico rudo, deja de vanagloriarte delante de una mujer, y ayúdame con mi chevy.

Jacob rio con ganas, pero hizo lo que Bella le pidió, saco una máquina de pintura y se puso un overol.

— Antes de aplicar esto – dijo señalando la máquina – tenemos que limpiarlo, así que toma un trapo y ponte a lavar.

Bella volvió a rodar los ojos.

— ¡Hombres! — Exclamó — no pueden hacer nada sin nosotras.

Jacob se carcajeó de buena gana, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? Debo agradecer tu regreso a Forks – le comentó metido en su labor, un rato más tarde.

— ¿Y eso?

Bella tampoco lo miró.

— Hubiese sido un suplicio manejarlo al cumplir 18. No solo porque desentonaría con alguien tan apuesto, sino que no es un carro apropiado para llevar chicas – le soltó con gracia.

Ella bufó.

— Sin contar la velocidad, ¡es una verdadera lata!

— ¡He! — Se quejó la castaña.

– Recuerda que estás junto a la dueña, y creo que es perfecto – espetó tirándole el trapo que estaba usando para limpiar.

—Tranquila chica ruda, creo que tú también le gustas — se defendió con cara de niño bueno.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes — preguntó Bella con diversión.

Claramente la conversación se estaba volviendo algo absurda, pero a ninguno les importó.

— No te ha dejado tirada estas semanas, me parece algo digno de destacar.

Pasaron los minutos, y solo cuando estuvo completamente satisfecho en la limpieza, susurró:

—Ok, esto va a tomar tiempo.

— Te pagaré — dijo Bella con gesto serio.

Jacob se ofendió.

— No. eso está fuera de cualquier discusión. Quiero ayudarte, así que no admitiré que me pagues.

Bella asintió.

— De acuerdo, pero entonces, si no quieres dinero ¿te parece si hacemos un trato?

Jake alzó una ceja.

— Depende que quieras tratar.

— Me ayudas, y yo te doy lecciones, ya que soy mayor que tú. Escuché a Billy decirle a Reneé que no te iba tan bien en esas cosas.

La idea de sobrepasarlo en edad, la hizo sentirse segura y lo miró con superioridad.

— Ok, chica mayor de edad ¿Cuántos años tienes cuarenta? – Le dijo él estrechando sus ojos con un cierto resentimiento burlón.

Bella resopló con desdén

– Un poco menos.

— Si quieres renovar algunas piezas, podemos ir a Seattle un fin de semana – indicó Jacob comenzando a pintar

— Eso suena como una cita – susurró Bella.

El chico paro en seco, y sus ojos chispearon ante la palabra.

— Por mí no habría problema – dijo sonriendo con gusto.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero se obligó a bromear con eso, no podía infundirle una idea equivocada, por muy optimista y alegre que se encontrara.

— ¿No crees que eres un poco joven para mí? — Preguntó en tono ligero, pero Jacob torció el gesto.

— tengo 17

– Y yo voy a cumplir 18 en un par de días más – contratacó Bella.

– bueno, solo unos 11 meses de diferencia.

La castaña no se dio por vencida.

— Pero seamos honestos, nosotras somos mucho más maduras que ustedes, así que la edad de ustedes deberíamos contarlas como la de los perros.

— ¡He! No nos compares perros – se quejó como niño.

— Cierto, los perros no tienen la culpa de que ustedes sean así.

Jacob volvió a reír, mientras intentaba refutar la idea de la edad, midiéndola por las cosas y habilidades que cada uno poseía, obviamente él ganó, tenía 28 y dejó a Bella con veinticinco.

Una edad razonable para su personalidad, le había dicho.

La tarde pasó muy rápido.

El muchacho prometió volver al día siguiente para terminar el trabajo.

Bella estuvo de acuerdo, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente, y lo único que quería era comer algo y acurrucarse en la cama.

Su madre le habló de la restauración que estaba haciendo en la reserva Quileute, y Bella le contó algo de la escuela, pero no mucho, hablar de eso no era tan interesante, para ninguna de las dos.

Excepto si había un chico en la conversación.

— Mamá – dijo Bella con voz cansada — estoy bien así, no me gusta nadie.

Reneé la miró sin creérselo.

— Ok, me dijiste que Mike Newton era un tonto, descerebrado, y que molestaba a Edward, así que desterrado.

Bella asintió, iba a hacer imposible salir de esa conversación.

—Entonces, ¿Jacob?

Bella bufó.

— Es que has pasado mucho tiempo con el chico, supuse que…

— Ya te dije, me está ayudando con la camioneta, es un buen amigo

— Pero si sigues pasando tiempo con él… — sugirió con aire soñador

— También he pasado tiempo con Edward, y no pasa nada — espetó rápidamente, elevando un poco la voz, lo lamentó al ver la mirada de su madre.

— ¡No me digas que estas en un triángulo amoroso! – exclamó solo por hacerla rabiar.

Bella negó, rindiéndose.

— No, mamá. Estoy sola, y no pienso cambiar ese estado.

— Es una pena. Edward es guapo. Un poco tímido, pero guapo.

Bella tuvo la intención de decir que Edward era mucho más que eso, pero no lo hizo, eso significaría alentarla a cosas que rayaban en lo absurdo.

Cuando finalmente Reneé se levantó de la mesa, Bella vio la oportunidad de escapar.

— Estoy muerta, me voy a mi habitación – le comunicó llevando la loza al lavaplatos

— deja eso ahí, yo lavo — dijo Reneé.

Bella asintió.

— Buenas noches, Ma —

Le dio un beso y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Antes de acostarse, decidió conectarse un rato, y se alegró al ver a Suzie, su amiga Neoyorkina en Skype.

Luego de conectar la cámara, comenzaron a hablar animadamente, contándole sobre el instituto y sus amigos e interesándose por las cosas que pasaban en la gran manzana.

Eso hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar.

— ¡No te atrevas a irte! — Exclamó mirando la pantalla sin llegar a reconocer el numero — Atiendo, le doy las largas y estoy contigo.

Su amiga rió con ganas.

— tranquila Bells, no voy a ningún lado.

Bella sonrió satisfecha — ¿aló? — dijo esperando contestación del otro lado de la línea.

– ¡Ho-hola Bella! ¿Q-Qué tal tu tar-tarde?

— ¡Edward! — Gritó con alegría.

— E-el mis-mismi-mismísimo. ¿C-Cómo te fue c-con tu chevy?

— Bien — contestó ella sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara — mañana le dan la segunda mano ¿Tan pronto me has echado en falta Edward?

El chico rió al otro lado de la línea.

— Si qui-quieres te cu-cuelgo ¡eh! No te-tengo pro-proble…ma.

Isabella se obligó a bajar un poco el tono eufórico.

— No, no, no cuelgues. Me gustó que me llamaras — le dijo mientras suspiraba.

— Yo… yo lla-llama…ba pa-para con-contar-contarte q-que hoy me f-fue muy b-bien. V-voy a tra-tratar…me l-la tar-tartamu…dez.

Bella sonrió tiernamente.

— Eso es muy bueno Edward, me alegro mucho ¿Es bueno el doctor? ¿Es un foniatra?

— Ajá, se no-nota bue-bueno, me d-dejo un p-par d-de ejer-ejerci…cios.

Bella asintió aunque Edward no pudiese verla.

—Sabes que si necesitas ayuda, o cualquier cosa. Pues, aquí estoy. Sabes donde vivo.

Su corazón latió con más fuerza al escuchar la risa del otro lado — te lo agra-agradez…co, lo ten-tendré encuen…ta

Conversaron un rato más y Bella permaneció con una amplia sonrisa en la cara durante toda la conversación, cuando al fin colgó, suspiró y noto que su amiga seguía en el computador.

—Suzie, perdón yo… pensé que...

— No me habías dicho que hubiera ningún pueblerino interesante por allá, en el frio y húmedo Forks — dijo mirándola mientras levantaba sus cejas sugestivamente.

Bella la miró con los ojos muy abiertos — ¿Lo dices por Edward?

— ¿Así se llama el chico que no te quitó la sonrisa de la cara?

Bella rió.

— No… nada que ver. Es un buen amigo, es el hermano de Alice.

— El hermano de Alice, ya, sí. Claro — contestó Suzie limitándose a asentir con una sonrisa

— ...Bueno, descríbemelo — le pidió.

— Es algo tímido, llega a ser un poco seco de tan tímido, pero cuando lo conoces, es muy dulce. Y sí, muy guapo, hay que reconocérselo.

— Ya, puede que sea tímido, pero contigo no lo es, porque las sonrisas que ha conseguido arrancarte son las más sinceras que he visto de ti. Y ojo que lo hago desde Skype – señaló Suzie

—Si bueno… creo que se ha convertido en un buen amigo ¿sabes? No sé… es compañero de clase y hermano de Alice, últimamente hemos hablado mucho, pero la relación es rara – confesó mirando al suelo.

— ¿Rara por qué? – inquirió mirándola inquisitivamente, en ese momento su amiga odió la pantalla que las separaba.

— Por mí supongo, no sé. Consigue ponerme nerviosa, y nunca me había pasado eso.

Bella vio que su amiga ponía gesto raro — no sé cómo explicarlo, cuando estamos solos es… es como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo. Pero cerca de otras personas…, es distinto.

Suzie suspiró — Ya, yo no quiero ser obvia pero… Bella… te gusta, estás pillada.

Bella negó.

— Ya lo había pensado… pero no. No sé, por ejemplo, sé que a Ángela, una compañera, le gusta y no me importaría hacer de celestina entre los dos.

Suzie abrió los ojos como platos.

— Ok, a ver. Empecemos de nuevo ¿Cómo es físicamente ese chico?, ya me has dicho que es guapo, pero no sé cómo es… y me da curiosidad.

Isabella se sonrojó – Y… no sé. En realidad es MUY guapo… Su pelo es color cobrizo y siempre está despeinado, alto, tiene muy buen cuerpo...

Hizo una pausa para ver la expresión de a su amiga y rio ante su gesto.

– Pero supongo que lo que lo hace especial son sus ojos y su sonrisa

Suzie esperó a que continuara, como Bella no decía nada más inquirió.

– ¿Por?

– Tiene una sonrisa torcida increíblemente encantadora y sus ojos… sabes que nunca me han gustado los ojos verdes porque no me inspiran confianza, pero los de Edward son… no sé, a veces creo que me pierdo en ellos, hipnóticos e irresistibles – concluyó mirando fijamente al frente y sin ser muy consciente de lo que expresaban sus palabras.

— Wow, Bella. El chico no te gusta, ¡te encanta! – Exclamó con euforia

– Lo que no acabo de entender es cómo quieres ayudar a otra chica a estar con él, en lugar de intentarlo tú.

— No, Suzie. De verdad que es solo amistad – respondió monótonamente Isabella.

— Bella, hazme caso. Piénsalo. Porque va a llegar un momento en que se estropeé todo. Si no te aclaras… te va a pasar lo mismo que a mí con Jack — sentenció su amiga.

Bella rió.

— ¡Suzie! tú y Jack, pretendían ser amigos entre semana y amantes los sábados. Eso era lógico que se iba a venir abajo — le dijo con una sonrisa.

Suzie se atragantó.

— Pero es que no puedes ser la mejor amiga de quien ocupa tus pensamientos de esa manera — le espetó con algo de reproche en el gesto ya que Bella le había dado un golpe bajo.

La chica se puso a la defensiva.

— Ahí te equivocas. Porque desde que llegué también he pasado mucho tiempo con Jacob, un amigo de la reserva y él me gusta, y yo le gusto también — le dijo resoplando.

Suzie rodó los ojos.

— Pero te aseguro que no lo describirías jamás como lo has hecho con Edward.

Bella no supo que contestar, quizá porque en parte tenía razón, no era que Jake no tuviese cualidades, simplemente eran muy diferentes el uno del otro

— Lo que pensaba, lo que te pasa con Jacob es que se juntan el hambre con las ganas de comer — concluyó con aire victorioso.

Bella le rodó los ojos, y cambió de tema, no quería más guerra por ese día.

* * *

**Ok.**

**Sí, he de decir que este capitulo es un Déjà vuy en honor a New Moon**

**al menos en la parte Jacob-Bella.**


	10. Cercanía y la fiesta

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Agradezco que me hayan hecho saber que les parecía la historia._

_Tendré que tener paciencia y acostumbrarme a las silenciosas xD_

_Aviso que este capi tiene canción, si quieren la pueden poner. pero no es obligación_

_Puse la letra porque es una de mis canciones preferidas de Nickelback_

_No las entretengo más._

_vamos al capitulo :)_

_._

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

Los días pasaron y Bella veía con terror como se acercaba su cumpleaños, para el colmo había caído día sábado, por lo que no tenía excusa alguna para evadir la fiesta que estaba planeando Alice.

Su madre se reía y le pedía que se tomara las cosas con Calma.

Por otro lado, la relación con Edward era cada vez más cercana, no sólo eran amigos, sino que también confidentes, pero eso solo cuando estaban a solas, y si bien no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, se las arreglaban para tener sus conversaciones.

Cuando Edward iba a su cabaña, pasaba a verla y se sentaban en el porche de su casa y conversaban por largo tiempo.

El teléfono también era un gran aliado podían pasar horas hablando por la línea.

El día viernes anterior a su cumpleaños, Edward acompaño a Bella a su casa, Alice, Rose y Emmett estaban en la casa de los Cullen afinando los últimos detalles de la fiesta.

Edward se había ofrecido a llevarla de regreso consciente de que en su casa no lo necesitaban, y así aprovechaba de pasar más tiempo con Bella.

—Bueno, hemos hecho algunos cambios, desde la última vez que entraste — le dijo Bella con una sonrisa amplia.

Era cierto, iba cada vez que podía a su casa, pero nunca entraba, no quería incomodarla.

Esa tarde Bella no le había dejado opción, lo había invitado a cenar.

— N-no es-está mal — respondió recorriendo la estancia con la mirada.

Bella le golpeó un brazo – ¡Auch! Ya, ya. M-Me e-encanta.

— Mi madre aún debe estar en la reserva, pero déjame ver si dejó algo para cenar en la cocina, aunque… sinceramente lo dudo.

Bella estuvo un rato dentro de la cocina y al darse cuenta que no había señales de Edward gritó.

— ¡Ed, ven un minuto!

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo cual salió de la cocina y volvió a llamarlo.

Edward no estaba en el living.

Por un segundo pensó que se había sentido incómodo y se había ido, pero enseguida supo lo que había pasado.

Subió las escaleras y se apoyó en el marco de su puerta.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que esta es mi habitación? — Preguntó haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara.

— ¿Cuá-Cuánto tiem…po lle-llevas ahí?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

— Responde mi pregunta primero — pidió entrando en su cuarto y sentándose en la cama.

— D-Dudo mu-mucho que tu mamá tuvi-tuviera una foto de los Giants en su habita…ción. – Respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

— Me gus-gusta tu cuar-cuarto, es co-como tú supon-supongo.

Bella se tumbó en la cama.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo soy yo si se puede saber? – Preguntó mirándolo, aunque él no lo hizo.

—Bueno... por fue-fuera pare-pareces un p-poco ti-tímida y algo hiperac…tiva, p-pero en rea-realidad eres una per-persona extre-extrema…damente r-racional, c-como tu cuar-cuarto. Hay un m-millón de cosas, p-pero todo es-está p-perfecta…mente o-organizado. Y aun-aunque pare-parezca que unas cosas no enca-encajan con o-otras, to-todas te de-definen.

Bella sonrió, pero luego arrugó el gesto.

– ¿Qué no encaja? – Consultó mirando su habitación.

— Las fotos de football y ese osito de pe-peluche, p-parece difí-difícil que perte-pertenezcan a la mis-misma pe-persona – respondió riendo bajito.

– Sí que te ha impresionado que me guste el football — susurró ella riendo también.

Le gustaba mucho que Edward se explayara sin vergüenza delante de ella, había notado que no tartamudeaba tanto, los ejercicios y las horas con su doctor estaban dando frutos de manera acelerada, se alegró por ello.

— ¡Mira tu! ¡q-que can-cantidad de pin-pinturas tienes! – Exclamó divertido, tomando algunas.

– ¡Deja eso, tonto! – le pidió Bella ruborizándose ligeramente.

— No te gus-gusta q-que se sepa q-que eres i-igual d-de co-coqueta que Alice ¡eh! – La molestó.

— ¡Yo no soy así! – sentenció un poco molesta.

Edward se limitó a sonreír y siguió poniendo nerviosa a Bella fisgoneando entre sus cosas.

Al final resultaba que ella tenía más miedo a que se supiera como era en realidad del que el propio Edward había tenido en un principio.

— ¿Y esa fo-foto? — Preguntó señalando al que era con diferencia el más grande de los marcos colgados en la pared.

— Esas son mis amigas de allá. Esa foto nos la sacamos con 16 años, es la única que tenemos del grupo completo.

Edward se tumbó en la cama al lado de Bella, aunque ella estaba sentada.

— ¿Y e-eso? – Volvió a preguntar, esta vez señalando al techo.

— ¿No sabes quién es el Che? – dijo mirándolo sumamente extrañada.

—¡C-Claro que sé! — Se defendió.

— P-Pero q-quiero sa-saber que sig-significa.

La castaña arrugó el gesto

— ¿Cómo?

— To-Todo en e-esta habi-habitación tiene un sen-sentido, un v-valor a p-parte de ser ob-objetos. Al me-menos esa im-impresión me da — sentención mirando fijamente la bandera que estaba clavaba justo encima de la cama de Bella.

– Me la regaló Suzie, mi mejor amiga en Nueva York, hace dos años atrás— contestó tumbándose al lado de él.

— ¿Ves? No ha-haces nada por-porque sí — susurró Edward.

— ¿Sabes? A veces no sé si las cosas que dices son halagos o críticas, pero siempre me gustan tus observaciones – le dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta.

– Mi mamá llegó – señaló levantándose de la cama.

– Bajemos a saludarla.

Pidió mientras le estiraba la mano, Edward se la dio y de esa forma bajaron las escaleras.

**.**

Finalmente luego de cenar con Edward y su madre, y pelear con la última para que fuera a descansar y la dejara lavando los platos, entró a su habitación algo nerviosa por el día que le esperaba.

El sonido del teléfono le impidió prender el computador como pensaba hacerlo.

– ¡Ed! – Saludó – déjame adivinar ¿ya me extrañas?

Edward rió al otro lado de la línea.

– No, no te creas t-tanto. Lla-llama p-porque olvidé dar-darte las bue-buenas no-noches.

Bella sonrió.

– Rela-relájate, o Alice se va a que-quejar p-por tus ojeras.

– ¡No estoy nerviosa! – se defendió ella – así que dormiré tranquilamente.

Edward la contradijo.

– Do-dormirías tran-tranquila si fuera un día n-normal. P-pero no lo es.

– No, mañana es mi cumpleaños, Todos se han encargado de recordármelo durante estos días.

El chico rió, pero volvió a rebatirla.

– Maña-mañana no, hoy.

– ¿Qué? – Inquirió perdida.

– Q-que ya es tu cum-cumpleaños. Y me ale-alegra ser el p-primero en salu-saludarte. ¡Feliz Cum-cumpleaños! – Exclamó alegremente y Bella sonrió enternecida.

Conversaron durante largo rato de muchas cosas, evitando el evento principal: la fiesta.

Era algo que se daba con naturalidad, los dos tenían muchas cosas que decir por teléfono. En el instituto, como estaban rodeados de gente, no podían explayarse a gusto.

– Gracias, Ed. Fue muy lindo que hayas sido la primera persona que me saluda – le dijo soltando un suspiro.

– B-bueno, ten-tengo que salu-saludar a mi psi-psicóloga par-particular.

Isabella rió con ganas.

– ¿No era que yo no valía como psicóloga?

– Sí, p-pero eres lo que ten-tengo más a mano.

– Te cuelgo ¡eh! – Se quejó la chica.

– Es, es bro-broma – disimuló Edward.

– Bueno… pero te voy a colgar de todas formas, ya son más de la una y se me cierran los ojos.

– ¿la una? Ufa, Alice me des-despertará a las ocho. ¿A q-que hora ven-vendrás?

Isabella suspiró pesadamente.

– Lo más tarde que pueda.

El chico rió – ya, sí… tú y tu fo-fobia a tú cumple-cumpleaños.

Bella se unió a la risa y luego colgó contenta.

Las llamadas de Edward eran pan de cada día, y adoraba que así fueran.

Edward se quedó mirando el teléfono con una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

Nunca había sido muy amigo del teléfono, pero con Bella al otro lado, las horas pasaban como un suspiro.

A Bella le costó conciliar el sueño, no entendía porque ese chico con el que podía estar horas colgada del teléfono y que parecía tener las palabras adecuadas para cada reacción suya, en el instituto se comportaba tan… distante.

Edward era especial, cuando ella le contaba sus problemas siempre sabía que decir, y también sabía cuándo lo que necesitaba ella era pensar en otra cosa y no seguir dándole vueltas a un mismo tema.

Ahora era el asunto de fiesta, no era que no le gustasen, pero prefería evitarlas.

Hubiese preferido pasar toda la noche solo con Emmett, Rose, Alice y Edward, ojalá ese día sábado pasara rápido.

Estaba dándole vueltas a eso, sin poder dormirse cuando sonó un mensaje de texto en su móvil.

_Estoy seguro de que no te has dormido. Y como no quiero que Alice te regañe por la cara de cansancio, sigue mi consejo, pon la canción "Someday" de Nickelback. Presta mucha atención a la letra. Si no te quedas dormida antes de que acabe, mañana te doy un regalo. _

_Besos, Edward._

Bella sonrió ampliamente. Se levantó busco entre sus CD's y puso la canción que le había dicho Edward. Se metió otra vez en la cama y empezó a escucharla atentamente…

.

.

_**How the hell did we wind up like this**__ / Cómo diablos terminamos así_

_**Why weren't we able**__ / Por qué no fuimos capaces_

_**To see the signs that we missed**__ / Ver las señales que nos perdimos_

_**And try to turn the tables**__ / Y tratar de cambiar las cosas_

_**I wish you'd unclench your fists**__ / Desearía que relajes tus puños_

_**And unpack your suitcase**__ / Y desempaques tu maleta_

_**Lately there's been too much of this**__ / Últimamente ha habido mucho de esto_

_**Dont think its too late**__ / No pienses que es muy tarde _

_**Nothin's wrong**__ / Nada está mal_

_**just as long as**__ / Mientras_

_**you know that someday I will**__ / Tú sepas que algún día lo haré_

_**Someday, somehow**__ / Algún día, de alguna forma_

_**gonna make it allright but not right now**__ / Lo hare bien, pero no ahora_

_**I know you're wondering when**__ / Se que te preguntaras cuando_

_**(You're the only one who knows that)**__ / Solo tu lo sabes_

_**Someday, somehow**__ / Algun día, de alguna forma_

_**gonna make it allright but not right now**__ / Lo hare bien pero no ahora_

_**I know you're wondering when**__ / Se que te preguntaras cuando_

_**Well I hoped that since we're here anyway**__ / Bueno esperaba que ya que estamos aquí_

_**We could end up saying**__ / Podamos terminar diciendo_

_**Things we've always needed to say**__ / Cosas que siempre necesitamos decirnos_

_**So we could end up stringing**__ / Para poder terminar arreglando_

_**Now the story's played out like this**__ / Ahora la historia terminó así_

_**Just like a paperback novel**__ / Como una novela de bolsillo_

_**Lets rewrite an ending that fits**__ / Reescribamos un final que encaje_

_**Instead of a hollywood horror**__ / En lugar de un horror de Hollywood_

_**Nothin's wrong**__ / Nada está mal_

_**just as long as**__ / Mientras_

_**you know that someday I will**__ / Tú sepas que algún día lo haré_

_**Someday, somehow**__ / Algún día, de alguna forma_

_**gonna make it allright but not right now**__ / Lo hare bien, pero no ahora_

_**I know you're wondering when**__ / Se que te preguntaras cuando_

_**(You're the only one who knows that)**__ / Solo tu lo sabes_

_**Someday, somehow**__ / Algun día, de alguna forma_

_**gonna make it allright but not right now**__ / Lo hare bien pero no ahora_

_**I know you're wondering when**__ / Se que te preguntaras cuando_

_._

_._

La canción siguió sonando pero Bella ya se había dormido.

Finalmente el sábado se hizo presente, y con ello, la tan anunciada fiesta de cumpleaños.

Bella intentó postergar la ida a casa de los Cullen todo lo que pudo, pero su madre, Alice y Rose se habían alineado para combatir cualquier excusa que intentara soltar, terminó yendo antes de la hora de almuerzo.

No había sido tan malo, habían tenido una pequeña celebración entre ellos antes de la gran fiesta, y se lo había pasado en grande.

Edward no se acercó a hablar con ella, pero le dedico sonrisas amigables durante toda la tarde.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar cuando comenzó a anochecer y Bella se encerró en el cuarto de Alice, decidida a retrasarse lo más que pudiera

– No seas infantil – se quejó Rose – bajamos, te cantamos cumpleaños, agradeces a todos por venir y ya – finalizó mirándola impaciente.

Alice apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa radiante.

– La cumpleañera es la única que falta – anunció dando unos saltitos.

Bella bufó, pero sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

Cuando finalmente bajó, nada fue tan grave, la recibieron con aplausos que la ruborizaron, luego le cantaron cumpleaños feliz, se entretuvo pidiendo los deseos para luego apagar las velas de una inmensa torta de Cumpleaños.

Y tampoco se salvó del tortazo.

Tuvo que admitir que eso fue divertido.

Sobre todo porque logró que Alice se alarmara por el peinado, al que menos mal no le pasó nada.

Luego sonó la música y los invitados, admirados por la casa de los Cullen, prestaron más atención a las habitaciones que a ella.

Sonrió aliviada y todo el peso que sentía hasta unos instantes desapareció.

Echó un vistazo a la fiesta con la intención de buscar a Edward, pero sus ojos divisaron a Jacob quien había asistido junto a otros chicos de la reserva, sonrió completamente feliz.

– ¡He! Cumpleañera, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Exclamó el chico acercándose a ella y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

– Gracias, Jake. Me alegra que hayas venido – le dijo una vez que logró soltarse.

– A mí también me alegra, estás preciosa.

Bella se sonrojó sin saber cómo contestar ese cumplido.

La llegada de Emmett, la sacó de esa situación.

– ¡Pero qué honor que Jacob Black venga a esta humilde fiesta! – Exclamó saludando a Jake

– No podía faltar – contestó el moreno mirándola significativamente.

– Ven a tomar algo – le pidió Emmett.

Arrastró a Jacob hacia la barra, y ella sonrió, se alegraba que Em y Jake se llevaran bien.

Volteó la cabeza al escuchar como Alice la llamaba, pero todo quedó en nada cuando vio a Edward de lejos, estaba conversando animadamente con Ángela Weber… se reía.

A pesar del vuelco que había dado su corazón al reconocerlo y verlo tan bien acompañado, una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en su cara.

– ¡He! – Le gritó Alice chasqueando los dedos delante de su cara. – ¿Quieres tomar algo o no?

Bella la miró sorprendida.

– Eh, sí. Sí… lo siento, me he quedado colgada. Vamos.

Se fue con Alice y Rose hacia la barra, y para ello pasaron cerca de Edward y Ángela.

Bella pasó totalmente de largo, no se acercó, ni siquiera los miró, de repente no quería saber nada de Edward.

Pero la atención de Edward se centró en ella por segunda vez en la noche.

Decir que estaba preciosa era quedarse corto.

No había adjetivo que calificara lo hermosa que se veía.

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a recordar que ella no se había acercado a hablarle durante toda la tarde, solo le respondía las estúpidas sonrisas que él le daba.

En cambio había corrido hacia Jacob Black cuando lo había divisado entre los demás.

* * *

**Mañana se viene una capitulo muuuuy interesante.**

**Nos leemos :)**


	11. Fue solo un beso

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Este es un gran capitulo._

_Por lo mismo no diré más._

_A leer :)_

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

Edward estaba enojado, por eso había decidió que sería indiferente a cualquier cosa que hiciera Bella.

Cuando Bella, su hermana y Rose dejaron la barra, las miradas de la castaña y de Edward se cruzaron. Él se limitó a alzar la cabeza como todo gesto de reconocimiento,

Ella lo imitó.

Edward quedó desencajado al ver que el plan de indiferencia era mutuo.

La noche transcurrió con la felicidad y éxtasis típico de una fiesta, excepto para él, había incluso dejado de prestarle atención a Ángela, y excusándose con ir al baño, la dejó con Ben, así se evitaba tener que invitarla también a bailar.

Se tomó un vaso de cerveza y arrugó el ceño.

– ¡Eddie!

Exclamó Emmett al verlo empinar un segundo vaso.

– ¿No era que no tomabas?

Edward lo ignoró.

– ¿Por, por q-qué no me habla? ¿Le da vergue-vergüenza? – Preguntó más para él.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó con gesto extrañado.

– De Bella – susurró contrariado.

Emmett movió la cabeza con gesto divertido.

– ¡Uf, Edward! Sí que te ha dado fuerte con Bella ¡eh! Pero no se habrá acercado porque estabas con Ángela, a lo mejor no quiso interrumpir. No te hagas drama. Mira Rose nos está llamando.

Edward ignoró lo último que su amigo le había dicho.

– ¿Se-será p-por eso?

Emmett rodó los ojos.

– Que sí pesado, deja de pensar cosas que no son.

– Enton…ces voy a salu-saludarla.

– ¡No, Edward! ¡Te dije que Rose nos está llamando!

Pero Edward ya se había alejado entre la gente.

– Buf, que guerra van a dar estos dos – dijo dando media vuelta.

Edward buscó a su alrededor, hasta que la localizó.

Bella bailaba con Jacob, no tenía idea que la chica bailase tan bien, desprendía una sensualidad hechizante.

Edward no podía dejar de mirar sus caderas.

Sin pensarlo se acercó hasta ellos, le costó darse cuenta que Jacob no solo bailaba con Bella, sino que también con otra chica de la reserva.

Se colocó al lado de la castaña y ella muy lejos de ignorarlo como había hecho durante el día, tomó su mano y empezó a bailar para él. A Edward nunca le había gustado mucho bailar, pero no se le daba mal y con Bella llevándolo, se sentía muy bien.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto y el juego comenzó.

Era un juego de seducción.

Bella estaba usando todas sus armas… olvidándose de que ese era su amigo y no otra cosa. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y acortó la distancia que había entre ellos, luego le dio la espalda y Edward la tomó por la cintura. Estaban en perfecta sincronización.

Alice, Rose y Emmett los miraban con la boca abierta.

Ninguno de los tres hubiera apostado a que algo como lo que estaban viendo ocurriría.

– Hacen buena pareja – susurró Rose a Emmett, quien asintió.

– Como nosotros – contestó con una sonrisa.

– Em, basta.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

– Solo decía, por si alguna vez… ya sabes, te entra la curiosidad.

Edward sentía que no podía controlarse más.

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, Bella empezó a reír avergonzada al ver el círculo que se había formado a su alrededor y le dio un fuerte beso a Edward en la mejilla.

Todo el mundo les aplaudía y ella sonrió más calmada, tomándoselo como un juego.

Pero Edward estaba descolocado.

Se había sentido atraído físicamente por ella desde que la había visto en el aeropuerto, aunque intentó negarlo por todos los medios. Después había descubierto la gran amistad que podía tener con ella y había encauzado las cosas por otro camino.

Pero ahora, quizá la cerveza tenía la culpa, o la desgracia de ser como todos los hombres pero… ahora la deseaba, ya no podía verla como una amiga sin más.

Se alejó sin hablar ni con ella ni con Emmett y Rose que se les habían acercado.

También ignoró las payasadas que le decían Mike y Tyler.

Bella se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba y lo siguió sin que él se percatara.

Cuando Edward se sintió apartado por completo de todo el tumulto, se apoyó en una pared y vio que Bella estaba a su lado.

– ¿Q-Qué ha-haces a-acá?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

– Pensaba que para ti esto era acompañar – dijo brindándole media sonrisa.

– Bella, no es-estoy e-enoja…do, p-pero q-qui-quiero e-estar s-solo.

Pidió tapándose la cara con las manos.

No quería verla más, al menos no por esa noche.

Bella se acercó a él y cogió sus manos entre las suyas, dejando la cara de Edward al descubierto.

– Dime que te pasa por favor, no puedo verte así – susurró con gesto triste.

Él negó con la cabeza.

– ¡Nada Bella! Tú no ti-tienes nada q-que ver. Soy yo, q-que soy una ba-basura – dijo abatido, ella frunció el entrecejo

– Edward… no entiendo. ¿Qué pasó?

Y acercó su cara un poco más a la de él.

Edward la miró directamente a los ojos.

Ella todavía tenía sus manos cogidas y lo estaba confundiendo más, Bella lo miraba con ternura.

Esos ojos chocolates… Edward no lo pudo evitar, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Se acercó a ella y la besó.

Sus labios apenas se rozaron. Y la descarga eléctrica que sintieron fue embriagadora.

Edward empezó el beso muy despacio, con una delicadeza extrema, parecía como si no quisiera lastimarla, Bella sintió ese beso como algo sumamente especial, no quería hacer nada, ni moverse, no quería estropearlo con alguno de sus impulsos, pero Edward sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Soltó sus manos del agarre de ella y bajaron hasta su cintura.

Isabella se acercó a él y se acomodó a su cuerpo.

Otro escalofrío los sacudió a ambos cuando sus lenguas hicieron contacto.

Bella se permitió soltar un gemido de aprobación.

Edward sonrió entre sus labios.

Simplemente se besaban, parecía que lo hacían a cámara lenta, saboreando cada segundo de tenerse cerca. En el fondo, los dos lo habían deseado desde el primer momento en que se vieron.

Pero de repente Bella fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

Se apartó.

– ¿Qué pa-pasa Bells?

Susurró aun tomándola por la cintura y sonriéndole con ternura.

– Eh… Edward, esto no, esto no ha debido pasar – dijo alejándose.

Edward la tomó del brazo.

– ¿P-Por qué no?

Él tomó un respiro antes de decir.

– Bella me g-gustas.

Isabella cerró los ojos, luego tomo valor y lo miró fijamente.

– Edward… nos va muy bien como amigos. Yo no quiero perder eso.

Él ya estaba expuesto así que no iba a rendirse tan fácil.

– ¡P-Pero Bella! Sí los d-dos sen-sentimos a-algo más.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– Ed, seamos sinceros. Hueles a cerveza, así que estás algo bebido, y el jueguito del baile reconozco que se me ha ido de las manos.

Ahora fue el turno de él de negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.

– No ha si-sido solo e-eso. No me tra-trates a-así – le rogó volviendo a apegarla contra él.

Bella tomó entre sus manos la cara de Edward sin dejar de mirar fijamente esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

– Ed, yo… yo no sé cómo explicarlo, pero te necesito a mi lado. Necesito poder contar contigo. Y no estoy dispuesta a perder eso. Me importa demasiado como para jugármelo por una noche.

Y antes de que el chico pudiese decir algo, culminó su frase con un tierno beso, un beso de despedida.

Luego se alejó.

– Lo siento… ha sido mi culpa – Y se fue dejándolo desorientado.

Edward se quedó parado ahí un par de segundos, completamente descolocado.

Todo con Bella, le rompía los esquemas. Primero, él nunca se le había lanzado a una mujer, así que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante el rechazo que dolía endemoniadamente: y segundo… ¿era sólo deseo lo que había entre ellos?

Edward seguía sintiendo su olor frutal.

Se frotó la cara con las dos manos, como si eso fuera a despertarlo de un sueño muy raro, no desagradable, pero raro.

Bella a su vez se sentía fatal.

Todo eso se le había ido de las manos, verlo tan a gusto con Ángela la había puesto celosa, no había encontrado otra palabra para esa sensación.

Y también era muy consciente de que se había pasado mucho.

Ella no se consideraba alguien sexy pero sabía cómo seducir. Era un juego del que tenía muy claras las normas, y no le había importado jugar con Edward.

Solo deseaba que lo de esa noche no afectara a su amistad con él.

Había sido sincera al decirle que necesitaba tenerlo a su lado. Aunque ahora fuera a ser mucho más complicado. Tenerlo cerca y no poder besarlo.

Cerró los ojos y por un momento le pareció sentir otra vez los labios de Edward sobre los suyos.

Definitivamente era tonta, jamás había tenido un secreto que no pudiese compartir con Alice, esperaba que no se le notara mucho, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar su amiga al enterarse de que se había besado con su hermano.

¡Con su hermano!

Se suponía que él estaba prohibido, nunca se lo había dicho, pero era más o menos una regla entre las amigas ¿no?

Bufo, sintiéndose además de todo lo anterior, muy inútil.

Ahora Edward debía estar destrozado y ella no podía hacer nada, principalmente porque ella era la causa.

Edward tenía pensado irse a su habitación cuando Emmett lo sorprendió.

– ¡Eh, hermano! ¿Dónde estabas? Se rumoreaba que Bella y tu… pero veo que no – le dijo soltando una risita.

– No. N-Nada de Bella y yo – respondió enfadado.

Emmett lo miró sorprendido.

– Disculpa, no quise burlarme, pero… ¿estás bien?

Edward suspiró, no quería pelearse con él.

– Em, dis-discul…pa ¿sí? P-pero no e-estoy de hu-humor.

Pero su amigo no iba a dejarlo pasar, lo conocía muy bien.

– Cuéntame que te pasa Ed.

El chico negó.

– Edward soy yo

Contestó Emmett con tono severo.

– ¿Sabes q-que me pa-pasa? Bella la per-perfecta me p-pasa. Ella cree que se pu-puede re-reír de mí. Se cree supe-superior a mí – le dijo completamente enojado.

– Para, para ahí, no entiendo nada. ¿No era Bella la chica perfecta hasta hace un día?

– Yo nunca he dicho eso – señaló Edward bufando.

Emmett lo miró escépticamente.

– Bueno, no exactamente, pero ha sido mi forma de resumirlo. Bella siempre sabe lo que pienso, Bella es excepcional, Bella me entiende como nadie, Bella...

– ¿Pu-puedes cortarla? – lo interrumpió de mala manera.

Emmett lo ignoró.

– ¿Te suena algo de lo que he dicho? – Dijo mirándolo con gesto inquisidor. – ¿Qué pasó con Bella?

– Bai-Bailamos.

– Eso ya lo sé, los ví. Bah, todos lo vieron.

Edward resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

– La b-besé...

Emmett abrió la boca sorprendido, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

– ¡Wow! ¡Pero qué grande que estas Eddie!

Le dio una palmadita cariñosa, pero paró en seco al ver el gesto de su amigo

– ¿fue malo? – consultó extrañado.

No podía imaginar que Bella no besara bien, aunque nunca lo había probado.

– No, no. El b-beso fue… espec-espectacular, p-pero… nada, olvídalo.

Edward intentó alejarse de Emmett, pero este se lo impidió.

– No seas así, ya empezaste a hablar, ahora termina.

Edward bufó.

– Nos be-besa-beamos y luego me d-dijo q-que no que-quería p-perder n-nues-nuestra amis-amistad, y otras ton-tonterías.

Suspiró derrotado.

– De-Dejemos el tema, al fi-final es igual q-que to-todas.

Emmett estaba alucinado con la confesión.

– Ed, sabes mejor que yo que Bella no es así – la defendió.

– ¿Ah no? ¿Te di-digo lo que creo? C-creo que c-como no es nin-niguna mara-maravilla ti-tiene que ir calen-calentando a los hom-hombres p-para que le ha-hagan caso. Tenía que haber-haberme d-dado cuenta, Bella es como to-todas.

Emmett negó molesto.

– ¿Sabes qué? No voy a seguir hablando contigo, Bella es mi amiga, la conozco y sé que no es una calienta hombres, si estas molesto porque te rechazó, no es motivo para que la compares con cualquiera. Creo que tiene razón en lo que te ha dicho. Piénsalo y no te equivoques al juzgarla.

– Se giró y dio unos pasos como para irse, pero se volvió a dirigir a Edward.

– Si te veo tratándola mal por lo que pasó hoy, te juro que no voy a dudar en defenderla.

Edward vio como Emmett se iba molesto, la verdad es que se había pasado un poco con lo que había dicho, su amigo había sido asertivo al decirle que el rechazo fue lo que gatillo toda esa sarta de tonterías que habían salido de su boca.

Suspiró frustrado.

Tenía que quitarse a Bella de la cabeza.

Ella solo era una amiga, su mejor amiga, no se podía dar el lujo de perder eso.

De todas formas y aunque fuera contraproducente…

Esa noche se iría a la cama con el beso de Bella en los labios.

.

Pasaron los días y aunque compartían la misma mesa en la cafetería, ni Bella dio señales de querer conversar con Edward ni él le dio señales a ella.

Edward intentaba pensar lo menos posible en ella, así que trató de no darle demasiada importancia.

Se enfocó en Ángela y en todo lo que esta quisiera contarle.

Bella en cambio no sabía qué hacer.

Desde la fiesta andaba por todos lados como un auténtico zombi.

Le había costado un mundo evitar las preguntas incomodas de Alice, quien miraba la relación de ella y su hermano sin entender mucho.

Por suerte no había dicho nada incomodo más que unas cuantas bromas acerca de su baile.

Con Rosalie la cosa era distinta.

No bromeaba, pero le daba miradas tan significativas y perspicaces que Bella podría jurar que le leía el pensamiento, y que sabía todo sobre ella y Edward.

Emmett, no se había aguantado y le había hablado contándole que Edward se había sincerado con él.

Después de sonrojarse le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho al chico de pelo cobrizo.

– Creo que estas tratando de evitar lo inevitable – le había dicho Emmett, eso la había dejado perturbada, pero le agradecía no bromear sobre el tema.

Por otro lado, no paraba de pensar en Edward.

Se había portado mal con él, lo sabía, pero lo peor era que no podía olvidar ese beso.

Nadie la había besado nunca así

¿Eso sería estar enamorada?

¿Podría estar enamorándose de Edward?

Cada vez que ese pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza, la sacudía con fuerza, no podía siquiera plantearse aquello.

Sería algo complicado, muy complicado.

La clase de biología era una completa tortura.

Edward no le hablaba, no la miraba.

Por suerte no habían tenido que hacer nada en parej..., de a dos.

A veces lo miraba de soslayo y notaba el gesto serio y triste de él.

La verdad era que lo extrañaba, porque aunque había decidido centrar toda su atención en sus estudios y también en Jacob, por las noches se encontraba pensado en un chico de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo.

Y odiaba hacerlo.

* * *

**Hasta pasado mañana...**

**o el domingo, aun no lo tengo claro :)**


	12. ¿Todo de cero?

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Sigo pensando en los reviews, más de 2000 Views y solo dos comentarios?_

_En serio tanto cuesta dejar un par de palabras?_

_En fin, _

_vamos a ver si el capitulo puede lograr más de dos reviews_

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

Bella había decidido ir a dar una vuelta por Port Ángeles sola, necesitaba despejarse, así que había decidido acompañar a su madre a una restauración de un monumento.

Estuvo paseando por el centro de la ciudad, entró a algunas librerías y tiendas de ropa para pasar la tarde.

Se puso blanca cuando divisó el volvo de Edward, por Port Ángeles no habían muchos autos como el del chico.

Dio un giro de 360º y empezó a andar a toda velocidad.

No había querido decirle a Alice o Rose que la acompañara ya que quería estar sola, pero ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no estarlo.

Se metió a una tienda y esperó unos minutos.

Se tranquilizó y decidió salir para ir directamente donde su madre, pero al hacerlo chocó con el chico de pelo cobrizo.

_Maldita ley de Murphy. _Pensó enfadada.

Lo miró temerosa, pero el gesto de Edward era… normal al menos.

– Hola ¿Q-Qué t-tal?

Había extrañado hasta tu tartamudez.

– Bien… de compras – dijo levantando un poco la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

– ¿Es-Estás s-sola? – Preguntó extrañado.

Bella asintió.

– Sí, quería pensar y he preferido venir sola – tuvo la intención de preguntarle que hacía él ahí, pero decidió que era tentar a la suerte.

– Bueno, nos vemos – le dijo dando media vuelta.

– ¿Vi-viniste e-en tu che-chevy? – preguntó Edward, haciendo que ella volteara.

– No, mi madre está en el puerto, terminando de restaurar un pequeño monumento.

El chico asintió.

– Edward… ¿podemos hablar? – Consultó con timidez.

– En e-eso esta-estamos ¿no?

Bella sonrió con gesto triste.

– No hemos hablado en días, y no me has llamado más – susurró agachando la cabeza.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, intentando controlarse para no contestar mal.

– Tú tam-tampoco lo has he-hecho. Y no te-tenía n-nada que de-decir, la úl-última vez q-que ha-habla…mos, lla-llamé yo. No que-quería ago-agobiarte.

– Tienes razón – le dijo levantando la cabeza – y lo siento. Pero… ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

Edward dejó escapar media sonrisa.

– No es e-eso ¿Lo di-dices p-por las llama-llamadas?

– Y por lo de la fiesta – murmuró con cierto miedo en la mirada.

– No e-estoy en-enfadado. Eso ex,excluye la fi-fiesta – respondió con la mirada fija en Bella, quien como había tenido un par discusiones con Edward, supo interpretar de sobra su tono y su respuesta.

Edward si se había enojado, pero intentaba que se le pasara.

La chica sabía que solo ella podía hacerse perdonar.

– Bueno… yo ya me tengo que ir – le dijo a un Edward que no sabía si quería despedirse tan luego.

– Ok, n-nos v-vemos en-entonces.

– Prometo llamarte, ¿sí?

El chico torció el gesto.

– N-No es u-una obli-obliga…ción.

Bella sonrió.

– Lo sé, solo es una promesa.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y haciendo caso omiso de todo lo que había pensado luego de lo de la fiesta, se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Aquel beso que hizo que para los dos todo fuera como antes.

No podían prescindir del apoyo que se daban mutuamente.

Así que ninguno de los dos volvió a plantearse que entre ellos pudiera haber otra cosa, fue un acuerdo tácito.

– No, no pu-puedo de-dejar que va-vayas sola. Ya, ya es-está atar-atarde…ciendo. ¿Don-donde es-está Reneé?

Bella le indicó el camino y lo emprendieron conversando de las cosas que habían hecho en los días que no se habían hablado. Edward se sorprendió y arrugó la frente al darse cuenta de lo mucho que aparecía Jacob Black en esas cosas.

– Va-vaya, q-que ra-rápido en-encon-econtraste o-otro me-mejor a-amigo – le dijo un poco dolido.

Bella sonrió con ternura.

– No te compares con él – le pidió.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Por, Por qué no?

– Porqué tu amistad no se asemeja con nada, nada se le compara Ed, y ojalá nunca olvides eso.

Respondió mirando al frente mientras suspiraba

Edward sonrió torcidamente y se golpeó mentalmente por haberse alejado por tanto tiempo de Bella, todo estaba bien cuando estaba junto a ella, todo tenía sentido.

– No, no lo v-voy a ol-olvidar – le dijo mientras se acercaban a una Reneé que los miraba sonriendo.

**.**

– Me alegro que te hayas arreglado con Edward.

Dijo su madre una vez que estuvieron solas en su monovolumen.

– Yo también – Respondió Bella sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

– ¿Por qué no me quieres contar por qué se pelearon?

La castaña bufó.

– Porque fue una tontería

– Sí, claro. Una tontería que los estuvo distanciados por días...

Sentenció Reneé mientras arrugaba gesto.

– bueno… digamos que casi traspasamos la barrera de la amistad – se sinceró por fin.

Su madre la miró sorprendida.

– ¡Mamá, mira la carretera! ¡No quiero morir aun! – exclamó asustada.

– ¡No me puedes soltar una bomba así y pretender que me quede tan tranquila como antes!

Se defendió su madre, pero volviendo la vista al frente.

– Bueno… Edward no toma, ese día lo hizo. No sé por qué. Bailamos y debo reconocer que me pasé un poco y… nada. Nos besamos, pero me disculpé y le pedí que fuéramos amigos – finalizó completamente ruborizada.

Renné rió complacida.

– ¡Te estás enamorando! – le dijo alegremente.

– ¡Mamá! ¿No escuchaste la parte en que te dije que le pedí seguir siendo amigos? – preguntó ofendida.

– Ya, sí. Puedes pedirle lo que quieras, eso no quita que te guste.

Bella rodó los ojos.

– Es mi amigo y es el hermano de Alice – comunicó cruzándose de brazos.

– Bueno, un amigo siempre puede ser algo más, y es guapo y muy simpático, que sea el hermano de Alice solo lo hace más interesante.

Bella suspiró pesadamente.

Eso no lo hacía interesante, más bien lo hacía tremendamente complicado.

– Y supongamos que fuera una complicación ¿que pasaría si no fuera el hermano de Alice?

Bella se tensó, quizá su madre supiera leer mentes.

– Si no fuera el hermano de Alice no lo habría conocido, así que no habría complicación

Le dijo pensando en su amiga con gesto triste.

Alice era su mejor amiga, y le estaba ocultando una parte importante de su vida, eso jamás lo había hecho.

– También está Jacob – Continuó dejando a un lado la culpa – es un buen amigo pero… no sé, creo que es más seguro intentar algo con él. En el caso que quiera hacerlo algún día, por ahora estoy muy bien sola.

Reneé bufó.

– El amor puede ser muchas cosas, menos racional. Si piensas con la cabeza, lo único que vas a conseguir es conformarte y no ser feliz. Pero eso es algo que tienes que descubrir por ti misma. Yo voy a estar siempre contigo, cariño.

Continuaron conversando, pero Bella evitó el tema "amor" durante el resto del viaje

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo volvió a la relativa normalidad que había hasta antes de la fiesta.

Edward y Bella pasaban horas al teléfono y se contaban todo.

A veces quedaban para tumbarse en la playa y hablar, aunque el tiempo no acompañara en absoluto y otras simplemente, surgían sus profundas conversaciones en las horas que compartían estudiando.

Alice se quejaba de que la dejaban sola así que Bella le reservaba días exclusivos para ella y Rose.

Emmett se lo tomaba con más humor y se conformaba con las horas de instituto y los fines de semana.

Bella y Alice se encontraban en el cuarto de la pelinegra, intentando resolver unos ejercicios de matemáticas.

– Bella...

Susurró Alice con gesto triste.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó la castaña dejando de lado su cuaderno.

– Sé que no debería, pero tengo la leve impresión de que tú puedes hacer mucho más que yo en este tema – le dijo suspirando pesadamente y mirándola con gesto afligido.

Isabella la miró preocupada.

– Al, no me asustes. Sabes que estoy para cualquier cosa que necesites – le dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

– Es que no se trata de mí.

Bella arrugó el gesto.

– ¿Rose?

Alice negó.

– No, ni Rose, ni Emmett… Edward.

La preocupación aumentó.

– ¿Qué pasa con Ed? ¿Es por eso que no fue hoy a clases? ¿Se peleó con Carlisle o Esme? Porque sé que no está en casa.

Alice negó con la cabeza, soltando una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, le encantaba ver la preocupación de su amiga por su hermano.

Se había quejado en un par de ocasiones de que ambos la abandonaban, pero si era sincera, no se sentía desplazada, sabía que podía contar con Bella para lo que fuera, y no necesitaba andar todo el día pegada a ella para saberlo.

Eran amigas hacía años, nada podría cambiarlo.

Y la verdad es que le gustaba el hecho de que Edward tuviera alguien más con quien conversar, sin que fuera la cargosa de su hermana.

Pero no era ninguna tonta, sabía perfectamente que a Edward, Bella le gustaba.

Pero por el momento no se iba a inmiscuir, las cosas estaban bien así, por el momento.

– Lo llamó Tanya, quiere conversar con él, explicarle… no sé hasta qué punto él te habrá hablado de ella – continuó algo temerosa de hablar de más

– Lo suficiente como para decir que esa chica es imbécil.

Alice sonrió más animada.

El cariño de Bella por Edward se notaba a distancias.

– Bueno, él… él no se tomó muy bien esa llamada, aunque me dijo que estaba todo perfecto, evitó hablar conmigo, así que no lo está… ¿Podrías intentar hablarle? Sé que ustedes pasan pegados al teléfono, podrías intentarlo ¿Lo harías?

Bella se sonrojó, no era que no quisiese que el resto se enterara de que hablaban, le avergonzaba que Alice lo notara, y comenzara a sacar conclusiones erróneas.

– Lo haré.

Dijo mientras enfocaba su atención en cuaderno. Su amiga asintió agradecida.

**.**

Bella no sabía porque lo había hecho.

Pero en vez de ir directamente a su casa, había estacionado su camioneta un poco antes y había tomado el sendero en dirección a la cabaña de Edward.

Ella no tenía mucho sentido de la orientación, pero no podía simplemente regresar a su casa cuando sabía que su amigo no estaba bien, era algo que no soportaba.

Suspiró aliviada cuando divisó la cabaña.

Tomó aire y golpeó con fuerza, pero nadie respondió.

– Edward o abres o de aquí no me muevo. Tengo mucho tiempo – Dijo con tono enfadado, no había caminado hasta allá por nada.

Edward bufó.

¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?

Ignoró tanto el vuelco en su corazón como el golpeteo de la puerta.

Pero no le duró mucho.

Bella continuó insistentemente aporreando la puerta y Edward empezó a preocuparse de que se hiciera daño en las manos.

Decidió abrir.

– ¿A qué vie-vienes? – preguntó cansado.

Bella lo empujó levemente para entrar.

– ¿No puedo venir a saludar a un amigo? – Inquirió sonriendo ampliamente.

– Ok, ya m-me has salu-saludado, ahora ¿pue-puedes ir-irte? Qui-quiero estar solo – le pidió manteniendo la puerta abierta.

Bella se acercó a él con gesto triste, tomó la puerta y la cerró.

– Ed… sé que te llamó Tanya – le dijo en un susurro.

Edward la miró sorprendido, pero no contestó.

Optó por sentarse en el sofá.

Quería estar solo, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para que Bella se fuera, ella lo imitó y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Qué te dijo?

– ¿Co-como te ente…raste?

Bella suspiró.

– Alice estaba preocupada, me pidió si… si podía intentar hablar contigo, ya que tú no querías hablar con ella y le habías dicho que todo estaba "perfecto" – finalizó haciendo el gesto de comillas en la última palabra.

– Prométeme que no te vas a enojar con ella – pidió de forma tierna.

Edward asintió.

– Da igual, sé q-que la de-deje pre-preocu…pada.

Suspiró largamente y sin pensarlo mucho se tumbó apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Bella.

Isabella le sonrió y empezó a acariciarle el pelo y las mejillas.

Sabía que Edward siempre le contaba todo, a su ritmo, pero todo. Y aunque a veces ella lo apuraba, como el hecho de haberse plantado en su casa sin avisar, debido a su impaciencia. Sabía que en ese momento Edward no tardaría mucho en contarle todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

Y a ella en el fondo le valía con verlo bien.

No quería pensar en que estuviera solo y triste.

Por lo menos en ese momento aunque siguiera triste, al menos no estaba solo.

Edward dejo pasar unos minutos, centrándose solo en las caricias que recibía de Bella.

– Es ver-verdad, me lla-llamó y d-dijo mu-muchas cosas… q-que se arre-arrepentía, que le de-dejara expli-explicar, que me extra-extrañaba y que no men-mentía cua-cuando me…, me di-dijo que me quería – suspiró cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

– Yo, yo de ver-verdad pen-pensaba que la ha-había olvi-olvidado, pe-pero…

Edward no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

En parte porque no sabía cómo y también porque Bella seguía acariciándole el cabello.

– Ed, tranquilo. Mira, entre Tanya y tú hubo algo muy fuerte, que quizá comenzó como un juego para ella, pero quizá luego se transformó en algo más. No hay razones para que ahora te pongas mal porque te dice que te quiere.

La castaña le sonrió con melancolía.

– Si crees que todavía sientes algo por ella, deja que te diga todo lo que tiene dentro. Estoy segura de que no te vas a arrepentir. Al menos vas a poder entenderla ¿no? Perdonarla tal vez y quien sabe… puedan volver a intentarlo.

Edward le sonrió.

– Me di-dijo q-que ha-había vuel-vuelto a Port Ángeles… y tú vie-vienes y me di-dices es-esto. Y pare-parece tan fácil. P-Pero no quiero vol-volver a enamo…rarme y vol-volver a su-sufrir.

– ¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! Entonces apaga y vámonos… Edward la vida es sufrir, la vida son problemas, y evitar enamorarte es también evitar vivir – le dijo con un tono de reproche.

Él negó.

– No, no qui-quiero evitar…lo, so-solo qui-quiero evitar q-que me ha-hagan daño.

Bella resopló.

– ¡Edward! eso me enoja de ti. Adoptas siempre la postura más fácil. Yo me quedo aquí sentado y que vengan y me quieran ¿no?

Hizo una pausa para suavizar el tono.

– Sabes, cualquier chica podría enamorarse de ti… solo tienes que ser tú mismo, mostrar esas cosas de ti que no conoce nadie. Yo, yo no sé si será Tanya, pero estoy segura de que vas a conseguir a alguien hecho para ti. Prométeme que no te vas a cerrar a eso, y menos por miedo.

Edward se quedó pensativo, no le contestó.

Quizá Bella lo hubiera convencido de volver a ver a Tanya.

Pero sabía que Tanya tendría volver a nacer para que le inspirara la confianza suficiente como para enseñarle esas cosas que solo ella conocía.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Q-que tal?

Preguntó aun recostado sobre las piernas de Bella.

– Por, porque vie-vienes acá, p-pero tam-tampoco te ve-veo muy ani-anima…da.

Bella le sonrió.

– No, yo todo bien. No tengo novedades.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

– ¿No, no será Ja-Jacob?

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

– no, no para nada, hemos hablado, aunque hace días que no nos vemos.

– ¿Y eso te tie-tiene mal? – Consultó Edward mirándola con gesto comprensivo.

– ¿La verdad? ...No, de hecho no había pensado en él hasta que me has preguntado – le dijo sin mirarlo.

– No sé… estoy de bajón, pero no sé porque.

Y esta vez sí fijo su mirada en él mientras seguía acariciándole la cabeza.

– Me sor-sorprendes m-mucho, es d-difícil dar-darse cuen-cuenta cu-cuando te p-pasa algo. Siem-siempre es-estás tan pen-pendien…te de los de-demás que…

– A mí me sorprende lo poco que te cuesta a ti darte cuenta – le dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Edward le sonrió divertido.

– Y… tan-tantas horas char-charlando… de vez en cuan-cuando te ha-hago caso – la molestó.

Bella rodó los ojos mirando hacia al techo para contener la risa.

Acto seguido cogió un cojín y le dio a Edward en la cara.

– Tú siempre tan gracioso.

Soltó con gracia.

– Ya lo sé… es ago-agotador ser siem-siempre tan per-perfecto – le dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo.

La soltura con que se decían las cosas era tan natural, que ninguno de los dos se planteaba él porqué.

Y habían olvidado por completo la incomodidad y la mala onda de las primeras semanas.

– Lo de tener el autoestima tan alta no sé yo si es muy aconsejable.

Alegó Bella con una risita.

– ¿Me nega…ras q-que soy ado-adorable? – le preguntó con cara de bueno.

Bella estalló en una carcajada.

Edward lo hacía apropósito, cuando ella se reía, para él estaba todo bien.

Era como que necesitaba que ella estuviera bien primero para plantearse mirar por sí mismo, y eso que nunca había sido altruista precisamente.

Él más bien se consideraba el perfecto ejemplo de egoísmo, pero por Bella era capaz de cualquier cosa, quizá por ese mismo egoísmo que le decía que si ella no estaba bien, él no estaba bien.

* * *

**Ok, Nos leemos el lunes!**

O mañana en la noche si es que tengo tiempo. Ahí veo.


	13. Tanya, una moto y enojo

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Ya empezó una nueva semana._

_Dejo capitulo_

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

Pasaron un par de días y ni Bella ni Edward volvieron a tocar el tema "Tanya".

Según Alice, el chico le había dicho que se iba a juntar un día de esos a conversar, pero que no sabía nada más.

Isabella decidió olvidarlo, tampoco quería ser tan entrometida.

Edward en algún momento le contaría.

.

Esa tarde se encontraba en la casa de Rose, terminando unos problemas de física.

– Por lo menos ya estamos terminando – exclamó con cansancio la rubia.

– Habla por ti, a mí todavía me queda el proyecto, quedé con Emmett, porque tiene el CD donde guardé lo poco que tengo hecho.

Rose la miró con compasión.

– Te espera una noche larga.

– Gracias por tu apoyo – respondió ella ordenando sus cosas.

– ¿No quieres comer algo, antes de irte?

Consultó Rosalie intentando que se relajara.

– No, Rose. Quedé con Em en 15 minutos, así que voy directo a su casa, mientras antes me pase el CD antes llego a casa y termino el bendito proyecto.

Rose asintió y la acompañó hasta la salida.

– Llama cuando llegues, sé que en este pueblo es imposible que pase algo, pero, de todas maneras me sentiré mejor cuando sepa que estas sana y salva, además de estresada, en tu casa.

Se burló, Bella le sacó la lengua como una niña.

– Te mando un mensaje – le dijo y la abrazó como despedida.

Isabella bufó, Emmett aún no estaba en casa, sus padres tampoco. Por lo que no le quedaba otra que esperar en las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal, _maravilloso,_ pensó, mientras mataba el tiempo mirando como atardecía en forks.

Pasó un rato largo, hasta que divisó a su amigo.

– ¡A buenas horas! – Exclamó levantándose para ir a su encuentro.

– Estaba a punto de echar raíces, habíamos quedado hace media hora ¿no Em? – preguntó en tono acusador.

Emmett puso cara de disculpa.

– Si, sí. Lo siento, me atrasé porque me vine conversando con Edward, no te enojes – le pidió con media sonrisa.

– ¿Con Edward? Pero si… si vive lejos de acá – le dijo con tono preocupado

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

– Lo mismo le dije, me lo tope al salir de entrenamiento y supongo que no quería llegar pronto a casa porque no traía el volvo

Emmett vio como Bella intentaba preguntar algo, él se adelantó.

– No, no me dijo que le pasaba, tampoco quise encañonarlo, así que hemos venido hablando cosas sin importancia.

Isabella asintió.

– Pero entremos y te doy el CD que tanto quieres, ¿De verdad es tan importante?

La chica volvió a asentir.

– Y si, sino no hubiera esperado tanto. Tengo ahí el proyecto que tenemos que entregar mañana y ¿sabes qué? Sin terminar – espetó mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Emmett levantó las manos en forma de sumisión.

– Ya, dije que lo sentía, espérame que lo traigo.

Bella sonrió de medio lado, él nunca se desesperaba por nada y encontraba la forma de hacer que ella se sintiera sumamente tonta al preocuparse demasiado por las cosas.

– Acá tengo el tan anhelado CD – dijo entregándoselo.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Consultó con la intención de ir a la cocina.

Bella negó.

– No, gracias, tengo prisa. No me queda mucho pero un par de horas me va a quitar terminar el dichoso proyecto y mira qué hora es.

Se acercó a él para despedirse.

– Nos vemos mañana Em, cuídate.

Bella salió de la casa de Emmett y se acurrucó dentro de su chaqueta, pues el frío que hacía era más que considerable.

Empezó a andar rápido, pensando en el frío y en las horas de trabajo que le quedaban por delante pero se fijó en un pequeño parque que estaba cerca, sus ojos se enfocaron en él y no dudó en acercársele

– Dichosos los ojos...

Dijo a modo de saludo, sentándose a su lado.

– ¿Qué ha-haces acá? – Preguntó sobresaltado.

– Vengo de la casa de Emmett y te vi… ¿Ed, estás bien?

Edward se pasó las manos por la cara.

– Si, sí. Acom-Acompañé a Em a ca-casa y aho-ahora me iba.

Bella asintió sin creerle mucho.

– No entiendo tu interés en recorrer casi todo el pueblo a pie.

En ese momento sus ojos hicieron contacto, y hubo algo que se le rompió por dentro a la castaña.

Esos ojos mostraban una tristeza inexplicable.

No sabía que podía estar pasando por la cabeza a Edward en ese momento, pero esa cara la había pillado completamente desprevenida.

No sabía ni que decir ni que hacer.

Si Edward no hubiese estado tan metido en sus pensamientos, la hubiese visto antes que ella a él, como siempre pasaba y habría podido esconderse de la única persona que con solo mirarlo iba a saber cómo se sentía, pero Bella lo había encontrado y ya era inútil seguir fingiendo.

Antes de que él pudiera hablar, Bella le pasó una mano por la cabeza.

– Tienes que estar muerto de frío aquí quieto. Vámonos ¿sí? Me cuentas por el camino.

Edward se levantó, cogió la mochila de Bella y se la colgó en un hombro.

Bella no sabría explicar porque lo hizo, pero se abrazó a Edward por su cintura. En parte a ella le venía bien por el frío y pensó que para él tampoco estaría mal.

No se equivocó, ese gesto hizo sonreír a Edward.

Anduvieron todo el camino así, abrazados y sin hablar.

Bella sentía que ella no debía preguntar, en esa ocasión debía ser Edward quien hablara a su ritmo, sin ser forzado.

Por su parte, Edward quería contarle todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, más que nada por poder desahogarse, pero como siempre, los cariños de la castaña conseguían hacerle sentir que realmente no necesitaba nada más.

Llegaron a casa de Bella mucho antes de lo que hubiesen querido.

– Bueno… ¿no quieres hablar? – le preguntó mirándolo con comprensión.

Edward encogió los hombros, realmente solo sabía que no quería quedarse solo, no si era para seguir dándole vueltas al mismo tema.

Bella pareció leerle el pensamiento.

– Si quieres te invito a cenar, mamá va a llegar tarde, anda en Port Ángeles con la señora Parrot, que se ha transformado en su fan número uno.

Edward sonrió tímidamente.

–Me, me gusta-gustaria mucho acompa…ñarte a cenar.

Bella se alegró, verlo sonreír tenía un efecto en ella.

Entraron en la casa y ella le comentó acerca del proyecto.

Edward le dijo que tenía su proyecto acabado y prometió ayudarla con el suyo.

Mientras Edward ponía los servicios, aprovechó de mandarle el mensaje de que había llegado bien a Rose, si no lo hacía se exponía a la furia de su amiga y eso, cualquiera que la conocía sabía que era algo que se tenía que evitar.

Cenaron en un silencio agradable, que solo se interrumpía por una u otra pregunta.

Cuando terminaron, Bella levantó los platos, los lavó y llevó a Edward a la sala.

–G-gracias – le dio el muchacho mirándola fijamente.

– De nada, ya ves que no soy tan mal cocinera.

Informó riéndose ligeramente.

Él le dedicó esa sonrisa torcida que ella amaba.

– No, no lo de-decía solo p-por la cena.

Isabella lo miró sin entender.

– ¿Y entonces por qué?

– Por, por, por estar con-conmigo cuando te ne-necesito – susurró sin poder despegar la mirada de ella.

– Hablaste con Tanya ¿no es así?

Edward asintió.

– ¿Y qué pasó? – Preguntó con temor cortando el contacto visual.

Edward arrugó la frente.

– Me di-dijo lo mis-mismo que por, por tele-teléfono. Que me, me que-quería, y que pa-para ella desde que me ha-había be-besado ha-había d-dejado de ser un juego, que se ha-había enamora…do.

Bella torció el gesto, no estaba incomoda, pero esa declaración la había molestado, y mucho.

Se quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro, en silencio.

– Me pi-pidió vol-volver – le contó bajando la voz.

Bella volteó a verlo rápidamente, una cuota de terror cruzó por su cara.

– ¿Qué le respondiste?

Trato de suavizar el gesto cuando él frunció el ceño.

– No me mal entiendas, voy a apoyarte siempre, es que me pillas de sorpresa.

Edward sonrió, se puso de rodillas delante de ella y dijo – no, no p-pude.

Ella le acarició la mejilla.

– Ed, sé que ella se equivocó y que no la puedas perdonar pero...

El chico negó.

– Yo, yo ya la perdo-perdoné – le dijo sonriendo torcidamente.

– No entiendo – susurró la castaña – la perdonaste, pero no volviste con ella.

Edward asintió.

– ¿Y cómo te sientes? – volvió a preguntar una vez que logró procesar la información.

– Bien con-contigo es-estoy bien – dijo sonriéndole con franqueza.

A Bella se le iluminó la mirada, tomó las manos de Edward entre las suyas.

– Pero yo no te pregunto a este momento. Te pregunto en… general.

Edward negó sonriendo.

– Bella, Tanya me hizo su-sufrir y pen-pensé que vol-volver a verla iba a des-despertar todo otra vez, pe-pero no. La conver-conversación sirvió pa-para dar-darme cuenta que ya no la amo, qui-quizá nun-nunca lo hice. La per-perdoné p-pero no volví con ella, ce-cerré la historia.

Se tomó unos segundos para tomar aire.

– Y, y mi respues…ta la man-mantengo, es-estoy bien cuan-cuando estoy con-contigo. No sé, siento que me cui-cuidas cuan…do to-todos los de-demás solo inten-intentan pasar-pasarme por encima.

Se miraron sonrientes durante varios minutos.

– ¡Ay! ¡Qué cursi eres Ed! – le dijo mientras se levantaba, de pronto necesitaba alejarse de aquel ser tan tierno.

Edward volvió a reír.

– Me-mejor te ayudo con tu pro-proyecto – propuso.

Reneé los encontró en la sala conversando y terminando el proyecto de Bella que en realidad solo necesitaba unos retoques.

La castaña rodo los ojos antes la mirada significativa que le dedicó su madre, pero estaba demasiado feliz como para que le afectara el hecho de que Reneé se comportara como una adolescente.

Estaba contenta con la decisión y la valentía de Edward.

**.**

Al día siguiente Jacob se pasó por el instituto en una moto a la hora de salida.

Bella lo vio a lo lejos y sonrió.

– ¡Que haces en esa cosa! – Le dijo mientras llegaba a su lado – ¿Te quieres matar?

– No, para nada… solo vine a visitar a mi amiga, ya que ella no va a verme...

Movió las cejas sugestivamente y acomodó la moto para abrazarla.

– Lo siento, acabo de entregar un proyecto que me traía loca, pero ¡Tú tampoco me has buscado! – le dijo con reproche

– Ya, sí. Culpable – admitió Jacob – pasa que estaba de novio, pero ya no. Así como terminó empezó, y la verdad, estoy mejor así.

Bella lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

– ¡Por qué no me habías dicho antes! – Se quejó

– Porque no estaba seguro, y bueno, no funcionó… prefiero a las castañas con piel pálida.

Bella rodó los ojos.

– No cambias más ¿eh?

Edward caminaba rápido ignorando las burlas de Mike y Tyler que apuraban el paso para seguir riéndose a su costa.

Iba cabizbajo en dirección a su volvo, cuando la risa de Bella lo hizo mirar hacia donde estaba la castaña.

Entrecerró los ojos molesto, otra vez el odioso de Jacob Black andaba revoloteándole.

Observó la situación con un nudo en el estómago, Bella lo abrazaba y se reía de lo que fuera que él le estuviera diciendo.

Ni siquiera notó que Mike y Tyler habían desaparecido por la mirada de furia de Emmett, estaba sumido en Black señalándole la moto a Bella.

Pudo notar la expresión aterrorizada de la castaña y luego se largó a reír.

Era increíble poder examinarla sin que ella fuera consciente del escrutinio.

Estaba levemente ruborizada y tenía los ojos brillosos, estaba feliz y por inercia sonrió.

Era el efecto que Bella tenía sobre él.

– ¿Por qué no te arriesgas?

Preguntó Emmett sacándolo de su ensoñación.

– ¿Con q-qué? – Curioseó un poco perdido.

– ¡Vamos, amigo! Estás mirándola con cara de perrito mojado – respondió apuntando hacia Bella

– ¡No la e-e-es-esto-estoy mi-mi-mirando de n-n-nin-nin-gu-ninguna ma-ma-ne-mane-manera! – Espetó más tartamudo que nunca

– Y por eso te pones tan nervioso.

Edward bufó exasperado.

– Es-está con Black, él es gu-gua-guapo – _Y no tartamudea_ pensó para sí.

Emmett lo miró mal.

– ¡No lo está! Puede que le hable y sean amigos pero ¿Qué importa? De verdad conoces muy poco a Bella si crees que cualquier tipo con cara bonita la va a hacer caer… hace falta mucho más que eso.

Edward se sorprendió, nunca había visto tan serio a Emmett, quien después de terminar su frase se levantó dejándolo solo y pensativo.

¡Por supuesto que Bella no era así!

Pero él intentaba no pensar en Bella de esa forma, además era demasiado insignificante para ella.

Ese era el verdadero problema.

**.**

– Ok, dejo mi Chevy en casa y voy a dar una vuelta contigo.

Jacob negó.

– ¡No! vamos a perder tiempo, vente a dar una vuelta conmigo y después yo llevo el monovolumen a tu casa.

Bella lo miró indecisa.

– Después tengo que ir a casa de Alice – se excusó.

– Yo te llevo a casa de los Cullen – habló con vos cansada – ¿Que otra justificación se te ocurre?

Bella sonrió.

– Déjame avisarle.

Jacob sonrió triunfante.

Hizo andar la moto y varios se giraron a mirarlo, Bella volvió y tomo el casco que él le daba.

– No vayas tan rápido – le pidió agarrándose bien fuerte de su cintura.

– No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso – contestó lleno de felicidad al tener a Bella tan cerca.

– Esta chica no cambia más

Oyó decir a su hermana mientras se subía al auto.

– Ojalá llegue a la hora que acordamos, si Black se la rapta, se las va a ver conmigo – continuó enfurruñada.

Edward sonrió, dudaba mucho que Alice pudiera hacerle daño a ese tipo, no solo porque su inmenso corazón no se lo permitía, sino que además por el porte.

– Ah, por cierto, se me olvidaba decirte que este sábado Rose está organizando una fiesta en su casa – le comunicó dejando a un lado el tema "Bella"

– ¿Y eso? – Consultó poniendo en marcha el auto.

– Bueno, si hubieses estado a la hora de almuerzo en la cafetería con nosotros, te hubieras enterado.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, sabía que en algún momento le iba a preguntar por eso.

– Alice, si me sen-senté so-solo con Ánge-Ángela, fue por, porque nece-necesitaba q-que le ayu-ayudara con el proye-proyecto de cien-ciencias – le informó sin despegar la vista del camino.

– Ya, Ángela no necesita ayuda en esas cosas – refutó su hermana con perspicacia.

– Esa chica quiere algo más – concluyó de manera natural.

– no, no lo c-creo...

Pero sonrió ante la idea.

– A Bella no le hizo gracia que te alejaras de nosotros – volvió a hablar Alice.

Edward la miró por un par de segundos.

– ¿Di-dijo algo?

– No, me bastó ver su gesto, aunque trato de disimularlo bien.

Edward negó.

– no, creo q-que te equi-equivocas.

Alice negó.

– Quizá por eso se fue con Black, para que veas cómo se siente – soltó sin medir sus palabras.

Edward se atoró con su propia saliva.

– ¿A, a qué vie-viene eso? – Preguntó de mal modo.

– Nada, fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento, tampoco te lo tomes tan a pecho.

El chico gruñó bajito.

– Mejor cuen-cuéntame so-sobre esa fies-fiesta – dijo por fin, ya que no sabía cómo continuar aquella absurda conversación.

– Ah, el primo de Rose viene a vivir acá. Así que será nuestro compañero, ya lo aceptaron. No sé muy bien porque viene a estas alturas del año, ya estamos en noviembre, pero ya tendré tiempo para preguntarle.

Edward asintió, claro que Alice se encargaría de preguntarle todo lo relacionado con su vida antes de venir a Forks.

Sonrió divertido.

– ¿Y, y c-cómo se lla-llama?

– Jasper Hale – respondió la pelinegra.

– Con Rosalie nunca tuvo mucha relación porque vivió en Vancouver durante mucho tiempo.

Finalmente Bella si llegó a la hora que había prometido.

Alice sonrió satisfecha – ¿Y para que necesitaba Jacob que te montaras en una de esas estúpidas motocicletas? – Preguntó sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

– Fuimos a ver como saltaban los de la reserva por el acantilado – respondió risueña.

– ¿¡Que saltan de dónde!? ¡Esos están todos locos! – Exclamó horrorizada.

– No, la verdad se ve divertido

Alice rodó los ojos – ¿Y desde cuando a ti te van los deportes extremos?

Bella abrió la boca para contestar, pero sus pensamientos quedaron en nada cuando vio a Edward a un par de pasos.

– Desde que Jacob Black te dice que son divertidos, claro

Se respondió ella misma, sin notar que su hermano estaba detrás de ella.

Bella la ignoró y levantó la mano para saludar a su amigo, dejando de lado el enfado que había sentido en la cafetería al verlo sentado con Ángela, sin siquiera saludarla.

El chico levanto la cabeza toscamente y salió de su vista.

Aquello la descolocó por completo ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

– ¿Y qué le pasa a tu hermano? – Preguntó algo molesta.

Alice la miró sorprendida.

– No sé, si no sabes tú, que eres su mejor amiga, menos voy a saber yo.

Bella negó con la cabeza, el tono irritado de su amiga le causó gracia.

– No pretendo quitarte a tu hermano – dijo divertida.

Alice enarcó una ceja.

– ¿No? eso lo vamos a ver – susurró.

La castaña no supo interpretar el tono, tampoco se atrevió a preguntar el porqué de la frase, simplemente lo dejó pasar.

* * *

**Mi único pago...**

**Son rewiev, me lo das? :)**


	14. Conducta Infantil y rescate

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_No tengo mucho tiempo._

_Así que rapido dejo este capitulo_

_Que lo disfruten_

_y gracias por los comentarios._

_A leer :)_

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

Edward subió enrabiado a su cuarto.

No le gustaba que Bella pasara tiempo con Jacob Black, ese chico no era confiable, pero parecía que ella adoraba el peligro.

Estuvo un rato dando vueltas por la habitación sin saber qué hacer.

Le picaban las manos por tocar piano, pero no iba a arriesgarse a ser escuchado por la castaña.

Finalmente fue a la cocina, por si un vaso de jugo le quitaba la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento, lamentaba mucho que no le tocase ir a Port Ángeles a ver a Andreu, eso le servía de distracción.

Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que se cruzaba con Bella en el pasillo.

La castaña quedó pasmada.

Era imposible que no la hubiese visto y Edward ya había sido indiferente con ella en más de una ocasión.

Sacudió su cabeza, no iba a dejar que Edward controlara su estado de ánimo, que actuara como se le diera en gana.

No pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente infantil, pero tampoco iba a andar detrás de Edward si él no ponía de su parte en esa amistad.

Al día siguiente Bella esperó a lo que de el día anterior hubiese sido solo paranoia suya.

Pero se dio cuenta de que Edward ni la había registrado.

Se quedó mirándolo un rato en la cafetería mientras hacía fila y vio que no estaba bien.

Ángela le hablaba y el asentía taciturno.

Sin proponérselo estuvo toda la hora de almuerzo pendiente de Edward.

**.**

Era viernes, habían pasado cuatro días.

Y Edward había logrado despertar una tremenda curiosidad en Bella.

Estaba la mayor parte del tiempo como aparte, o conversando con Ángela totalmente distraído.

– Solo digo que algo le pasa. Está muy raro – le dijo a Rose cuando iban camino a gimnasia.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

– Y yo insisto que preguntarle sería lo más fácil.

Bella negó frenéticamente.

– Sabes que no voy a hablar con él. No voy a arriesgarme a una pelea, ya es suficiente… y en todo caso me da igual.

Rose la miró completamente divertida.

– Sí, eso me ha parecido la última media hora que me llevas taladrando con Edward.

Bella la miró mal.

– Es tu amigo, pensé que te podía preocupar.

– ¡Es mi amigo! – Se defendió Rosalie.

– Pero conmigo no está raro o algo por el estilo, me habla como siempre, así que no veo por qué deba preocuparme.

Bella resoplo con fastidio y la clase de gimnasia transcurrió con monotonía.

Al finalizar, la castaña se demoró un poco más en los vestidores y quedó de encontrarse con Rose en el estacionamiento.

Pero al salir del gimnasio diviso a Edward apoyado en la pared del frente.

Tuvo la intención de ignorarlo, pero estaba demasiado preocupada para siquiera intentarlo.

– Hola – dijo bajito acercándose a él.

– Ho-hola ¿Te, te in-incomo…da que te acom-acompañe a la sa-salida? – Consultó con temor.

– Sabes que no – respondió ella caminando a su lado.

– ¿Puedo preguntar qué bicho te ha picado estos días? – Preguntó con tono neutral

– Es-estaba mo-molesto.

– Ya, eso me parecía pero ¿Por qué?

– Jacob Black. No quie-quiero q-que él te ale-aleje de… mí – le dijo parando en medio del pasillo desierto.

– Lo mismo podría decir de Ángela – se sinceró Bella.

– Es, es un-una a-amiga.

– Jacob también es amigo.

Se miraron unos segundos, Edward sonrió torcido.

– Su-supongo que he sido un, un ton-tonto.

– Sí, supongo que lo fuiste, estabas molesto y yo ni siquiera tenía la culpa – exclamó enfurruñada.

Edward sonrió avergonzado.

– Ed, aunque tú o yo, tengamos pareja en algún momento, nuestra amistad va a estar siempre ahí – le dijo tomándolo de las manos.

– Eres muy importante para mí – concluyó mientras lo abrazaba.

Edward aprovechó para inhalar el olor frutal que desprendía Bella.

– Tam-también eres impo-importan…te para mí. Tra-trataré de no ser tan tonto de aho-ahora en ade-adelante.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

– Pensé que Rose me iba a esperar – se quejó al ver el estacionamiento desierto.

– Se ha-habrá abu-aburrido.

– ¿Y tú volvo? – preguntó percatándose que el único vehículo ahí era su vieja chevy.

– Se lo lle-llevó Alice, ¿Qui-quieres que te acompa…ñe a casa? Así pa-paso a la ca-cabaña después.

Bella asintió.

Ya que tenía a su amigo de vuelta no quería despedirse tan rápido de él.

Durante el trayecto conversaron del tema obligado, la fiesta del día siguiente.

Y una vez en la casa, de las cosas que habían hecho esos dos últimos días mientras veían televisión, sin llegar a ver realmente lo que estaban dando.

Bella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Edward y tenía entrelazado su brazo con el de él, se sentían tan a gusto, que no pensaron que era una posición demasiado intima para compartir con un amigo.

Finalmente Edward decidió que era tiempo de irse.

– Ma-mañana te pa-paso a buscar – le dijo mientras la abrazaba en la puerta principal.

Aprovechando de volver a inhalar el olor frutal tan exquisito de su amiga.

.

Una vez a solas, decidió llamar a Rose, la rubia le contesto algo desanimada y de inmediato se preocupó.

– No es nada, Bella, mañana conversamos ¿sí?

– ¡Como que nada! Me estas evadiendo y si no quieres que en 10 minutos esté parada en la puerta de tu casa, me dices ya mismo.

Se hizo un silencio durante un par de segundos.

– Emmett me besó – le contó mientras ahogaba la voz.

– ¿Que Em qué?

– Yo… no sé cómo pasó, mi auto no partía, él se ofreció a verlo, abrí el capó y cuando fui a ver qué es lo que movía dentro del motor, el giro la cara y… me besó.

Bella sonrió sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

– Es increíble.

– ¡No! ¡No lo es!

Contradijo Rosalie

– Sabes cómo es Emmett, hace un par de días lo vi con Lucía ¡y hoy me besa! Además somos amigos, ¡los amigos no se besan!

Bella suspiró, no sabía cómo decirle que un beso no era el fin del mundo, después de todo, ella había besado a quien catalogaba de mejor amigo, y la relación con Edward seguía siendo de amistad.

– Rose, yo creo que tienes que darte el tiempo de ver que es lo que te pasa con Em, porque estoy segura que no es simplemente tu amigo. Tú no eres de las que se esconden bajo tierra precisamente, sí lo quieres y él te quiere ¿Qué puede salir mal?

No sabía si esa pregunta iba para Emmett y Rose, o para ella misma.

– Yo voy a estar siempre ahí para ustedes, no importa que camino elijan.

– Lo sé, eres una de las mejores amigas que se pueda tener – respondió Rose.

– Voy para allá

Sentenció después de unos minutos.

Aunque Rosalie trató de disuadirla, pasaron conversando sobre el tema en el cuarto de la rubia durante un largo rato.

Finalmente el sábado por la noche se hizo presente.

Bella estaba nerviosa, quería ver a Emmett y decirle que se la jugara.

Estaba segura que a su amigo le gustaba Rose desde hacía mucho tiempo y si había tomado el valor para besarla, ahora no podía aflojar.

Iba con Alice y Edward hacia la barra, cuando el chico se les apartó para saludar a Ángela.

Bella no le prestó atención.

Estaba centrada en encontrar a Emmett, lo divisó en una esquina con gesto pensativo

– ¿Cómo va la noche míster musculo?

Emmett sonrió de medio lado.

– Tranquila hasta el momento, ¿y ese milagro de que estés sola?

Contra atacó el muchacho.

– Si no es Edward, es Jacob, y si no Alice o Rose.

Bella rió abrazándolo cariñosamente.

– Ya ves que tengo mis momentos de independencia.

Su amigo negó con la cabeza volviendo a quedar pensativo.

– Rose me contó – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

– Me está evitando – respondió serió y franco.

– Tiene miedo, y es lógico… ¿La quieres?

Emmett la miró un par de segundos.

– No tienes idea de cuánto. A diferencia tuya, yo asumí hace mucho que estoy enamorado de Rose.

La sinceridad de Emmett la golpeo como un bate.

– Yo no estoy enamorada de Rose – bromeo haciendo que el chico rodara los ojos.

– Y de nadie – finalizó con el ceño fruncido.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

– Y yo pienso que evitas lo inevitable, ya te lo dije una vez, pero sé que eres media lenta, así que te dejo seguir a tu ritmo.

Ahora fue Bella quien rodó los ojos.

– ¿Por qué no se lo dices? – volvió al tema.

– ¡Si me dejara! Ya te dije que me está evitando, Alice acaba de vernos y quiere acercarse, Rose seguramente le dijo que iba al baño y ahora Al viene sola hacia acá.

Isabella giró para notar que efectivamente Alice se acercaba.

– Te voy a ayudar, en 15 minutos más ve a la terraza izquierda, Rose va a estar ahí – y se alejó guiñándole un ojo.

– Voy al baño – le dijo a Alice al pasar por su lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche transcurrió tranquila, Edward bailó un rato con Ángela, pero no se atrevió a acercarse a Bella, que conversaba animadamente con su hermana.

En ese momento, empezó a sonar una canción que por alguna razón emocionó a Alice y tiró de Bella y Rose para empezar a bailar.

Edward sabía que a Bella le gustaba bailar, pero que también le daba cierta vergüenza.

La castaña se reía por la reacción de Alice y le costó un poco soltarse y empezar a bailar todo lo bien que ella sabía.

Pero Edward no era el único que miraba a Bella.

– ¿Isabella dices que se llama?

Al escuchar el nombre de su amiga se sobresaltó.

Giró la cabeza para encontrar a James, un idiota niño bonito de Port Ángeles mirándola embobado.

– ¡Buf! Tengo que conocerla – exclamó moviéndose tan rápido que Edward no alcanzó a reaccionar.

Miró de mala manera como James se dirigía hacia donde estaban las chicas.

– ¡He! ¡Edward!

Pero él estaba sumido en Bella y James.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Gritó Emmett al ver que el chico no le prestaba atención.

– El, el idio-idiota de James, le va a co-coque…ter a Bella.

– ¿A nuestra Bella? – preguntó mirando a la zona en que Edward fijaba la mirada.

– Sí, mí-míralos – y apunto al lugar.

– ¡Pero si ahí está mi Rose!

Edward volteó a verlo con los ojos como plato.

– ¿Tu, tu, tu qué?

Emmett sonrió embobado.

– Rose y yo estamos de novios – le comunicó soltando un suspiro.

Edward lo observó pasmado.

– ¿Y, y co-cómo y cuan-cuando pasó eso?

– Hoy, cuando la fiesta comenzaba, ayer la besé y me evitó hasta que Bella la llevo a la terraza para que pudiéramos conversar, le dije que la quería y que quería intentarlo con ella, porque no me veía con otra mujer que no fuera ella, me besó y ahora somos novios.

– ¡No, no lo pue-puedo c-creer! ¡Fe-Felicita…ciones! – dijo abrazándolo con cariño.

En ese momento observó como James, quien había comenzado a bailar con Bella, la cogía por la cintura acercándola a él, y si bien Bella seguía bailando notó que empezaba a sentirse algo incómoda, no podía zafarse de James y le daba la impresión de que él pretendía ir a más, pero tampoco quería ser brusca porque realmente James no había hecho nada.

– Se es-está pro-propa…sando – le dijo a su amigo mientras señalaba el lugar donde se encontraba Bella y James.

– Sí, creo que está un poco pasado de copas, voy a ver qué pasa.

Pero Edward fue más rápido que Emmett, partió raudamente hacia Bella.

James no había hecho nada realmente agresivo, pero Edward podía notar que Bella estaba tremendamente incómoda.

Se metió entre los dos sin importar las miradas asesinas del chico.

– Bella, ten-tengo que ha-hablar con, conti…go, es impor-importante.

Bella le sonrió con ganas de abrazarlo por haberla salvado.

– Sí, claro. Vamos.

– Pero está bailando conmigo – se quejó James.

– Lo, lo sien-siento, pe-pero es impor-importante – contestó Edward mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba de ahí.

Subieron las escales que daban a un pequeño hall de donde se veía la sala y a la gente bailando.

Edward se apoyó en la pared y Bella se puso delante de él.

– Gracias, el tipo estaba siendo cargoso.

Edward sonrió con ganas.

– Sí, me ha-había da-dado cuen-cuenta.

Al finalizar la frase, Edward vio como Bella dibujaba un gesto de terror en su cara y se agachaba un poco para esconderse con el pecho de él.

– ¿Qué pa-pasa? – Preguntó preocupado.

– Está subiendo.

Edward se dio cuenta que hablaba de James y que solo había una forma de hacerla zafar de ese tipo tan fastidioso.

La giró y la puso contra la pared.

Sin decirle nada y al ver que James estaba cerca, la besó.

Bella quedó totalmente sorprendida y otra vez la misma descarga eléctrica del primer beso la dejo paralizada.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Edward estaba con los ojos abiertos pendiente de James, que cuando los vio lo miró enfadado y dio media vuelta.

Fue en ese momento cuando Edward se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, apoyó sus manos en el cuello de Bella y cerró los ojos para disfrutar él también de ese beso.

Bella pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Edward y lo acercó a ella.

Los dos se besaban con muchas ganas.

Edward empezó a bajar sus besos por el cuello de la castaña y ella se limitaba a sentirlos, mientras acariciaba la espalda de este.

Pero de repente, el chico se dio cuenta de que la cosa se le estaba yendo de las manos y se separó.

Los dos sonrieron ya que todo había sido "para zafar", pero se sentían raros, esos minutos habían sido extremadamente excitantes para los dos, hasta que se habían dado cuenta de quién era la persona que había despertado esas sensaciones.

Ellos eran amigos, no podían ser otra cosa.

– Eh…. Yo, yo lo sien-siento. Sé que de-debí pre-preguntar…te, pe-pero no había tiem-tiempo. Y te-tenía que pro-protegerte, James no, no va a mo-molestar más

Bella sonrió débilmente.

– Si, gracias. No… no pasa nada – respondió intentando tranquilizar a su corazón agitado, sí que pasaba.

La castaña volvió a sonreír, le gustaba el hecho de que Edward la protegiera.

Cuando estaba con él se sentía segura, y jamás le había pasado algo así.

Por su lado, Edward también estaba nervioso.

¿Por qué Isabella conseguía que se sintiera así?

Se había pasado de la raya, sabía que ahora le iba a costar aún más que la primera vez sacársela de la cabeza y esta vez toda la culpa era suya.

Ella no había tenido nada que ver.

* * *

**Ok, gracias por los comentarios.**

**Aunque siempre no faltan personas mala leche.**

**Aviso que comentarios estúpidos e insultantes, serán borrados...**

**Eso.**

**Nos leemos mañana :)**


	15. Descubrimientos

___**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Hola! les aviso que este capitulo es muy importante._

_Y va con canción._

_Sé que no se puede copiar la dirección directamente, así que tienen que buscar en **YouTube:**_

**_My Love by Sia (Piano Cover) / _**_O si quieren la dirección (pero es algo más complicada): __watch?v=qD9mxJVaWUI _

_Y ponen la canción en el momento en que lo diga._

_Eso. _

_¡A leer!_

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

– ¿Qui-Quieres dar una vuel-vuelta? Yo le da-daría tiem-tiempo a James pa-para que eche su imagi-imaginación a vo-volar.

Bella lo miró indecisa.

– Pero no hemos saludado a Jasper, se supone que la fiesta era para él.

Edward torció el gesto, se había olvidado de que aún no conocía al primo de Rosalie.

Recordó también lo que le había contado Emmett.

Ciertamente no podían irse así como así.

– ¿Has, has habla-hablado con Rose? – Preguntó acercándose un poco más a la castaña que lo miró sorprendida.

– ¡También lo sabes!

Exclamó encantada y relajándose al ver que Edward también lo hacía.

– Em me dijo que lo ha-habías ayuda-ayudado – le contó encantado con su entusiasmo.

– Sí, bueno, supongo que me debe una conversación, pero asumo que están juntos si Em ya te lo dijo… ¡Mira, ahí están!

Le señaló una esquina gracias a la vista que les daba el segundo piso.

– Ese que es-está con Alice de-debe ser Jasper.

Bella asintió.

– Vayamos a saludarlos, aprovechemos que están los cuatro juntos

Edward asintió y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Bella entrelazó su mano a la de él.

No se atrevió a mirarla tratando de verse normal, no quería incomodarla.

Además no pretendía que Bella lo soltara, se sentía muy bien estar así.

Finalmente llegaron a donde estaban sus amigos y se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes.

Resultó ser que Jasper era un chico muy agradable, alto, de ojos azules y cabello color miel.

Era muy carismático, por lo que Bella se sintió a gusto apenas este la saludó.

A Edward le sucedió lo mismo, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue que, más allá de la fiesta, Jasper se enfocaba en lo que Alice le decía, era como si nada fuese más importante que lo que su hermana hablaba.

Frunció el ceño y Bella lo notó.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó acercándose a él, para que el resto no notara la conversación, aunque cada uno estaba en la suya.

– Jas-Jasper está muy pen-pendiente de Alice – le dijo algo irritado.

La risa de Bella lo distrajo durante unos segundos.

– ¡No! ¡Ed, por favor no! ¡No seas de esos hermanos celosos que andan por la vida espantando chicos!

Él negó algo divertido.

– ¿Y que si fue-fuera así? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

– Esa pose no pega contigo – respondió acariciándole una mejilla – eres demasiado tierno para eso.

Edward no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos antes aquel contacto, los escalofríos y descargas que le producían eran terriblemente placenteros.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos chocolates que lo miraban cariñosamente.

– Ya, ya salu-saludamos. ¿Te pare-parece si damos esa vuel-vuelta que q-quedo incon-inconclusa?

Bella asintió, en ese momento no le podía negar nada.

–Vamos, pero antes tengo que ir a buscar mi abrigo.

Edward negó.

– No, no to-toma el mío, yo no ten-tengo frío.

La castaña se puso la chaqueta y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, el olor de Edward siempre la embriagaba, y el nerviosismo volvió.

Edward lo notó en su mirada y se asustó pensando en lo que podía haber provocado con el beso, no solo en él, sino también en ella.

Edward sonrió tímidamente y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

Estuvieron andando un rato en silencio, hasta que llegaron a una especie de plaza, Bella se dejó caer en uno de los bancos.

– Uf, ya no doy más...

Edward la imitó y se sentó a su lado.

– Que hol-holgaza…na – la molesto sin mirarla, ella rodó los ojos.

– Ed… gracias por salvarme de James – le dijo cuándo el silencio los inundó

– No, no fue na-nada. Él, él es un idio-idiota. Tú eres mi ami-amiga, y no iba a de-dejar q-que se propa-propasase – respondió mirándola con complicidad.

Bella amplió su sonrisa.

– Me haces sentir bien… no sé, protegida. Me gusta.

– Bue-bueno, eso qui-quiero. Si tú es-estás mal, yo no es-estoy bien. P-Por eso me gus-gusta cui-cuidarte, es sim-simple inte-interés.

Bella intentó camuflar su sonrisa, pero esta acabo haciéndose evidente.

Optó por subir los pies al banco y rodeo sus piernas con sus brazos, apoyando su barbilla en las rodillas.

Edward estaba acostumbrado a que Bella no permaneciera nunca mucho rato en la misma postura y también estaba acostumbrado a las posturas más insólitas, pero sabía reconocer que eso era señal de que algo rondaba la cabeza de su amiga.

Se disponía a preguntar, pero antes aprovechó la postura de ella y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de su amiga, ocupando el resto del banco para estar medio tumbado.

Miró al cielo y vio una luna llena hermosa.

– ¿En qué pien-piensas? – le susurró temeroso en romper el silencio agradable en el estaban.

– No sé. En nada concreto – respondió Isabella mirando también la luna.

Edward no supo por qué, pero tenía unas inmensas ganas de hablar sobre el tema, Andreu lo había dicho que era bueno que comenzara a hablar de las cosas bonitas que había vivido con sus padres, así que eso hizo, Bella era la persona perfecta para eso.

– Es-esta lu-luna me recuer…da a mi pa-padre – le dijo con voz ahogada.

Bella sonrió de manera tierna, nunca habían tocado ese tema, por miedo y por no ponerlo incómodo.

– ¿Y eso? – preguntó mientras enroscaba un mechón de pelo de Edward entre sus dedos.

– Cuan-Cuando era peque-pequeño y nos í-íbamos de vaca…ciones, nun-nunca me de-dejaba salir de no-noche. Ten-Tendría seis o sie-siete años… Sal-Salvo cuan-cuando ha-había luna llena.

El muchacho sonrió evocando aquellos momentos.

– Me saca-sacaba a p-pasear por la pla-playa y yo co-corría como un deses-desesperado, como si no hubi-hubiera sa-salido en días. No sé, pen-pensar que solo p-podía sa-salir de noche con luna lle-llena me ha-hacía p-pensar que te-tenía que aprove-aprovechar esas sali-salidas al má-máximo…

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

– Al final siem-siempre me tum-tumbaba en la arena y mi pa-padre me con-contaba alguna his-historia pa-pasada adap-adaptada solo p-para mí… Era gor-gordito de niño, comía el do-doble que mi pa-padre se-según mi mamá.

Sonrió de medio lado, le habría gustado haberla conocido antes y haber compartido esos momentos con ella

– Me te-tenías que ver corrien-corriendo como un loco de no-noche p-por la pla-playa, y eso mien-mientras gri-gritaba que esta-estaba can-cansado y que que-quería d-dormir… De-Debía ser un show.

Bella lo escuchaba fascinada.

Siempre que Edward se abría con ella, y le contaba cosas que estaba segura, nadie más sabía, la dejaba completamente desarmada y su corazón saltaba de alegría.

– ¿Eso te lo contaron o te acuerdas? – preguntó aun acariciándole el pelo.

– Son de esos recuer-recuerdos fugaces que comple-completas con lo que te cu-cuentan supon-supongo. Lo recuer-recuerdo, p-pero qui-quizá es solo p-por las ve-veces que me lo con-contaron.

Suspiró para poder continuar.

– Al cum-cumplir los d-doce, me pu-puse algo rebel-rebelde – le contó algo avergonzado.

Bella frunció la nariz.

– Todos hemos pasado por eso, sobre todo a esas edad. No te sientas mal por haber caído en la edad del pavo – le dijo risueña.

Edward asintió y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

– Qui-quiero ha-hablar de mis pa-padres con Esme y Carlisle… p-pero aun no me sien-siento listo. Andreu me dijo que te-tenía que hablar del acci-accidente también. Pe-Pero me es im-imposible, no re-recuerdo mucho...

Bella miró otra vez la luna, intentando encontrar las palabras indicadas.

– Es cierto que es importante, pero no es bueno que te presiones, no te apures, no es algo para tomarse a la ligera. Tienes que saber que vamos a estar aquí para apoyarte.

Edward asintió conmovido.

– ¿Y tu pa-padre? Por, porque siem-siempre me di-dices mu-muchas cosas de Renee, pero de tu pa-papá no ha-hablas nunca – concluyó con cierto miedo de la reacción de Bella.

La castaña tomó aire antes de hablar.

– Es que no sé qué contarte. Soy hija única, así que era la niña de sus ojos y me cuidaba mucho. Cuando falleció… fue eso lo primero que eché en falta… esa protección, ese escudo.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego soltó una leve risa.

– Me acuerdo cuando me regaló mi primera bicicleta ¡Era enorme! – le dijo entusiasmada.

Edward sonrió ante eso.

– Cuando la vio mamá, casi lo mata. Recuerdo que no hacía más que repetir: _¿Quieres que Bella se mate?_ Pero era hermosa: blanca y naranja, y la verdad es que me parecía gigante, no sé porque, porque no debía ser para tanto, pero tengo la sensación de verla y pensar: ¿Y cómo me subo? No tenía más de 6 años supongo. Resultó que mi madre tenía razón, los golpes que me habré dado con esa bicicleta. Acabo despeñada por un barranco… que susto me di – y soltó una carcajada.

Edward la miró con mucha atención, sin poder creérselo.

– ¿C-Cómo? – Y la acompañó en la risa.

– Sí, no me maté de milagro. Bueno de milagro no, porque dije, la bici o yo, y bueno, la bici quedó en el museo de chatarra.

Se carcajearon durante un buen rato, y el silencio nuevamente los inundó.

Bella suspiró y Edward supo que tenía algo atragantado que soltaría en un par de segundos.

No se equivocó.

– Lo último que le dije fue que no lo quería – la voz de la castaña salió tan ahogada que le constó procesar la frase

– ¿A q-quién?

– A mi padre.

Edward quedó blanco, rápidamente se incorporó y se sentó lo más cerca de Bella que podía, haciendo que esta bajara sus pies del banco. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

– Nos íbamos a ir de vacaciones con mis tíos a Nueva York. Y él no podía dejar el trabajo. Yo le pedí que me dejara quedarme con él. No quería dejarlo solo, pero no me dejó, me dijo que tenía que disfrutar el viaje y no sé qué tonterías, me enfadé y le dije que no le quería.

Tomo aire para intentar tranquilizarse antes de continuar.

– Estando en Nueva York mi madre se tuvo que volver por la enfermedad de mi padre, yo me quedé allí sola con mis tíos un mes… sin saber si estaba bien o no, imaginando cualquier cosa. Pero todo se confirmó el día que mi madre llamó para que volviera, no alcancé a llegar… él murió cuando yo iba en el avión.

Se pasó las manos por la cara para serenarse, ese recuerdo lo tenía bien escondido, era el que más le dolía.

– Al principio me hacía daño pensando que de haberme quedado, él no habría enfermado… después me di cuenta que si me hubiera quedado lo único que hubiera cambiado es que habría podido pasar más tiempo con él. Incluso… a veces creo que mi padre y mi madre lo sabían y que solo inventaron el viaje por apartarme de su enfermedad. Pero eso nunca me atreveré a preguntárselo a Reneé.

Bella sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, pero se contuvo.

Edward la atrajo hacía su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza.

No sabía qué hacer, él no era de esas personas que tienen las palabras adecuadas para el momento adecuado. De hecho lo suyo no eran las palabras.

Bella había soltado esa bomba de golpe, pero supuso que lo necesitaba, llevaba demasiado tiempo con eso dentro y sin nadie con quien hablarlo.

Desde luego, si a alguien podía contárselo era a Edward.

Él le pasaba la mano por la espalda y la mantenía cerca como si quisiera protegerla de todo el dolor que ella misma se provocaba con esos recuerdos y en ese momento no pudo controlar las lágrimas, lloró abrazada a Edward como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, pero para cuando se separaron el chico ya sabía qué hacer para despejarla.

– ¿Me acom-acompañas a la ca-cabaña? Quiero mostrar-mostrarte algo… a menos que quie-quieras vol-volver a la fies-fiesta.

Bella le sonrió.

– Vamos a tu cabaña – dijo abrazándolo por la cintura.

Caminaron con tranquilidad y en silencio.

Una vez dentro la llevo directo a su habitación, la hizo sentarse en la cama y él se dirigió al piano vertical, la chica enarcó una ceja.

– Lle-Llevo toda la se-semana reto-retocán…dola. Co-comencé a es-escribirla poco des-después de cono-conocerte, vas a ser la pri-primera en oír y ver-verme tocar.

Bella lo miraba maravillada.

– Ed, no tienes que tocar si no quieres… yo estoy bien, si te conté fue porque…

– Quiero que la escu-escuches, la ins-inspiraste tú – la interrumpió y le dedico la sonrisa torcida que la encandilaba.

**[CANCIÓN]**

Edward comenzó a tocar y la música inundó la habitación, Bella escuchó la melodía completamente asombrada.

Jamás imaginó que iba a ser espectadora de algo así.

Edward de por sí, era alguien sumamente especial, pero verlo detrás de un piano, completamente concentrado, y acariciando las teclas para que estas formaran una combinación tan exquisita, era para morirse de amor por él.

Y de repente todo encajó, como si nada hubiera tenido sentido antes de esa noche, como si fuese una cruel broma del destino.

El universo había elegido ese momento para brindarle una revelación.

Cada nota de aquel piano era una caricia que le llegaba al alma, su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir aceleradamente.

Cerró los ojos y el recuerdo del beso que habían compartido hace un par de horas atrás la golpeó con fuerza.

Tomó aire y se sintió impregnada con el olor de él.

Y no hizo nada para tratar de evitarlo, lo sano habría sido salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, pero sus piernas no respondían.

Lo volvió a mirar examinando las partes que más le gustaban de él; sus ojos, su ceño concentrado en la música, su boca que le daba la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Todo de él le gustaba, y eso no era algo nuevo, lo nuevo era que lo admitía.

Edward Cullen le gustaba, y mucho.

Ya no podía seguir tapando el sol con un dedo, no podía seguir evitando lo inevitable, tal cual como le había dicho Emmett hacía un tiempo, tenía que reconocer que su relación con Edward había cruzado la línea.

Aunque se había encargado con todas sus fuerzas de que la línea fuera muy gorda poniendo todo tipo de barreras, no había conseguido apartarlo de su corazón.

¿Eso sería amor?

¿Podría estar enamorada de Edward?

¿Y él podría estarlo de ella?

Suspiró tratando de escuchar únicamente la música, pero su corazón traicionero golpeteaba amenazando con salirse, había cruzado una línea esa noche, y sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

_Es él_ susurró su corazón – _Eres tú, tenías que ser tú _– balbuceó tan bajo, que apenas se escuchó.

Lo miró embelesada hasta que dio fin a la canción.

Edward volteó a verla con cuidado.

– ¿T-te gus-gustó? – preguntó temeroso.

Bella le sonrió, tratando de calmar todos los sentimientos que había admitido mientras él le regalaba esa canción.

– Es hermosa – susurró mirándolo con ternura.

– ¿De verdad la inspiré yo?

Él asintió.

– Nunca había oído algo tan lindo y tan perfecto – continuó sentada en la cama, sin atreverse a acercarse hacía el.

Edward lo hizo por ella, caminó lentamente para sentarse a su lado

– Nun-nunca p-pensé que iba a volver a tener esas ga-ganas de to-tocar. P-pero lle-llegaste tú y to-todo cambió – musitó acariciándole una mejilla.

Bella sonrió débilmente, y no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

– ¿P-por qué llo-lloras? – preguntó Edward preocupándose.

Bella lo miró fijo.

– Porque jamás pensé que iba a encontrarte tan luego.

El chico le sonrió sin entender mucho la frase.

– Prométeme que siempre vamos a ser amigos – le pidió la castaña tomándolo de las manos.

Edward asintió.

– Pa-pase lo que pa-pase – prometió sin dejar de mirarla.

– Nunca voy a olvidar esta noche – se sinceró Bella.

_Y yo nunca voy a olvidarte a ti_ pensó Edward con tal intensidad que agachó la mirada, en lugar de eso dijo – y na-nadie más que tú sa-sabrá de es-esta canción. Lo juro.

Bella asintió y le pidió ir a casa, necesitaba estar a solas para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

En el trayecto hacia su casa trato de mantenerse a una distancia prudente, pero Edward no le había dado opción, la había abrazado por los hombros y no le quedó otra que pasar sus manos por la cintura de él.

Aprovechó para embriagarse de su aroma.

– Bueno… esto creo que es tuyo – le dijo en la puerta de su casa quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba puesta – muchas gracias.

– De nada – le dijo cogiendo su abrigo – siento que no ha-hayas pa-pasado mu-mucho t-tiempo en la f-fiesta – expresó mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Bella negó.

– Sabes que si es para hablar contigo no me importa dejar otras cosas de lado.

Los dos se miraban con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Y la castaña solo quería probar esas labios otra vez, apartó la mirada antes de cometer una locura.

– Nos vemos – le dijo entrando a casa.

– Sí, nos vemos. Y no pien-pienses más po-por hoy ¿sí? – le pidió con media sonrisa.

Pero aunque le hubiera gustado hacerle caso, le fue imposible.

Ella sabía que Edward se había referido a no pensar en su padre, era verdad que ese tema la ponía triste, pero la tristeza lógica de una hija que recuerda a su padre fallecido, en el fondo no era un tema que la torturara.

Lo que esa noche ocupó sus pensamientos fue él.

Volvió a recordar cincuenta millones de veces como se habían besado, como Edward le había acariciado y besado el cuello, su aroma, se sentía impregnada con él.

Y deseó haberse quedado con su chaqueta.

Encima no hacía nada por parar eso, no hacía más que pensar en él, su sonrisa, sus ojos.

Soltó un gruñido exasperado mientras enterraba la cabeza en su almohada, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie.

No se le ocurría nada que no le gustara de él.

Le habría gustado pararse frente a él y soltarle todo sin miedos y tapujos. Sin embargo la chica valiente escogió esconder la cabeza.

Sabía que desde ese momento no eran dos amigos… eran una chica enamorada y su amor imposible.

Porque sí, ella consideraba a Edward un imposible.

Él tan guapo, tan tierno y único, quizá ella supiera entenderle, pero sabía qué hacía falta mucho más que eso para llamar su atención, pensó en Tanya, y en cómo había logrado enamorarlo aunque él ahora dijera lo contrario, y claramente a Tanya no le llegaba ni a la suela del zapato.

No entendía como había rebasado hasta ese punto, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más le parecía ser insignificante para estar al lado de Edward.

Luego de mucho rato pensando, decidió esforzarse por dejar la mente en blanco para no seguir sintiéndose así de rara.

Mañana sería otro día y le quedaba el consuelo de que podría llamar a Edward con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y al menos oír su voz.

El beso de esa noche y la canción que Edward le había regalado habían sido el detonante en Bella, de repente parecía que llevaba meses ocultando sus sentimientos, aunque ella no lo había pretendido, y tampoco lo sentía así.

Recordó fugazmente el beso en su fiesta de cumpleaños, él le había dicho que le gustaba…

Pero enseguida apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, no podía darse manija y hacerse ilusiones por un comentario que había hecho Edward con un par de copas de más.

* * *

**Nos leemos mañana!**

**y espero me digan que les pareció :)**


	16. Las cosas cambian

___**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Bueno, este es un... capitulo de transición, por así decirlo._

_Vamos a ver que les parece._

_Agradezco mucho a Lara que siempre comenta! _

_Eso._

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

Edward había vuelto a la casa de Rose, porque había quedado de ir a dejar a Ángela a su casa, el rato que estuvo con ella le sirvió para despejar su cabeza de todo lo que había pasado con Bella, le gustaba el hecho de que la chica le hiciera olvidar el enredo que tenía dentro.

Pero una vez en su casa, no podía parar de pesar en Bella y en el dichoso beso… y en la bandada de mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago cada vez que lo recordaba.

Intentaba convencerse que eso era solo causa de lo mágica y única que había sido esa noche entre los dos.

Se le pasó por la cabeza hablar con ella de lo que le había pasado con el beso, al fin y al cabo con Bella siempre hablaba de todo, pero iba a ser tremendamente incómodo.

Por otro lado, no podía pretender tener algo con Bella.

Había conseguido su amistad, pero sabía que para enamorarla había que ser alguien especial, alguien excepcionalmente especial; él no podía aspirar a tanto.

Empezó a pensar que iba a ser muy afortunado él que pudiera tener a alguien como Bella de novia.

Sin queres la comparó con Tanya, y se dio cuenta de que si con ella hubiera vivido tan solo uno de los mil momentos especiales que había tenido con Bella, las cosas hubieran sido completamente diferentes.

Ninguno de los dos sabría decir en qué momento su relación pasó de estar en la cima a caer al vacío sin ninguna contención posible, pero quizá fue esa noche.

Esa noche en que los dos hicieron conjeturas por separado y a diferencia de cómo habían hecho desde que se habían conocido, decidieron ocultárselas al otro.

Si tan solo uno de los dos se hubiera atrevido a insinuar algo, pero en ese momento cada uno empezó una guerra de titanes dentro de sí mismos.

**.**

Al día siguiente, Alice y Bella se encontraban en el cuarto de Rose.

– No sé de donde sacas tanta energía – le dijo Bella a la pelinegra que no paraba de hablar sobre la fiesta.

– Y tu como ya es costumbre, te borraste con Edward – respondió Alice maliciosamente.

La castaña resopló.

– Ya te dije que salimos a dar una vuelta, porque James se estaba poniendo cargoso, me dejó en casa y regresó.

– Pero no es de mí de quién tenemos que hablar.

Sentenció Bella, volteando a ver a Rose, que estaba en su mundo

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miran así?

Preguntó la rubia saliendo de su ensoñación.

– Nos vas a contar ¿Qué pasó con Em? – Preguntó Alice

– Yo… en realidad no sé, fue todo tan raro...

– Pero están juntos, al menos eso le dijo Emmett a Ed – comentó Isabella.

Rose suspiró.

– Y… sí. Pero les repito, me siento tan rara.

– ¡Qué bien! ¡Al fin! Así me ahorran el planear algo para juntarlos – comentó feliz Alice.

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

– Emmett fue muy dulce, y bueno… a mí siempre me gustó, no dije nada porque no quería crear tensión, somos amigos antes que todo.

Bella asintió, ella sabía mejor que nadie acerca de eso.

– Pero bueno, me encaró en la terraza. Así que ahora somos… novios – finalizó algo avergonzada.

– ¡A no! ¡Yo quiero detalles! – gimoteó Alice.

Rose volvió a rodar los ojos, pero se rindió, era imposible negarle algo a la pelinegra

**_Flash Back_**

_– ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? Estoy esperando a Bella – le dijo Rose sin mirarlo a la cara._

_– Bella no va a venir, era yo el que te necesitaba acá, siempre fui yo – respondió Emmett buscando la mirada que Rosalie no le daba. _

_– ¿Puedo explicarte por qué te besé? _

_La rubia negó frenéticamente._

_– No, no es necesario. Eso fue un error, algo del momento… estábamos tan cerca debajo de ese capó, pero no debió pasar – sentenció retrocediendo un par de pasos, pensando como huir de ahí._

_Emmett gruño bajito._

_– De todas las cosas que he hecho, de todo… de todo lo que he intentado contigo, jamás calificaría ese beso como un error. Rose, lo he intentado, lo juro. He intentado sacarte de mi cabeza y de mi corazón, pero es imposible. Ya no quiero seguir engañándome, no es suficiente tener solo tu amistad._

_Mientras hablaba se iba acercando a ella, arrinconándola con la baranda._

_– ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Arruinar todo? – susurró ella con voz ahogada._

_– No, lo quiero todo. Te quiero a ti._

_Emmett tomó con suma delicadeza su cara con las manos y le acarició las mejillas._

_– Eso es imposible – negó Rose._

_– Nada es imposible, te necesito a mi lado ¡te quiero! _

_– ¡Pero... pero no! yo no puedo arruinar esto ¡No puedo arriesgarme a perderte por… lo que sea que quieras tú! _

_Emmett resopló._

_– Aunque no lo creas también me gusta lo cabezota, terca y contradictoria que puedes llegar a ser – le dijo chocando su frente con la de ella._

_– Me he pasado mucho tiempo parado a tu lado esperando a que me veas… y sé que me ves, pero tienes miedo. ¡Yo también tengo miedo! Pero no dejo que me paralice, le hago frente y por eso estoy acá… Si no es contigo, no es con nadie. Eres a la única que quiero en mi vida, te quiero. No voy a renunciar, no lo voy a… _

_Emmett no pudo terminar la frase, porque Rosalie lo besó con deseperación, la misma desesperación que él sentía. _

_– Yo… yo tengo miedo por el futuro, pero… vamos a intentarlo._

_Le dijo la rubia al separarse en busca de aire._

_– Sé que te quiero hoy, no importa lo que pase mañana – y volvieron a fundirse en un gran beso._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

– ¡Wow… que tierno que es Emmett! – exclamó soñadoramente Alice.

_– _¡¿Pero por qué lo hiciste sufrir tanto!? – dijo mirándola reprobatoriamente

– ¡Tenía miedo! – se defendió Rose.

– Ya, pero es que me imagino a Em, y me da ternura. Es un gran amigo y una gran persona – volvió a hablar Alice más calmada.

Bella se había mantenido al margen.

Se sentía feliz por su amiga, pero el torbellino que sentía en su interior le impedía armar una frase coherente.

– ¿Bella, estás bien? – preguntó Rose – ¿Te… te molesta que Emmett y yo...?

– ¡No! jamás. Estoy muy contenta por ustedes – la interrumpió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

– ¿Entonces? Y no me digas nada, porque sé que algo te pasa – continuó indagando Rosalie.

La castaña suspiró, miró a Alice y luego a Rose, necesitaba sincerarse, pero aún no se sentía preparada.

Apenas lo había admitido para ella, no lo iba a hacer delante de la hermana de Edward.

Se golpeó mentalmente, era su amiga, era Alice, pero desde que había aceptado sentir algo por el chico, se había transformado automáticamente en su hermana, y por ende, el tema era tabú.

– Me emociona saber que dos de mis mejores amigos se hayan atrevido a estar juntos – dijo por fin – hacen una muy linda pareja.

Rose las abrazó contenta.

No era de andar soltando abrazos tan a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía, Alice y Bella sabían que era la manera de agradecerles y demostrarles el cariño que les tenía.

– Pero yo quiero saber otra cosa.

Continuo Rosalie un momento después – creo que a cierta pelinegra le ha gustado mucho mi querido primo Jasper – finalizó mirando divertida a Alice.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

– Deberías agradecer que te hable, no sé cómo no nos presentaste antes a tu famoso primo.

Rose rodo los ojos.

– Ya te dije que vivió casi toda su vida en Canadá, y mis padres se habían peleado con los suyos… pero bueno, debido a la enfermedad que tuvo a mi tío al borde de la muerte las cosas se arreglaron y decidieron volver a Forks para estar más cerca de la familia.

Alice asintió.

– Es muy simpático, y al parecer también le caigo bien.

– Le caes más que bien – le informó Rose – pero bueno, tampoco voy a incentivar algo porque viene recién llegando y es un mujeriego.

Alice la miró sorprendida.

– Pues ayer no me lo pareció.

– Bueno, quizá sea una exageración, o quizá no. El punto es que eres mi amiga y te voy a cuidar, no importa si es mi primo.

Alice la miró mal y estuvieron un rato discutiendo acerca de la personalidad de Jasper, sin lograr llegar a acuerdo. Decidieron ver como se iban dando las cosas, puesto que Alice dijo que le parecía interesante, pero nada más.

El tema quedó ahí y Bella agradeció que no le siguieran preguntando sobre su estado de ánimo.

**.**

Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Edward y Bella seguían siendo amigos, pero dejaron de compartir después de clases, las llamadas disminuyeron a una o dos a la semana, dejando el ritual de las conversaciones diarias.

El chico comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Ángela, incluso la acompañaba a Port Ángeles.

Bella no entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba, pero le daba miedo preguntar.

Volvió a pasar más tiempo con Jacob, pero ni eso llenaba el vacío que sentía.

Había tardes en que iba al banco en el que había estado sentada con Edward mirando la luna y sintiéndose protegida a su lado.

¿Cómo podía todo estropearse tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Se sentía muy tonta, había decidido reconocerse a sí misma que sentía algo por Edward justo cuando el chico comenzó a ignorarla.

Y si ya era duro que te ignorara un amigo, era casi insoportable que te ignorara la persona que amas.

Los días pasaron volando diciembre estaba a solo dos días.

– Wow, lo único bueno de este mes, son las mini vacaciones – dijo Emmett saliendo hacia el estacionamiento abrazado de Rose.

– Me gusta la navidad, quiero que sea ya – dijo Alice dando algunos saltitos.

Jasper la miró embobado.

– A mí también, la gente anda más alegre durante esta fecha.

Rose y Emmett rodaron los ojos con fastidio.

Jasper la mayoría del tiempo era serio y amaba hablar sobre las fuerzas armadas, quería ser militar porque admiraba la institución.

Alice siempre lo molestaba diciendo que era difícil admirar a descerebrados, pero él solo negaba sonriendo.

A Rose le llamaba profundamente la atención que Alice lograra sacarle el lado más cálido y cariñoso al siempre tan correcto Jasper, pero lo hacía y ella se divertía un montón viéndolos hacer el tonto después de clases.

– ¿Por qué Bella no habrá salido aun?

Consultó Emmett a Rose al percatarse que el monovolumen de su amiga seguía en el estacionamiento.

– Edward tampoco ha salido, quizá están conversando.

Emmett arrugó el gesto.

– Ed ha estado raro con ella ¿no se habrán peleado?

Rose negó.

– No lo creo, Bella me lo contaría

– O no – refutó su novio – últimamente Bella parece guardarse muchas cosas – sentenció con gesto triste.

Rose le dio un beso cariñoso.

– Solo tenemos que darle tiempo, Bella no es de las que muestra sus problemas al mundo.

_– _Sí pero… el otro día en matemáticas la vi dibujando en la mesa. Y, sabes que me encanta como dibuja, tiene un gran talento pero… era triste – le relevó Emmett con gesto afligido.

– ¿Bella dibujando cosas tristes?

El muchacho asintió.

– Y si Edward tiene algo que ver… yo… no sé muy bien cómo reaccionar, es mi amigo, pero Bella… es Bella.

Rosalie asintió, entendía a qué se refería su novio, sería difícil tomar partido por uno o por otro, y ni siquiera sabían muy bien que ocurría.

– Esperemos que no pase nada grave

– ¡He, Ustedes dos! Dejen de hablar de mi hermano y de Bella. Ni siquiera yo logro entender que pasa, pero no me preocupo mucho, al fin y al cabo van a terminar juntos – sentenció Alice muy segura.

– ¿De qué hablas duende?

Emmett se acercó a la pelinegra como si eso le ayudara a entender.

– Que hay parejas que encajan a la perfección, pero solo de una manera. Han intentado ser amigos, pero las piezas de un puzzle solo se ensamblan de una forma, espero que se den cuenta pronto.

Rose y Emmett la miraban con la boca abierta.

– Claro, hay parejas casi perfectas – secundó Jasper – como la jota de diamantes y la reina de espadas.

Alice le sonrió con ganas.

– Exactamente.

**.**

Edward estaba solo en la sala en la que tenían biología.

Había estado evitando a Bella, desde esa noche en que todo había cambiado.

No quería seguir acercándose, porque iba a terminar hecho polvo.

Se sentía infantil, pero era la única manera que se le ocurría para resguardarse del torbellino que era Bella.

Por otro lado, estaba Ángela. La chica resultaba ser muy agradable y un puerto seguro.

Pero no era tonto, y sabía que la indiferencia le había dolido a Bella y que si no se había acercado era por miedo.

Claramente no quería pelearse con él.

Se acercó al dibujo que tan concentrada la tuvo durante la clase y se le escapó una sonrisa.

También se fijó que se había dejado una calculadora así que la cogió y la guardó en su mochila con intención de devolvérsela luego.

Se sentó en la silla y observó el dibujo unos minutos.

Era el parque donde habían estado sentados la noche de luna llena.

A Edward no le costó reconocerlo por el detalle de las farolas, eran una especie de farolas antiguas, muy recargadas y en el dibujo eran exactamente iguales, además estaba dibujada la luna llena, como esa noche.

En un banco se veía a dos personas de espaldas, una apoyada en el hombro en la otra y debajo del dibujo con letras muy trabajadas decía: _"Si supieras…"_

Le encantaba como dibujaba Bella.

No lo hacía siempre, pero cuando estaba "inspirada" cualquier cosa le valía de lienzo, una mesa, una servilleta, un pañuelo.

Él le decía que debía cuidar más sus dibujos, que eran muy buenos, pero siempre quedaban por ahí, en una mesa de clase, en una servilleta en la cafetería, en un banco del parque.

Lo que más le gustaba dibujar eran paisajes, según le había dicho, era lo que más juego daba, pero a veces y solo a petición de Edward, dibujaba algún rostro.

A Edward le encantaba verla dibujando.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, lo que empezaba como cuatro trazos mal hechos, acababa siendo un hermoso dibujo.

– Perdón… ¿has visto una calculadora? – preguntó la castaña con algo de vergüenza.

Edward alzó la mirada y abrió su mochila para sacar la calculadora

– Pen-pensaba bus-buscarte para entre-entregarte…la.

Bella se lo agradeció y dio media vuelta para irse, aunque deseaba que Edward la frenara, este no lo hizo.

* * *

**Nos leemos mañana o pasado!**

**espero sus reviews para ver que les parece el rumbo de la historia.**

**:)**


	17. Si supieras

___**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Gracias por los comentarios._

_Espero que este capitulo también les guste._

_Eso._

_¡A leer!_

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

Edward se había fijado en ella desde que le dio la espalda y hasta que salió del aula.

Quería hablar con ella, ese dibujo estaba claro que era algo para él.

Bueno, quizá Bella no lo había dibujado para él, pero estaba seguro de que había pensado en él.

Se quedó un largo rato reflexionando.

Bella una día de esos terminaría por mandarlo a la mierda.

Había estado alejado porque pensaba que eso era lo mejor para no salir lastimado, pero en el fondo no podía estar sin ella.

En cuanto Bella había aceptado aquella indiferencia, dejando de estar pendiente de él, había empezado a extrañarla.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó que Isabella se sentaba a su lado.

– Ed… Edward, sé que no quieres saber nada de mí, pero… ya hace bastante que acabo la clase y… no sé, a lo mejor te pasa algo – le dijo con timidez.

Edward se frotó la cara con las manos.

– No, no p-pasa na-nada Isabella

La castaña torció el gesto ante la mención de su nombre completo.

– Bueno… pero si pasa algo, sabes que puedes contarme – volvió a hablar bajito.

Edward se fijó que estaba nerviosa, y preocupada por él pero que no se atrevía a contenerlo.

Y él la incomodaba marcando distancias, como el hecho de llamarla Isabella.

Finalmente decidió cambiar la entonación.

– ¿Qué es lo que debe-debería sa-saber Bella? – preguntó con tono agradable fijando su mirada en el dibujo.

Bella se puso más nerviosa todavía.

Edward parecía que volvía a hablarle, pero ella no podía empezar diciendo: _Si supieras que sueño contigo…_

Agachó la cabeza sintiéndose tonta.

– Cuanto extraño nuestras conversaciones – susurró.

Odiaba mentirle a Edward y mentirse a sí misma, pero reconocer sus sentimientos ante él era algo que todavía estaba muy lejano en sus planes.

– Yo, yo tam-también.

Respondió mirándola con ternura, y es que sí, todo eso del alejamiento le parecía una estupidez y una niñería.

– A mi es-estas co-cosas se me dan muy mal, pe-pero… dis-disculpa. Pen-pensé en ale-alejarme un ti-tiempo pa-para no a-afixiar…te –

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

Y él se encontró deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se creyera esa tonta excusa.

– ¡¿Y por qué me asfixiarías?! ¡Eres mi amigo, tonto!

Exclamó soltando una risa que a Edward le sonó como una canción de los dioses.

– ya, se ve q-que soy muy ton-tonto – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que entre nosotros está todo bien? ¿Otra vez?

El chico asintió y Bella amplió su sonrisa.

Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, era increíble, estaba seguro que cualquier otra persona lo habría mandado a volar, y habría estado en su derecho después de ese comportamiento tan estúpido.

Pero Bella no era así.

Era la persona más maravillosa que él había conocido y daba las gracias por el hecho de que aun lo consideraba un amigo.

Bella no se esperaba aquel abrazo, completamente sorprendida lo correspondió.

Craso error.

Sintió el olor de Edward y algo dentro de ella empezó a revolucionarse.

Sintió ganas de besarlo, unas ganas incontrolables.

Así que decidió separarse.

– Bueno…, yo, yo me tengo que ir. Te llamo ¿sí? – le dijo con tono nervioso.

Edward sonrió expresando toda su alegría con la voz.

– Eso es-espero, sino te lla-llamo yo – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Bella se alejó de él un poco tambaleante, aquello cada vez iba a más.

Nunca le había pasado nada parecido.

Quizá porque nunca había tenido un amor imposible, o quizá porque nunca había estado enamorada.

– ¿Es-Estás bien? – Preguntó él alzando una ceja.

– Si, si, es que tropecé con la silla.

Edward observó la situación de Bella y la silla con el gesto un poco fruncido.

Notaba que su amiga no estaba bien.

– ¿Quie-Quieres que hable-hablemos? Estás rara. Ven sen-sentémonos,

Bella negó frenéticamente.

– No, no puedo. Se hace tarde y me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.

Edward vio como Bella se iba casi corriendo del aula.

Cuando la perdió de vista, cambió su gesto preocupado por una leve sonrisa.

Si Bella estaba mal por algo, se lo iba a contar, así que no le preocupaba.

Ahora estaba bien con ella, después de su estúpido y sin sentido alejamiento, y eso para Edward era como decir que todo estaba bien.

Porque eso era lo que Bella conseguía siempre, era una especie de ángel de la guarda.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en el dibujo.

No pudo evitar acariciarlo con su mano – _Si supieras cuanto te necesito Isabella – _pensó para sí.

Respiró profundamente y se fue.

**.**

Bella decidió quedarse un rato en el gimnasio.

No quería toparse con Edward en el estacionamiento, así que espero un tiempo prudente para tranquilizarse y para ser la última en dejar el instituto.

Saludó al conserje y sorprendió al notar que Rose estaba apoyada en su monovolumen.

No esperaba verla ahí, las clases habían terminado hace mucho y no quería toparse con nadie.

– ¿Por qué estás todavía acá?

Rosalie le sonrió.

– Te esperaba.

El tono tranquilo y amigable, solo le indicaba una cosa, Rosalie quería conversar.

– No puedo hablar ahora, Rose.

La rubia la miró sorprendida.

Bella no era de las que evadía a sus amigos, pero era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

– Puedo acompañarte a casa – se ofreció.

Bella negó.

– Estoy apurada, lo siento.

– Sí estás tan apurada ¿Por qué eres la última en salir? Hasta Edward se sorprendió, dijo que habías salido primero.

– ¿Hablaste con él?

Rose asintió ligeramente.

– Dijo que se habían quedado conversando en el aula de biología.

Bella suspiró.

– Ya, ¿Nada más?

– ¿Pasa algo?

consultó Rose al ver que su amiga volvía a perder la vista en el vacío.

– No, no me ha dicho nada más – contestó al ver que Bella no pensaba seguir la conversación.

Isabella subió a su monovolumen y bajo la ventana del conductor con mucha dificultad.

– Rose, de verdad lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos.

Rosalie asintió y se despidió de su amiga.

La observó manejar nerviosa y con algo de prisa, no sabía si por llegar luego a su casa o por desaparecer de su vista.

No entendía que podía pasarle a su amiga.,Aunque Bella se había vuelto exageradamente obvia, y saber que le pasaba cuando estaba mal era tan sencillo como pensar en un nombre: Edward Cullen.

Rose empezaba a hartarse.

Bella siempre había sido valiente, y si bien su personalidad no era tan extrovertida como la de Alice, cuando tenía que poner a alguien en su lugar, lo hacía.

Para Rose era imposible que alguien le hiciera daño a Bella.

Ella siempre sabía cómo protegerse, y cuando lo hacían como el tonto de Mike lo había hecho cuando eran pequeños, Bella nunca daba dos oportunidades.

No se dejaba tumbar por nadie, salvo..., salvo Edward.

Rose sabía que Edward era especial, pero se había comportado groseramente con Bella varias veces, aun así, su amiga seguía dándole una, dos o tres oportunidades como si nada.

**.**

Bella no quería ir a casa, su madre no estaba y se sentía mal por haber sido tan tosca con Rose, y como había un tenue sol, optó por dar una vuelta por el parque cercano a la casa de Rosalie, el mismo del de la noche de luna llena.

Ese parque no estaba cerca tan cerca de su casa, pero le gustaba frecuentarlo cuando lo que querían era tiempo para pensar y dibujar.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos y saco un par de hojas para comenzar a tirar trazos que desembocarían en un paisaje.

Las horas pasaron y dibujar no la hizo sentir mejor.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien urgentemente.

Y solo había una persona con quien podía ser totalmente sincera sin miedo a ser juzgada.

Luego de saludar a los padres de Rose, fue hacía la habitación de su amiga y la vio concentrada trabajando.

– ¿Molesto? – preguntó asomando solo su cabeza con timidez sin atreverse a entrar.

Rosalie se giró en la silla y la observó

– No, para nada ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó viendo como Bella se tiraba en la cama y cogía uno de sus peluches.

– No, nada en especial. Pero quería hablar contigo y aprovechar de disculparme por cómo me comporté hoy ¿Tienes un rato?

Rose sonrió amigablemente.

– No te preocupes, está todo bien.

– Sé que he estado un poco tonta últimamente...

La rubia negó con una sonrisa.

– No, tranquila, sé que eres así, no hay drama – la molestó y Bella rió haciéndose la enfadada.

– Sigue burlándote y lo tiro por la ventana.

Amenazó alzando el peluche que tenía en la mano.

Rose la miró horrorizada.

– ¡No te atreverías!

Bella sonrió ligeramente.

– No, no lo haría, ¿Por qué le tienes tanto cariño? es feísimo – respondió mirando al muñeco con cierto gesto de asco

Rosalie se tiró al lado de Bella arrebatándole el muñeco.

– Sé que no es muy lindo, y está algo viejo, pero fue el primer peluche que me regalo Emmett.

La castaña la miró asombrada.

– Fue una tontería, lo ganó en esa feria a la que fuimos a Port Ángeles cuando teníamos 12 ¿recuerdas? A él tampoco le gusto y me lo dio diciendo: _a ustedes, las mujeres les gustan estas cosas._

Isabella rió al recordarlo.

– Ya, sí. Muy romántico – le dijo con una mueca divertida

– Pero ¿De qué quieres hablar tú?

Volvió al punto Rose.

– De esto, de chicos – contestó con voz tenue

– ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con los chicos?

Bella suspiró, ya no estaba tan segura de hablar.

– No sé, cuéntame tú ¿Cómo van las cosas con Em?

Rosalie suspiró feliz.

– Bien… sabes que Emmett siempre ha sido un chico lindo y tierno, no puedo pedir a alguien mejor como novio. Lo quiero mucho.

Bella se carcajeó.

– Em, está loco por ti desde que tiene uso de razón y ahora que tú le haces caso… Pfff, que dos.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos.

– Y nunca me lo dijiste

– Bueno, tú nunca me dijiste nada sobre él, en cambio Emmett siempre me habló de ti, eras su amor imposible, aunque mirándolo ahora nunca fuiste tan imposible.

Bella se carcajeó y Rosalie rodó los ojos.

– Serás idiota – y le dio con el muñeco en la cabeza

– ¿Y tú qué? – Indagó con interés Rosalie.

– Sube la radio… esa canción me encanta.

Rose la miró algo confusa, pero obedeció.

Bella comenzó a cantar la canción que se escuchaba.

– _I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held onto, I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you…_

– ¡He, Bella! Sabes que cantas genial pero no me esquives el tema así.

– Es que… si te cuento lo que me pasa no lo vas a creer.

Rose se sentó en la cama abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

– ¡No seas mala! ¡Como dices algo así! Sabes que no soy de las que andan detrás del chisme todo el día, pero no puedes simplemente decir eso y pretender que yo me quede como si como si nada.

Bella resopló.

– Es que, es difícil de explicar. Rose yo… estoy enamorada, o eso creo.

Rosalie la miró con la boca abierta.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿De quién? ¿¡Y por qué no llamaste a Alice, estoy es algo que tenemos que conversar entre las tres!?

Bella negó.

– Es que, no es tan fácil. ¿Cómo te lo explico? Es… es un amor imposible. Y Alice, no sé cómo lo tomaría, no me atrevo a decírselo.

Rose trató de mantener la calma.

– ¿Es mi primo? ¿Es Jasper?

– ¡No, claro que no! – Negó de inmediato la castaña

– Entonces… ¿Jacob? Sé que a Alice no le cae muy bien, pero si estás enamorada de él, ella lo aceptaría, no es…

– Rose – la interrumpió Bella molesta por sus conclusiones – lo único que tengo que hacer es olvidarme de él.

Rose frunció el ceño.

– ¿Es gay?

– ¿Eres tonta? – respondió imitando el gesto de la rubia, la muchacha negó extendiendo su sonrisa.

– entonces tan imposible no es ¿Por qué lo quieres olvidar? Estar enamorada es lo mejor que te pasa en la vida.

Bella bufó, justo le contaba a una persona enamorada y que era correspondida.

– ¿No será un profesor o alguien casado no?

En ese momento Bella tuvo que cerrar los ojos, en parte para contener la risa, y en parte para soltarlo.

Lo tenía atascado y si no lo decía iba a explotar.

– Es Edward.

Rosalie dejó de sonreír por unos segundos, luego su sonrisa se ensanchó el triple.

– ¡Lo sabía, sabía que iban a terminar enamorándose!

Bella negó tajante.

– No, no. Esto sólo me pasa a mí y, lo peor es que no sé cómo pasó y desde que me di cuenta ha ido a más y últimamente ya no controlo lo que siento, es… – hizo una pausa para tocarse el vientre -¡Ay, no sé cómo explicarlo! ¿Me entiendes?

– Sí, te entiendo. Es difícil, pero por qué no le planteas la posibilidad de…

– No, lo alejaría o bien, estaría conmigo para no hacerme sentir mal, lo conozco, sería por pena o algo así, no lo soportaría.

Rosalie suspiró quedamente.

– No me puedes estar hablando enserio. Edward estar contigo por… ¿Pena? ¿De verdad?

Isabella se tapó el rostro con las manos.

– ¿Ves? A esto me refiero, no sé qué me pasa, pero con cualquier tema relacionado con Edward me pongo como loca...

– No, espera. Creo que hay cosas de las que me estoy perdiendo. Tú… tú lo has ¿Besado?

Bella asintió levemente, sabía que también tenía que contarle sobre eso, así que lo hizo le contó lo que había pasado en su cumpleaños y luego en la fiesta de Jasper.

Decidió guardarse la parte en que Edward había tocado el piano, era algo que sólo era entre ella y él.

Rosalie escuchó atentamente.

– No puedo creer que eso haya pasado y no me lo contaras – le dijo un poco ofendida

– ¡Es que no podía! No podía arriesgarme a… yo no busque sentirme así con él. Estoy tan perdida.

Rose la abrazó cariñosamente.

– Tengo la leve impresión de que Edward te puede, y nunca había conocido a nadie capaz de eso.

– No es momento para burlas – se quejó la castaña

– Y no me burlo…

Hizo una pausa antes de preguntar.

– ¿No quieres que Alice se entere?

Bella negó.

– Me da vergüenza

– No le voy a decir nada, pero ojo, hoy nos dijo que ustedes dos encajaban a la perfección, y no precisamente como amigos… no sé, Alice es tu amiga, por mucho que su hermano sea ese "amor imposible".

Bella asintió, pero su decisión de no contarle ya estaba tomada.

– Sabes que intentaría acercarnos y no quiero incomodar a Edward.

Rosalie gruñó.

– ¡Pero que terca eres! – Se quejó – las cosas que tengo que oír. Si él supiera esto, cuento en segundos el tiempo que tarda en pedirte que te cases con él.

Bella se carcajeó.

– Claro, es lo más probable – le dijo en tono irónico.

Y antes de que la rubia pudiese contestar agregó – te lo dije al principio, lo que quiero es olvidarme de él. Somos muy buenos amigos y quiero mantener eso.

Rose rodó los ojos.

– Entonces que ¿Tiene que aparecer otro? Seguir el refrán de ¿Un clavo saca a otro clavo?

– Exacto.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Sabes? Nunca he entendido esa terquedad tuya, pero si es lo que quieres… cuenta conmigo.

Bella la abrazó mucho más tranquila.

Rosalie no sabía si estaba siendo justa o no, tampoco era de pararse mucho a analizar las cosas, solía dejarse llevar más por corazonadas, y no sabía si era su corazón o su instinto, pero algo le decía que por ahora le mejor era que Bella se alejara un poco de Edward.

Él no era una mala persona, pero no tenía muy claro lo que quería.

Primero debía solucionar todo lo que llevaba años guardados y después pensar en una novia tan increíble como la castaña.

Bella por su lado, no le había contado todo a Rose solo para que la ayudara a fijarse en otro, es más, sabía que nadie podía ayudarla a quitarse a Edward de la cabeza, pero necesitaba poder confiar su "pequeño secreto" a alguien.

Porque si hasta ese momento no había querido contárselo a nadie era porque de alguna forma contarlo lo hacía real.

Había creído que mientras no se lo dijera a nadie, iba a poder hacer como que nada pasaba. Pero ya había comprobado que eso no era así y el llegar a esa conclusión la había dejado sin argumentos para seguir guardándole el secreto a Rose.

* * *

**No sé si pueda subir mañana... pero lo intentaré.**

**Nos leemos :)**


	18. Una fogata, una discusión

___**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Gracias por los lindos comentarios._

_Agradecer en especial a lolo, mi amiga talquina. Gracias por darte el tiempo de revisar el capítulo._

_Es gracias a eso que estoy subiendo hoy :)_

_¡A leer!_

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

Se encontraban en la fogata que todos los años, hacían los chicos de la reserva en la playa, el primer sábado de diciembre.

No era que durante el año no hicieran otras fogatas, era simplemente tradición.

Jacob se había topado con Emmett y Rosalie y los había invitado, así como al resto de sus amigos.

A Bella la había llamado personalmente, ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, pero era algo que le chico quería cambiar.

Edward había aprovechado de invitar a Ángela, comenzaba a agradarle pasar tiempo con la morena.

Su amistan con Bella estaba estancada, no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero a pesar de que le había dicho a ella que estaba todo bien, las cosas no mejoraron mucho.

Parecía como si Bella lo evitara.

Cuando se juntaba con Alice lo hacía en su casa o en la casa de Rose, la extrañaba.

Y lamentó haber sido él, el primero en alejarse por sus estúpidos miedos.

**.**

Estaban conversando mientras tomaban algo alrededor de la fogata, Bella estaba nerviosa.

Edward aun no llegaba, Alice le había dicho que iba a demorar porque tenía que pasar a buscar a Ángela, la verdad es que no creía que él fuera a dedicarle más de un simple: "Hola", sobre todo si estaba en compañía de la morena, pero aun así estaba nerviosa.

– ¡Dichosos los ojos Isa!

La saludo Jacob abrazándola cariñosamente.

– Pensé que te ibas a excusar, últimamente no me diriges la palabra – comentó medio ofendido

– Siempre dices lo mismo, la culpa no es solo mía ¿eh? El otro día acompañé a Billy para saludarte y no estabas, así no se puede.

Jacob rodó los ojos teatralmente.

– ¡Dios! ¡Pero qué destino tan perverso! Había salido cinco minutos antes – le dijo pasando su mano por la cabeza de Bella para alborotarle el pelo

– Ya, ya, no seas dramático. Prometo dedicarte más tiempo de ahora en adelante.

Continuaron bromeando cuando Bella divisó a Edward acercándose con Ángela, y no supo que hacer, no sabía dónde meterse, desde la llegada de Edward estaba totalmente ida.

Jacob la miro con extrañeza.

– ¿Pasa algo Isa?

– No, no. Estoy bien – le sonrió tratando de calmarse.

El muchacho la miró sin creérselo.

– ¿No vas a ir a saludar a tu amigo?

– está ocupado.

Jacob rió.

– Sí, ya lo vi. Está bien acompañado ¿Es su novia?

Aquella pregunta le pateó el estómago, no se atrevió a contestar por miedo a que notara el enojo que causaba eso en ella, optó por encoger los hombros

– En ese caso estás libre – aquella frase hizo que lo mirara con desconcierto, pero cualquier cosa que intentara decir, murió cuando Edward le habló.

– Hola… ¿Pue-Puedo h-hablar con-contigo?

Le pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos, luego se fijó en Jacob.

Dis-disculpa, te la ro-robaré u-unos mi-minutos.

Jacob asintió alejándose del lugar, Edward aprovechó para tomarla de la mano y aislarse del resto.

Edward y Bella se apartaron.

Ella estaba temblando con la mano de Edward tomando la suya, pero él no parecía notarlo.

Se acercaron hacia el mar y se sentaron en la arena.

En realidad se sentó solo Edward.

– ¿Te pa-pasa al-algo? – preguntó alzando una ceja para luego dar unos leves golpes a su lado – v-ven sien-siéntate c-conmigo.

Bella lo evitó.

– no, así estoy bien. ¿Qué querías?

Edward la miró confuso.

– Ha-hablar, pe-pero veo que no es-estás de a-ánimo.

– No, yo estoy bien. ¿De que querías hablar?

Sabía que estaba siendo ruda, pero era lo que le salía en el momento.

– ¿Des-desde c-cuándo tú y yo solo ha-hablamos de al-algo con-concreto? – Consultó un poco perdido.

Bella suspiró.

– Sí, tienes razón, pero es que había quedado Jacob y… como me has apartado así, pensé que era algo importante.

Edward la miró algo cortado.

– Ah, yo… Sí, per-perdo…na, no me di cuen-cuenta. Ve, ve, t-todo bien.

Finalmente Isabella se sentó a su lado.

– No, yo también quería hablar contigo.

– ¿Ah sí?

La cara del chico se iluminó con una sonrisa.

– Sé que aunque dijimos que está todo bien entre nosotros, hay algo que… ¿No sientes que da lo mismo lo que hagamos, nos estamos alejando igual?

Edward cerró los ojos.

– No, no. Yo, re-reconozco que he e-estado extra-extraño, pe-pero fue una estu-estupidez...

Hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos.

– Yo t-te nece-necesito a mi l-lado.

Bella asintió sonriendo.

Tenía que aprender a controlar todo lo que Edward despertaba con solo estar a su lado, porque seguía considerándolo su mejor amigo, y no había nada que la pudiera hacer más feliz que el hecho de llevarse bien con él.

Estuvieron charlando hasta que llegó Emmett para decirles que se unieran al guitarreo que estaba por comenzar.

Durante esa noche, Bella y Edward volvían a sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro, lo cual hizo que todo volviera a la relativa normalidad habitual.

Aunque en realidad si había cambiado algo.

Bella no se encontraba cómoda con Edward, sentía que con cada gesto dejaba claro lo que sentía por él, y ella solo quería que ese fuera su secreto.

Nunca había deseado tanto que algo no se supiera.

Era como si todo podía venirse abajo en el momento en que Edward supiera que ya no lo consideraba simplemente su mejor amigo.

**.**

– ¿Qué tal hermano?

Lo saludó Emmett sentándose a su lado, Edward movió la cabeza a modo de saludo

– ¿Todo bien con Bella?

Preguntó otra vez el muchacho esperando sacar algo en limpio de aquella conversación

– Sí ¿P-por que pre-preguntas?

Emmett alzó los hombros.

– Últimamente la veo media decaída, pensé que tenías algo que ver con eso.

Edward lo miró confuso.

– ¿Ver con que? Yo no s-soy el cen-centro del mun-mundo p-para ella – le dijo algo enfadado

– Bueno, fue una pregunta, al parecer a ti te tiene más confianza que a mí

– Em, ¿Estás c-celoso?

Edward alzó una ceja divertido

– ¡Claro que no! fue una pregunta.

– Yo c-creo que lo es-estas

Emmett bufó.

– Lo único que te voy a decir, es que tengas cuidado con Bella, es una gran mujer, y no quiero que la hagas sufrir, tu amistad con ella es reciente y no quiero que la lastimes ¿sí?

Emmet se alejó evitando que el chico pudiese responderle.

Edward se quedó pensativo.

¿De verdad había provocado los celos de Emmett por su relación con Bella?

Edward sabía que ellos eran muy amigos antes de que Bella se fuera de Forks, pero al volver nunca había recuperado esa amistad por completo, aunque claro, él había estado en medio para evitarlo.

Por un momento se sintió feliz.

No lo pudo evitar.

Pensar que Bella lo escogía a él antes que a cualquier otra persona le hacía sentirse bien.

Quizá solo le daba seguridad ante sus sentimientos, ya que sabía que él, de ser el caso, escogería a Bella antes que a cualquier otro.

La miró haciendo payasadas con Jacob.

Se preguntó si ese chico sería el que lograra robarle el corazón a Bella, lo miró con detenimiento, conocía la reputación de Jacob Black, siempre yendo de galán por la vida. Él tenía que tratar de que no engatusara a Bella con su cara bonita, iba a asegurarse de ello.

**.**

Emmett resopló agobiado.

No había sido su intención ser tan rudo con Edward, pero cuando se trataba de Bella, la defendía a capa y espada.

La consideraba como su hermana.

Siempre había estado muy unido a Bella y Rose, a Rose por el pequeño detalle de que la amaba, y a Bella simplemente por compatibilidad.

Desde pequeños se complementaban para todo, cuando uno de los dos tenía algún plan para arruinar una clase, siempre era el otro quien le daba esos pequeños detalles que no lo dejaban fallar.

En el grupo siempre habían sido como uno.

Siempre que habían tenido que tomar decisiones él y Bella habían estado de acuerdo.

Y en el fondo, fueron los únicos que sufrieron de alguna manera la separación que sufrió el grupo cuando eran pequeños, en el típico: chicos-chicas.

Emmett estaba seguro de conocer muy bien a Edward, y sabía que era incapaz de dañar a alguien por gusto, pero también conocía a Bella, su amiga cuando hacía algo, lo hacía a full; no podía permitir que se enamorara de Edward, y luego por la idiotez de su amigo, terminara destruida.

**.**

– Ella te importa mucho ¿No es así?

La pregunta de Ángela lo había tomado por sorpresa

– Es mi a-amiga, me impo-importa – dijo enfocando su vista en la de la morena, pudo notar que quería decirle algo

– ¿Q-Qué te pa-pasa?

Ángela suspiró.

– Me gustaría que me miraras así

– ¿A-así c-cómo? – Edward estaba perdido.

Ángela lo tomó de las manos y él la miró extrañado.

– Desde la primera vez que te conocí supe que eras distinto, supe que no iba a poder encontrar a otra persona como tú, traté de acercarme a ti, pero nunca me viste.

Edward negó.

– He-hemos al-almorzado jun-juntos des-desde siem-siempre. Te lle-llevas bien con Alice y nun-nunca te has bur-burlado de mí.

La chica agachó la cabeza con gesto triste.

– ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? Solo quiero estar contigo, conversar.

Edward asintió, miró hacia donde estaba Bella y sonrió al verla reírse, ella estaba bien, estaba feliz.

Él podía dejarla ahí mientras daba un paseo con Ángela.

Conversaron de todo un poco, a medida que la iba conociendo, más le gustaba, lamentó no haber hablado antes con ella, pero la verdad, conversar era algo que prefería evitar por su tartamudez, o lo hacía… antes de conocer a Bella.

Sacudió su cabeza, era increíble como todos sus pensamientos terminaban en ella.

Miró a Ángela que esperaba por una respuesta.

– Sí, el lunes pue-puedo acom-acompañarte a Port Ángeles – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

– Gracias, me hace bien estar contigo, me siento segura.

Edward suspiró.

Era idiota, pero no había podido controlarlo.

Su mente viajó a una noche parecida a esa, con luna llena y sentado en un banco con Bella, ella le había dicho algo parecido.

Se había emocionado cuando la castaña le había dicho eso, pero con Ángela… sólo sonrió avergonzado.

Bella torció el gesto al ver a Edward aparecer con Ángela, no había notado el momento en que esos dos habían desaparecido, pero la chica parecía muy a gusto aferrada al brazo de Edward.

Bufó, de repente quería irse.

– Jake ¿me llevas a casa? – Le pidió cuando logró al fin se tranquilizó.

Sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero no le importó.

– Claro, ¿pasa algo? Porque aún faltan las historias – le contó mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

– Estoy cansada, mañana me cuentas en que termina esto ¿sí?

Jacob asintió.

– ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? – Preguntó Alice cuando se despidió de ella.

– Estoy cansada Al, mañana nos vemos.

Y aunque intentaron convencerla, su postura no cambió.

Ese fin de semana paso rápidamente, el día lunes había quedado de ir a casa de Alice, porque Emmett las iba a ayudar con matemáticas.

Se extrañó de no ver a Edward rondando.

– Salió con Ángela – le contó la pelinegra – no sé si fue en plan de "cita" pero andan en Port Ángeles, no me quiso contar porqué.

Bella tomo aire, intentando que aquello no le afectara.

Pero para cuando Edward llegó a casa estaba tan enojada, que quería golpearlo.

– ¡Hola! – La saludó el chico mientras atravesaba la puerta.

– Te borraste toda la tarde con Ángela – le dijo intentando controlarse.

–Si, la acom-acompañé a Port Ángeles a una expo-exposición lite-literaria.

Bella asintió notando que en cualquier momento sus celos iban a estallar y podía provocar una de esas discusiones sin sentido.

– Bueno, me tengo que ir.

– ¡Es-espera! ¿No, no me vas a pre-preguntar a q-que expo-exposición fui? – Preguntó mirándola algo extrañado

– ¿A qué exposición fuiste?

– A una que ha-hablaba de John Ste-Steinbeck

Le dijo esperando alguna reacción positiva, pero esta jamás llegó.

– Que bueno, me alegro. Ahora me voy.

Edward la miró dolido.

Se había acordado todo el tiempo que era uno de sus escritores favoritos, y ella no mostraba el más mínimo interés.

– ¡He! ¿Por q-que la pri-prisa? Despi-despídete con un b-beso al me-menos ¿no?

Bella negó.

– No lo siento, tengo prisa en serio, nos vemos mañana.

– ¡Te lla-llamo m-más tar-tarde! – le gritó mientras ella se subía al monovolumen.

La chica hizo un agesto de asentimiento con la mano.

Edward se quedó parado en la puerta tratando de encontrar alguna explicación a eso, la primera parte de su conversación con Bella había estado todavía bajo el embobamiento que le había originado la exposición y después, ella se había comportado rara.

¿Bella con prisa?

¿Cuándo le había importado hacer esperar a alguien?

Esa era una de las cosas que si salía de la boca de Bella solo se podía interpretar de una forma: excusa.

Al otro día, la encontró sentada en la cafetería en un receso, se acercó a ella para saludarla ignorando las burlas de Mike.

– ¿Qué ha-haces tan so-solita Bella? – Preguntó sentándose a su lado

– ¿Co-Cómo va to-todo?

– Bien. Estoy esperando a Emmett, si no te importa Edward – respondió seca.

– Sí, yo… yo solo q-quería pre-preguntarte que te ha-había pare-parecido el ini-inicio de la me-melodía que te man-mandé, yo…

– Bien, muy bien – le contestó Bella interrumpiéndole.

Edward alzó una ceja.

– ¿Pasó al-algo y no me di cuen-cuenta?

La castaña estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

– Nada, simplemente te he dicho que estaba esperando a Emmet y…

Esta vez fue Edward quien la cortó.

– ¿Y des-desde cuándo me te-tengo que ir por-porque esté Em? Además es-estás sola, no sé por-porque es-estás tan cor-cortante.

– ¡Ay Edward! No estoy de humor ¿sí? Vete.

– Sí, E-e-e-Edward, vete, jodido tartamudo – le dijo Tyler al pasar.

Edward lo ignoró como hacía siempre, pero Bella no lo dejó pasar.

– ¿¡Por qué no vas a ver por qué la tienes tan chica!? ¡Eso no es normal! – espetó con rabia.

El chico la miró sorprendido y luego de un par de risitas, salió del lugar completamente avergonzado.

Edward negó.

– No era nece-necesario – le dijo mirándola con severidad

– Algún día vas a tener que crecer y afrontar el mundo Edward, puede que sea una mierda, pero tenemos que vivir en el – le dijo huraña.

El muchacho sonrió algo más comprensivo.

– ¿Te pa-pasó algo? Cuen-cuéntame – le pidió.

Bella lo miró fijamente mostrando su enojo con claridad.

– A mí no me pasa nada, no es a mí a quien molestan, pero parece que a ti todo te da igual, incluso yo, si no fuera así ayer me hubieras llamado como prometiste – finalizó para salir del lugar.

Edward se dio con la mano en la frente y salió detrás de ella.

Los chicos que estaban en la cafetería los observaron con curiosidad, aquella amistad era sumamente rara.

Bella andaba a toda prisa por los pasillos, debía haberse quedado callada, pero el estúpido de Tyler, sumado a sus estúpidos celos habían colmado su paciencia.

Se asustó cuando Edward la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar.

– ¡He, chi-chica veloz! ¡Yo lo si-siento!

Dijo buscando su mirada

– De ver-verdad se me pa-paso, era tarde y…

– ya, no pasa nada, ¿Me sueltas? – le pidió todavía enojada

– Si p-pasa, ¿Por, Por qué te po-pones así?

_¿Por qué? _

Bella no podía contestar eso, más que nada porque ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

Estaba cada vez más susceptible con todo lo que se relacionaba con él, y Edward parecía que pasaba cada vez más de ella y ella sentía que iba todo el tiempo detrás, persiguiéndolo.

Y lo peor… para nada.

– Porque estoy cansada y no quiero pelear. Ahora suéltame.

Edward la soltó mientras la miraba atónito.

No entendía nada, y estaba dolido por otra cosa.

Bella solo le había dicho "bien", cuando él le había pedido opinión sobre su melodía.

Le dolía que siendo Bella la única con la que compartía algo así, ella le cortara las alas de esa manera.

En ese momento deseaba no haberle confiado nunca ese secreto, de que valía mostrarle su lado más personal si ella se limitaba a tratarlo como todo el mundo.

– No te en-entiendo. ¿Tan-tanto te mo-molesta que haya ol-olvidado una estúpida lla-llamada?

Bella lo miró enrabiada.

– ¡Una estúpida llamada! ¡Claro! Si yo no soy más que eso, una estúpida que espera las llamadas del gran Edward Cullen ¿no?

El chico la miró estupefacto, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Pero no se iba a quedar callado, ella quería que enfrentara al mundo, pues lo haría.

– ¿Una estúpida? Eres la per-persona a la que le mostré un lado de mí que na-nadie co-conocía, solo pa-para que me di-diga "bien", por, porque le importa una mierda ¿no? Sabes Isabella, yo tam-también estoy harto.

Resopló con enojo antes de continuar.

– Do-Doña per-perfecta, ¿Cómo van a decir algo m-malo de Isabella de Cal-Calcuta?, la pro-protectora de los in-indefensos, la súper amiga, la chica sobre…saliente. El único bi-bicho raro soy yo. ¡Estoy cansado de esto!

Bella gruñó dejando salir todo el enojo del minuto.

– Yo también estoy cansada de tener que andar todo el tiempo detrás de ti, la amistad no es solo esperar a que el otro esté siempre para ti, también tú tienes que estar, estoy cansada de que te rías de mí y me ignores cuando se te pegue la gana. No estoy sola Edward, tengo otros amigos

– Sí, ti-tienes a Emmett… tal pa-para cual. Bueno, pue-puedes quedarte con-contenta, yo no te-tengo otra amiga como tú. Pero si es para so-soportar que me tra-trates co-como qui-quieras, cuando quieras, guár-guárdate tu amistad. No la ne-necesito – suspiró fuertemente antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

¿Qué pasaba?

Ninguno de los dos se lo explicaba.

Bella sólo sabía que cada vez era más difícil estar con Edward, por no hablar de estar bien con él.

Le dolía pensar que ella le estaba haciendo cada vez menos falta, no podía con eso.

Dolía pensar que lo estaba perdiendo.

* * *

**Ya! nos leemos...**

** el lunes, sin falta! :)**


	19. Otra disculpa y un noviazgo repentino

___**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Bueno, otra semana que comienza,_

_ y otra actualización más._

_He decidido juntar dos capitulos en uno porque en realidad... eran muy cortos._

_No adelantaré nada..._

_¡A leer!_

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 19**

Pasaron un par de días y Bella y Edward volvieron a ignorarse, sus amigos ya no decían nada, estaban cansados de buscar explicaciones que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar.

Bella se había quedado en la biblioteca después de clase porque no quería hablar con nadie y para ver a Edward pegado a Ángela prefería quedar como antisocial.

– ¿Qué dice la chica más linda de Forks? – Preguntó Jacob sentándose a su lado.

Bella se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

– ¡Jake! ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Cómo entraste?

El chico la miró divertido.

– Por la puerta, al menos así entran las personas normales.

Bella rodó los ojos.

– Me refiero a que no estudias acá, es raro verte en la biblioteca. Puede traer problemas.

– ¡He! Me siento discriminado – se quejó – me estoy arriesgando solo por verte, prometí pasar más tiempo contigo.

La castaña le sonrió enternecida.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó el chico mirando sus apuntes.

– Los ordeno, tengo examen pronto – respondió torciendo el gesto.

– ¿Pronto cuando Isa?

– Mañana Jake – respondió imitando el tono de su amigo.

– Entonces podemos cenar juntos ¿no?

Bella lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Y eso? ¿Qué quieres? ¿El número de alguna chica del instituto? – Bromeó, él negó con una amplia sonrisa

– No. Una cita contigo.

Bella lo miró escéptica.

– ¿Estás bromeando, no?

Jacob negó

– ¿No habrás estado hablando con Rose por alguna casualidad?

– ¿Rose? ¿Qué tiene que ver Rose? ¿Le has hablado de mí? – preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

Isabella negó divertida.

– No, nada. Cosas nuestras.

Jacob asintió levemente, tenía algo de curiosidad pero prefirió continuar con su propuesta.

– Te estoy invitando porque me gustas Isa.

Ella sonrió – ¿Qué pasó? Hoy te has levantado y la ducha matutina te ha despejado las ideas ¿no? – preguntó mirándolo divertida, él no podía estar hablando en serio.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Isa, sabes perfectamente que siempre me has gustado, desde que hacíamos pasteles de lodo.

– Jake, en serio. No estoy para bromas.

Jacob bufó exasperado.

– ¡Pero qué difícil eres Isabellita! No, no ni broma, ni un juego, ni nada parecido. No te lo he pedido antes porque bueno… había obstáculos. Ahora está más despejado el tema.

Bella alzó una ceja.

– ¿Obstáculos?

– Edward, Leah...

La castaña intentó disimular lo que le había producido oír el nombre de Edward

– Ya, pero sigo sin entender ¡eh! Que tu novia fuera un obstáculo para que saliéramos, supongo que tiene algo de lógica, pero ¿Edward? Edward y yo no somos nada, a menos que haya sido tu novio, dato que desconocía.

Jacob soltó una sonora carcajada.

– Isa, desde que llegaste de la gran manzana hemos tenido una cita pendiente, estaba Leah pero bueno, eso ya fue. Y Edward… parecía obvio que tenían algo más allá de la amistad, los vi besarse en tu cumpleaños.

Bella lo miró asombrada.

– Eso fue un mal entendido – dijo rápidamente sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

– Bueno, no me importa, ya fue, ahora ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

La castaña suspiró, recordó lo que había hablado con Rose y decidió que Jacob era perfecto para sacarse a Edward de la cabeza.

– Admito lo de la cita pendiente, pero con una condición

– La que quieras, princesa.

– Que no sea justo antes de un examen de biología.

Jacob asintió.

– No podría estar más de acuerdo… ¿El sábado para cenar?

Bella asintió contenta.

– Ok, entonces mañana hablamos y confirmamos la hora ¿sí?

Se despidió de ella más contento de lo que estaba antes.

– Bueno, te dejo estudiar. Chau.

Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, la pilló media desprevenida, pero le gustaba ese Jacob lanzado, lo observó hasta que salió de la biblioteca.

La verdad es que se estaba metiendo en un enredo, Jake era el clavo menos indicado para sacar a otro cuando lo que buscas es evitar sufrir de amor.

Pero la había convencido con eso de la cita pendiente, en el fondo siempre se había sentido atraída por él y sin ser una amistad como la que tenía con Edward, se llevaban muy bien. Fuera de que pasara algo o no, sabía que lo iba a pasar bien con él.

Lo que Bella no había notado, era que Edward también estaba repasando sus apuntes en la Biblioteca y lo había observado todo.

No había podido oír la conversación, pero conocía demasiado bien Jacob Black como para asegurar que le había estado coqueteando, y lo que menos le gustaba era la sonrisa que se le había quedado a Bella en la cara una vez que Black se había marchado.

¿Podía ser Jacob la persona de quien se enamorara Bella?

No, era imposible, ese tipo terminaría haciéndola sufrir.

Salió de la biblioteca porque no soportaba ver como Bella seguía con esa sonrisa en la cara como si se la hubieran tatuado.

Ella que parecía ignorarle borró su sonrisa en cuanto lo vio salir como alma que lleva el diablo, decidió que si el tiempo no había sido suficiente para que se pasara el dolor de cabeza, era hora de tomar una aspirina.

Recogió todo rápidamente y salió detrás de Edward. Lo vio tirar todas sus cosas dentro del volvo y arrancar con rapidez. Claramente estaba enojado o afectado por algo, tuvo la intención de seguirlo, no tanto por él como por ella misma. Le afectaba de sobre manera verlo así.

Finalmente optó por regresar a su casa, en esos momentos no era capaz de seguir estudiando.

Bella no habló con Edward durante toda la mañana, y para la hora de almuerzo tampoco pudo hacerlo porque no estaba por ningún lado, decidió que no podía pasar del examen, en cuanto terminara iba a hablar con él.

Edward acabó poco antes que Bella, pero cuando esta salió de clase no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

Al que si localizó fue a Emmett.

– ¿Qué haces fuera de clases? – Le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¿Qué haces tú fuera de biología?

Bella rodó los ojos.

– Tenía examen, ya lo terminé.

– Iba al baño – respondió su amigo.

– ¿Viste a Edward?

Emmett la miró raro.

–Quiero comentar algo del examen – se defendió.

El chico sonrió.

– ¡Ah! Pero no te va a servir lo que te diga Ed.

– ¿Y eso? Edward es mejor que yo en biología – respondió como algo obvio.

– Puede ser, pero este examen no le debe haber salido muy bien, porque me cruce con él y tras ladrarme un poco, me pidió que llevara a Alice a casa.

Isabella asintió con desconcierto.

– ¿Y no sabes que le pasa?

Emmett se encogió de hombros – ni idea, cuando le pregunté por qué, me dijo que tenía que pensar… anda a saber en que, últimamente anda místico.

Bella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos – y sin darle tiempo a Emmett a responder salió corriendo.

Bella pensó que para pensar lo mejor era estar solo en una cabaña escuchando música o con un bonito paisaje alrededor, como lo de la música implicaba ir a esa dichosa cabaña, decidió empezar por su idea de un bonito paisaje y fue una decisión acertada.

Lo encontró sentado en una roca contemplando la inmensidad del bosque.

– Es increíble lo pequeños que nos vemos aquí ¿no? junto a estos árboles – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

– ¿C-Cómo sa-sabías que es-estaba a-acá? – Preguntó sin mirarla.

– No sé… llámalo intuición femenina.

Edward le sonrió torcidamente.

– Tú no tie-tienes de eso.

La castaña sonrió.

– Bueno, bueno, tampoco tanta confianza – le dijo riendo suavemente.

Edward giró la cara para mirarla.

– Es-estoy bien ¡eh! Pue-puedes estar tran-tranquila.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya? – Preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

El chico negó.

– No, no. P-Pero pue-puedes ha-hacerlo. Sé que lo que te tra-trajo ha-hasta acá no fue tu in-intuición feme-femenina, si-sino tu ne-necesidad de a-ayudar a los que es-están mal. Yo no lo estoy.

– ¿Seguro? – Preguntó mientras volvía a mirar al bosque.

– ¿Qué no es-estoy mal?

Bella negó con la cabeza – ¿Seguro de que he venido solo por cerciorarme de eso?

– ¿Y p-por qué si no?

La castaña suspiró – Bueno, quería hablar contigo.

Edward también dejó de mirarla.

– Si me v-vas a hablar de Jacob, pier-pierdes el tiem-tiempo – le dijo cortante.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

– ¿Y tú como sabes que tengo algo con Jake?

Edward la miró sorprendido.

– Ah… ya tie-tienen a-algo. Yo, yo lo d-decía por lo que vi en la biblio-biblioteca.

Después de eso, se quedaron un largo rato en silencio. hasta que Bella preguntó

– ¿Y si necesitara contarte algo de Jacob ¿no me escucharías?

Edward volteó a mirarla fijamente – te, te a-ayudaría y es-escucharía con cual-cualquier cosa Bella. P-Pero Jacob no es a-algo t-tan di-difícil de con-conseguir. Al me-menos, no p-para ti.

Bella apartó la mirada empezando a sentirse incómoda.

– Bueno, pero nosotros estamos enojados así que estos temas…

Edward la interrumpió – Sí, per-perdona. Aun-aunque yo, ya no estoy eno-enojado – le confesó.

La castaña asintió.

– Por eso te buscaba.

– ¿Por-Por qué? – Preguntó Edward mirando como extendía su mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba.

– ¿Podemos amigarnos? ¿Otra vez? ¿Volver a ser los amigos de siempre? – pidió mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte.

Edward sonrió.

– Cre-creo que tú y yo no vamos a de-dejar n-nunca de ser ami-amigos – respondió poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

Isabella apretó la mano de Edward y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de este.

– ¿Eso me lo puedes prometer?

– Te lo ju-juro – susurró con convicción.

Permanecieron un rato sentados mirando el bosque. No decían nada… simplemente estaban ahí, el uno al lado del otro haciéndose compañía. Evitando que boberías los distanciasen.

Volvieron al estacionamiento, Edward pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Bella.

Ella ya no sentía esa revolución interior con solo el simple roce de él, pero tenía muy claro que lo quería, lo quería mucho.

– ¿Pue-puedo pre-pregun…tarte una cosa? – pidió antes de que ella subiera a su camioneta.

Bella accedió – sí, lo que quieras.

– ¿Por, Por qué de-decidiste vol-volver a ha-hablarme? ¿Qué hizo que se pa-pasara el eno-enojo?

Bella lo miró durante unos minutos, buscando una de esas respuestas que luego los dos iban a recordar por siempre, las respuestas que ellos solían darse.

– Porque nada es lo mismo sin ti…

Edward sonrió sintiendo como su pecho se hinchaba de alegría, iba a responderle, pero no pudo porque fue ella quien esa vez hizo una pregunta.

– Ahora... ¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?

Edward lo pensó unos segundos.

– Me preo-preocupa…ba que Jacob te hi-hicera da-daño – le dijo con media sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo? – Inquirió sin entender a que venía eso – espera, se supone que me ibas a dejar preguntarte algo.

– ¿Y qué me ibas a pregun-preguntar?

– ¿Qué te pasaba cuando te he encontrado en el bosque?

Edward volvió a dedicarle una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

– Bue-Bueno, a eso me ade-adelanté.

La castaña sonrió.

– ¿Y ya no te preocupa?

– Ahora pu-puedo evi-evitarlo de lle-llegar a ser nece-necesario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaron y tanto Emmett como Rose y porsupuesto Alice se alegraron de que Edward y Bella volvieran a ser los de siempre. Nadie dijo nada, porque en realidad ninguno de sus tres amigos sabía que era lo que exactamente pasaba por la cabeza de esos dos. Y no iba a arriesgarse a que troya estallara otra vez.

Ese día, Edward iba en dirección a la cafetería, cuando divisó a Ángela perdida en sus pensamientos, se acercó con curiosidad.

– ¡He, Ángela! ¿Es-Estás b-bien?

La chica se sobresaltó y lo miró apenada.

– Lo mismo de siempre, la historia de mi vida.

Él frunció el ceño.

– Si, si q-quieres pue-puedes con-contarme, en mi pue-puedes c-confiar – dijo sentándose a su lado.

– Ya sé, eres tan tierno – susurró acariciándole una mejilla.

Edward se alejó confuso.

– ¿Qué te pa-pasa?

– Que te quiero – susurró con voz rota, aquellas palabras lo hicieron tambalear, y menos mal estaba sentado.

¿Q-qué?

Ángela se acomodó mirarlo fijamente – te quiero, te he querido desde que te conocí, pero recién tengo el valor para decirlo

Edward suspiró, aquello no estaba en sus planes, era cierto que Ángela era una chica muy linda, tierna y… la encontraba sumamente parecida a Bella, por eso se la pasaba tan bien en su compañia... _pero no era ella, _sacudió su cabeza y también a su voz interior.

Se enfocó en la morena que tenía al frente. ¿Qué le decía? Él no era bueno con las palabras, estaba nervioso y sabía que iba a tartamudear más de la cuenta, optó por acercarse para besarle la mejilla, se sentía tonto pero fue lo que le salió.

Apenas se rozaron sus mejillas Ángela giró la cara y dejó sus labios a escasos milímetros de los de Edward, clavando su mirada cristalizada por las lágrimas en los ojos verdes de este.

Edward sonrió y con el poco coraje que tenía, la besó.

La chica besaba tremendamente bien, pero ninguna descarga eléctrica o escalofrío lo asaltó, se separó un poco de ella, con la respiración algo agitada por la falta de aire.

– A-Ánge-Ángela, yo…

– No, no digas nada. Espere este momento durante mucho tiempo – susurró volviendo a darle un beso, más corto que el anterior

– Sé que te gusto, y si me das una oportunidad, sé que puedo llegar a enamorarte – susurró abrazándolo

Edward no sabía cómo habían llegado a eso, pero asintió.

– Inten-intentémos…lo – le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

**.**

– ¡No doy más!

Se quejó Bella tirando sus cosas sobre la mesa de la cafetería

– ¡Epa! Pero que modales – la molestó Emmett

– Sí, lo siento. Te juro que si no fuera porque navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina, estaría colapsando, encima esta nieve no ayuda mucho.

– Me asustas bellita, la nieve es lo mejor, y espera cuando endurezca, las batallas que ya estoy armando – respondió su amigo pasándole una mano por el pelo con gesto cariñoso

– ¡Por eso mismo no me gusta! – se quejó como una niña.

En ese momento, Bella se dio cuenta que Rosalie no estaba junto a Emmett, algo sumamente raro en ellos

– ¿Y Rose?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

– Ni lo sé, ni me importa.

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– Pues, debería ¿no?

– Es que estamos enojados – se sinceró.

Bella no pudo evitar una leve carcajada.

– ¿Y eso?

– ¡No te rías! – Le pidió cruzándose de brazos.

– No me hagas reír entonces. ¿Qué tan serio ha ocurrido? – preguntó tratando de mantener la seriedad.

Emmett la miró mal, pero de todas formas contestó.

– Nada, que ayer me dio plantón.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo paso eso?

– Íbamos a cenar juntos y me llamó una hora antes para decirme que no podía ir.

La castaña rodó los ojos.

– Em, eso no es un plantón. Plantón es cuando te avisan en el momento, o directamente no te avisan, tonto.

– Si bueno, me dejó botado igual.

Bella lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar carcajearse – de verdad que no puedes enfadarte por eso.

– ¡Claro que puedo! – Exclamó – de hecho, ya lo estoy.

– Em… – le dijo como si fuera un niño a quien le ha dado un berrinche

– ¿Qué pasa? Siempre estoy igual, Rose parece que hace lo que quiere conmigo… estoy harto. Si me hubiera avisado antes, hubiera quedado de hacer algo con Jasper

Bella suspiró.

– Bueno, vamos a dejar el tema porque te estás enfadando por tonterías.

– Sí, vamos a dejarlo porque sabes que tengo razón – la cortó el sacándole la lengua.

– Pero que maduro – respondió ella volteando la cara para no mirarlo.

En ese momento, Edward y Ángela entraron al lugar, no iban abrazados ni nada.

Edward aún no se sentía cómodo, pero la chica lo sorprendió entrelazando su mano a la de él justo en el momento en que Bella fijaba la vista en ellos.

Y lo que sintió al verlo... no se lo daría ni a su peor enemigo. Fue como si alguien le apretara el corazón con la intención de sacárselo. Y ojalá lo hubieran hecho, así no podría ver lo que estaba viendo y probablemente no escucharía lo que estaba apunto de escuchar.

– ¿Y ustedes? – Preguntó Emmett ajeno al torbellino que sentía Bella.

– Estamos juntos – anunció Ángela, sonriendo abiertamente.

Emmett asintió levantándose para felicitar a su amigo.

– Vaya, vaya, ¡Hasta que al fin saliste de tu burbuja! – dijo palmeándole la espalda.

Edward sonrió – sí, sí… ¿Bella es-estas bien? – el chico se agachó para quedar a su altura, tuvo la intención de acariciarle la mejilla ¿estaría bien hacerlo ahora que estaba de novio?

Pero no pudo ni siquiera intentarlo, Bella se alejó tirando la silla hacia atrás.

– Sí… estoy bien, pensaba en… en Jacob – finalizó sin mirar a nadie.

Edward torció el gesto.

– Me alegro por ustedes – dijo mientras los miraba rápidamente y con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, aunque eso sólo lo apreció Edward.

– ¿Alice ya lo sabe? – preguntó la castaña tratando de comportarse normal.

– No, no por, por-porque esto ha pa-pasado ha-hace un ra-rato.

Bella asintió – será mejor que vayan a decírselo, o se enfadara, sabes que no le gusta ser la última en enterarse de las cosas, y más cuando se trata de ti.

Edward asintió, tenía unas ganas tremendas de tomarla y sacarla de ahí para preguntarle que le pasaba, pero se controló, recién se había puesto de novio… o algo así.

Su preocupación debía centrarse en Ángela.

– ¿Por qué no vas tú? – Le dijo Ángela que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada.

– yo quiero hablar con Bella, si no te importa.

Isabella la miró raro, pero aceptó, tampoco iba a hacer escándalo, a pesar de todo Ángela le caía bien.

– Ok, en ese caso yo te acompaño – apuntó Emmett – así aprovecho de hablar con Rose, están en la biblioteca

Emmett miró a Bella algo confundido, pero se fue con Edward.

* * *

**No me maten.**

**Espero Reviews para saber que les pareció.**

**Nos leemos mañana.**

**:)**


	20. Un beso para zafar

___**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Gracias por los comentarios._

_La verdad es que estos dos son unos cabezotas._

_Vamos a ver que les depara el destino_

_Gracias por los comentarios._

_Como es costumbre, una nueva actualización._

_¡A leer!_

.

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

Ángela se sentó en la silla que hasta hace pocos segundos ocupaba Emmett y suspiró – sé que te preocupa Edward – le dijo captando la atención de Bella – y sé que nunca hemos hablado mucho, pero quiero que sepas que me gusta desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Isabella asintió.

– Sí, había notado que tenías interés en él – murmuró con voz tenue.

– Sé que tú también lo quieres – continuó la morena.

Bella se tensó.

¿Podría Ángela saber acerca de sus sentimientos?

– Claro que lo quiero – se apresuró a contestar – es mi mejor amigo.

– Pensaba que tu mejor amigo era Emmett – replicó la muchacha.

– Sí, Em también… pero Edward es especial – contestó sin pararse a pensar mucho sus palabras.

Ángela asintió sin dejar de examinarla, lo que la puso aún más nerviosa.

– Bueno, si era eso lo que querías conversar, está todo bien. Ed, es mi amigo, y si me dices que lo quieres de verdad, yo no me voy a meter – concluyó Isabella con la intención de ir a clases.

Ángela lo tomó del brazo.

– Lo quiero Bella, lo quiero mucho, y aunque te parezca una tontería, jamás había sentido algo así, jamás me había pasado lo que me pasa con él.

A Bella no podía parecerle una tontería, al contrario, lo entendía perfectamente ¿Cómo no entenderlo si a ella le pasaba lo mismo? Por suerte el timbre que daba inicio a la siguiente hora interrumpieron aquella conversación incomoda.

Las clases pasaron sin mucha emoción para la castaña, sentía esa rara opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba concentrarse, y para el colmo, tendría que soportar a Alice hablando de la nueva parejita, conocía perfectamente a su amiga, la adoraba, pero en esos temas era un tanto… irritante.

Finalmente se había retrasado lo que más pudo, pero al salir del aula, Emmett y Rose la esperaban, no lo quedó más que ir con ellos hacia el estacionamiento, esperaba que Alice y Edward ya se hubiesen ido, _ley de Murphy, _pensó cuando los vio junto a Jasper y Ángela.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Jacob en su motocicleta, sonrió automáticamente, era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

Ignoró la protesta de Alice y se dirigió hacía su amigo.

– ¡Jake! – exclamó saludándolo efusivamente, no tenía idea de cuánto se alegraba de verlo.

Emmett se acercó con el ceño fruncido, y por indicación de Alice.

– ¡Isa! Amo tus saludos – exclamó el muchacho con alegría – ¡Hola, Em!

En ese momento Bella giró para encontrarse con su amigo que la miró con gesto de disculpa.

– Solo quiero recordarte que quedamos en ir a casa para el proyecto de química.

Bella asintió.

– no te preocupes Em, esto es rápido – intervino Jacob – vine a fijar la hora de la cena ¿A las ocho, está bien?

Bella sonrió – a las ocho me parece perfecto

Jacob le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de Emmett con un gesto.

Una vez que Jacob se había ido, Emmett carraspeó – Black ¿eh? – le dijo con retintín.

Bella rodó los ojos – Jake es un buen amigo, y la paso muy bien con él, no hagas suposiciones antes de tiempo.

Emmett rodo los ojos divertido.

– Claaaro, y mañana a las ocho para estudiar ¿no? Lo normal un sábado, sobre todo con Jacob.

Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

– La verdad, con Jacob no sé qué pasará pero...

– ¿Quieres un croquis de lo que va a pasar? – Preguntó interrumpiéndola.

La castaña resopló y lo miró amenazante.

– ¿Vas a dejar de reírte de mí?

– No me río… aunque hay que reconocer que eres bastante graciosa.

La castaña sabía que era una estupidez, pero necesitaba descargarse con alguien.

– ¡Y a ti que más te da! No tengo 10 años… así que si quedo con Jake o no, es asunto mío. No le des doble lectura.

– Ok, pero te aviso que las intenciones de Jacob no tienen doble lectura. Y antes de que súper Bellita me ataque de nuevo, me voy – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

– Nos vemos Emmecito – le gritó con sorna.

– ¡Epa! Nos vemos más tarde, agresiva.

Bella se subió lo más rápido que pudo a su monovolumen, sabía que estaba siendo mal educada, pero no le importa. Tenía que salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

**.**

Finalmente el sábado llegó y con ello la salida de Jacob y Bella.

La castaña había evitado hablar con Edward, y lo había logrado con honores.

Tampoco era que él hubiese intentado acercarse.

Jacob recogió a Bella para llevarla a Port Ángeles, cenaron en un restaurant muy lindo, no era excesivo, la castaña alzó una ceja mientras Jacob pagaba la cuenta.

– ¿Siempre preparas tanto tus primeras citas?

El muchacho negó con un ligero movimiento – La verdad, no. Pero te conozco y sé que eres difícil de sorprender. Tenía que estar a la altura.

Bella soltó una risita.

– Y debo reconocer que lo has conseguido. Me ha encantado el sitio.

– Ahora podemos ir a bailar, o sentarnos a conversar en un lugar más relajado, conozco el Pub perfecto para eso.

Al salir, Jacob puso su brazo a modo de asa y Bella entrelazó el suyo con el de él. La verdad es que lo estaba pasando muy bien. Parecía más una salida de amigos que una cita, aunque eso era lo lógico ya que eran más amigos que otra cosa.

A diferencia de Edward, a quien le encantaba hacerla rabiar con temas en los que no estaban de acuerdo, como el football o las mejores canciones de la historia, Jacob era muy consciente de lo diferente que eran él y Bella, pero intentaba ganársela por las similitudes y no por las diferencias.

Y si bien Bella consideraba que se conocían muy bien, sus temas de conversación nunca eran muy trascendentales, es más se solían limitar a su día a día, a sus relaciones (Bella se sabía la vida amorosa de Jacob de memoria), hablaban de música (aunque sus gustos musicales rara vez coincidían) y poco más.

Para Bella la relación con Jacob siempre había sido más fácil que con Edward, no recordaba haber discutido nunca con él, y aunque su amistad con Edward no tenía comparación con ninguna, a veces se agradecía la "paz" que Jacob le brindaba.

– Este Pub lo abrieron hace poco, pero estoy seguro de que te va a encantar – le dijo el muchacho antes de entrar.

– Tendré que confiar en tu buen criterio.

El chico le brindó una gran sonrisa y entraron al local.

La verdad es que el sitio estaba muy bien y la música era inmejorable. Bella y Jacob dejaron las chaquetas en el guardarropa y enseguida se fueron a bailar. Estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que les dio sed, compraron en la barra y se fueron a sentar.

Bella estaba contenta, siempre le había gustado Jacob, no en el sentido de un enamoramiento, pero sí en el hecho de que se lo pasaba realmente bien en su compañía.

– ¡Mira! ¿Ese no es Edward Cullen? – le dijo Jake.

Bella estaba mirando justo en la dirección opuesta a la que Jacob le señalaba y pudo permitirse cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior como gesto de frustración.

¿Todo en su vida tenía que acabar relacionado con Edward?

Giró la cara y lo que vio no mejoró en absoluto la situación. Edward no estaba con sus amigos como Bella sin querer había supuesto, ahí la única persona familiar era Ángela.

Edward no se había percatado de su presencia y ella deseaba evitar a toda costa que eso sucediera.

– ¿Quieres ir a saludarlo? Por mí no hay problema ¿eh? – señaló tomándola de la mano.

Bella lo frenó con la mano que le quedaba libre y Jacob se extrañó.

– Pensé que era tu amigo, de verdad a mí no me molesta.

Tenía que pensar rápido, estaba claro que no podía decirle a Jacob porque no quería saber nada de Edward y Ángela, no juntos.

– Esto era una cita, no una salida de amigos – susurró acercándose a él.

El chico le sonrió olvidándose de Edward y de lo que tenía pensado hacer hasta hace unos segundos.

En ese momento fue Edward quien se dio cuenta de quienes estaban en el mismo Pub que él, sin pensarlo hizo un gesto en alto para llamar la atención de Bella, quien lo divisó de reojo, pero en vez de avisarle a Jacob, lo acercó más a ella y lo besó sin ninguna ingenuidad.

Edward se quedó blanco.

No lo habían visto, eso estaba claro. Y ese beso lo había pillado con la guardia baja.

Si bien, sabía que iban a salir esa noche, jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que realmente iba a pasar algo, Bella siempre le repetía que eran muy amigos, y confiaba en que eso les acabara frenando, al menos a Bella.

Como lo había frenado a él.

Pero no, se había equivocado. Trató, pero no pudo quitar la vista de ellos, y un enfado hasta ese momento desconocido en él surgió como una erupción de volcán.

– ¿Edward? ¿Pasa algo? Estás pálido – le dijo Ángela mientras le tocaba el hombro

– No, no. Es… es que a-acabo de ver a Bella y J-Jacob Black – dijo tratando de serenarse, la morena sonrió.

– ¿Dónde? Si quieres vamos a saludarlos – respondió ella brindándole una sonrisa sincera.

A Edward le sentó muy bien esa sonrisa, incluso se olvidó por un segundo de que era lo que realmente había visto. Miró de reojo a Bella y al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en una situación tan comprometida con Jacob, sino que conversaban decidió acercarse.

– Vamos, en una d-de e-esas so-somos los pri-primeros en fe-felici…tar a la pare-pareja – le dijo sonriendo como si en realidad le hiciera gracia.

Ángela le dio la mano a Edward y este la guio.

– Ho-Hola – Saludó Edward con una sonrisa, Jacob se giró a verlo.

– ¡Hola, Edward! Te vimos antes, pensábamos saludarlos luego – le dijo dándole una palmadita amistosa.

Edward dirigió su mirada a Bella y está sin querer la bajó y se acercó un poco más a Jacob rodeándolo por la cintura.

Edward no pudo evitar pensar que Bella estaba realmente linda esa noche. Acostumbrado a verla linda de normal con unos vaqueros y ni gota de maquillaje; esa falda y lo arreglada que iba, hacían que se viera realmente preciosa.

Jacob carraspeó ante el silencio que se había formado.

– ¿Vinieron solos? – preguntó para iniciar una conversación. Ángela asintió.

– Sí, a distra-distraer…nos un ra-rato – respondió algo desconcertado por la reacción de su amiga.

– Vaya, no sabía que estaban juntos – continuó Jacob ajeno a la incomodidad de Bella y la confusión de Edward.

Continuaron la conversación durante unos minutos, hasta que Ángela decidió dejarlos solos para darles intimidad. Bella se abrazó a Jacob cuando Edward se alejó con la morena, pero no pudo dejar de mirarlos.

Se sentía muy rara, la noche había estado genial y justo tenía que aparecer él. Había besado a Jacob para evitar tener que hablar con Edward esa noche, y aunque era imposible que él se hubiera dado cuenta, no pudo evitar inclinar la mirada al tenerlo al frente.

– Jake ¿te importa si nos vamos de aquí? No sé… a pasear – le preguntó cuándo se sintió en condiciones de hablar.

Jacob le sonrió y se limitó a guiarla hacía el guardarropa para salir del lugar. Edward los seguía con la mirada, no entendía porque estaba tan pendiente, pero no podía evitarlo. Solo cuando salieron del local Edward decidió centrarse en su salida con Ángela.

– Bueno, ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el puerto?

Bella asintió, en realidad el lugar no le importaba, solo quería salir de allí.

Jacob volvió a sonreír mientras la guiaba. Al final, con la conversación y la caminata, el chico si había logrado -sin saberlo- hacer que Edward y Ángela desaparecieran de los pensamientos de Bella.

Aunque era sábado, tampoco quería hacerla llegar tan tarde, por lo que emprendieron la marcha hacia Forks.

Al llegar a casa de Bella se quedaron un rato en la entrada principal.

– No te he dicho que estas muy linda – susurró el muchacho después de besarla unos segundos.

– Gracias – murmuró ella y volvió a besarlo.

–Bueno preciosa – dijo separándose unos centímetros – mejor me voy, que querrás dormir. Mañana te llamo ¿sí?

Bella asintió.

– Eso espero – le dijo acortando las distancias para volver a besarlo.

Bella entró a su casa, se sentía como en una nube, Jake era realmente encantador y el hecho de que no hubiera intentado nada más con ella era algo que la halagaba, sabía cómo era Jacob y bueno… que intentara ir despacio quería decir que la apreciaba.

Aun así, una vez en la cama, no conseguía dormirse.

Esa noche lo había pasado realmente bien, y sentía que con Jacob había acertado más de lo que incluso ella se hubiera imaginado. Siempre había habido cierto tonteo entre ellos, pero además de eso, era un auténtico dulce.

Pasó el domingo y como después de todos los fines de semana, buenos o malos, llegó el lunes. Edward se dirigía a clase. El día anterior había hablado con Ángela pero no habían quedado en nada concreto y todavía no se habían visto. Y había sido el primer domingo en que Bella no iba a su casa. No se había atrevido a preguntarle a Alice, quien había estado con Jasper viendo una película. Además ella no se había molestado en llamarlo, por lo que él tampoco lo hizo.

Estacionó el volvo y al girar la mirada quedó paralizado.

Bella estaba apoyada en la motocicleta de Jacob, quien la aprisionaba con sus manos apoyadas en la moto, sin darle mucho espacio.

Reían muy alegremente, Bella intentaba salirse pero Jacob parecía que no la dejaba.

Se besaron.

Edward no entendía porque esa escena le daba tanta rabia, al fin y al cabo era su amiga, él quería verla así, feliz.

Y Si él podía estar bien con Ángela, ¿Por qué no desear para Bella lo mismo? Fuera con Jacob o con quien ella escogiera. Se le pasó por la cabeza interrumpirlos e ir con Bella a clase, pero se acobardo al último segundo, lo mejor era irse solo.

– ¡Hola Ed! – Aquella animada expresión lo sobresalto.

– ¡Ángela! Ho-hola. Me asus-asustaste – le dijo sin saber muy bien como saludarla.

– Lo siento, es que te vi acá tan pensativo que no pude no acercarme, aunque ya vamos algo atrasados a clase.

Edward asintió y dejando de lado todo, la besó.

– ¿C-Cómo dor-dormiste? – Preguntó al separarse.

– Muy bien. Yo, yo quería saber, sé que ayer no quedamos en nada pero ¿Podríamos comer solo los dos?

Edward la miró confundido.

– Sé que estás acostumbrado a comer con tu hermana y amigos, pero a mi… me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo, solo contigo. – le dijo algo avergonzada.

El chico asintió –claro… es, es lo q-que ha-hacen las pa-parejas ¿no?

Volvió a besarla, aunque esta vez fue rápido.

– An-anda a cla-clases, yo ol-olvidé al-algo en el au-auto – Ángela asintió y él sonrió mientras se iba. }

Tomó las cosas que le faltaban y cuando se giró, Bella entró en su campo de visión, ella lo observaba algo sorprendida pero de inmediato le esbozó una leve sonrisa y él hizo un gesto con la cabeza como señal de saludo.

Bella se había quedado algo trastocada con la escena, tardó en notar que Edward parecía que la estaba esperando así que empezó a andar y se quedó a su lado.

– Al parecer va todo bien con Ángela ¿no?

– Sí, bu-bueno. Tú y Jacob igual ¿no?

Bella no entendía esa conversación, en lugar de alegrarse parecía que los dos le hubieran fallado al otro.

En ella eran celos pero ¿Qué le pasaba a él?

– Sí, todo bien con Jake – respondió comenzando a caminar

– ¿Va, va en-enserio? – preguntó el chico caminando a su lado.

Isabella dejó escapar una sonrisa.

– No sé si mucho, pero bueno, es reciente.

Edward quedo paralizado por unos segundos.

– ¿Por, por qué lo di-dices? ¿No te con-conven…ce Jacob? – Preguntó alzando una ceja.

– No, es por mí. Si te soy sincera, Con él lo pasé mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, y no acepto una cita sin tener ciertas… expectativas – le dijo moviendo las cejas, Edward sonrió ante su comentario – pero, Jake es… dejémoslo en que Jake es Jake.

Edward suspiró y esperó algunos segundos, sabía que Bella necesitaba que alguien le dijera que las cosas iban a ir bien, aunque fuera absurdo.

– No sé, no sé inter-interpre…tar muy bien eso de "Jake es Jake", pe-pero lo que sí sé, es, es que si hay al-alguna chi-chica que pue-puede darle vuel-vuelta la ca-cabeza, tie-tiene que ser co-como tú.

Tras decirle eso la rodeó con el brazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Bella agradeció el gesto pasándole una mano por la espalda.

– ¿Y tú? No me has respondido ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ángela?

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo, algo evasivo – Bien, bien. No hay mu-mucho pa-para contar

– ¡He! Yo no te voy a estar sacando las cosas a la fuerza, si no quieres no me cuentes. No pasa nada.

Isabella empezó a andar en dirección al aula, que estaba a escasos metros, acelerando un poco el paso pero Edward la paró.

– ¿Tie-Tienes muchas ga-ganas de entrar a cla-clases?

Bella volteó a verlo extrañada – ¿Qué?

– Vamos a dar una vuel-vuelta y te cuen-cuento.

La castaña asintió – bueno, vamos. Pero solo si me vas a contar

– Eso pre-pretendo – respondió Edward con su sonrisa torcida.

* * *

**Ya sé que el capitulo anterior no se lo esperaban...**

**espero que este no haya sido igual, aunque lo dudo xD**

**Nos leemos mañana! :)**


	21. Se parece a ti

___**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Bueno, creo que estamos a mitad de camino._

_La verdad no pensé llegar hasta acá._

_Agradezco a las personas que pasan._

_Y ojalá que las que solo leen, se den el tiempo de comentar._

_No cuesta nada._

_Apenas un par de minutos._

Eso.

_¡A leer!_

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**

De camino al dichoso paseo Bella se arrepintió.

¿De verdad quería saber que había pasado entre Edward y Ángela?

No.

¿Era masoquista?

Tal Vez.

Lo bien que estaría ella sentada en clases escuchando cualquier cosa que dijera el profesor, en cambio iba a tener una hermosa hora de tortura sentimental.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta que encontraron ese lugar en el bosque, donde habían grandes piedras que les permitían sentarse.

– Ahora, ¿Me vas a contar? – Preguntó sin mirarlo.

– No, no hay mu-mucho que con-contar, que-quería estar con, contigo – respondió él intentando verla a los ojos

– Ayer no me lla-llamaste – finalizó con reproche en la voz.

Bella lo miró fijamente – Tú a mí tampoco – suspiró dejando que sus defensas cayeran – pensé que pasarías la tarde con Ángela – dijo sutilmente.

– No, no ¿tú, tu es-estuviste c-con Jacob?

– No. Sólo hablamos por teléfono.

Edward hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se limitó a observarla.

– Al final no me vas a contar nada ¿verdad? – Le dijo volviendo a fijar su vista en él

– ¿Qué qui-quieres q-que te cuen-cuente?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

– Tu cita con Ángela, eso me habías prometido.

– Bien, lo pa-pasé m-muy bien. Sa-salimos por-porque te-tenemos que co-conocernos más. La ver-verdad nunca pen-pensé que al-alguien co-como ella se fi-fijara en mí.

La castaño soltó un gruñido.

– Cualquier chica medianamente inteligente se fijaría en ti Edward. Deja de menos preciarte.

El chico sonrió avergonzado.

– Ya, pe-pero no me digas Edward, me gus-gusta Ed.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

– No trates de cambiar de tema.

– Solo soy sin-sincero – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Continuaron hablando, más relajados de lo que estaban en un principio, dejaron el tema Jacob y Ángela de lado hasta que la hora del receso llegó.

– Bueno, tenemos que volver – Dijo Bella levantándose y estirando la mano, Edward la cogió sin vacilar.

– Oja-ojala no te-tengamos pro-problemas.

La castaña negó.

– No lo creo, y aunque los tuviéramos, no me importaría.

Él sonrió y la abrazó efusivamente – a mi tam-tampoco.

**.**

Las semanas pasaron y la Navidad llegó, Bella y su madre lo pasarían con los Hale y McCarthy en la casa de los Cullen. En ese momento hablaba con Jacob por teléfono.

– Ya te dije que puedes ir a saludar después de la cena – le dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama

– Podríamos haber cenado juntos, mi padre invitó a Sue y Harry – respondió el muchacho intentando hacer un berrinche.

– ¿Sue y Harry? ¿Los padres de Leah? Cuidado Jake

Jacob sonrió con suficiencia, aunque Bella no podía verlo lo sentía.

– Sabes que te quiero solo a ti, estas semanas han sido las mejores.

Bella sonrió embobada – para mí también.

Jacob suspiró antes de rendirse.

– Después de la cena navideña te paso a ver – susurró sin alternativa.

– Avísame para salir a recibirte – respondió ella alegremente.

– ¿No incomodaré a nadie? – Consultó el muchacho algo tenso.

– No, le comenté a Esme y le encantó la idea, le caes bien.

– Te llevaré tus regalos

– ¡Jake! Dije que no era necesario – se quejó como si fuera una niña.

– ¡He! No iba a dejar a mi novia sin regalos, además si lo que te preocupa es que haya gastado mucho, no te preocupes, he sido muy original.

Terminaron de conversar porque su madre le gritó que iban a llegar tarde, la verdad es que la cena estuvo llena de risas y buen espíritu.

Compartieron en el salón hasta que dieron las 12 de la noche, y decidieron abrir los regalos.

Aquello era un caos que Emmett encendía con chistes y risotadas, que eran secundadas por la mayoría. Bella lo riñó un par de veces, mientras se sonrojaba, cuando las bromas iban dirigidas a ella y a Jacob, finalmente Edward le entregó su regalo a la castaña.

– O-ojala te gus-guste.

Bella sonrió enternecida al abrirlo, Era el disco de Van morrison del 68. Astral Weeks que en una ocasión le había dicho que había estropeado al caérsele a la lluvia.

– Gracias – dijo mirándolo emocionada – este disco significa mucho para mí.

– Lo sé – respondió Edward abrazándola.

Bella necesitaba entregarle su regalo sin que nadie más lo viera, ya no nevaba y aunque el ambiente estaba frío, necesitaba dar un paseo con él.

– ¿Podemos ir al riachuelo? – le preguntó en voz baja, aunque los demás ni lo notaron, preocupados más por los regalos.

– ¿A-Ahora?

La castaña asintió – solo tú tienes que ver tu regalo.

Edward asintió, tomó los abrigos y salió con ella tomándola de la mano, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Reneé.

Se sentaron en los columpios que estaban al lado del pequeño río, que en esos momentos estaba congelado.

– Recuerdo pasar horas jugando acá con Alice – comentó Bella con nostalgia.

Edward la miró conmovido – siem-siempre ha s-sido el lu-lugar fa-favorito de mi her-hermana, d-decía q-que le record-recordaba a ti.

Bella suspiró.

– Pero hemos venido a esto – dijo sacando el regalo de la bolsa – Feliz Navidad, Edward.

El muchacho lo tomó y lo abrió con sumo cuidado.

A simple vista parecía un Porta Libreta de cuero con llave, que en el centro decía EDWARD, pero al abrirlo, notó que no había una libreta, sino que hojas de partitura.

– Para que nunca dejes de componer – le susurró Bella mirándolo con cariño.

– Bella yo… gra-gracias – musitó Edward completamente maravillado, la castaña siempre encontraba la manera de sorprenderlo.

– Aho-ahora sien-siento que mi regalo es dema-demasiado tri-trivial.

Bella sonrió.

– Tu regalo ha sido el mejor de todos, y lo sabes, sabes lo que significa ese disco para mí.

Edward sonrió, claro que sabía que ese disco era el favorito de su padre, y que le había traspasado su gusto a ella.

En ese momento sintió unas inmensas ganas de besarla, pero Isabella apartó la vista.

Bella empezó a tomar vuelo en el columpió, Edward la miraba sonriendo.

– Es her-hermoso, el me-mejor re-regalos q-que he re-recibido.

Ella esbozó su mejor sonrisa, mientras seguía columpiándose, y Edward se limitó a observarla.

Parecía una niña pequeña, pero a él le encantaba estar con ella.

Con Bella era difícil aburrirse.

– Pensé que Ángela iba a estar acá – habló Bella tratando de tranquilizarse, la forma en que la miraba Edward la ponía nerviosa.

– No, fue a pa-pasarlo c-con su fa-familia a Sea-Seattle.

El muchacho suspiró.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó la castaña fijándose nuevamente en él.

Edward negó, sin saber bien como contestarle – No, no pa-pasa nada… solo que, es ra-raro.

Bella paró en seco el columpio – ¿Qué es lo raro?

– No sé, no pen-pensé que fue-fuera a ser así, es, es per-perfecta. No, no quie-quiero ha-hacer las cosas mal.

La castaña miró al suelo sin saber muy bien que decir.

– Bueno, se nota que ella te quiere, así que no creo que la cosa vaya por mal Camino. – dijo por fin.

Edward tomó aire antes de volver a hablar.

– ¿Pue-Puedo de-decirte algo sin que te ofen-ofendas?

Bella alzó una ceja mientras se giraba para mirarlo – Prueba.

Edward apartó la mirada en el momento en que empezó a hablar – es, es muy pa-parecida a ti. Su-supongo que por, por e-eso me gus-gusta.

Bella quería decir algo, tenía que decir algo si no quería quedar como una completa estúpida delante de él, pero le fue imposible.

Esa confesión de Edward la dejó totalmente descolocada.

Y él tampoco se atrevió a decir algo más, no era una ofensa, estaba claro, pero le daba la sensación de que la había cagado.

– ¿Y por qué me iba a ofender? – Dijo por fin la castaña – si me estas comparando con la chica que te gusta, otra cosa es si me dices que Jessica y yo somos parecidas – y volvió a columpiarse, necesitaba alejarse de él y esa era la única forma de hacerlo.

Edward no dejó de seguir su movimiento con los ojos.

– no... no sé ¿Te con-confieso algo?

Isabella volvió a frenar en seco –A ver… ¡Sorpréndeme! – exclamó sonriendo.

Edward negó.

– No, si te vas a re-reír… lo de-dejamos acá.

Bella se disculpó – no perdona. Dime.

El chico torció un poco el gesto.

– Has-Hasta hace po-poco, muchas ve-veces me da-daba p-por pen-pensar que noso-nosotros nos ha-habíamos equivocado.

Bella lo miró extrañada.

– ¿Nosotros? ¿Tú y yo?

Edward asintió – Sí. No sé por, por ejem-ejemplo. Ese día en la p-playa, des-después de ju-jugar Póker ¿Esas co-cosas te han pa-pasado antes con otra per-persona?

Bella sonrió tímidamente.

– No, la verdad es que no. Pero no entiendo ¿en qué nos hemos equivocado?

– Aho-Ahora me di cuen-cuenta de que no. Su-Supongo que p-por eso me atrevo a decir-decírtelo.

La castaña espero a que Edward continuase, comenzaba a impacientarse.

– Vamos Ed, dímelo no puede ser tan malo ¿Cierto?

El muchacho sonrió.

– Yo, yo pen-pensaba que tú y yo te-teníamos que haber inten-intentado desde un prin-principio ser algo más que amigos… Las cosas que he vi-vivido con-contigo son las que siempre pen-pensé que tenía que vivir pa-para ena-enamorarme.

Hizo una pausa durante unos segundos y continuó.

– Pue-puede que sea una ton-tontería, p-pero eres la chica ideal ¿no crees?

Bella no salía de su asombro.

Cuando le parecía imposible enamorarse más aún de él, parecía que Edward lo notase y se propusiese conseguirlo.

¿Cómo podía decirle algo así?

Pasaron los segundos y al ver que Bella no contestaba ni decía nada siguió hablando.

– Aho-Ahora veo que Ángela es pare-parecida a ti y bue-bueno, sien-siento que si con ella em-empiezo dis-distinto pue-puedo ena-enamorarme.

– ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – preguntó Bella algo ida.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

– No sé, que-quería expli-explicarte lo que me p-pasa con Ángela.

Bella asintió más centrada en sus pensamientos que en la conversación con Edward.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El chico sonrió – Claro.

Bella tomó aire antes de hablar, con cierto temor de quedar al descubierto.

– Tú, en todos estos meses ¿Has sentido alguna vez algo por mí que no fuera solo una simple amistad? – y rápidamente bajó la mirada a sus zapatillas.

Edward se quedó en blanco.

No le podía decir que lo que él sentía por ella había sido siempre una duda constante, y que le daba más vueltas de lo que le hubiese gustado reconocer.

Bella era su amiga, su mejor amiga, pero aun así, siempre la había visto como algo más que eso.

Y eso no podía explicarlo, así que optó por lo fácil, decir algo sin mucho sentido, aunque fuera por no quedarse callado.

– Creo que no. So-somos amigos, co-como novios habrí-habríamos aca-acabado mal.

Bella trago grueso e hizo un esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa, por suerte lo consiguió y luego asintió lentamente.

No sabía que decir.

Por unos minutos había estado pensando que era paradójico que la persona que ella amaba se hubiera enamorado de otra, justamente porque era parecida a ella.

¿Y para qué estaba ella entonces?

Después se dio cuenta de por dónde venía la mano.

Sí, era la chica ideal pero en el cuerpo de Ángela.

Odiaba sentirse así, nunca se había sentido menos que nadie pero con Edward ese era el único razonamiento que le valía.

Edward a su vez también se quedó colgado. En ese momento se dio cuenta que decirle que había esperado a que apareciera una chica parecida a ella para enamorarse no era tan buen halago como en un principio le había podido parecer.

De todas formas, Bella estaba con Jacob y a él nunca le había dado oportunidad, algo así no debía haberle afectado.

¿Qué más le daba a ella con quién estuviera o no él?

Solo eran amigos, y eso sabía que iba a ser para siempre, lo habían prometido.

Al recordar eso, estiró el brazo y le acarició el pelo.

Bella giró un poco la cara y volvió a sonreírle, esta vez de verdad.

Los dos se habían quedado muy pensativos.

Si en ese momento alguien les hubiera hecho dar solo unos pasos en los zapatos del otro, las cosas seguramente hubieran sido muy diferentes. Pero a veces es más fácil sonreír y hacer como que no pasa nada, aunque esté pasando de todo.

– ¿Volvemos? – Preguntó la castaña – Jake debe estar por llegar.

Edward asintió sin decir nada.

¿Por qué tuvo que invitarlo? Eso significaba que la atención de Bella la tendría Jacob y no él.

Gruñó bajito.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Edward se sobresaltó, no esperaba que ella lo notara.

– No, nada. Me hu-hubiese gus-gustado p-pasar más tiem-tiempo solo con, contigo.

La castaña asintió mientras entrelazaba su brazo al de él.

– ¿Crees que me equivoco mucho con Jacob? – Preguntó al fin, después de unos minutos de caminar.

– No. es ra-raro que tú te equi-equivoques – Respondió aunque hubiese querido decir _Tal vez._

– Pero tengo miedo, miedo a enamorarme enserio. Y por otro lado, tampoco quiero alejar a Jake.

Edward asintió.

– Una vez me, me di-dijiste que la vi-vida no era justa, pe-pero espe-esperemos que en es-esto lo sea, me-mereces ser fe-feliz – le dijo besándole la cabeza cariñosamente.

El sonido de una moto los hizo separarse abruptamente, como si hubiesen estado haciendo algo malo.

– ¡He! ¡Isa! ¡Feliz navidad! – Exclamó Jacob acercándose a ella y cogiéndola en brazos para hacerla girar.

Bella rió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

– ¡Feliz Navidad, Jake! – le dijo mientras lo besaba.

En ese momento Edward apartó la vista incómodo y molesto, decidió darles intimidad y entró en la casa.

– ¿Qué haces afuera de la casa? ¿Tan ansiosa estabas de verme? – Preguntó Jacob al separarse.

– No, paseaba con Edward.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos.

– ¡No me mires así! – Se quejó ella – solo lo hice para darle su regalo, es algo que no puede verlo nadie más.

– ¿Ni si quiera yo? – Preguntó con voz de niño chiquito.

– Ni si quiera tú, es algo de mejores amigos.

Jacob resopló.

– Agradezco al cielo que esté con Ángela, no me importaría pelear, pero prefiero no tener competencia – le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

– ¡He! nada de peleas – le dijo Bella separándose un poco – además, mi amante está de viaje – lo picó.

– Pero que graciosa estás – le dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

Entraron en la casa y Bella se extrañó de no ver a Edward en el salón.

Seguramente estaría guardando su regalo, sonrió tratando de olvidar la charla que habían tenido después de eso.

Jacob se dio el trabajo de saludar a cada persona presente y después se unió a Emmett en un juego de cartas.

Bella solo miraba, si no era póker, ella no jugaba.

Edward se tiró en la cama después de guardar el regalo que le había dado Bella, mañana mismo lo llevaría a la cabaña. Sabía que tenía que llamar a Ángela, pero no pudo evitar pensar en Bella, como siempre su rato con ella en los columpios a orillas del riachuelo había sido memorable. Se preguntaba cuanto más podía dar de sí su relación con la castaña.

¿Hasta cuándo esa chica ojos color chocolate iba a poder seguir sorprendiéndolo?

Aunque fuese solo al conseguir que confesara cosas inconfesables.

* * *

**Nos leemos mañana... o pasado.**

**Depende de mi ánimo y de sus reviews :)**


	22. Cada uno en lo suyo

___**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Siento no haber subido ayer, pero la verdad, se me pasó la hora._

_Luego salí (vamos, era viernes) y no alcancé a publicar._

_Otra vez agradecer los comentarios._

_No se desesperen que ya vendrán tiempos mejores._

_Mejor lento por las piedras. _

_¡A leer!_

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 22**

– ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Renée sobresaltándola.

– Mamá, no me asustes.

– Lo siento – se disculpó Renée – solo he venido a ver que todo esté en orden ¿Todo bien con Edward? estuvieron afuera durante mucho rato.

Bella rodó los ojos con fastidio.

– Fuimos a pasear y aprovechamos de conversar, porque últimamente no hemos hablado mucho.

Renée la miro unos segundos – Hija, sabes que Jake me cae muy bien, pero ¿Estás segura de que es a él a quien realmente quieres? Porque he visto que solo te brillan los ojos cuando estas cerca de Edward

– ¡Mamá! Deja de insinuar cosas así, no es el momento ni el lugar – le dijo en un murmullo algo molesta – además, Edward tiene novia.

– Hija, solo quiero que seas feliz.

– Soy feliz con Jacob – respondió Bella mirándola fijamente.

– Estás contenta, no feliz, es algo diferente. Pero sabes que te apoyo – le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó

Bella quedó aturdida ¿Qué era diferente? Ella no le veía ninguna diferencia. Se acercó para sentarse al lado de Jacob y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, Jake era su puerto seguro, no podía permitirse perderlo, lo necesitaba a él, a nadie más.

Las horas pasaron y Rose se dirigió a la cocina a tomar café. Los padres de todos ya se habían ido, pero sus hijos habían decidido quedarse y pasar la noche, o lo que quedaba de ella viendo películas.

La rubia observó de reojo como Bella entraba a la habitación.

– ¡He, desaparecida! ¿No cuentas nada? ¿Qué tal con Jacob? ¿Y con Edward? ¿Qué tal el paseo? Todos nos dimos cuenta, pero preferimos dejarlos tranquilos – le dijo divertida y de manera rápida, exasperando a la castaña que rodó los ojos.

– Salimos a pasear para conversar un rato, hace tiempo que no hablábamos con tranquilidad – le explico llenando dos vasos con jugo.

– ¿Uno para Jake? – consultó Rose, la castaña asintió – No me has respondido ¿Todo bien con él?

Bella volvió a asentir.

– Sí bien, la verdad que muy bien. Me gusta estar con él, la paso bien, me divierto.

– Así que va enserio.

– Ajá, muy enserio, ya te dije es un gran chico y me gusta… pero...

Bella cambió el gesto y Rosalie lo notó.

– ¿Edward? – Consultó alzando una ceja.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó la castaña algo perdida.

– Dijiste "pero" se trata de Edward ¿no? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Se pelearon?

Isabella negó.

– No, no hemos discutido.

Bella se acercó a una de las sillas y se sentó, Rose hizo lo mismo – ¿Entonces? – Preguntó la rubia al ver que su amiga no hablaba.

– Me dijo que Ángela le gusta porque se parece a mí y que… que soy la chica ideal.

Rosalie abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente.

– ¿Edward es tonto? – Dijo después de unos segundos.

Bella en cambio esbozo media sonrisa –a mí me pareció tierno, pero supongo que tu opinión es igual de válida.

Rose negó.

– Bella, es que no lo entiendo. Te coquetea al decirte esto, vive pendiente de ti, y lo pasa realmente mal cuando se enojan, aun así ¿Prefiere estar con una copia y no con la original? … Definitivamente no lo entiendo.

Bella suspiró algo cansada.

– Ed, no me coqueteó, además no se trata de copias o de originales, se trata de que le gusta mi forma de ser pero en el cuerpo de Ángela, y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto

Rose bufó exasperada.

– ¿Y desde cuándo te menosprecias de esa forma?

– No me menosprecio, es la verdad.

– Creo que estás eligiendo el camino fácil Bella, pero no voy a discutir contigo, no hoy.

Rose salió de la cocina dejando a una Bella completamente frustrada – a buena hora se me ocurrió contarle esto a Rosalie – balbuceó enojada mientras golpeaba la mesa.

Bella no volvió a darle vueltas a su última conversación con Edward, estaba de verdad decidida a sacarlo de su cabeza, y mientras pasaba el tiempo con Jacob no tenía que dedicar ningún esfuerzo a olvidarse de Edward.

**.**

Pasaron las semanas, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, 14 de febrero estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Bella y Edward apenas se llamaban y el tiempo juntos se había reducido a las veces en que Bella visitaba a su hermana. Los dos parecían estar muy centrados en sus nuevas relaciones.

Edward se lamentaba haber comparado a Bella con Ángela, sobre todo porque esta última no era tan parecida a su amiga, al menos no como había creído en un principio.

Bella jamás terminaba las palabras o frases por él, cosa que Ángela hacía con frecuencia, sabía que lo hacía por ayudarle, pero no podía evitar molestarse por eso. Además Bella siempre le hacía sentir que lo importante era lo que estaba diciendo y no cómo lo decía. Ángela lograba ponerlo demasiado ansioso por terminar oraciones, lo que lo hacía tartamudear un poco más.

Sin embargo no podía negar que era muy buena chica, en su casa y con sus hermanitos y eso le gustaba mucho.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que Ángela tuvo que zarandearlo un poco para que le prestara atención.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa Edward?

– Na-Nada. Pen-Pensaba en el tra-trabajo de biología.

– Ah, sí. El que tienes que hacer con Bella.

El muchacho asintió.

– Aun no que-quedamos y de-debemos en-entregarlo...

– La próxima semana, sí lo sé – y ahí estaba otra vez completando sus frases.

Edward suspiró y vio que Bella se despedía de Emmett y Rose, pasando por su lado para salir de la cafetería.

– Ho-Hola Bella – dijo, pero ella pasó de largo sin ni siquiera percatarse de que él le había hablado.

Edward se mosqueó y tras despedirse de Ángela que lo miró algo disgustada, salió detrás de ella. Pero cuando volvió a entrar en su campo visual ya no estaba sola. Alice y Jasper la tenían acorralada, pasó de hablar con ella porque no quería más espectadores, se dirigió directo al aula, pudo ver como se despedía de sus amigos y lo seguía.

Bella apuró el paso pero al ver que ni aun así lo iba a alcanzar tuvo que gritar – ¡Edward, para! – varios voltearon a verla mal por alzar la voz. Los ignoró.

Edward se detuvo y esperó a que lo alcanzara.

Una vez que la castaña estuvo a su lado le pasó un Cd – Toma – dijo regularizando su respiración.

– ¿Y esto? – Consultó alzando una ceja.

– Mi parte del trabajo – aseguró Bella.

– Están casi todos sobre los campos de biología molecular, falta completarlo con ejemplos de estudios e investigaciones, eso te toca a ti. Creo que he hecho la mayor parte pero tampoco sé muy bien que queda, si te ves agobiado me dices – y tras decirle eso siguió andando.

Edward estaba pasmado.

– ¡Para! ¿Es-Esto no lo íba-íbamos a ha-hacer juntos? – preguntó moviendo el Cd que le había dado Bella, quien miró el Cd y luego a él.

– Bueno, mitad y mitad. Es un trabajo simple, cuando sea de investigación ya quedaremos.

Edward bufó frustrado

– ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó al no poder evitar mosquearse por la actitud de la castaña.

Bella se acercó pues los que querían ingresar al aula lo hacían entre ellos.

– No, ¿Por? Si quieres lo terminamos juntos no… – el chico la interrumpió – no, no lo di-digo por esto, es… es que casi no nos ve-vemos y... – suspiró pasándose una mano por la cara.

– Ed, estuvimos el otro día juntos en tu casa.

Edward asintió molesto – sí, el lu-lunes y con Alice.

Isabella asintió.

– Sí y el lunes.

– Hoy es vier-viernes.

La castaña lo miró divertida – lo sé, los días de la semana los domino.

El muchacho se exasperó – no he-hemos ha-hablado nada d-desde el lu-lunes. Y antes te sa-saludé y pa-pasaste de mí.

Bella lo miró desconcertada – ¿Me saludaste? ¿Cuándo?

– Al, al sa-salir de la café-cafetería.

La castaña sonrió.

– Ah, sí. Te vi con Ángela, pero no me saludaste – refutó.

– Sí que te sa-saludé, y que-quedé como ton-tonto por-porque ni me mi-miraste.

Bella se disculpó – lo siento, no te oí, enserio. No me pasa nada contigo Edward.

El chico tomó aire para preguntar lo que tenía atascado.

– A ti… ¿A ti no te ha extra-extrañado lo po-poco que he-hemos estado jun-juntos estas se-semanas?

Bella torció el gesto, ¿A que venía esa pregunta?

– Pues, no sé. No

Edward suspiró cansado – sí, ya. Son estu-estupideces mías – dijo y pasó al lado de Bella para entrar en el aula.

Bella se quedó en el sitio, pero se giró lentamente y observó cómo entraba Edward en clase. Torció el gesto.

¿Qué había pasado? No entendía nada, pensaba que los dos habían estado muy pendientes de Jacob y Ángela respectivamente, pero ahora parecía que era ella la que había pasado olímpicamente de Edward.

Entró en clase y para completar su perplejidad, Edward estaba sentado en primera fila con Jessica Stanley ¡En primera fila! ¡Y con Jessica! Bufó enojada por la actitud infantil de su amigo, y paso sin mirarlo hacia su puesto.

Jessica miraba sin poder creer todo aquello, el rarito Cullen estaba a su lado, que mal día había elegido Lauren para faltar.

Al acabar la clase Edward salió casi volando y Bella tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo saliendo hacia el estacionamiento. Lo tomó del brazo para poder mirarlo.

– ¡He! espera un momento – le pidió agitada por la corrida.

– Que-quedé de lle-llevar a Ángela a ca-casa – dijo cortante.

Bella rodó los ojos – Bueno, pues vas a llegar tarde. Tenemos que hablar.

– ¿De qué? Ya ten-tengo tu pa-parte del tra-trabajo – dijo sin bajar la guardia.

Bella suspiró dándose ánimos – ven – dijo tirando de él para apartarlo del montón que chicos que salían para irse a casa. Lo arrastró hasta una pared – me vas a decir ahora que pasa ¿o no?

Edward negó.

– Nada, ya te lo di-dije antes.

– Algo te pasa y es conmigo, así que de aquí no nos movemos hasta que me lo digas. De ti depende cuanto van a tener que esperar Ángela y Jacob.

– ¿Qué-Quedaste con él? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

– Sí, me va a acompañar a buscar trabajo – respondió vagamente.

– Ah, que bien. Ve en-entonces, a mí no me pa-pasa na-nada.

Bella protestó sin ninguna delicadeza – me da igual hacer esperar a Jake, de aquí no nos movemos ninguno de los dos hasta que digas algo más sustancioso que "nada"

Edward resopló vencido.

– Estoy eno-enojado.

– Bien… eso me había parecido. Ahora me puedes decir ¿por qué?

El chico la miró de reojo.

– ¿De ver-verdad te im-importa? – Preguntó perspicaz.

– ¿Y desde cuando tú no me importas? – Respondió con otra pregunta la castaña y algo enfadada.

– Des-desde que e-estas de no-novia con Jacob…

Bella dejó escapar media sonrisa – Bueno, Jake es mi novio y obviamente le tengo que dedicar tiempo, pero antes que nada están mis amigos, y yo no me olvido de los amigos, mucho menos de ti.

Edward negó como niño chiquito.

– Es-Esta se-semana no me has lla-llamado ni una so-sola vez

– ¡Ja! tendrás cara. Y tú a mí tampoco

El chico agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

– Sí, es que… tam-tampoco estoy eno-enojado solo con-contigo.

Bella se sorprendió – ¿A no? ¿Con quién más?

Edward la miró con tristeza.

– Es-Estoy decep-decepcionado. Es-Estamos de no-novios y nos olvi-olvidamos el uno del otro… pe-pero ¿Qué pa-pasa si lo dejo c-con Ángela? ¿Voy a te-tener que espe-esperar a que no es-estés con Jacob pa-para que pue-pueda ser lo de an-antes?

Bella volvió a sonreír, esta vez ampliamente – creo que estás celoso.

Edward se sonrojó – Sí, eso ya lo ha-había des-descubierto yo solo. Es-esperaba que tú me di-dijeras al-algo más.

– ¿Van bien las cosas con Ángela? – Preguntó preocupada.

– Sí, era al-algo hipo-hipotético. Pero no me cam-cambies de tema.

Bella negó con la cabeza – Es que no entiendo porque te pones así.

Edward se apoyó en la pared.

– Soy un ton-tono. Me mo-molestó lo del tra-trabajo y le di mu-muchas vuel-vueltas. Déjalo.

– No, no quiero dejarlo. Me gusta que te importe cuando nos distanciamos.

– Pe-Pero a ti no te impo-importa.

Bella deseó que no le importara – Me importa – dijo tomándolo de las manos – Y quizá si no te he dicho nada es porque me afecta más que a ti. No es fácil ver que… las cosas cambian – dijo con gesto serio.

Edward sonrió torcido – ¿Por qué es tan fá-fácil ha-hablar con, contigo?

– Es que hago magia – respondió la castaña volviendo a sonreír, él la imitó.

– No, de ver-verdad no sé cómo pu-pude ha-hacer un plan-planteo tan es-estúpido, pe-pero, es lo que sien-siento.

Isabella apretó el agarre de sus manos.

– Bueno, a ti te habrá parecido estúpido pero a mí me ha hecho ilusión.

– ¿Ver-Verme ce-celoso?

– Sí – le dijo abrazandolo, y aprovechando de aspirar su aroma – y tienes razón, no está bien que cambie nuestra relación porque haya otras personas – le dijo al separarse.

– Pe-Pero es inevi…table ¿No?

– Sí, puede ser – respondió algo colgada.

Sabía que lo suyo con Jacob no iba a durar toda la vida, pero la relación de Edward parecía ir más que enserio ¿Qué haría si Edward decidía irse a estudiar con Ángela lejos de ella y de todo lo demás porque estaba enamorado? Él tenía razón, era inevitable distanciarse, por mucho que le doliera.

Edward chasqueó los dedos delante de ella – ¿Qué pa-pasa?

– Pensaba en el trabajo, si quieres podemos quedar en el fin de semana.

Edward tornó el gesto serio – No, no. No impo-importa. El lu-lunes te lo pa-paso ter-terminado.

– No me cuesta nada juntarme contigo para terminarlo juntos – refutó la castaña.

El chico negó fervientemente – No Isabella. Yo lo ter-termino y te lo pa-paso, me avisas si hay fallas y ya es-está. Ahora me voy.

Edward no le dio tiempo a Bella para replicar, y la primera podía haber sido por haberse dirigido a ella como: Isabella. ¿Se habría enfadado por eso? La verdad es que todo había sido muy raro, él estaba preocupado por su distanciamiento, pero el final de la conversación había sido tonto, se maldijo en silencio.

Edward esperó durante sus primeros pasos a que Bella lo detuviera, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que eso no iba a pasar, más que nada porque Jacob se acercaba a escena. Decidió centrar su visión en Ángela que lo esperaba cruzada de brazos.

– Dis-disculpa, me atra-atrasé con-conversando con Bella.

– Sí, ya lo vi – respondió molesta.

– ¿Qué te pa-pasa? – Preguntó sin saber a qué se debía el tono.

– ¿Por qué tienes que abrazarla y ser tan cariñoso con ella delante de todos? Se supone que tu novia soy yo, y apenas me besas cuando estamos en público – le dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Edward la miró atónito.

– Ángela, es mi amiga, mi me-mejor amiga. Yo… lo sien-siento si te mo-molesta pe-pero...

– ¿Seguro que solo es tu amiga? Porque no lo parece, te preocupas más por ella que por cualquier otra persona, eso no es normal Edward, tienes que aclararte – le dijo caminando en dirección contraria.

El chico la observó sin saber muy bien que hacer, optó por acercársele y abrazarla – te, te qui-quiero – le dijo aspirando el olor en su cuello, no era tan atrayente como el aroma de Bella pero… un pinchazo en el corazón lo hizo separarse abruptamente.

¿Por qué pensaba en Bella en momentos así? Miró hacia donde estaba su amiga, ella y Jacob estaban apoyados en la pared hablando, él tenía su brazo por encima de los hombros de Bella y ella apoyaba su cara en el pecho de él. Era lógico, eran novios, pero volvió a sentir que su cuerpo se llenaba de ira. Había algo que no era lógico y no era precisamente la relación de Jacob y Bella, era él y sus celos.

No podía alegrarse de que Jacob y Bella estuvieran juntos porque él la quería solo para él.

Aquella revelación lo golpeó tan fuerte que tambaleó.

– ¿Qué pasa Ed? – preguntó Ángela preocupada.

Edward la miró confundido, aquella ya no era Ángela, sino Bella y la besó con desesperación.

Y obviamente la chica respondió gustosa.

**.**

– ¿Isa, estás bien? – Preguntó Jacob besándola con delicadeza.

Bella asintió con media sonrisa – ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? – Consultó abrazándolo con fuerza.

– Bien, aunque casi me dan plantón, menos mal pasé por el instituto de mi novia.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

– Sí, disculpa. Es que Edward estaba algo molesto y tuve que conversar con él.

Jacob asintió.

– Ya, por eso se alejó así, lo saludé y me ignoró.

– ¿Iba enfadado? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

– Si, pensé que era por Ángela que estaba molesta esperándolo junto a su auto, pero veo que no.

– Últimamente nos hemos alejado un poco, pero no sé cómo ha hecho para echarme la culpa solo a mí – le contó con gesto triste.

– No le hagas caso, los hombres en general, cuando nos frustramos les echamos toda la culpa a ustedes, es más fácil.

Bella se separó para mirarlo mal.

– Es lo más rápido, somos unos cobardes – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Sigues con la idea de trabajar? – Preguntó cambiando el tema

– Sí ¿Me vas acompañar? ¿Dónde está tu moto?

– Me trajo un amigo, vamos a ir en tu amada chevy – le dijo pasándole las manos por los hombros y quitándole las llaves

– eso sí, yo conduzco.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Voy a tratar de subir mañana. ****Si no... nos leemos el lunes! **

**Agradezcan con un reviews, no cuesta nada, solo un par de minutos (como mucho) ;)**


	23. Revelaciones y Béisbol

___**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Lamento actualizar tan tarde,_

_He tenido bastantes cosas que hacer, _

___Pero ya saben, mas vale tarde que nunca._

___Gracias a las pocas personas que comentan y a los cientos que pasan y solo leen._

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 23**

Bella llegó a casa de Emmett atrasada, su amigo abrió la puerta y la miró con gesto enfadado.

– Perdón, perdón, la señora Newton me entretuvo mostrándome los artefactos de pesca – le dijo mientras lo saludaba y entraba en su casa.

– Sí, media hora. Creo que eso tiene más pinta de Jake, que de señora Newton.

La castaña sonrió, su amigo tenía algo de razón, aun así no lo iba a admitir – ¿No me vas a preguntar si encontré trabajo?

Emmett se sentó en el sofá y la miró de reojo.

– Supongo que lo hiciste, si te la señora Newton te retuvo ¿No?

Bella asintió – martes, miércoles y jueves – le dijo Feliz.

Emmett estaba algo sentido, aun así no pudo evitar sonreírle cariñosamente – lo sabía, es imposible negarle trabajo a esa carita – y le tiró un cojín.

– Pero que infantil – contestó ella devolviéndoselo – Por cierto ¿Dónde está Rose? – Preguntó mirando extrañada.

– Con Alice, terminando el ensayo de literatura.

Esperó unos segundos y luego preguntó – ¿Con Jacob todo bien? – la notaba algo triste.

Bella asintió.

– Sí, de momento estoy muy bien. Es muy dulce conmigo y me gusta.

– ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Porque estás apenada

La castaña lo miró sin saber muy bien cómo explicarlo

–Es Edward ¿No?

Emmett la miraba comprensivamente – Sí, mi amistad con Edward da para un libro. Está enfadado porque paso mucho tiempo con Jacob, y él como también esta con Ángela, pues hoy se quejó de que no hablamos como antes.

Su amigo alzó las cejas – ¿Eddie celoso?

– No, tampoco tanto, pero… algo así – y antes de que Emmett hablara preguntó – ¿Sabes que odia que le digas así?

El chico asintió – pero ni tu ni yo le va a decir que lo llamo así a sus espaldas ¿Cierto?

Bella suspiró mientras negaba.

– Ed es algo infantil a veces, ya se le va a pasar – le dijo abrazándola.

Dejaron a un lado la conversación y se concentraron en los problemas de matemáticas que eran la razón de esa visita. Bella agradecía tener a Emmett como amigo, rara vez discutían por algo y nunca había llegado a mucho cuando así había sido.

De todas formas sentía cierto desasosiego, el final de la conversación con Edward había sido raro, no sabía si estaban bien o no, cuando se trataba de él, todo era muy confuso.

– Supongo que Jacob va mañana con sus amigos ¿no? – la pregunta de Emmett la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Le costó entender pero finalmente recordó que habían quedado de jugar béisbol en casa de los Cullen, Jake había invitado a Quil y Embry.

– Sí, va con sus amigos.

– Genial – Respondió su amigo aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

**.**

Edward estaba en la cabaña sentado en el piano, no podía parar de pensar en Bella, y en el beso que le había dado a Ángela, pensando que era la castaña.

¡Dios! Estaba hecho un lío, había evitado pensar en Bella como algo más que una amiga, pero estaba celoso, eso no podía negarlo.

Y ya ni siquiera podía excusarse en celos de un amigo que ve reducido el tiempo que pasa con una amiga, no. Eran celos de un hombre que se siente atraído por una mujer. Golpeó su cabeza con las teclas del piano sin importarle el ruido.

¿Estaba enamorado de Bella? ¿Por eso su corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que la veía? ¿Cada vez que le sonreía? ¿Cada vez que aspiraba su aroma?

Dio un gritó de frustración, no podía hacerle eso a Ángela, la chica no se lo merecía, era una gran persona ¿Por qué no pudo haberse enamorado de ella? ¿Por qué de su mejor amiga? ¿Cómo iba a volver a verla a la cara?

Todo eran preguntas a las que no encontraba respuesta, pero había asumido que para bien o para mal, quería a Bella mucho más que como una simple amiga. Estaba jodido, completa e irrevocablemente jodido.

Suspiró mientras miraba el cuaderno de partituras que la castaña le había regalado, ¿Cómo no iba a amarla si siempre tenía el detalle perfecto en el momento indicado? Comenzó a escribir una nueva melodía, no se atrevió a tocar la canción de Bella, temeroso de no poder controlarse.

Era realmente tonto, había tardado en darse cuenta de que lo que lo había inspirado a escribir una canción para ella era el amor que sentía. Pero claro, lo había evitado con todas sus fuerzas. También recordó la conversación que había tenido en navidad, cuando ella le había preguntado si había sentido algo más que amistad, y él como imbécil había dicho una par de estupideces cegándose ante la verdad.

¿Bella podría quererlo alguna vez como él la quería a ella?

_Es imposible… ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?, _pensó con amargura.

Además estaba con Jacob y él con Ángela. Decidió tomar el camino fácil y dejar las cosas como estaban, la valentía no era algo que lo caracterizase, además no quería perder lo poco que quedaba de su relación con Bella, no podría perder su amistad, eso sería su perdición.

Estuvo casi toda la noche retocando la canción que había surgido en ese momento, incluso le puso letra a algunas partes, pero sin afinar mucho esa parte. Lo importante era la melodía, y eso estaba listo.

**.**

Al otro día estaba ansioso por ver a Bella, habían quedado todos en jugar un partido de beisbol en la patio de los Cullen, en realidad las chicas solo iban a mirar, pero iba a estar ahí, la vería y se encontró contando los minutos para ver esos ojos chocolate.

– ¿Ángela vendrá también? – Preguntó Alice sobresaltándolo.

– Sí, sí. La in-invité como di-dijiste – le dijo recordando que estaba de novio, y que tendría que alegrarle ver a Ángela ese día.

Alice lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Hay algo que quisieras contarme? ¿Va todo bien entre tú y Ángela? ¿Estás contento con ella?

Edward la miró sorprendido y algo asustado.

Su hermana generalmente ignoraba las cosas, pero eso no quería decir que le pasaran desapercibidas.

– Con Ángela es-está to-todo b-bien.

Ok, si lo que quería era despistarla, que tartamudeara de esa forma no lo ayudaba mucho. La llegada de Jasper, Rose y Emmett impidió que la pelinegra volviese a hablar – ¡Por fin! – Dijo yendo a saludarlos.

– Bella, Jake y sus amigos están estacionando – informó Emmett.

Edward gruñó bajito, le molestaba que Emmett se llevara tan bien con Jacob, ese chico no se merecía estar al lado de Bella.

La castaña entro a la casa y el tiempo se paralizó, al menos para Edward, su olor lo golpeó con tal fuerza que tuvo que afirmarse del sofá.

– ¡Hola, Ed! – Saludó Bella acercándosele para verificar que las cosas entre ellos estuvieran bien.

Él tragó en seco, y se paralizó, como la primera vez que la vio, en el aeropuerto.

– Ho-hola – respondió mirándola aturdido y nervioso.

– ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó ella, después de todo, la conversación del día anterior todavía rondaba por la cabeza de ambos, sobre todo en la de ella.

– Sí, que trasnochó – respondió Alice por él – ¿No le ves las ojeras? – continuó mirando divertida a su hermano, que de repente no sabía que decir.

– No, no dor-dormí muy b-bien – c_omponiendo y pensando en ti _ojala hubiese podido terminar así la frase.

Cambió su vista a Jacob, Quil y Embry, los saludó sin mucho ánimo.

Emmett estaba ansioso por jugar, así que se dirigieron hasta el patio.

Bella estaba preocupada, había notado que Edward no estaba enojado, pero había actuado sumamente raro, como la primera vez que se vieron, algo cortado y muy nervioso.

Los chicos estuvieron un tiempo calentando, bajo la atenta mirada de Rose, Alice y Bella. Ésta última aprovechó que aún no comenzaba el juego para ir al baño. Al volver notó que Ángela ocupaba su puesto.

– Tengo a Ángela hasta en la sopa – murmuró frustrada para sí.

No era que le cayera mal, al contrario se la veía muy buena chica y era muy agradable, con Bella en especial, pero… era la novia de Edward.

Decidió sentarse bajo un árbol cercano, apartándose de sus amigas para ver el juego, al fin y al cabo le encantaba el béisbol, ninguna de las chicas se iba a extrañar de que no participara en la conversación, además el juego ya había empezado. Se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz.

– Hola, Bella ¿Te pasa algo? – Saludó y preguntó Ángela sentándose al lado de ella, la castaña la miró confusa.

– No ¿Por?

– Es que estas algo seria y aquí sola.

Bella le regaló media sonrisa – no, tranquila. Me gusta fijarme en las payasadas que hace Jake, así luego lo molesto – dijo intentando simular la mayor normalidad posible.

Ángela miró a Jacob sonriendo – hacen muy buena pareja – murmuró.

A Bella no le gustó ese comentario ¿Por qué? Jacob era su novio, no debería sentirse de esa manera, pero no pudo evitarlo.

– ¿Tú crees? – Consiguió decir al fin.

– Sí. Se le ve muy bien contigo.

Bella soltó una risita – Se nota que no conoces mucho a Jacob. Él se enamora con mucha facilidad pero se le pasa igual de rápido.

Ángela abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¿Enserio?

La castaña asintió.

– Sí. Lo conozco desde pequeña, y la fama comenzó desde los 12 – le dijo con una sonrisa.

– No entiendo ¿Cómo sales con un chico así?

Bella se pensó bastante la pregunta.

¿Así que era eso lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Alice cuando decía que no entendía por qué estaba con Jake?

La verdad es que si estaba con él era porque sabía que no podía hacerle daño cuando se le "pasara el amor". Pero eso no podía decirlo en alto, no a Ángela al menos.

– Bueno, en el corazón es difícil mandar – musitó, pero no pensaba en Jacob mientras decía esa frase.

Ángela sonrió con comprensión.

– Te entiendo. La verdad es que a mí con Edward me pasa lo mismo.

Bella enfocó la mirada en su amigo mientras Ángela hablaba – tengo miedo de que se aburra y termine saliendo lastimada de todo esto, pero lo que me pasa con él es…

– Mágico – susurró la castaña sin darse cuenta que sus pensamientos salían por su boca.

– Si, bueno. A lo mejor nosotras logramos cambiar a esos dos – finalizó divertida.

Bella se detuvo a analizar la conversación ya que realmente no había estado muy atenta.

– Edward no te va a hacer daño, puedes estar tranquila – dijo mirándola a los ojos con seriedad – Lo que te ha pasado a ti con él, le ha pasado a él contigo – dijo sin saber muy bien porqué, lo único que tenía claro era que debía defenderlo – Edward y Jacob no son iguales. Así que puedes estar tranquila.

Ángela le sonrió de manera amigable.

– Gracias, la verdad es que Edward no se equivoca al confiar tanto en ti.

Bella no contestó. Se quedó pensando en sus últimas palabras. _Edward y Jacob no son iguales_. Claro que no eran iguales, ojalá lo fueran, ojalá pudiera sentir por Jacob la mitad de lo que sentía por Edward.

No quería ser amiga de Ángela, ni estar cerca de ella ¿Cómo hacerlo si lo que estaba intentando era sacarse a toda costa a Edward de la cabeza? Y con Ángela parecía que no había otro tema de conversación posible.

La tarde pasó sin mayor inconveniente, sobre todo, después de que Alice y Rose se acercaran hasta donde estaba con Ángela y la conversación había tomado otro rumbo.

Finalmente Emmett, Jasper y Edward ganaron el partido por estrecho margen, fueron a darse una ducha, para luego comer algo con las chicas.

Edward fue el primero en estar listo.

Vio que Ángela conversaba animadamente con Alice, por lo que decidió no interrumpir, además se moría de ganas por estar con Bella.

La divisó sentada en el suelo dibujando, sonrió automáticamente y se acercó – ¿Te gus-gustó el par-partido?

– ¡Ed, no me asustes! – le dijo ella mientras le sonreía, aquella sonrisa iluminó todo alrededor de Edward.

– Lo, lo siento – dijo rascándose el cuello con el brazo derecho, en ese momento Bella notó la venda que llevaba en el brazo. Se levantó y lo tomó del brazo para examinar la herida – ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó mirando la venda como si fuera algo tremendamente grave.

Edward soltó media sonrisa por la preocupación de Bella – ca-caí mal, eso es to-todo.

La castaña lo miró a los ojos – ¿Te duele?

– ¿Por, Por qué eres tan lin-linda? – Preguntó acariciándole la mejilla – estoy bien, no es na-nada.

Bella se limitó a sonreír. Por un momento se había apoderado de ella su amor por Edward, no es que hubiera pensado que lo del codo pudiera ser importante, pero su instinto había saltado sin darle tiempo a pensar y con respecto a Edward su instinto saltaba siempre por el mismo lado: procurar que estuviera bien.

Se sintió sumamente tonta, en ese momento quería desaparecer de allí o que desapareciera Edward, Jacob se lo concedió.

– ¡Isa, no hables con quien me derrotó! – le dijo en tono infantil mientras la abrazaba.

Bella soltó una risita.

– No seas niño – lo riñó ella besándolo.

Edward apartó la vista dolido.

– No lo soy, en realidad apesto en béisbol.

Bella no pudo evitar pensar que había sido salvada por la campana, con Jacob allí su estúpida reacción de hace solo unos segundos iba a quedar totalmente olvidada.

– Por cierto Edward, Ángela te espera en la sala – le dijo al chico separándose un poco de la castaña.

– Ya, gra-gracias – y se fue sin despedirse de la pareja.

La verdad es que, fuera de la incomodidad de Edward al mirar a Bella y Jacob, la tarde fue divertida y muy tranquila. La comida estuvo llena de risas y chistes, sobre todo por parte de Emmett.

Se acercaba la hora en que tenía que ir a dejar a Ángela a casa, pero antes notó que Bella iba a la cocina, la siguió sin pensarlo.

– ¿Te gus-gusta que te di-diga Isa? – La muchacha se sobresaltó y lo miró intrigada – es que siem-siempre has ig-ignorado esa p-parte de tu nombre. Que lo di-diga él ¿Lo hace… especial?

Isabella sonrió ruborizada.

– No es nada especial Edward, Jake siempre me ha dicho así, decirle que no lo haga sería una pérdida de tiempo, además no me molesta.

Él asintió, de repente se sentía tonto pero todo lo relacionado con Jacob le molestaba y eso que ni siquiera le caía mal, bueno, hasta antes de que el moreno se pusiera de novio con Bella. Decidió cambiar de tema.

– Maña-Mañana do-domingo ¿Lo veras? – Preguntó acercándose un poco más a ella.

– ¿Por? – Bella lo miró intrigada

– Qui-quiero in-invitarte a conocer mí claro. ¿Te acuer-acuerdas que te di-dije que la ca-cabaña estaba ahí por… porque estaba cerca de un claro?

La muchacha asintió con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿De verdad quieres que lo conozca? ¿Mañana?

Edward asintió con temor.

– So-solo si qui-quieres.

Isabella asintió y lo abrazó, el chico cerró los ojos y disfrutó del aroma floral, era tan placentero tenerla así que bajó su nariz hasta el cuello de ella.

Bella se separó rápidamente, aquello la había pillado desprevenida y había revolucionado todo su cuerpo. El corazón le latía rápidamente y miles de mariposas revolotearon en su interior.

– Lo si-siento – se disculpó Edward percatándose de la estupefacción de su amiga, era imbécil, no podía ir por la vida acariciando su cuello con la nariz, aunque fuera muy tentador.

El ambiente se tensó sin que ninguno de los dos se lo propusiera.

– En-Entonces ¿Ven-Vendrás con, conmigo ma-mañana?

Bella asintió sin mirarlo, aun no podía tranquilizarse.

En ese momento Alice y Jasper entraron a la cocina, salvando a Edwar y Bella de un momento incómodo – te dije que tenían que estar acá – comentó el chico mirando con suficiencia a Alice, ella rodó los ojos.

– ¿Pasa algo, Edward? – preguntó su hermana, él negó.

– Voy con Ángela, es… es ho-hora de ir a de-dejarla a su casa.

* * *

**Voy a ser sincera. ****No sé si pueda subir mañana o pasado.**

**Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada ya.**

**Espero que comentes, de verdad! gracias a las que siempre comentan!**

**Saludos! :)**

**Nos leemos.**


	24. El Claro y Confesiones

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Subo temprano porque si no, no lo haré hasta el viernes._

_Disculpen si tiene algunas fallas, pero lo subo casi sin tiempo._

_¡A leer!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 24**

Bella llegó a su casa aun con la estúpida sensación que le había causado Edward, por qué cuando pensaba que podía lograr sacárselo de la cabeza, él iba y ¿Hacía cosas como esas?

Tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía saltar asustada cada vez que Edward se acercara.

– Tienes que ser fuerte – susurró para sí misma.

Esa noche antes de acostarse su teléfono sonó avisándole que tenía un mensaje, sonrió como estúpida al leerlo.

_Mañana te paso a buscar a las 3. Ojalá no llueva, pero de todas maneras lleva paraguas_

_Besos, Ed._

– Ojalá pudiera sacarte de mi corazón, Edward – dijo mirando al teléfono como si sirviera de algo.

**.**

Al día siguiente, Edward fue puntual, y se sorprendió al ver que Bella había ignorado su consejo – ¿Y do-dónde está el pa-paraguas? – Preguntó mientras ponía llave al Volvo.

– En algún lugar de la casa, yo no lo necesito – respondió besándole la mejilla para luego caminar a su lado.

Edward sonrió negando con la cabeza – te-tendremos que usar el mío en-entonces.

Caminaron por el sendero que llevaba hasta su cabaña, pero en vez de para ahí, continuaron hasta el fin de la senda.

– ¿Hay que subir esta pendiente? – Preguntó la castaña con cierto temor.

Edward asintió – no es tan incli…nada, pe-pero si quieres p-podemos volver a la ca-cabaña – le dijo al notar su indecisión.

Bella negó.

– No, no. Claro que no, pasa que no soy muy buena excursionista.

Edward sonrió – No te preo-preocupes. Eso lo so-soluciono yo.

Y antes que ella pudiese preguntar cómo, la tomó y la ayudo a acomodarse en su espalda.

– Ed, te vas a cansar ¿Sabes cuánto peso?

Él asintió – sí, como una plu-pluma. Ahora va-vamos.

Continuaron el camino jugando preguntas y respuestas rápidas, solo tenían que preguntar y responder lo primero que se les pasara por la cabeza. Al llegar al claro Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Edward sonrió – a, a mí me pA-pasó lo mis-mismo la pri-primera vez que lo ví – le dijo acercándose a ella.

– Esto es maravilloso – musitó volteando a verlo – es tan hermoso, tan… increíble.

– Otro más de nues-nuestros secretos – le dijo él mirándola fijamente.

– Si lo dices porque pueda traer a Jake acá, no te preocupes. No lo haré.

Edward se sintió tonto, sabía perfectamente que no lo haría, pero tuvo la necesidad de recordarle que aquello solo era entre ella y él.

– Pero ¿Por qué dices otro más? – Preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad – ¿Ángela no sabe que compones?

Edward asintió – es algo que pre-prefiero com-compartir solo con, contigo.

Bella estuvo tentada a preguntar el por qué, pero le dio miedo la respuesta, no sabía en qué momento había pasado de _Valiente Bella _a _Gallina Bella_ pero prefería seguir así. Era más seguro.

Pasaron un par de horas en el claro conversando, era increíble como siempre surgían temas, caía una leve lluvia pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

Edward decidió que era mejor partir, podía largarse a llover mucho más fuerte, la montó nuevamente a caballito, sin importarle las protestas de la castaña.

Al llegar a su cabaña se giró para hablarle.

– ¿Lo has pa-pasado bien Bella?

La chica cogió con más fuerza al cuello de Edward – Sí, como una niña pequeña – y saltó al suelo – Gracias enserio, me gustó conocer tu claro.

Edward sonrió abriendo el paraguas ya que estaba empezando a llover con fuerza.

– Va-vamos, te lle-llevo a tu casa – dijo haciéndole un gesto a Bella para que se metiera debajo.

– ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – Preguntó divertida. – Si ya estamos mojados, lleva lloviendo un buen rato, a buena hora sacas el paraguas – concluyo riendo.

Iba a replicar pero pronto Bella comenzó a correr.

– ¡Bella! ¿Qué ha-haces? – Gritó siguiéndola con paso apurado.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra venir con el paraguas abierto! – gritó ella también debido a la distancia.

Edward la miró divertido y soltó una breve carcajada. Vio como la castaña seguía corriendo bajo la lluvia, que era bastante fuerte. Cerró el paraguas y decidió seguirla para no perderla. La alcanzó justo antes de que ella llegara al patio de su casa.

– ¿Qui-Quieres que nos que-quedemos una se-semana en cama? – preguntó algo agitado una vez que estuvo a su lado.

Bella no lo miró, pero tenía una amplia sonrisa – me encanta cuando llueve así, es algo que amo de Forks – y dio una vuelta con los brazos extendidos en cruz.

Edward la miraba embobado.

– Creo que es-estás loca – susurró divertido.

La castaña lo miró con el ceño fruncido y saltó en un charco que estaba justo al lado de Edward, manchándole el pantalón.

– ¡Hey! – Se quejó alejándose de ella.

– He comprobado tu teoría, estoy completamente loca – el muchacho rió.

Bella intentó correr, pero esta vez él fue más rápido y la atrapó entre sus brazos. Los dos estaban empapados, pero sonrientes.

– ¿Me vas a de-decir que te pa-pasa? – Preguntó en voz baja, manteniéndola cerca de él.

– Nada, que estoy contenta.

Edward asintió sin estar tan conforme con la respuesta – ya, pe-pero es más que eso ¡Míranos! Es-Está ca-cayendo un di-diluvio y es-estamos corrien…do como si no impor-importara.

Bella lo miró a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

– Después de haberme pasado toda la tarde riendo y divirtiéndome con mi mejor amigo ¿No es como para estar contenta?

Edward sonrió, estuvo tentado a cerrar los ojos, pero no lo hizo, solo para seguir viendo esos hermosos ojos chocolates.

_No me mires así. _Pensó Bella aguantándose las ganas de acortar aún más las distancias.

– Me sien-siento como cuando te-tenía doce – reconoció él con un suspiro.

– Yo cuando quiero ser feliz es lo que hago, comportarme como si tuviera 12. Hasta ese momento fui realmente feliz, luego empiezan a joderte la vida los adultos, hasta que te conviertes en uno de ellos… y todo cambia.

Aunque no quería separarse de él, lo hizo para sentarse y apoyarse en un árbol cercano, Edward la siguió.

– ¿Te acuerdas cuando tu mayor problema en todo un día podía ser una simple herida en una rodilla? ¿O una tarea sin hacer? Eso sí era vida.

Edward rió – me gus-gustaría volver a te-tener esos pro-problemas – musitó él mirando hacia el cielo, aunque el árbol se lo impedía.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, pero no les importó, no era incómodo. Bella aprovecho para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él y Edward volvió a suspirar.

– Mi padre siem-siempre jugaba be-béisbol con, conmigo – dijo un tiempo después – por, por eso me gusta tanto. Él me en-enseñó a ba-batear y atrapar la bo-bola.

Bella se alejó para mirarlo – ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre?

Él sonrió con nostalgia – igual que yo, Edward. Mi ma-madre Elizabeth. ¿Sabes que aun con-conservo mi ape-apellido?

La castaña negó sorprendida – Me lla-llamo Edward An-Anthony… Masen Cullen.

Pero en la escuela te llaman Cullen – susurró algo perdida.

– Es por, porque le pe-pedí a Carlisle que así lo hi-hicieran. No se muy bien por, porque lo hi-hice. Su-supongo que era por…, porque me hacía da-daño.

Bella escuchaba atenta, no quería interrumpirlo, ni presionarlo, oiría todo lo que Edward quisiera contarle.

– Sé que Carlisle y Esme me qui-quieren, y yo tam-también – esperó unos segundos antes de preguntar – ¿Crees que ofen-ofendería a mis padres bi-biológicos si solo fue-fuera Cullen?

La castaña lo miró emocionada.

– Creo que ellos entenderían, siempre vas a ser su hijo Edward, siempre vas a ser un Masen, pero si quieres corresponder el cariño de Esme y Carlisle llamándote solo Cullen, pues… estás en todo su derecho.

Edward asintió, jamás se hubiera imaginado que pudiese existir alguien como Bella, con ella era tan fácil hablar, era tan fácil ser sincero, y lo mejor era que siempre tenía las palabras justas, por eso la amaba. Ya era inútil y hasta tonto no reconocerlo, la amaba y sabía que pasara lo que pasara no podría olvidarla, porque Bella había tocado su corazón en todas las maneras posibles.

Y muy a pesar de lo que se había empeñado en creer, nunca había tenido opción, jamás. Se había enamorado de ella sin querer, sin buscarlo, pero lo había hecho, y ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

– Gra-Gracias por es-escucharme. Ne-Necesitaba esto. Te ne-necesitaba a mi lado, sin alguien de por me-medio – la castaña sonrió.

Estaban muy cerca, los dos sentían que el mundo se esfumaba cuando tenían la mirada del otro enfrente. Había parado de llover o por lo menos había aflojado mucho la intensidad, pero ellos ya estaban empapados y no notaban nada.

Bella se levantó siendo consciente de que con ese movimiento rompía la magia.

– ¿Vamos? Quedé en ayudar a mamá – le dijo estirando su mano hacia él. Edward le dio la mano y dejó que Bella lo ayudara a levantarse.

Llegaron hasta la puerta principal y Bella lo miró contenta.

– Nos vemos mañana – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– Sí, nos vemos ma-mañana – respondió él. Pero ninguno se movió del lugar.

Edward sonrió.

– Anda, que te vas a en-enfermar. Yo es-estoy bien – Bella lo miró con ternura y empezó a revolver en su bolso buscando las llaves. Las encontró y abrió la puerta.

– ¿Sabes? – le dijo girándose antes de entrar por completo a su casa – para hacerme feliz hay que estar muy loco… pero tú lo consigues – y nuevamente se acercó para besarle la mejilla.

Él alzó la mano para rozar su mejilla a modo de caricia – es que es muy con-contagioso.

Finalmente se alejó para entrar en su auto, cuando ya iba de camino susurró – y estoy loco por ti.

Bella vio como Edward se iba durante unos segundos. La verdad es que con él todo era tan especial, tan fuera de lo común, que siempre parecía una locura.

Edward condujo el sendero que lo llevaba a casa contento, había pasado una tarde inolvidable con Bella, y le había confesado lo que desde hace un tiempo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que le costó asimilar lo que veía.

Detuvo el auto frente a la escena: Jasper y Alice en la puerta despidiéndose con un beso en los labios, quedó paralizado unos segundos. ¿Y ahora que hacía? Alice era su hermana, y Jasper… bueno, parecía confiable pero ¿Realmente lo era? Salió del volvo sin hacer ruido, y se acercó sigilosamente.

– ¿Qué pa-pasa acá? – Preguntó con tono serio.

Jasper lo miró sorprendido, pero su hermana solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – me parece obvio lo que pasa acá – contestó Alice entrelazando su mano a la de Jasper – somos novios.

– ¿No-No-Novios? – de acuerdo, si quería ser intimidante ese no era un buen comienzo.

– Sí, no te preocupes, que recién pasó hoy – le informó ella abrazando a Jasper. El muchacho lo miró con formalidad – Edward, no te preocupes. La voy a cuidar con mi vida, si es que fuera necesario. La quiero y ya hablé con tus padres.

Si el beso lo había descolocado, ahora Edward estaba pasmado ¿Había hablado con Carlisle y Esme? ¿Así? ¿Tan rápido? Y en qué siglo estaban ¿En el XVI?

– ¡Ay! ¡Jas! Deja la formalidad, solo es Edward – dijo ella sin mucho interés.

Edward la miró sorprendido.

– Sí, solo soy tu her-hermano, no es la gran cosa, pe-pero me im-importas y te cui-cuido – le dijo algo sentido.

Alice abrió la boca para responder, pero Edward fue más rápido y miró directamente a Jasper – me alegro por us-ustedes. P-Pero lle-llega a de-derramar una la-lagrima por ti… y no res-respondo.

Subio raudamente la escalera y se encerró en su habitación, sin saludar a nadie. De pronto estaba enojado, Alice lo había menospreciado, bueno, quizá no había sido su intención, pero así se sentía. Bufó cuando golpearon la puerta, decidió hacerse el sordo.

– Ed ¿me abres? Quiero hablar contigo.

Edward bufó, no quería pelearse con Alice, pero estaba algo sensible, deseo que Bella estuviera ahí, que lo abrazara.

– No, no es-estoy de humor – dijo cansado

– Entonces me quedo acá hasta que el humor vuelva.

Alice esperó exactamente 10 segundos antes de que Edward le abriera la puerta, la miró serio – ¿Qué p-pasa?

La pelinegra suspiró.

– Creo que me malinterpretaste – dijo sin atreverse a entrar, aquella timidez tomó por sorpresa al chico, Alice no era de las que esperaban.

– No sé, a… a lo m-mejor, p-pero es verdad – refutó mientras se sentaba en la cama, Alice cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente – Solo soy Edward y mis g-genes son dis-distintos a los tu-tuyos. Tu fa-familia me adoptó.

La pelinegra lo miró horrorizada – ¡NO! ¡Edward, no puedes decir semejante tontería! – Le riñó.

– ¿Es m-mentira? – preguntó él sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Alice agachó la mirada – eres mi hermano, no importa que no tengamos la misma sangre, yo siempre te voy a amar por llegar a mi vida y a la familia – susurró con voz ahogada y mirada llorosa.

– Y yo no qui-quiero que sufras. Por eso no pu-pude evitar preo-preocuparme cuando te en-encontré con Jasper

Alice asintió.

– Lo sé, afuera me incomodó la formalidad de Jasper, pero eso no significa que no me importe tu opinión… no quise hacerte sentir mal.

Edward suspiró, una de las cosas que no podía soportar era ver a Alice llorando, y ahora lo estaba haciendo por su culpa – Al, no llores. E-Estoy bien. Mi re-reacción fue exa-exagerada.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza – No, no lo fue. Debí haberte dicho antes que Jasper me gustaba, y mucho. Así no te hubiese pillado de sorpresa.

Alice se acercó y lo abrazó.

– ¿Me disculpas?

Edward asintió.

– Y por favor, jamás vuelvas a decir que solo eres Edward – continuó separándose para mirarlo con reproche.

– Apenas pisaste esta casa te transformaste en un Cullen y en el mejor hermano que alguien pudiera tener. A pesar de todo lo que te pasó, fuiste afortunado Edward, tus verdaderos padres te adoraban y tus padres postizos lo hacen también.

El chico suspiró mientras se pasaba las manos por los ojos, no quería llorar, pero hasta ese momento no había mirado las cosas de ese modo ¿Así era ver el vaso medio lleno como le decía siempre Andreu en las sesiones? Entonces sí, era muy afortunado. Además había encontrado a Bella. Sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

– Creo que ti-tienes razón – la vio mirándolo ceñuda.

– ¿No piensas cambiarte la ropa? ¡Estás empapado, te puedes enfermar!

Edward intentó refutar, pero la mirada severa de su hermana lo hizo recapacitar, se sacó la camisa, alcanzó una toalla y la camiseta que usaba para dormir, después de secarse se la puso.

– Aho-Ahora estoy semi mo-mojado – bromeó para borrar el rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de Alice, ella rodó los ojos – no te quejes si te da una pulmonía – él se encogió de hombros.

La pelinegra comenzó a mirar la habitación, Edward sabía perfectamente que había algo rondándole en la cabeza.

– ¿Qué quieres pre-preguntar?

Alice lo miró con curiosidad – ¿Dónde andabas que llegas así, todo mojado?

– P-Por ahí – respondió evadiéndola.

– Sé que no saliste con Ángela, porqué llamó para saber de ti, porque no atendías el celular y mamá le dijo que estabas conmigo y Jasper ... ¿Dónde estabas?

Edward suspiró, lo tenía atragantado, si no lo decía iba a explotar.

– Eso no im-importa, por, porque tengo que contarte algo

La pelinegra lo miró con curiosidad – lo des-descubrí hace… poco.

Se tomó un par de segundos, y Alice se exasperó – ¡Dime! ¿Qué descubriste?

Edward sonrió con gusto – Que estoy enamo…rado.

Su hermana abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente, pero luego extendió una inmensa sonrisa.

– ¡Eso me hace muy feliz Ed! – y lo abrazó con efusividad – si quieres que sea sincera no pensé que Ángela lo lograra, pero ya veo que… – Alice dejó la frase inconclusa al ver la mueca de su hermano.

– ¿No… no es de Ángela la persona de quien te enamoraste? – Preguntó con temor.

Edward sabía que podía mentir, pero había empezado a hablar porque necesitaba desahogarse – no, no es ella.

El silenció se apoderó del cuarto y tensó el ambiente – no entiendo ¿Entonces de quien…? – Dejó la pregunta a medio terminar, y se levantó mientras caminaba hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo – Dime que no es de quién estoy pensando.

Edward se tensó, no pudo evitarlo ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Alice? Después de todo era su mejor amiga.

– Yo… no lo bus-busqué. Si pu-pudiera elegir de quien ena-enamorarme, jamás habría si-sido ella – dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos

– ¿Es Bella? – preguntó su hermana con un hilo de voz.

Él no pudo contestar, pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

– Santa mierda – exclamó Alice dejándose caer en el sofá

– Santa y jo-jodida mierda – secundó Edward tirando su espalda a la cama para mirar al techo.

A Alice le tomó un par de minutos re acomodar sus ideas – ¡Yo sabía! ¡Sabía que iba a pasar! Dios… lo vi ese día en el aeropuerto, pero me hice la desentendida porque no quería incomodarte aún más de lo que estabas – le comentó divertida.

Edward decidió quedarse en silencio.

– ¿Lo sabe? – Preguntó al ver que él no pensaba seguir hablando.

– ¿Si lo su-supiera, crees que aun es-estaría en Forks? – preguntó irónicamente el chico.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos

– No seas melodramático. – Esperó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar – ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

Edward se levantó rápidamente para mirarla atónito y aterrorizado.

– ¿Estás lo-loca? ¡No p-puedo de-decírselo! – exclamó alzando un poco la voz.

Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación para calmarse – la alejaría – concluyó con gesto triste – y no po-podría so-soportar que eso pa-pasara.

Alice lo miró con ternura.

– Ya, ya. Calma Romeo – lo molestó y Edward la miró mal – pregunté porque pienso que es lo más fácil ¿Y si a ella le pasaran cosas contigo?

– Está con Jacob – respondió con pesar.

Alice rodó los ojos – ¿Y? tú estás con Ángela, sin embargo te gusta mi amiga, mi mejor amiga.

Edward resopló – no me lo re-recuerdes.

La pelinegra lo miró tirarse sin ninguna delicadeza a su lado en el sofá.

– Pasaste la tarde con Bella ¿No es así? Por eso llegaste todo mojado.

Él solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – ¿A dónde fueron?

– Pa-paseamos.

Alice lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero entendió que eso era lo único que Edward le contaría.

– Podría tantear terreno, no sé.

El chico volvió a pararse – ¡No! ya, ya te d-dije que no q-quiero per-perderla. Ya se me va a pa-pasar. Te-Tengo a Ángela.

Alice negó – no puedes usar a Ángela como consuelo, no se lo merece.

– ¡No lo hago! – se defendió él – ella me gus-gusta, Bella es… es, es…

¿Cómo podía continuar esa frase? Su idea inicial había sido decir que era como una estrella fugaz que lo había encandilado, pero era muy cursi, le daba vergüenza admitirlo frente a su hermana

– ¿Qué es Bella para ti, Edward?

La pregunta de Alice volvió a llevarlo a la realidad.

– Una a-amiga. Creo que me ha con-confun…dido por… porque, bueno, la besé…

Cerró los ojos al escuchar el gritito de Alice.

– ¿¡Qué la besaste!? ¿¡Cuándo!? ¿¡Dónde!? ¿¡Y por qué ella no me contó!?

– En su cum-cumple…años, to-tomé un p-poco y con el ba-baile, me con-confundí. Se-segura…mente no te contó por, porque suficiente hu-humillación sentí c-cuando me re-rechazó, que lo su-supieras tú ha-habría sido peor para mí.

Alice rodo los ojos – pero ahora lo sé, ¡Tonto!

Él asintió – pe-pero ya me da igual – le dijo como si fuera obvio – mi or-orgullo está re-renovado.

– Por eso estuvieron alejados – susurró la pelinegra más para ella que para él, aunque igual asintió – ¿y todo este tiempo has estado ocultando tus… sentimientos? – volvió a preguntar su hermana.

Edward negó.

– No, no es eso. Ya te d-dije que lo des-descubri hace p-poco. Unos días, ver-verla con Jacob… bu-bueno, no me gusta y, descubrí que no eran ce-celos de amigo.

Alice asintió – sentir celos de la pareja de una amiga nunca es celos de amigo, Edward.

– Pe-pero yo no lo sa-sabía – se defendió él algo aturdido por el comentario.

La pelinegra suspiró – pero se besaron, ¡Dios, estoy segura de que son la pareja perfecta!

Edward negó frenéticamente.

– Ya te d-dije que me re-rechazó esa vez… ¡No sien-siente na-nada más que una amistad p-por mí! Y i te lo conté fue por, porque ne-necesitaba ha-hablarlo con alguien.

Alice se enfurruñó – lo que significa que no puedo meterme, ni intentar sutilmente hacer de celestina.

Edward asintió – No te mien-miento cuando d-digo que Ángela me g-gusta, a lo-logrado cau-cautivarme, estoy seguro que pue-puedo ena-enamorarme de ella

Alice asintió lentamente, aunque no estaba tan segura de eso. Si Ángela no había logrado enamorarlo durante esas semanas que llevaban juntos, no creía que lo hiciera jamás, pero también dicen que por cansancio o por costumbre uno se termina enamorado ¿No?

* * *

**Bien, **

**agradezco los reviews, a Lara que siempre comenta, Andrea, Cote, zonihviolet, mireca22, libni y también a las que solo pasan, ****porque mi historia ya lleva más de 6,000 views.**

**Pero antes de irme me gustaría responderle a Emma. ****No sé si pasará otra vez por acá, pero por si acaso: Lamento que la historia te haya parecido monotona, lamentablemente para tí, mis personajes son lentos, miedosos y vuelteros. Como muchos en la vida real, son de esos que exasperan, pero es lo que pasa muchas veces. Y si es rated M es porque vendrá un lenguaje no apto para todos en un par de capítulos más, muchas gracias en todo caso por pasar.**

**En fin. Creo que la paciencia es una virtud que pocos poseen pero que es siempre recompensada. No lo olviden.**

**Nos leemos pronto :)**


	25. ¿San Valentín?

___**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Agradezco infinitamente los lindos comentarios. _

_De verdad muchas gracias a las que se dan el tiempo de dejar Reviews._

_Y, acá estoy_

_Aprovecho esta media hora que tengo para dejar este capitulo_

_por ser San Valentín, es un capitulo más largo de lo habitual._

_Otra vez, gracias por sus comentarios._

_Ahora ¡A leer! _

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 25**

Después de aquella conversación, Alice salió del cuarto de su hermano, tenía que contarles las buenas nuevas a Rose y Bella, le prometió mantenerse al margen y actuar como siempre lo hacía con Bella, sin incomodarla o algo por el estilo.

Una hora más tarde estaba en el cuarto de Rose, junto a Bella – ¡No lo puedo creer! Así que por eso llegó tan contento a casa – comentó divertida la rubia.

– ¿Qué tan contento? – Preguntó Alice.

– Tanto como para llegar bailando y cantando una canción romántica… pero no le digas que te lo dije, o me mata-

Alice asintió con un gran suspiro mientras una sonrisa bobalicona se extendió en su rostro.

Bella chasqueó los dedos – ¿Nos vas a contar? ¿O te vas a quedar en tu mundo feliz toda la noche? Porque en ese caso me voy a cenar a casa

Alice rodó los ojos – Uh, Bella no seas impaciente, sabes que les voy a contar, denme tiempo porque esto es largo.

**_Flash Back_**

_– Hola Jass ¿Qué haces acá? Si vienes a buscar a Edward te aviso que salió y no tengo la más mínima idea de a donde fue._

_El muchacho negó con una sonrisa – la verdad me gustaría dar un paseo contigo ¿Puede ser? _

_Alice lo miró sorprendida y algo ruborizada._

_– Claro, déjame tomar mi abrigo._

_– Demos un paseo por el jardín de tu casa, me pareció ver una riachuelo ¿no? _

_La pelinegra asintió – le avisó a mamá y estoy contigo en 5 minutos._

_Después de hablar con Esme y mirarse en el espejo, tomó el abrigo y salió con Jasper._

_– ¿Y a qué se debe este paseo? – preguntó un tiempo después de caminar en silencio_

_Jasper suspiró mientras se rascaba la nuca – podría decir que es porque eres a la que conozco más, pero estaría… evadiendo la verdadera respuesta – dijo al cabo de unos segundos._

_Alice lo miró con curiosidad – ¿Entonces?_

_El chico paro justo frente a los columpios – es verdad que eres a la que más conozco, pero no es por eso, o quizá sí. No quiero enredarme, pero… te he aprendido a conocer estás semanas y…. y me gustas Alice. Pensé decirte miles de cosas, pero estoy tan nervioso que solo me sale eso, me gustas mucho y si yo te gusto más que como un simple amigo pues… ¿Querrías ser mi novia?_

_La pelinegra estaba en shock, quería decir algo, pero las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta, Jasper se puso aún más nervioso al ver que ella no decía nada._

_– Me gusta la forma en que me sonríes – continuó armado de coraje – me gusta la forma en que me miras cuando te cuento algo sobre la milicia aunque lo detestes, me gusta que seas tan buena amiga y hermana, yo… ya sé que no soy ni el más lindo, ni el mejor de los chicos, pero te quiero. Esa es la verdad._

_– ¿Me, me quieres? – Preguntó alucinada con la confesión._

_– Mucho – respondió él con seguridad – nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero a mí me vale, jamás había conocido a nadie como tú Alice yo..._

_Pero antes de que él continuara con el monologo, la pelinegra lo besó suavemente. La descarga eléctrica fue tal, que ambos se separaron sorprendidos._

_– También me gustas Jasper – susurró ruborizándose – desde el primer momento en que te vi – concluyó mientras él la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla otra vez._

_– Entonces seamos novios – Alice sintió y el chico volvió a besarla, y esta vez el beso fue suave pero prolongado._

_Ella lo tomó del cuello y abrió la boca para que sus lenguas se entrelazaran, el júbilo fue tanto que emitió un leve gemido, logrando que Jasper la apegara aún más a él._

_ – Eres tan hermosa – susurró cuando se separaron para poder respirar._

_– ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto Jass? – Pregunto Alice dándole un corto beso._

_– Bueno, primero tenía que asegurarme de que te caía bien._

_Alice sonrió apoyando su mejilla en pecho de él sintiendo su corazón latir aceleradamente, lo abrazó por la cintura._

_– Tengo que hablar con tus padres – dijo de pronto Jasper _

_La pelinegra lo miro sin dejar de abrazarlo – ¿Qué? _

_– Tengo que presentarme y decirles de que me van a ver muy seguido por acá, y no solo como amigo._

_Alice rodó los ojos – eso es un poco anticuado – musitó tratando de ocultar su impresión._

_Jasper se encogió de hombros – digamos que soy de la vieja escuela. Además quiero hacer las cosas bien, contigo no quiero cagarla, antes de eso me mato._

_– Bueno, empieza por dejar de decir malas palabras – lo reprendió, comenzando a caminar de vuelta a su casa._

_Jasper soltó una sonrisa de disculpa – lo haré._

_Llegaron a la casa y Carlisle se sorprendió cuando el chico le pidió hablar con él y su esposa. Se sentaron en los sillones de la sala con Alice algo sonrojada._

_Carlisle sonrió – ¿A qué se debe estar charla?- preguntó intuyendo algo._

_Jasper aclaró la garganta – Señor y Señora Cullen – dijo en tono formal – con Alice queremos anunciar que estamos de novios – dijo un poco nervioso, pero seguro._

_Esme sonrió con cariño, y Carlisle asintió – me parece bien – y miró a su hija, quien asintió – nos queremos – le respondió sabiendo que su padre buscaba saber si ella quería estar con Jasper._

_– Bueno, entonces tendremos que acostumbrarnos a verte por acá seguido muchacho – continuó Esme abrazándolos y mirando a su marido para que se acercara._

_Carlisle no lo dudó, sobre todo porque era Esme quién se lo pedía, era capaz de regalarle hasta la luna, o una Isla, como había hecho para su boda._

**_Fin FlashBack_**

Rosalie soltó una carcajada – no me imaginaba a mi primito tan – espero unos segundos buscando la palabra correcta – conservador – dijo al no ocurrírsele nada mejor.

– No es de extrañar – acotó Bella

Alice y Rose la miraron curiosamente.

– Le gusta la milicia, allí es todo formal y anticuado, obviamente él tenía que ser así, los gustos no son por nada – concluyó sonriendo divertida.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos – pero como ahora está conmigo, no se va a ir a ninguna parte.

Bella y Rose carcajearon – Voy al baño, no hagan nada divertido mientras vuelto – dijo Rosalie levantándose y mirándolas con severidad

– Prometido – aceptó Bella sonriéndole.

Alice no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente, el escrutinio tan evidente puso nerviosa a la castaña, cuando su amiga hacía eso era porque le rodaba algo en la cabeza – ¿Qué pasa? – logró preguntar manteniendo la calma.

Alice suspiró – me preguntaba cómo estaban las cosas con Jacob, no me hablas mucho de él – finalizó con tono acusatorio.

– Bueno, sé que no te cae muy bien – se defendió

– ¡Eso no es cierto! – Refutó la pelinegra – ahora, tampoco es mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero no me cae mal, es simpático y divertido, así que sé que te hace reír.

Bella asintió con una risita.

– Pero es su fama de… de no tomarse nada en serio lo que hace que sea algo distante con él – se sinceró mirándola con angustia.

– Al, no te preocupes por mí, Jake es genial y me quiere y me cuida un montón. Yo lo necesito en mi vida, pero tampoco es que lo vea como el padre de mis hijos y voy a querer estar con él hasta el fin de mis días – bromeó.

Alice no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada – ¿No estás enamorada? – Preguntó una vez que se calmó.

_Sí, lo estoy, pero de tu hermano, _pensó para sus adentros – no lo sé, Jake me gusta, pero… no creo que sea amor – dijo por fin

– Además… nunca me he enamorado, así que no podría decirte si lo estoy – bromeó intentando aligerar el ambiente y evitar el tema de conversación.

La pelinegra sonrió, pero estaba muy lejos de dejar el tema

– ¿Por qué no me contaste que Edward y tú se besaron en tu fiesta de cumpleaños? – preguntó luego de unos segundos.

Bella se tensó y la miró atónita ¿Cómo podía saber eso? Rose no pude habérselo contado, Jacob tampoco.

¿Y ahora que decía?

Bella cerró los ojos, debía acomodar sus ideas, era una muy mala mentirosa, así que lo único que le quedaba era evadirse y esperar a que Alice no la descubriera.

– Bueno, yo… lo siento, pero Edward se había enojado conmigo, y no me pareció justo que su hermana supiera que… bueno, que lo rechacé.

Alice rodó los ojos – ya, sí. Lo mismo me dijo él.

– ¿Fue Edward quien te contó? – Preguntó con gesto sorprendido.

– Sí, fue él.

El nerviosismo de Bella aumento el triple, aunque frunció el ceño. Aquello era cosa de los dos ¿Por qué tuvo que contárselo a Alice?

– ¡He! no te vayas a enojar con él – le dijo su amiga mirándola severamente – por lo menos fue un buen hermano y no me siguió ocultado lo que había pasado, como sí lo hizo mi MEJOR amiga.

Bella suspiró derrotada y dejando de lado todos los pensamientos anteriores dijo – Alice, lo siento ¿Si? Pero no podía, no me daba la cara para decirte que… bueno, que ese maldito baile se me había ido de las manos y que no pude frenar a tu hermano y tuve que rechazarlo como si fuera un tipo cualquiera.

Alice entrecerró los ojos – Edward no es cualquiera.

– ¡Ya lo sé! – Exclamó la castaña perdiendo la paciencia – además de ser tu hermano, es mi amigo – finalizó mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación de Rosalie. _Rose aparece pronto. _ Pidió para sus adentros Isabella.

Alice analizó la situación, Bella daba vueltas por el cuarto al igual que lo había hecho Edward. _Estos dos se están mimetizando – _Ok, entiendo – dijo para que se calmara – pero, ¿Qué tal el beso?

Isabella la miró atónita.

– ¿De verdad me estás preguntando como besa tu hermano?

Alice asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La castaña bufó – yo… no sé, no me acuerdo, fue hace tiempo...

Alice la miró acusatoriamente – ¿Te olvidas que sé perfectamente cuando mientes?

Bella resopló con fastidio – besa bien – dijo por fin. _Como nunca antes me habían besado, _añadió para sí.

– ¿Solo eso? ¿Bien?

La castaña asintió

– ¡Dios! Sí que eres aburrida

– ¡Pero es que es mi amigo! – se quejó.

– Bella… ¿Nunca te planteaste la posibilidad de…?

– Alice – la frenó la castaña antes de que finalizara la pregunta – Edward y yo somos amigos. Él está con Ángela y yo con Jacob y estamos muy bien así – dijo con severidad, no había mentido, todo aquello era verdad.

Alice asintió – ¿No te gusta?

– No hay nada en este mundo que pueda hacer que tu hermano y yo nos gustemos como algo más que solo como amigos – respondió tratando de que sonara convincente.

La pelinegra suspiró – hubiese sido bonito.

En ese momento apareció Rosalie y Bella dio gracias al cielo, esa conversación había sido lo peor del día – me demoré porque mamá me pidió ayuda para la cena ¿Se quedan cierto?

Bella negó – le prometí a Renée que cenaría con ella – dijo como vía escapatoria, no podría soportar otro interrogatorio de Alice.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La semana transcurrió sin mayores acontecimientos, porque todos estaban enfocados en el sábado: San Valentín. Bella intentaba quitarle seriedad, diciéndole a Jacob que no quería nada impresionante, así que decidió pasear por la push y luego comer frente a una fogata, Jacob no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Edward por su parte no sabía qué hacer, a Emmett se le había salido que tenía una cabaña y Ángela se había empeñado en que debían pasar ahí el día de San Valentín. Él no quería llevarla allá, pero no se le ocurría ninguna excusa como para no hacerlo, así que estuvo enojado con Emmett toda la semana.

Jasper y Alice irían a Port Ángeles, el chico se había gastado la mesada del mes, pero poco le importaba, la llevaría a un buen restaurante porque la pelinegra se lo merecía.

Emmett y Rose disfrutaban más el aire libre, así que, aunque igual irían a Port Ángeles, pasearían por el puerto, comerían algo en el mismo lugar y luego irían a bailar.

– ¿Segura que no te incomoda? – Preguntó Renée por decimoquinta vez, Bella volvió a negar algo cansada – mamá, te dije que yo estaré con Jacob en la push, tu restaurando hacia el interior, sé que es en la reserva pero los lugares no están cerca.

Renée sonrió rindiéndose – sé que estas fechas comerciales no te gusta – dijo cambiando el tema – pero eso es porque nunca antes habías tenido una pareja, ya verás cómo cambias de opinión.

Bella asintió solo para no empezar otra hora de discusión sobre la importancia de San Valentín para el mundo.

Finalmente el sábado llegó y Jacob llevó a Bella a la playa, el tiempo les había dado una tregua y se percibían unos débiles rayos de sol.

– Bueno, sé que me dijiste que nada de regalos – comentó algo cohibido – pero en este no gasté ni un centavo, solo mi tiempo – le dijo entregándole un pequeño paquete.

– ¡Jake! – Feliz día de San Valentín – la interrumpió con un corto beso en los labios.

Bella suspiró cansadamente pero abrió el envoltorio, se trataba de una pulsera con un lobo de madera tallado.

– Jake... – susurró enternecida – es maravillosa.

– La tallé yo mismo – le informó complacido al ver su reacción.

Ella sonrió – yo también tengo algo para ti.

Jacob abrió los ojos sorprendidos – pero si dijiste que nada de regalos.

– Nada de regalos para mí – le dijo como si fuera algo obvio – nunca dije que no iba a traer algo, obviamente no es nada lujoso, porque sabes que el sueldo donde los Newton es una porquería.

Jacob rió encantado de escucharla criticar.

– Feliz día de San Valentín – susurró besándolo tal como él lo había hecho.

El chico abrió el regalo sin mucha delicadeza debido a su curiosidad – ¡Bella! – exclamó estupefacto – esto es increíble y no pensé que te acordaras, te lo dije ese día que pintamos tu Chevy – le dijo mirándola con brillo en los ojos.

– Tengo buena memoria – respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

– ¡Dios! Es un libro donde están todas las motos que estuvieron en la exposición del Museo Guggenheim en Bilbao. La exposición planteó un recorrido cronológico por toda la historia de la motocicleta con sus modelos más representativos y en un exquisito estado de conservación. Yo quise estar allá, pero apenas tenía 14 y Billy no me dejó – le contó sin dejar de ojear el libro.

Bella lo miraba extasiada, Jacob estaba tan emocionado como un niño al que le regalan su primera bicicleta.

– No es nuevo, lo encontré por casualidad en un catálogo de internet y menos mal no me equivoqué.

Es uno de los mejores regalos que me han dado, ahora mi regalo es tan insignificante – se quejó besándola.

Bella se relajó, por un momento pensó que regalarle un libro sería algo impersonal, pero Rose le había dicho que significaba que lo conocía bien. Y menos mal no se había equivocado.

**.**

Edward estaba con Ángela en la cabaña, había preparado la sala con la intención de ver cualquier película que quisiera ver ella y luego cenar, pero la morena quería conocer las habitaciones – es-esta es de Alice y me ma-mataría si d-dejo entrar a a-alguien sin su per-permiso – le dijo

Ángela lo miró ceñuda – pensé que esta cabaña era tuya – y lo es, p-pero de vez en cua-cuando Alice t-también vie-viene – respondió llevándola a la pieza donde había una cama de matrimonio, con las dos mesitas de luz y la cómoda – es-esta es la mía.

Vio como la muchacha examinaba el cuarto y por un momento pensó que al igual que Bella se daría cuenta que aquella no podría ser jamás su habitación.

– Me gusta tu cuarto, es sobrio, como tú – le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Edward se sorprendió y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no desencajar la mandíbula, Bella jamás habría dicho algo así, sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en la castaña en momentos así

– ¿QUI-Quieres ver tu re-regalo? – le dijo al fin.

Se sentaron en la sala y le entregó el presente – feliz día de San Va-Valentín – le dijo con un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ángela sonrió y lo abrió, dentro había un peluche sosteniendo un perfume. La idea obviamente no había sido de él, sino de Alice, espera que le gustara.

– El Osito es muy tierno ¡Me encanta! y el perfume huele muy bien – dijo ella y Edward respiró tranquilo – ahora te toca a ti. Feliz día de San Valentín – le dijo devolviéndole el beso – ábrelo, ojala te guste.

Eran un vinilo de los Beatles, sonrió encantado, siempre era bueno recibir buena música y aquel era uno de sus favoritos.

– Bella me ayudó – confesó la chica y él la miró pasmado. ¿Qué Bella qué? De pronto el vinilo le gustaba más, el solo hecho de pensar que Bella había estado involucrada, lo hizo sonreír como un tonto.

– Gra-Gracias – le dijo acariciándole la mano tiernamente, intentando alejar a Bella de sus pensamientos.

– Te quiero – le dijo Ángela acercándose para besarlo.

– Y, y yo – respondió el algo cohibido.

La morena lo besó con voracidad, pillándolo completamente desprevenido, entrelazó su lengua a la de la muchacha y se dejó llevar – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – dijo Ángela cuando necesito de aire, él sonrió

– ¿Ve-Vemos la película?

Finalmente logró sentarse y coger el mando para encender el televisor mientras la chica elegía la película, se decidió por una comedia musical y volvió a sus brazos.

Estuvieron en silencio mirando la tv hasta un poco más de la mitad de la película, Ángela comenzó a morder juguetonamente su oreja hasta besar su cuello, él no pudo evitarlo y se tensó.

– Ángela ¿Qué ha-haces?

Ella no respondió y se sentó arriba de él, a horcajadas.

Edward apoyó sus manos en la cintura de la chica, que comenzó a moverse sugerentemente. Intentó frenarla, no tenía pensado hacer nada con ella que no fuera ver una película y cenar.

Ángela lo besó ferozmente y entrelazó su lengua a la de él, dejó de pensar.

Después de todo era hombre y las sensaciones que tenía en su interior eran completamente desconocidas.

Comenzó a acariciarla sin mucha delicadeza.

– Edward... – susurró ella un tiempo después, él la miró – quiero que me hagas el amor.

La observó unos segundos y la recostó en el sofá, colocándose entre sus piernas, ambos respiraban aceleradamente, la besó volviendo a entrelazar sus lenguas y moviéndose para generar fricción.

– Edward ¿Me quieres?

Él asintió como autómata mientras atacaba el cuello de Ángela bajando hasta la entrada de sus pechos.

Subió su mano para tocarlo y se regocijó con el gemido de la muchacha, pero cuando la miró, frente a él estaba nada más ni nada menos que la imagen de Bella.

_No otra vez _pidió para sus adentros.

Se alejó torpemente para sentarse, Ángela lo miró sin entender.

– ¿Qué pasa Ed? ¿Estás bien?

Él asintió – sí, es, es que creo… creo que e-esto no pue-puede ser así

Ella sonrió más tranquila – entonces llévame a tu cama. Edward, estoy segura de que quiero estar contigo, te quiero tanto que no tengo miedo.

Él la miró sorprendido y apenado a la vez, Ángela no se merecía a un idiota que pensaba en otra cuando la tocaba, el sonido de su celular le impidió contestarle.

– No contestes – le pidió la morena

– Pe-pero pue-puede ser impor…tante, Es Alice.

Ángela bufó contrariada pero él atendió – Alice ¿Estás bien?

– Yo sí, pero Bella no, está en el hospital – aquellas palabras fueron como si alguien hubiese tomado su corazón y apretado hasta dejarlo morir.

– ¿Qué le pa-pasó? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

– Es Renée sufrió un accidente, papá la está atendiendo y Bella está con ella ¿Crees que puedes ir? Yo estoy a 15 minutos.

Edward asintió y se levantó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que había empujado a Ángela.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Alice está bien? – preguntó preocupada él asintió

– Fue… fue la m-mamá de Bella, está en el hos-hospital. Tuvo un acci-accidente.

Ángela asintió – que mal – se sorprendió al ver que el chico tomaba su chaqueta – ¿Para dónde vas?

Edward la miró como si estuviera loca.

– Al hos-hospital, no pue-puedo d-dejar a Bella en un mo-momento como este.

La chica negó – no, no vas. No puedes salir corriendo…

– Es mi amiga – la interrumpió mirándola mal

– ¡Pero yo soy tu novia! Y estábamos en algo importante ¡Iba a ser nuestra primera vez! – le dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Él suspiró cansado – No pu-puedo d-dejar a mi amiga sola. Y mu-mucho menos po-podría con-concentrarme ahora que sé esto – le dijo acercándose para abrazarla.

Ella se aferró a su pecho.

– Ya sé que estoy siendo infantil, pero había imaginado este día completamente diferente.

– Yo tam-también – susurró Edward – te pro-prometo que te voy a re-recompensar.

Finalmente llegó al hospital junto a Ángela, que se había rehusado a volver a su casa, divisó a Bella perdida en sus pensamientos, aferrada a la mano de Jacob.

Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto apresuró el paso con unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo.

Por Ángela y por Jacob.

– ¿Cómo supiste? – Preguntó ella al borde de las lágrimas, él le acarició la mejilla – Alice me lla-llamó ¿Cómo está?

– No sé, se cayó desde un segundo piso y estuvo inconsciente un tiempo, ahora le están haciendo estudios.

Edward asintió admirado por el valor de Bella, quien había contenido las lágrimas para explicarle la situación.

La abrazó, poco le importaba lo que pudiese decir Jacob o Ángela, Bella lo necesitaba y él iba a estar ahí.

La castaña lo abrazó pasando sus manos por la cintura de él – va a es-estar todo bien – le dijo en un susurro besándole la cabeza cariñosamente.

En ese momento apareció Alice y Jasper

Bella se separó de él y abrazó a su amiga.

Antes de que Alice pudiera preguntar algo apareció Carlisle – ¿Y mamá? – preguntó Bella con el corazón en la mano.

Carlisle le sonrió – tu madre está bien Bella, estuvo inconsciente unos 5 minutos, por eso tuvimos que retenerla para hacerle exámenes que salieron bien, se quebró dos costillas, por lo que deberá mantener reposo absoluto por lo menos dos semanas. Pero se va a recuperar.

Bella suspiró aliviada abrazándolo, Carlisle la acogió con cariño – todo va a estar bien, en un par de horas más se puede ir a casa, me dijo que odia los hospitales y en su estado no hay ningún peligro en que descanse en casa.

Rosalie y Emmett llegaron 10 minutos después, Rose no se despegó de Bella durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el hospital.

Finalmente Carlisle dispuso que la ambulancia llevara a Renée a casa, Jacob llevó a Bella a casa en su moto y el resto la siguieron en sus propios coches.

– te lle-llevo a tu ca-casa – le dijo a Ángela que no tenía muy buena cara.

– Estaba Jacob – susurró mirando por la ventana.

– ¿Qué?

La muchacha volteó a mirarlo – estaba Jacob – repitió – estaba su novio ¿Por qué tenías que ir tú?

Edward ahogó un gruñido.

– Por, porque soy su amigo – respondió – co-como lo es Rose, Emmett, Alice y Jasper que tam-también lle-llegaron a acom-acompañarla. No pen-pensé que fueras egoísta.

Ángela lo miró sorprendida y avergonzada – no lo soy – se defendió y el silencio inundó el auto – mejor hablamos mañana, hoy no pienso con claridad – dijo al cabo de un rato la chica.

Edward asintió, de eso ya se había dado cuenta.

Después de dejar a Ángela en su casa, partió raudamente a casa de Bella, llegó en el momento en que ella se despedía de Jacob.

Él lo saludó con un gesto de cabeza y esperó a que Bella lo invitara a pasar, volteó la mirada hacia otro lado al ver como se besaban.

– ¿Por… por qué se va? – Preguntó una vez que estuvieron solos.

– En la reserva están preocupados, fue a hablar y de paso a saber bien como fue el accidente, no quiero agobiar a mamá con preguntas – él asintió.

Aún estaban en la puerta, y podían escuchar el murmullo que hacían Emmett, Rose y Alice con su conversación.

– ¿C-Como sigue? – preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

– Mejor, Carlisle dice que no hay problema en que duerma, porque le administraron calmantes para el dolor, tener dos costillas rotas no es agradable.

Él volvió a asentir y la miró unos segundos – ¿C-Como estás tú? – Preguntó tomándola de las manos.

– Como si hubiese corrido una maratón y jugado ajedrez todo el día, cansada física y mentalmente.

Edward como ya tenía sus manos entre las suyas, la atrajo y la abrazó por la cintura, Bella se dio el lujo de apoyar su frente en el pecho de él, solo porque ya no daba más y con el único que se sentía protegida y a salvo era con él.

Edward sonrió y apoyó el mentón en la cabeza de su amiga.

– Des-descansa en-entonces – le dijo sin separarse.

– No, tengo que cuidar a mamá – contra su voluntad la apartó para mirarla

– Po-Podemos hacer gu-guardia.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

– No. no. Ya es suficiente con que les haya arruinado el día de San Valentín.

Fue el turno de Edward para negar – no seas ton-tonta, es un día nor-normal, so-solo que el co-comercio se apro-aprovecha pa-para sacarnos di-dinero bajo el lema del amor.

Bella no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

– No pu-puedo de-dejarte sola – murmuró él poniéndose serio mientras se inclinaba para pegar su frente a la de ella.

La castaña soltó un suspiro.

Edward cerró los ojos y se dejó embriagar por el aroma frutal que desprendía Bella, la chica también cerró los ojos, era un momento tan íntimo y tan perfecto, que omitieron todo tipo de pensamientos, solo eran ellos dos.

Sus narices estaban a tan poca distancia que bastaba un leve movimiento más para rozarlas. Edward abrió los ojos en el mismo momento en que Bella lo hizo, y aquello fue lo más impresionante, sus ojos frente a los suyos. Los ojos de Bella tenían su cara dentro de ellos.

Edward no pudo evitarlo y le rozó los labios, la descarga eléctrica que sintieron no los sorprendió, pero los hizo alejarse cuando ambos querían lo contrario.

Bella sonrió avergonzada y negó con la cabeza en el momento que Edward intentó hablar, así que el chico solo hizo gesto de disculpa.

– Va a ser mejor que entremos – dijo la castaña tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a donde se encontraban los demás.

Edward la detuvo en el momento que ella giraba el pomo de la puerta – Bella...

Ella giró para mirarlo – Feliz día de San Valentín – susurró dándole un suave y lento beso en la mejilla izquierda mientras que en la derecha dejaba una suave caricia – no im-importa si es una fe-fecha co-comercial, es el día para es-estar con las per-personas que qui-quieres, y tu e-eres una de ellas.

Bella lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas – yo también te quiero Ed - susurró en su oído – Y n_o sabes cuanto _pensó para sí.

Edward asintió y suspiró mientras entraba en la casa, teniendo en claro una cosa, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y quizá no fuera hoy, ni pasado. Pero lucharía porque Bella lo mirara exactamente como lo había hecho esa noche frente a la puerta.

* * *

**Acá esta. Y Feliz día de San Valentín, día del amor y la amistad.**

**Celébrenlo con sus amigos o sus parejas, después de todo más allá de los regalos, lo importante es que estén juntos.**

**Yo me voy a celebrarlo ahora :)**

**.**

**Prometo tratar de subir mañana, pero si no. El domingo sin falta!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	26. Démonos un tiempo

___**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Acá lo prometido._

_El capítulo es algo corto, pero mañana les dejaré otro._

_Gracias a las que comentan! _

_Espero hayan tenido un buen fin de semana._

_Eso._

_¡A leer!_

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 26**

Los días pasaron y Renée cada vez estaba mejor, y aquella noche fue un punto de inflexión, tanto para Edward que como para Bella.

El chico tenía claro que no podía estar con Ángela, no al menos de la forma en que la morena quería y lo había estado evitando tanto que había conseguido que la morena se enojara y lo ignorara.

Bella por su parte, estaba concentrada en Renée y su recuperación, su madre se quejaba de que no era una niña y que estaba bien, incluso se levantaba y preparaba el desayuno y el almuerzo, originando pequeñas peleas con su hija.

Para suerte de Renée, Carlisle le había dado el alta por completo, así que a Bella no le había quedado más opción que aceptar que hiciera las cosas de la casa, repartiendo más equitativamente los quehaceres entre ella y su madre.

En la tiendo de los Newton le iba muy bien y el sueldo le servía tanto para ahorrar, aunque fuese un poco para la universidad como también para sus cosas, trabajar le quitaba gran parte de su tiempo, y sentía que con Jacob estaban… "sin más", es decir, las cosas estaban empezando a complicarse.

Jacob pretendía que Bella le dedicara mucha más atención de la que ella estaba dispuesta a prestarle. Era su novio y ella no le dedicaba más tiempo que a cualquier otro de sus amigos.

Esa tarde, después del trabajo caminaban en silencio hasta la casa de Bella.

– ¿Pasa algo Jacob?

El chico la miró – ¿voy a poder verte el sábado? – contra preguntó.

Ella negó – Tengo que juntarme con Emmett para hacer lo de Química.

Jacob bufó contrariado – ¡Vez! ¡Pasas más tiempo con Emmett o con Edward que conmigo! – Se quejó algo descontrolado – y no me digas que te hago planteos estúpidos – continuó al ver la cara que ponía Bella.

– Bueno, no sé, lo siento. Ellos son mis amigos. No puedo descuidarlos tanto.

El chico resopló – ¿De verdad crees que es normal?

– Jake, a Alice y Rose también tengo que dedicarles tiempo, no puedo dedicarte exclusividad, porque no soy así. Mis amigos son importantes, pensé que lo sabías.

– Que lo sepa no significa que me guste – informó Jacob de mala manera.

Bella suspiró frustrada – no me creo que seas tan infantil

Él negó – no lo soy, y mejor lo dejamos porque está claro que no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte

– ¡Claro! – Exclamó la castaña algo enojada – ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a estar enfadado conmigo hasta que todo sea como tú quieras? Así no podemos funcionar.

Jacob se frenó a una cuadra de la casa de su novia y la miró seriamente – tienes razón – le dijo con tristeza –así no podemos funcionar… Bella, lo que me pasa contigo es muy fuerte, es… algo que no puedo explicar. Pero… pero creo que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo. No quiero seguir enganchándome contigo si esto va a ser así. No quiero vivir pendiente de ti como un perrito faldero o enojarme cada vez que prefieres estar con Edward y no conmigo.

Bella lo miró sorprendida y torció el gesto.

– ¿Por qué siempre te las arreglas para meter a Edward en la conversación? – Preguntó mosqueada.

Jacob suspiró – porque… si no lo sabes tú, no voy a ser yo quien te lo diga y no quiero hablar de él – respondió con frustración.

La castaña lo miro unos segundos más.

– ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?

Jacob sonrió con tristeza – No, no es lo que quiero, pero creo que es lo mejor.

Bella suspiró resignada ya que la pelea había durado demasiado para su gusto – está bien, Si es lo que crees que es mejor, está bien. – dijo algo afligida.

Jacob se acercó y la cogió de la cara con sumo cuidado y cariño – Bella, sé que me estoy arriesgando a que con esto te des cuenta de que pegamos mejor como amigos… y si llegase a pasar eso… va a estar todo bien, enserio. Te aprecio mucho y no quiero perderte pero si seguimos así, la cosa no va a acabar bien. No me gusta discutir contigo y últimamente…

Bella sonrió algo más animada al ver como Jacob dejaba esa frase inconclusa – Sí, hemos discutido por mi culpa, y razón no te falta.

El chico negó – la culpa ha sido de los dos –respondió más tranquilo

– Bueno, vamos a… eso, darnos un tiempo. – concluyó ella.

Jacob asintió con pesar.

– Gracias – susurró Isabella

– ¿Gracias por? – Preguntó él un poco perdido.

– Por valorarme – respondió sonriendo, llegaron a la casa de la castaña y él se despidió besándola delicadamente, Bella le correspondió pensando que quizá aquel beso fuera el último que recibiría de Jacob Black.

Jacob se fue y Bella decidió que no quería estar en casa, así que optó por recorrer el sendero que la llevaba al claro que Edward le había mostrado, le costó un poco hallarlo y subir la pendiente pero lo consiguió.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el mismo lugar que había compartido con Edward. Se sentía rara. Acababa de cortar con su novio, porque sabía que lo del "tiempo" iba a acabar siendo definitivo, y no estaba triste, no sentía ese vacío que debía sentir y eso era lo único que realmente la entristecía.

– ¿Q-Qué haces? – Preguntó Edward sentándose a su lado.

– Nada – respondió Bella con tono seco.

– ¿P-Pasa algo?

– No.

– Me-menos mal

Finalmente Bella lo miro alzando una ceja – ¿Menos mal qué?

Edward aplaudió mordaz – ¡Bravo! Tres pa-palabras seguidas. Te-Tendría que ha-haberlo gra-grabado y eso que el tar-tartamudo soy yo.

Bella cerró los ojos y se frotó la cara con las manos.

– Edward no estoy de humor ¿sí? Déjame en paz.

– ¿Por, por qué no e-estás de hu-humor?

La castaña bufó – No te importa, ahora – y tomando un tono algo pedante prosiguió– Cullen por favor ¿me puedes dejar sola?

Edward rodo los ojos algo sentido.

– Si p-puedo, pe-pero no me da la gana.

Bella lo miró con gesto desafiante – si no te vas tú me voy yo, te recuerdo que estas me funcionan – dijo tocándose las piernas.

Edward resopló cansado de la actitud de Bella – Última…mente estas ina-inaguantable en g-general, pe-pero hoy estas p-particular…mente su-susceptible. ¿Me di-dices qué te pa-pasa?

Bella no lo miró, pero él sabía que tenía el rostro muy serio – Jacob me dejó.

A Edward se le desfiguró el gesto. Llevaba unos días sin prestarle mucha atención a Bella porque solo se acercaba a él para hablarle de Ángela y Edward prefería evitar el tema, por eso la había evitado tanto, pero lo último que se le había pasado por la cabeza era que ella estuviera mal con Jacob.

– Bella… – ella lo miró a los ojos esperando oír frases de aliento que no se merecía, pero Edward la sorprendió con preguntas – ¿Qué p-pasó? Se-Según yo Black te adora y no c-creo que hayan ter-terminado así como a sí.

Bella volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte – pero pasó… en realidad nos hemos dado un tiempo pero... sé que no va a ser así.

Edward la rodeó con su brazo, y aunque no le gustaba nada lo que iba a decir, lo hizo porque antes de todo lo que él pudiera sentir, Bella lo estaba pasando mal – No te po-pongas así. Se-Seguro q-que es una pe-pelea de ena-enamorados que pa-pasa pron-pronto.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

– No, ese es el problema.

– ¿Cuál? – Preguntó sin entender a qué se refería.

– Que yo no estoy enamorada.

Edward apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Bella y mientras le acariciaba el hombro, sonrió. ¿De verdad podía alegrarle que Bella no estuviera enamorada? ¿Era puro egoísmo o sólo le gustaba tener razón con el hecho de que Bella no iba a enamorarse nunca de alguien como Jacob? ¿O sería porque su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente pensando que con eso él tendría una oportunidad?

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Edward estaba intentar asimilar lo que Bella le había dicho y buscando la forma más delicada de hacer la pregunta más típica – ¿No estás ena-enamorada en ge-general o no estás ena-enamorada de Jacob en par-particular?

Bella se alejó de Edward con gesto serio.

– En general. Se ve que no sirvo para eso, o quizá si estoy enamorada de Jacob, pero lo que siento no es suficiente para él.

Edward torció el gesto.

– No te des ma-manija con eso, ade-además si te soy sin-sincero a mi Jacob n-nunca me ha pa-parecido el ti-tipo de per-persona que p-pudiera llegar a ena-enamorarte. Desde un prin-principio…

Bella lo miró directamente a los ojos – ¿Y cómo tendría que ser esa persona según tú? – preguntó sin importarle haberlo interrumpido.

Edward le sonrió torcido –especial…

– ¿Y Jacob no lo es?

– Jacob es especial a su ma- manera, pero no es es-especial p-para ti, p-piensa un m-momento y d-dime cuantos chi-chicos como él c-conoces.

Bella se limitó a sonreír.

La verdad es que si, con Jacob se llevaba muy bien, pero Edward tenía razón ¿Especial? No, ella nunca le hubiera definido así.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de Renée, su recuperación y la escuela, y Bella se olvidó por completo de Jacob, era algo natural cuando tenía a Edward a su lado.

**.**

Al día siguiente Alice y Rose la acompañaron al trabajo, se sorprendieron cuando Jacob pasó en moto y solo las saludó levantando la cabeza.

– ¿Qué pasó? Es la primera vez desde que están juntos que te ve y no te parte la boca de un beso – dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido.

Bella fijo la mira en Jacob mientras este se alejaba.

– Es que ya no estamos juntos.

En ese momento la castaña se dio cuenta que hacía apenas un día que Jacob le había dicho que debían darse tiempo y ella ya había dicho claramente en dos ocasiones que lo habían dejado. ¿Era que no pensaba plantearse la posibilidad de volver con él? Cualquiera diría que se había quitado un peso de encima.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

– Según él no le dedicaba el tiempo suficiente… más bien tendría que decir que nos dimos un tiempo pero… – suspiró sin saber cómo terminar la frase.

– Pero es definitivo ¿no? no quieres volver con él – terminó Rose, ella asintió.

– Bueno, las cosas pasan por algo – acotó Alice mirándola soñadoramente.

– Al, no sé en qué estarás pensando, pero te aviso que acabo de terminar con Jake, y no pienso volver a emparejarme por un largo, largo tiempo

La pelinegra rodó los ojos – como tú digas – susurró rendida.

**.**

Edward escuchaba tendido en su cama el monologo de su hermana – te digo que esta es tu oportunidad, hazle ver que pueden ser mucho más que solo amigos – finalizó mirándolo sonriente.

Él rodo los ojos – ¿Y d-donde de-dejamos a Ángela en t-todo esto?

Alice lo miró como si estuviera loco.

– Bueno, Ángela me cae bien, pero no puedes estar con una persona a quien no quieres.

– Sí la q-quiero – dijo con tono ofendido.

– Sí, como quieres a Rose, eso no es suficiente para estar en pareja.

Edward prefirió callarse, si bien su hermana tenía razón, no le hacía gracia reconocerlo tan abiertamente.

– ¿Se te ol-olvida que Bella no sien-siente na-nada p-por mí? y d-dijiste que el co-corazón no se m-manda, si ha-hago algo y me re-rechaza, voy a ale-alejarme para siem-siempre de ella, y no lo so-soportaría

Alice rodó los ojos – porque saliste tan dramático.

– Al, yo te q-quiero, pe-pero no te metas – finalizó Edward con tono firme, a la pelinegra no le quedó otra que asentir.

**.**

Las semanas siguieron pasando y todo estaba igual, aunque a Bella le preocupaban los dolores de cabeza de su madre, que eran cada vez más seguidos. Incluso Carlisle estaba preocupado, porque los medicamentos que le había dado no estaban haciendo efecto.

Estaban a mediados de abril y Bella no sabía muy bien qué hacer con respecto a Renée.

– ¿Hablaste otra vez con Carlisle? – Preguntó al verla tomando las pastillas.

– Sí, quiere que me haga unos exámenes en Seattle.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes?

– No lo sé, por eso quiere otros exámenes, pero estaba pensando…

Bella la miró esperando a que continuara, pero al parecer Renée no se atrevía – ¿Qué pasa mamá? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Unos segundos después Renée suspiró – hablé con tu tía, y me dijo que mejor me hiciera los exámenes en Nueva York, así tendría un lugar donde quedarme por si… tuviese que hacerme más exámenes, no gastaríamos tanto dinero.

Bella asintió y no pudo evitar tensarse al pensar que su madre podría tener algo serio.

– ¿Cuándo nos iríamos? – Preguntó al fin.

Renée la miró como si estuviera loca – no vas a dejar la escuela, falta muy poco. Tu obligación es graduarte y esperar a que te acepten en la Universidad – dijo firmemente

– ¿Quieres ir sola?

Renée asintió – será por dos semanas a lo más. Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien, cariño. Voy a estar de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta de que me fui

Bella rodó los ojos, pero en el fondo estaba muy preocupada, por lo menos allá en Nueva York estaban sus tíos.

Suspiró cansada, alarmada y triste – prométeme que me vas a llamar apenas llegues y que me vas a contar todo lo que te diga el doctor – le pidió con gesto serio.

– ¡He! no me trates como si fueras mi mamá, acá la única que tiene el título de madre soy yo – respondió Renée divertida – pero lo haré, te lo prometo – le dijo al ver el gesto de su hija y la abrazó con efusividad.

– ¿Cómo costearemos el pasaje? – Preguntó al separarse

– Tengo un poco guardado de lo de las restauraciones, así que no hay problema por eso – le contó su madre.

– No necesitas dejarme dinero, con lo que gano donde los Newton puedo costear esas semanas que no estarás – le informó orgullosa.

Renée sonrió – me parece bien.

* * *

**Los próximos 3 capítulos son bien interesantes.**

**No desesperen! **

**nos leemos :)**


	27. La Noticia

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_¡Ya es lunes!_

_Y vengo a dejar capitulo nuevo._

_Y por supuesto a agradecer los reviews! Muchas gracias de verdad._

_Esta semana trataré de subir todos los días, pero no prometo nada. Solo digo que lo intentaré._

_Bueno, ¡__A leer! :)_

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 27**

Los días pasaron y Renée ya llevaba una semana en Nueva York, Bella notó que su madre le respondía con evasivas y su neurosis aumento, llamó a su tía desesperada por más información

– Bella, no me hagas esto.

Bella gruño bajito – ¡Tía, no me hagas esto tú! – Exclamó desesperada. – Si sabes algo tienes que decírmelo, es mi madre y es lo más importante que tengo en la vida.

Su tía suspiró, pero la castaña supo que a pesar de todo le contaría lo que estaba pasando.

** .**

Unas horas después daba vueltas por el patio de su casa, estaba totalmente ida, millones de cosas le bombardeaban la mente, recuerdos, preguntas y miedos, sobretodo miedos.

No sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir, sabía que había quedado en ir a casa de Rose, pero en ese momento no era capaz de enfrentar a su amiga.

En cierto modo no había acabado de asimilar la noticia, pero por otra parte era imposible no pensar que la historia podía repetirse, ¿Por qué a ella? Había sido fuerte una vez, pero no iba a poder volver a superar algo así, esta vez no iba a poder, estaba segura de ello.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de quién era la única persona que iba a poder entenderla. No era capaz de articular palabra y sabía que a él era a quien menos cosas le iba a tener que explicar. Se olvidó de que se había prometido dejar de tener momentos tan íntimos y únicos con él, se olvidó de que la había evitado durante días, se olvidó de que todo era en realidad tan complicado porque ella lo amaba, y fue a buscarlo.

Golpeó la puerta de la cabaña segura de que no estaba ahí, se sorprendió y agradeció de que estuviera dentro.

– ¡Bella! ¿Q-Qué ha-haces acá?

– Edward yo…

El chico la interrumpió perplejo – ¿Es-Estuviste llo-llorando?

Bella se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

En ese momento volvió a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, todo eso era muy superior a ella. Ya no quería ser fuerte, no quería si para eso tenía que sobreponerse a otra pérdida.

Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y se asustó mucho al ver su estado – Bella, es-estás tem-temblando. Dime que p-pasó

La castaña comenzó a hablar entre sollozos sin soltarse del agarre – está muy enferma, mi madre... mamá se puede morir Edward.

Edward se quedó paralizado y la aferró con más fuerza entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos con rabia ¿Por qué a ella? Ya había sufrido bastante con la pérdida su padre y ahora todo se repetía. No se atrevió a preguntar nada, estaba seguro de que Bella solo necesitaba sacarse de dentro todo el sufrimiento que había ido acumulando con los años.

Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda esperando a que se desahogara, cuando notó que ya no lloraba la apartó un poco de él y le tomó la cara con las manos.

– Sabes que haría cual-cualquier cosa po-por ti ¿no? Lo que ne-necesites, solo pí-pídemelo.

Bella asintió un poco más calmada – Tengo miedo, te juro que nunca había tenido tanto miedo

Edward le pasó las manos por las mejillas para secar las lágrimas que todavía quedaban en su cara – ven, entremos.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, Bella se sentó en el sillón y él fue a prepararle té, pasaron unos minutos antes de que él se sentara a su lado y le ofreciera el té.

– Gracias, pero no me pasa nada.

– Es pa-para que te re-relaje un poco. Te va a hacer b-bien.

Bella le brindó media sonrisa y tomó un poco de la taza. Edward se limitaba a observarla y le pasó una mano por el pelo.

– ¿Qui-Quieres c-contarme algo más?

La castaña agachó la cabeza, no podía mirarlo sin largarse a llorar otra vez.

– Tiene un hematoma en el cerebro. La tienen que operar… puede salir bien, pero hay muy pocas probabilidades.

Edward le levantó la cara para que lo mirase.

– Aun-Aunque hu-hubiera solo una, tienes que afe-aferrarte a ella.

Bella volvió a abrazarlo y él correspondió el abrazo, estaba realmente afligido por su amiga, por nada del mundo le hubiera deseado a nadie un sufrimiento así… y menos a ella. Pero por otro lado, descubrir un lado tan vulnerable de Bella era algo que lo sobrecogía de manera especial. De repente se dio cuenta de algo relativamente obvio. – ¿Vas a v-viajar a Nue-Nueva York?

Bella dejó de abrazarlo para secarse otra vez las lágrimas.

– No, de momento no puedo… tengo que juntar el dinero, además mis tíos prefieren que me quede aquí – resopló con algo de rabia – parece que todavía tuviera 14 años.

– Bella, te d-dije que me pi-pidieras lo que ne-necesitaras, yo p-puedo...

– No, no. Yo puedo juntarlo en un par de semanas – lo interrumpió antes de que él terminara la frase.

Edward decidió no insistir. Conocía lo suficiente a Bella como para imaginarse como podía acabar todo aquello si insistía. Pero tenía muy claro que tenía que hacer. Dejaron el tema del dinero y siguieron hablando durante horas.

Bella le contó cómo había sido todo, o por lo menos todo lo que su tía le había alcanzado a contar. Lloró mucho, pero Edward no le pidió ni una sola vez que no lo hiciera. A él se partía el corazón viéndola así, pero sabía que ella lo necesitaba y solo podía alegrarse por el hecho de poder ser él quien la contuviera.

Al final, Isabella se quedó dormida en el sofá. Edward no quería que durmiera ahí, no esa noche, así que delicadamente la tomo en brazos, la castaña automáticamente pasó sus manos por su cuello y murmuró algo incoherente. La dejó sobre su cama, la verdadera y la tapó con las mantas.

Salió de la habitación para comunicárselo a Alice, prendió el celular y notó que tenía 10 llamadas perdidas, marco el número de su hermana con rapidez, aunque era tardísimo.

– ¡Edward! ¿Por qué apagaste el celular? Bella está desaparecida, ahora voy con Emmet y Rose a preguntarle a Jacob si sabe algo.

– Alice, tranqui…lízate, Bella está con, conmigo.

Alice gritó enojada – ¿Pero es tonta o que le pasa? ¡Quedamos en casa de Rose! ¿Tanto le costaba avisar? Pásamela que la mato.

Edward bufó – Es-Espera ¿No sabes lo que pa-pasó?

La pelinegra bajo la agresividad – ¿Le pasó algo a Bella?

Edward suspiró – No de-debería con-contártelo p-pero la madre de Bella está grave, se en-enteró hoy.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó a Renée?

– Tiene un tu-tumor ce-cerebral

Alice se quedó unos segundos en silencio – Pero… Bella… – susurró atónita y casi sin voz.

– Alice, ma-mañana hablas con ella. Ahora está d-dormida, la des-despertaría para lle-llevarla a casa, pe-pero… no te haces una idea de cómo e-está, es me-mejor que duerma.

Colgó y sus pasos lo llevaron a su cuarto, Bella seguía dormida. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cara de Bella. Se limitó a observarla, se la veía serena, pero todavía quedaban rastros de todo lo que había llorado.

Edward sentía que todo lo que le pasaba a ella era como si le pasara a él. Quizá era porque sentía que se lo debía, ella siempre estaba ahí. Pasará lo que pasara. Él cuando se enfadaba le solía decir que no necesitaba otra mamá, pero cuanta falta le hacía Bella en realidad.

Se sentía impotente, verla sufrir de esa manera y no poder hacer nada, porque ¿Qué podía hacer él? Sabía que Isabella había cambiado mucho tras la muerte de su padre, quizá en algunos aspectos la hizo más fuerte, pero por otro lado la encerró mucho en sí misma, ¿Podría soportar quedarse también sin madre? Desde luego la vida no estaba siendo justa con Bella.

Edward le acarició la mejilla y le besó la frente justo en el momento en que ella lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

– Quédate conmigo… Edward – susurró y él se asustó.

– Edward – volvió a musitar.

Tardó en darse cuenta de que seguía dormida. _Habla en sueños _pensó para sí. _Habla en sueños y sueña conmigo. _La sonrisa que le surgió fue instantánea, pero luego se tranquilizó. Era obvio que podía soñar con él, si las últimas horas las había pasado en su compañia, mientras se desahogaba.

Intentó zafarse pero el agarre era sumamente fuerte, no le quedó otra que pasar por encima de ella para acomodarse a su costado, estaba ten cerca de ella que su aroma lo tenía algo atontado, cerró los ojos y decidió que por ese día había sido suficiente, le estaba doliendo la cabeza y necesitaba dormir.

**.**

Al día siguiente Isabella despertó algo desorientada, notó que estaba en la habitación de Edward, miró el reloj que estaba justo al lado del piano, era temprano. Se incorporó para sentarse y de golpe le vino a la mente la causa por la que había pasado allí la noche.

Volteó la mirada al sentir una respiración acompasada. Edward dormía a su lado. No se había quitado la ropa, ni se había metido entre las sábanas.

Bella lo miró dormir durante varios minutos, le parecía perfecto. Encima él conseguía que todo fuera tan fácil. Nadie podía ayudarla con el tema de su madre, pero con él por lo menos había podido desahogarse. Estiró la mano y la acercó a su mejilla, ante el contacto Edward arrugó la nariz y Bella sonrió con ternura – gracias – susurró besándole la mejilla, salió de la cama y decidió irse.

Un par de horas después Edward despertó y automáticamente estiró la mano para encontrar vacío el lado donde Bella había dormido, se incorporó y notó que en la mesita de noche había una nota:

_ "Siento las molestias. Gracias por todo, siempre estas cuando más te necesito. __Un beso, Isabella."_

Sonrió y guardó el papel en su bolsillo.

Se cambió y se fue a casa de sus padres, algo tenía que hacer y a ellos siempre podía acudir.

**.**

– ¿Dónde dejaste a Bella? – le preguntó Alice al verlo aparecer por la puerta.

– Cua-cuando des-desperté ya no estaba.

– ¿Y por qué la dejaste irse sola?

– Por, Porque tengo que ha-hablar con Carlisle, es u-urgente – respondió caminando hacia el despacho de su padre.

– Entonces voy a casa de Bella – le dijo su hermana alzando un poco la voz debido a la lejanía.

Edward tocó la puerta del despacho y esperó que su padre lo dejara entrar.

Carlisle lo miró intrigado.

– Edward ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

El muchacho sonrió Carlisle lo conocía mucho – ¿Mamá no e-está?

Su padre negó – fue a decorar un salón de bodas en Port Ángeles

Él asintió – entonces solo hablaré con-contigo… es importante.

Carlisle asintió últimamente su hijo comenzaba a tartamudear menos y hablaba con mayor seguridad – Se t-trata de Bella

– ¿Se pelearon?

Edward no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa – no, es de-delicado… su madre...

Carlisle se tensó – ¿Qué le pasó a Renée?

Edward suspiró abatido – t-tiene un hema…toma en el c-cerebro, la van a operar

Su padre se quedó mudo unos segundos – me lo temía, se demoró mucho en hacerse esos exámenes – se quejó desanimado – ¿Y cómo esta Bella?

Edward hizo una mueca de tristeza – mal… muy mal. Ayer me vino a b-buscar llo-llorando. S-Sentí que me moría, al f-final se quedó d-dormida… Ti-Tiene mucho miedo

Carlisle asintió – la quieres mucho ¿no?

– Es mi mejor a-amiga

Carlisle lo miró fijamente, pero él prefirió ignorarle y pedir lo que tenía en mente – Papá, ne-necesito dinero, Bella tiene que viajar y ten-tendría que tra-trabajar hasta que lo c-consiga. Sus tíos pre-prefieren man-mantenerla al margen, pe-pero eso no es justo.

Carlisle asintió – Bella tiene que estar con su madre, dame unas horas para arreglarlo todo.

Edward sonrió aliviado – gracias, es un pres-préstamo, te lo d-devolveré.

– No te preocupes por eso – contestó su padre – es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por Bella.

Edward se lo agradeció otra vez, pero no mentía al decir que se lo iba a devolver, sin embargo no iba a quedarse a discutir aquello, prefería saber cómo seguía Bella. Se encerró en su habitación y la llamó

– ¿Ed?

– ¡Alice! ¿Y Bella?

Su hermana suspiró con tristeza. – Está en el cuarto, con Rose recién bajamos porque se quedó dormida y no quisimos despertarla.

– ¿Cómo a e-estado?

– Mejor, se ha desahogado con nosotras, y supongo que el llanto la agotó, nos vamos a quedar todo el día con ella, si quieres puedes venir, Emmett está de camino.

Edward se excusó – no, aun no pu-puedo – dijo algo frustrado, lo que más quería era estar con la castaña – pe-pero me llamas cualquier c-cosa ¿sí?

– Tranquilo, le diré que has llamado. Seguramente seas de los pocos con quien quiera hablar.

Él sonrió y se despidió de su hermana.

Le había hecho ilusión que Alice pensara que él era de las pocas personas con las que Bella iba a querer hablar, era una forma de sentirse especial.

Pasó lo que quedaba de la mañana encerrado en su cuarto, tenía que esperar noticias de su padre. Miró por la ventana al sentir un auto y se sorprendió al ver a Esme llegar temprano de Port Ángeles.

Le picaban las manos por tocar el piano, iba a tirar todas sus defensas y bajar a acariciar las teclas cuando su celular sonó, era Ángela, no pudo negarse a encontrarse con ella en el centro del pueblo después de almuerzo.

**.**

Llegó la hora almorzar y cuando iba saliendo de su cuarto, Esme lo sorprendió – Pero que sincronización – bromeó su madre dándole un abrazo.

– ¡Mamá! Me a-asustaste – se quejó divertido.

– ¡He, que no soy tan fea! – dijo haciéndose la ofendida. Él sonrió.

– Tu padre llamó para contarme lo de Renée.

Edward volvió a ponerse serio, la invitó a sentarse en el sofá de su cuarto – Sí, sé que no d-debí p-pedirle…

– No, al contrario – lo interrumpió Esme – Bella tiene que estar con su madre… y yo venía a entregarte algo – le pasó un sobre y él la miro perdido.

– ¿Qué es esto?

Esme le hizo un gesto para que lo abriera, así lo hizo.

Eran dos boletos de avión. Los sacó por completo del sobre y vio el destino y la fecha de salida.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo los s-sacaron tan, tan rápido?

– Tu padre me llamó y aproveché de ir a la oficina que está en Port Ángeles.

Edward la abrazó con efusividad – gracias, gracias – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, volvió a mirar los boletos y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que eran dos – Pe-Pero ¿Por, Por qué dos pasajes?

Esme sonrió con delicadeza – No creo que Bella deba viajar sola y en cierto modo – continuó un poco más seria – estoy de acuerdo con sus tíos, es muy joven aún, con 18 años es muy duro tener que ver a un ser querido en una situación así. Pero si tiene alguien que la apoye…

Edward la miró pasmado – ¿Me estás di-diciendo que q-quieres que vi-viaje con ella?

– Siempre y cuando estés de vuelta para mi cumpleaños – respondió acariciándolo con cariño – te necesita Edward, si fue a buscarte a ti, es por algo.

– Mamá… gracias, de v-verdad, gracias – se abrazaron durante unos minutos.

– ¿Bajamos a almorzar? Así puedes ir a entregarle los pasajes después – preguntó su madre un rato después.

– Sí, p-pero primero q-quedé con Ángela

Esme asintió.

Después de almorzar su madre lo frenó antes de que saliera de casa – Pásalo bien con Ángela y a la noche me cuentas lo que te dijo Bella ¿ok?

Edward asintió – sí, no te pre-preocupes – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió.

Pasearon un rato por el pequeño centro del pueblo y Edward la invitó a comer algo, la chica se rehusó – ¿Por qué no atendías el teléfono ayer?

– Me di cu-cuenta que estaba apagado cu-cuando qui-quise llamar a Alice para con-contarle lo de Bella.

Ángela lo miró un poco perdida – ¿De Bella? ¿Qué paso con ella?

Edward cerró los ojos, no quería contarle pero ya que se le había salido no le quedaba otra que decirle al menos un poco – su m-madre está en-enferma.

– ¿Qué tan enferma? – volvió a preguntar la morena.

– Va a via-viajar a Nueva York pa-para estar con ella.

Ángela sonrió por unos segundos, Edward la miró sin entender – es normal, cualquiera querría estar cerca de su madre ¿no?

– Sí, bueno… es que hay al-algo más.

Ángela lo miró con atención – dime

– Es que… mis p-padres le pres-prestaron el d-dinero del viaje y… mi mamá ha pen-pensado que Bella no debe vi-viajar sola y…

La morena resopló con impaciencia – ¿Si? Edward, di lo que sea de una vez – dijo con intención de apurarlo.

El la miró al ofendido pero continuó – que q-quizá vaya con ella a Nueva York

Y eso sí que Ángela no se lo esperaba – ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Y por qué no va Rose o Alice? ¿No se supone que ellas son mejores amigas? o por último Emmett – dijo con tono enojado.

Edward se sorprendió – ¿Pero qué te pa-pasa? ¿Oíste lo que te d-dije? – Preguntó enojado.

– Va a ver a su madre que e-está en-enferma, no nos vamos por di-diversión. Además – suspiró algo cansado – no es se-seguro que yo v-vaya, ya había pen-pensado en que es más ló-lógico que la acom…pañen Alice o Rose.

Ángela respiró más tranquila – Disculpa, es que… es que Isabella ocupa mucho tiempo en tu vida. Y has estado evitando que estemos juntos…

– Y yo te he d-dicho que es por-porque aún no e-estoy pre-preparado – se defendió.

– Pero el día de San Valentín en tu cabaña…

_Pensé que eras Bella_ quiso gritarle, más optó por maldecir por lo bajo – Me pi-pillaste des-desprevenido, yo… yo quiero que sea es-especial ¿En-Entiendes?

Ángela asintió con la cabeza – Es que Edward… no puedo evitar sentirme insegura. Y yo no soy así, el otro día me enoje por Alice y no me gusta ser celosa pero…

– ¿Pero qué? Ángela… es-escúchate. Celosa de mi her-hermana y de mi me-mejor amiga.

La morena lo miró triste – supongo que me da miedo perderte. Me costó tanto hacer que me miraras y que estuvieras conmigo… siento que puedo perderte con mucha facilidad.

Edward negó.

– Ti-tienes que con-confiar en mí – y se acercó para acariciarle el rostro – Ángela, yo te q-quiero, no me vas a per-perder, y ne-necesito que c-confíes en mí.

Desde luego Ángela no pudo decir que no, pero le costaba. Y lo peor es que no era solo por sus inseguridades por lo que le costaba confiar en Edward, había otro problema… Isabella. Para todo el mundo parecía ser obvio que la relación entre Bella y Edward sobrepasaba los límites de la "simple amistad", salvo para ellos mismos.

**.**

Edward suspiró aliviado cuando divisó la casa de Bella, últimamente le estaba constando demasiado mantener su relación con Ángela, y sabía por qué, pero en ese momento lo más importante era que Bella se enterara que podría viajar.

– Ed, que bueno que llegas – le dijo Rose con un abrazo cariñoso.

– ¿Y Bella? – Preguntó entrando en la sala para saludar a Alice y Emmett.

– Se está bañando – informó su hermana.

– Tengo bue-buenas n-noticias – les dijo sentándose.

– ¿Qué noticias?

– Carlisle y Esme me d-dieron pa-pasajes p-para que viaje a Nueva York, p-pasado mañana.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos – ¿Enserio? Pero… como es que – Emmett estaba perdido.

– Es más bien un pre-préstamo… Esme que-quería que viajara con ella, p-pero creo que es m-mejor que seas tú – dijo mirando a su hermana – o Rose.

Alice estaba totalmente perpleja – Papá y Mamá son extraordinarios.

En ese momento bajo Bella y Edward le sonrió olvidándose de lo que tenía pensado decir – voy a dormir – les informó mirándolos a todos – no es que los quiera echar, les agradezco que estén acá… pero estoy agotada.

Emmett se levantó y le dio un beso cariñoso en la cabeza – no te preocupes, ve a dormir, nosotros ordenamos el desastre que tenemos en la cocina y nos vamos ¿Si?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Edward la observó subir y después de unos minutos la siguió – voy a con-contarle lo de los pa-pasajes – no se detuvo a analizar las miradas que le lanzaban sus amigos y su hermana, estaba enfocado en Bella.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y la observó unos segundos.

Estaba recostada en la cama de lado y de espaldas a la puerta. La música sonaba tenuemente, la castaña se volteó al sentir los pasos, lo miró con los ojos llorosos e hinchados, él no se había dado cuenta de eso en la sala.

– ¿Molesto? – preguntó algo cohibido.

Ella negó – no, no molestas – respondió brindándole media sonrisa.

– Vine por, porque ten-tengo una buena no-noticia p-para ti.

– ¿Ah sí? – Respondió ella aunque sin ninguna efusividad

– Si… eso creo.

Bella lo miró unos segundos – Bueno… dime y te lo confirmo

No pudo evitar sonreír al pasarle el sobre que Esme le había dado.

Isabella no preguntó que era, lo cogió y lo abrió. Sacó los pasajes y miró a Edward sorprendida.

– Edward ¿Qué es esto?

– Dos p-pasajes di-directo a Nueva York – respondió como algo obvio – sales pa-pasado mañana.

* * *

**Ya, por lo menos ya saben que es lo que tiene Renée.**

**Vamos a ver si Bella viaja o no. Y lo más importante ¿Con quién?**

**Nos leemos :)**


	28. Viajemos Juntos

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews! _

_Tengo un tiempito y lo he subido antes, _

_sino habría sido en la noche. Pero bueno, no las quise hacer esperar_

_¡__A leer! :)_

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 28**

¿Pasajes? De pronto a Isabella no le salían las palabras. Los miró por unos segundos aun sin poder creérselo.

– La u-única con-condición es que no via-viajes sola… Que Alice o Rose te acom-acompañen.

Bella negó – Edward no puedo aceptar esto. Te debes haber gastado un dineral y…

– No – la interrumpió él – mis p-padres mi hi-hicieron un pre-préstamo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados – querrás decir que me hicieron un préstamo a mí

Edward volvió a negar con la cabeza – No, es mi deuda, y yo la p-pago.

Isabella lo abrazó fuerte, él le correspondió el abrazo y le besó la mejilla.

– Pro-prométeme q-que te v-vas a cui-cuidar ¿sí? Y re-recuerda que p-puedes c-con cualquier cosa, créeme, lo q-que sea.

Bella se separó para mirarlo, tenía unas tremendas ganas de besarlo, el golpe en la puerta los sobresaltó a ambos, Edward se alejó mientras Alice entraba.

– Rose y yo nos quedaremos esta noche contigo – informó.

Bella sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarla así que sonrió, en el fondo las necesitaba mucho. Además, las cosas ya no parecían tan negras. Iba a poder viajar a Nueva York y todo gracias a Edward. Sentía que ese era un favor que nunca iba a terminar de pagarle.

Edward se fue porque se hacía tarde y tenía cosas que hacer, Bella se acurrucó en la cama mientras Rose y Alice colocaban sabanas en el sofá-cama de su habitación.

– No era necesario que se quedaran, es sábado podrían haber salido con sus novios – les dijo con algo más de ánimo.

Rose la miró como si estuviese loca – ¿Y dejarte aquí? ¿Sola? No, gracias – le hizo una mueca.

Bella soltó una risita – saber que voy a poder estar con ella en un par de días ha hecho que me sienta mejor.

Alice se sentó en la cama – toda va a salir bien, ya verás… y no lo digo porque tenga que decirlo, lo siento acá – dijo tocándose el corazón.

Isabella asintió.

– Eso espero… aunque me asusta pensar que mis tíos se pusieran de acuerdo para evitar que viajara ¿Y si no me han contado toda la verdad?

Rose negó tajante – Bella, no pienses así… Además tu tía al final lo dijo ¿Para qué te iba a ocultar más, si ya no había resultado el mentirte?

– Tienes que concentrarte en el viaje – acotó Alice – ¿Has decidido quien te va a acompañar?

Bella suspiró – no, no sé. Es que no quiero hacerlas perder clases a ninguna de ustedes.

– No seas tonta – la interrumpió Alice – sabes que cualquiera de nosotros perdería más que unas tontas clases por ti.

Rose asintió con una sonrisa.

– De todas formas ¿Has pensado en Edward? – preguntó Alice

La castaña la miró perdida unos segundos, luego negó – No, no… no puedo pedirle eso.

– ¿Por qué no? Te lo digo porque me dio la impresión de que a él le gustaría ir

Isabella miró a la pelinegra sorprendida – ¿Y eso? ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

– No sé qué te habrá dicho, pero mis padres compraron los pasajes pensando en que fuera él quién te acompañara – le contó Alice con tono neutral.

– Aún así, él cree que igual es más cómodo para ti que seamos alguna de nosotras quien te acompañe – acotó Rose para que no se sintiera forzada a nada que no quisiera.

Bella suspiró – entonces, debería hablar con él primero ¿no creen? Si… si Alice dice que le pareció que lo haría. Al fin y al cabo los pasajes son suyos.

Rose asintió satisfecha.

– Sí y obviando el hecho de quien haya pagado los pasajes. Bella ayer acudiste a él sin dudarlo… Por algo será – dijo Alice mirándola contenta.

La castaña agachó la vista – Eso no quiere decir nada, con ustedes tengo la misma confianza. No sé acudí a él porque…

– Bells, no pienses ni por un segundo que nos molesta, porque es todo lo contrario – le dijo Rose mientras miraba a Alice con gesto de reproche.

– Sí, mi hermano te aprecia muchísimo, y sé que te va a cuidar igual o mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

Rosalie agradeció que se rectificara, pero movió la cabeza reprobatoriamente cuando Alice continuó – más que nada porque por él te dejas cuidar, y eso es muy bueno – _no tiene remedio _pensé para sí la rubia.

Isabella dejó escapar media sonrisa. Alice tenía razón. A ella no solo le gustaba evitar que Edward estuviera mal por cualquier motivo. Le gustaba que él la cuidara a ella, quizá porque era de las pocas personas que conseguía que de verdad se sintiera protegida.

Edward estaba a punto de coger el teléfono para llamar a su hermana cuando éste empezó a sonar, se sorprendió al ver el número de Bella – ¿P-Pasó algo?

La castaña negó – no, te llamaba para preguntarte una cosa.

– Dime

– ¿Es verdad que Esme quería que quién me acompañara fueras tú?

Edward se cortó por unos segundos, Y carraspeó para poder hablar – Sí, p-pero pe-pensé que era más l-lógico que te acom…pañaran Rose o Alice. Con ellas es-estarías más cómoda ¿No? …No te ha-hagas pro-problema ¡eh! Esme solo p-pensó que no era b-buena idea que via-viajaras sola.

Bella sonrió débilmente – ¿Y no le importa?

– P-Para nada, en-enserio.

– Me refiero a si no le importa que viajes conmigo y pierdas clase.

Edward se atragantó – ¿Qui-Quieres que v-viaje con, contigo?

– Si… bueno, no quiero que te sientas obligado, aunque me da la impresión de que a cualquiera que se lo pida lo pongo en un apuro… Pero si, me gustaría viajar contigo.

Edward estaba feliz, le faltó poco para ponerse a saltar y dar grititos por la habitación, pero se controló.

– No, no me s-siento o-obligado, sino ha-halagado.

– ¿Entonces…?

– Ma-mañana te p-paso a ver y a-arreglamos lo que falte.

Bella suspiró más serena – Está bien. Muchas gracias Edward, estás haciendo demasiado por mí.

– No más de lo que te m-mereces.

Ese día culminó mucho mejor de lo que había empezado. Isabella estaba más tranquila solo por el hecho de estar en dos días junto a su madre e incluso le permitía ver el problema con más objetividad.

Los pasajes tenían fecha de ida pero no de vuelta. Bella no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar en Nueva York, pero Edward solo estaría como máximo 10 días, porque tenía que estar de vuelta para el cumpleaños de Esme.

La que no se tomó nada bien la noticia fue Ángela, decidió no decir nada y esperar a que Edward volviera para ver como seguía la situación, pero empezaba a tener demasiado claro que Isabella ya no era la ayuda que había podido ser en un principio, estaba claro que en la vida de Edward no había sitio para más de una mujer, descontando a su hermana.

Edward y Bella llegaron al aeropuerto de Nueva York cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Bella no había querido avisar a sus tíos o amigos para que los fuera a recoger porque no quería que Edward se sintiera apabullado, o no al menos hasta no haberse instalado.

Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al apartamento en el que había vivido por 4 años. Edward entró con las maletas y se dejó caer en el sofá – ¿Por, por qué no han arren…dado este lugar? Da-daría buenos ingresos, tiene b-buena ubi-ubicación.

Bella se sentó a su lado – por qué mi tía no ha querido, creo que aún tiene la esperanza de que volvamos… ya sabes por la universidad.

Edward se tensó – p-pensé que que-querías entrar a UCLA j-junto con Rose y Alice.

La castaña asintió.

– Pero tengo que tener un as bajo la manga por si no llegara a resultar.

Edward meditó unos segundos – Creo que ta-también ne-necesito un as – dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Bella sonrió.

– ¿Quieres seguir siendo mi compañero? ¿En la universidad?

– Ajá – No sabía que más decir, por lo que se quedaron en un silencio agradable.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Edward momentos después alejándose para mirarla.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Es que – se enderezó para poder mirarla – fu-fuiste muy sin-sincera con, conmigo el día que te en-enteraste de todo, p-pero… estos dos ú-últimos días me da la im-impresión de que te has vu-vuelto a encerrar en ti misma.

Bella negó – Ed, no puedo estar todo el día llorando.

Él frunció el ceño – si es lo que tie-tienes g-ganas de hacer si – no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó.

Bella correspondió el abrazo y respiró profundamente. La verdad es que Edward era la mejor compañía en esos momentos.

En cuanto se instalaron fueron a la clínica donde estaba Renée. Bella no había podido hablar con ella, pero desde luego su familia estaba sobre aviso de que iba a viajar a Nueva York y que no lo hacía sola.

Entraron a la habitación y Bella se acercó a Renée – parece que duerme – le dijo en un susurro a Edward, quien se quedó en la entrada de la habitación.

Bella le acarició el rostro a su madre y sonrió. Edward también sonrió, sentía que Bella estaba mucho mejor ahora que tenía a su madre al lado, y que ella estuviera mejor era como si le quitaran a él un peso de encima. En ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

– ¡Bells! – exclamó su tío contento sin fijarse en Edward y acercándose a su sobrina – ¡Pero qué guapa estas!

Bella lo abrazó con cariño – ¿Qué tal tío?

– Bien como siempre, no nos podemos quejar, ¿y tú? ¿Acabas de llegar?

– Sí, hace unas horas – miró a Edward que todavía se mantenía al margen y lo presentó – Tío, este es el amigo que te dije que me iba a acompañar… Edward, este es mi tío Will.

– En-Encantado – dijo el muchacho estirando la mano, que William estrechó

– Lo mismo digo… Gracias por traernos sana y salva a Isabella.

Bella resopló – Bueno, bueno… no me trajo, he venido solita

Will soltó una carcajada – hay cosas que no cambian – dijo con satisfacción, en ese momento y debido a la pequeña algarabía Renée se despertó.

– ¡Hija! – Isabella giró sonriente y se acercó a su madre.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó sentándose a su lado y dándole un beso.

– He tenido mejores días – contestó Renée.

Bella asintió – siempre tan chistosita – la molestó.

– Estás demasiado delgada ¿No comiste durante mi ausencia? – la reprendió su madre.

Bella rodó los ojos – Para ti siempre estoy demasiado delgada – contestó con simpleza.

En ese instante Renée fijó su vista en Edward – ¡Edward, que bueno verte! – le dijo con una sonrisa.

– lo, lo m-mismo d-digo – respondió acercándose a saludarla.

– No es por entrometerme pero… ¿Por qué acompañas a mi hija? ¿Pasó algo durante el tiempo que no estuve en Forks de lo cual me quieran hablar? – Preguntó curiosa y divertida.

– ¡Mamá! No ha pasado nada interesante así que puedes estar tranquila.

Renée sonrió – Tenía que salir de la duda – se excusó acariciándole la mejilla a su hija.

En ese momento entró el doctor – veo que abundan las visitas – dijo sorprendido – y lo siento mucho, pero necesito que me dejen solo con la paciente.

Bella miró a Renée – Luego vuelvo – y le besó la frente.

Ella y Edward salieron seguidos por su tío – ¿Te vas a quedar Bells?

– Si tío, vete tranquilo – él hombre asintió.

– De todas formas viene tu tía más tarde, así que no hace falta que pases aquí la noche, aprovecha de descansar que los viajes agotan.

– Sí tío, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias.

El hombre se despidió de los dos jóvenes y se fue. Isabella se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta de la habitación de su madre y Edward la imitó.

– ¿Más tran-tranquila?

La castaña torció un poco el gesto – no sé si tranquila… pero algo más contenta. Voy a hablar con el doctor una vez que salga.

Él asintió y se quedaron en silencio, noto que Bella miraba hacía el vacío, así que aprovechó para rodearla con su brazo. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

Era muy extraño todo, hasta hace unos días ella se empecinaba en alejar todos los sentimientos que tenía por él, y en ese momento, estando los dos a miles de kilómetros de su ciudad natal, abrazados de esa forma, sentía que era como tenían que estar, juntos, sin nadie de por medio.

Pero como siempre pasa, interrumpieron ese momento mágico – ¡Bellaaaaaa! – exclamó una muchacha trotando por el pasillo.

Isabella y Edward se sobresaltaron por el grito. Fuera quien fuera no se había dado por aludido con el cartelito de la enfermera con el dedo en la boca reclamando silencio. Bella giró en dirección al grito, y aunque no gritó de la misma manera, si salió a su encuentro.

Edward sonrió, estaba claro que esa debía ser una de sus amigas. Era un poco más alta que Bella, rubia y de ojos azules.

Bella la abrazó con fuerza.

– ¡Suzie! ¿Cómo es que estás acá?

– Te recuerdo que vivo en Nueva York – le dijo mirándola como si hubiera perdido la razón.

La castaña rodó los ojos – me refiero en la clínica, tonta.

Suzie rió – fuimos a buscarte a casa, y como no estabas, Hemos venido aquí.

– ¿Hemos? – Preguntó perdida

– Sí, he venido con Jack y bueno… Riley se sumó, no lo pude evitar – dijo con voz de disculpa.

Bella le sonrió – Todo bien ¡eh! Por mí no hay drama.

Suzie se quedó algo más tranquila – los demás se mueren de ganas de verte, no vinieron para no hacer demasiado ruido en el clínica – le comunicó y Bella estuvo de acuerdo – y ahora lo importante – continuó la rubia – ¿Me ha parecido o el guapetón ese te estaba abrazando?

Isabella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada – ese "guapetón" es Edward – dijo tratando de quitarle importancia.

– Normal que te quite el sueño ¿Tú lo has visto? – Dijo su amiga alzando un poco la voz.

– ¿Puedes hablar un poco más alto? Creo que al del quirófano de la planta de abajo no le ha quedado claro – la reprendió Bella.

Suzie sonrió mientras le cogía la mejilla – Tranquila, que no nos ha oído. Pero sí que nos mira ¿me lo vas a presentar?

– Si cierras la boca...

Suzie imitó el gesto de cerrar una cremallera, pero con sus labios.

Entonces Bella se acercó a Edward, y la rubia la siguió. – Bueno… Edward esta es Suzie, mi gran amiga Neoyorkina, Suzie este es Edward mi mejor amigo de Forks.

Edward sonrió al escuchar su título y le dio la mano a Suzie.

– Bella me ha ha-hablado m-mucho de ti.

– Espero que bien – dijo la rubia mirando a Bella.

– Sabes que yo no miento – la picó la castaña.

El médico abandonó el cuarto de su madre y Bella se abalanzó a hacer preguntas, Edward y Suzie se mantuvieron al margen, pero escucharon atentos, a Renée la operarían en dos días más

– ¿Pero va a quedar bien?

El doctor torció el gesto – debemos agradecer que se detectó el hematoma a tiempo, aunque la región donde está alojado es algo complicada… las probabilidades son de un 50% pero tenemos que arriesgarnos.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz

– Porque los hematomas como el que tiene tu madre crecen, y si lo hace y abarca más regiones del cerebro… su vida corre peligro.

La castaña suspiró angustiada , el médico le dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro – tu madre está optimista y eso es muy bueno, Isabella. Solo tienes que tener fe y confiar en nosotros.

Ella asintió y el doctor se marchó, Edward le acaricio la espalda y ella le sonrió – va a sa-salir bien – le dijo dándole un besito en la frente.

Suzie también se acercó para reconfortarla – Renée es fuerte – dijo acariciándole una mejilla.

– Voy a verla otra vez – dijo tomando aire para despejar los malos pensamientos – ¿Me acompañan?

Edward negó – voy a com-comprar algo a la ca-cafetería

Bella volteó a verlo dándole la espalda a Suzie y acercándose aun más a él – disculpa, con todo esto se me olvido comer algo.

Él negó tomándole las manos – Bella, no im-importa. No t-tengo hambre, voy por un jugo ¿Qui-Quieres algo?

Ella negó – solo ver a mamá.

Edward sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla – ve, yo te es-espero acá.

Suzie se mantuvo al margen pero no pudo evitar mirarlos asombrada, no era solo la intensidad con que se miraban, sino como se movían uno alrededor del otro, como si fueran imanes. Nunca había visto nada igual. Pero no dijo nada, no era el momento.

Bella y Suzie entraron a la habitación de Renée, Edward como le había dicho a la castaña fue a la cafetería por un jugo y se entretuvo con la televisión.

Al volver se encontró a Suzie sentada en unas sillas cercanas, se acercó y se sentó a su lado – solo pasé a saludar a Renée, creo que necesitan un tiempo a solas

Él asintió y le ofreció galletas.

– No gracias, pensé que no tenías hambre… además no deberías comer vamos a cenar pronto – le dijo la rubia.

Edward se encogió de hombros – no, no ten-tengo pro-problemas con eso, pue-puedo comer hasta ex-explotar.

Suzie soltó una carcajada – ¿Y consigues tan buen físico aun así? Como odio a los hombres – se quejó.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio – entonces Edward – dijo por fin la rubia – ¿Hace cuando que estás enamorado de Bella?

El chico se atragantó con las galletas y lamentó haberse tomado el jugo tan rápido.

Después de toser y levantar los brazos, logró mirarla sorprendido y algo ruborizado – No sé a q-que vie-viene eso p-pero e-estás equi-equivocada – le dijo nervioso.

– Edward, a mí no puedes engañarme, estás acá perdiendo clases, cuando deberías estar en Forks.

– Es m-mi a-amiga.

– Los amigos pueden enamorarse.

Edwar negó – e-este no es el ca-caso.

– ¿Y por qué estas acá, entonces?

– ¡Por, Porque es mi a-amiga!

– Los amigos pueden enamorarse.

El chico bufó exasperado – ¿T-Te g-gustan las con-conversaciones cir-circulares?

Suzie sonrió maliciosamente – solo cuando tratan de engañarme.

– Te-tengo n-novia.

La rubia lo miró sorprendida – ¿Por qué?

Él la miró sin entender.

– Es lo que digo, los hombres cada día están más tontos.

Edward tuvo la intención de refutar los dicho, por solidaridad masculina y porque su orgullo había sido tocado, pero Bella apareció frente a ellos diciendo que era hora de marcharse a cenar.

– v-voy a des-despe…dirme de R-Renée.

Bella asintió y cuando Edward se alejó encaró a su amiga – ¿Qué le dijiste? – Preguntó algo enojada.

Suzie la miró con cara de niña buena. – ¿Yo? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

La castaña la miró sin creerle.

– Nada malo, solo quería conocerlo – contestó haciéndose la desentendida.

– No lo incomodes – le advirtió Isabella.

Suzie la miró sin comprender – no entiendo.

– Tartamudea más cuando los incomodan o lo ponen nervioso… no lo hagas, porque se frustra – exigió con tono severo, la rubia no se atrevió a contradecirla, cuando Bella se ponía así era mejor hacerle caso.

Bella, Edward y Suzie se encontraron con Jack y Riley afuera de la clínica. Y la desavenencia entre Edward y Riley fue instantánea, sobre todo al notar como Riley intentaba acercarse a Bella.

Cenaron en una bar de la ciudad y cuando Bella fue al baño, Suzie aprovechó para disculparse – Edward, yo… lamento lo que pasó en la clínica, solo estaba bromeando, no quería hacerte sentir incomodo o algo así.

El chico asintió – no te pre-preocupes, p-pero de v-verdad te d-digo que Bella y yo no somos más que bu-buenos amigos

La rubia asintió – No lo digas tan alto que Riley es capaz de ponerse a celebrar acá mismo.

Edward la miró confuso – está enamorado de Bella desde hace mucho y tuvieron algo, sin mucha importancia, pero él quedó pegado – le dijo divertida y el no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

– Por, por lo v-visto no pierde las es-esperanzas de v-volver.

Suzie asintió – dicen que es lo último que se pierde ¿No?

Bella regresó a la mesa y Edward notó su cansancio, se despidieron de todos y volvieron a casa paseando. Aunque hacía un frío impresionante ellos se encontraban a gusto.

– N-nunca me ha-hablaste de Riley.

La castaña lo miró sorprendida – Nunca pensé que fuera un tema importante.

– Pe-pero yo te c-conté de Tanya – le dijo dolido.

Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza – pero no es lo mismo, ella fue tu novia, con Riley coqueteamos y salimos un par de veces, nada más – dijo mirando el paisaje.

– Aun le g-gustas – comentó Edward haciendo lo mismo que ella.

– Pues, que masoquista que es, ha tenido tiempo suficiente para olvidarme.

Edward no lo pudo evitar y se carcajeó, de pronto sintió lastima por aquel pobre tipo.

Siguieron hablando de cosas relativamente poco importantes. Y los dos días que faltaban para la operación llegaron. Fue una operación larga, esperaron por horas a que saliera el doctor y les dijera como había ido todo.

Bella paseaba por la sala de espera cuando Edward no la abrazaba, Suzie movía los pies nerviosamente, y sus tíos solo rezaban.

Cuando finalmente apareció el médico, Bella corrió a su lado y Edward dejó de respirar.

– Todo ha salido bien – cuatro palabras que eran el paraíso – ahora la trasladaremos al cuarto para ver como evoluciona, está bajo los efectos de la anestesia, así que dentro de una horas volverá en sí.

Bella sonrió y abrazó al médico dándole las gracias, luego miro a Edward y él le sonrió abriendo los brazos, ella más que abrazarlo se acurrucó en su pecho.

– Te lo d-dije – susurró el chico contra su cabello y aspirando su aroma.

– Gracias por estar acá.

Suzie no quiso interrumpir, pero la felicidad era mucha como para aguantarse, así que se abalanzó sobre los dos. Y Bella sonrió feliz.

* * *

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Prometo subir mañana, estoy segura que el que viene les gustara muuucho.**

**Saludos :)**


	29. Solo tu y yo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Bueno, acá esta el capítulo_

_Espero que les guste._

_No agrego mucho porque no quiero dar spoilers... espero que los disfruten_

_¡A leer!_

_._

* * *

**CAPITULO 29**

Los días siguieron pasando. Bella y Edward pasaban la mayor parte del día en el clínica pero ella intentaba evitar que eso fuera lo único que hicieran _–tienes que mostrarle lo bueno de la gran manzana–_ le había dicho su madre y eso trataba de hacer.

Fueron al Central park, obviamente al Empire State, y anduvieron en ferry a Staten Island para ver la estatua de la libertad y los edificios de Manhattan. También visitaron el Lincoln Center, el centro de artes más grande del mundo donde hay 3 edificios alrededor de la fuente central, Edward escuchaba embobado como Bella le contaba la historia de como se centralizaron grandes instituciones culturales allí.

Por otro lado junto a Suzie y sus demás amigos fueron a comer pizza a la pequeña Italia.

Pero a Chinatown fueron solos – Ya sé que no es tan grande ni tan conocido como el Chinatown de San Francisco, pero el de acá desprende un encanto único que hay que conocer – Le dijo Bella con entusiasmo una mañana – ¿Va-Vamos ahora?

La castaña asintió – El mejor momento para conocer el ambiente de la zona es por las mañanas. Además la tarde quiero dedicársela a mamá… si no te molesta.

Edward sonrió – por su-supuesto que no, vamos a Chinatown y des-después nos quedamos con Renée.

El humor de Bella había cambiado notablemente. Inevitablemente Edward y ella se habían unido mucho en esos días –¿_ustedes usan telepatía?–_ les había preguntado en más de una ocasión Suzie.

En cuanto su novia, Edward apenas llamó a Ángela durante su ausencia, lo cual hizo que su última conversación fuera a pleno pulmón, por lo menos por parte de la chica.

Y Bella había pasado poco tiempo con sus amigos, los veía cuando iban a la clínica y esa vez en la pequeña Italia, porque aunque Edward había entablado buena relación con la mayoría de los amigos de la castaña, había una pequeña gran excepción: Riley.

La tensión cuando se encontraban Edward y Riley en la misma habitación no había hecho sino aumentar. Y Bella no entendía por qué, pero tampoco le preocupaba mucho en realidad.

Así llegó el último día de Edward en Nueva York, Reené estaba aún en el hospital en observación y haciendo ejercicios psicomotores y físicos, para ver que todo estuviera en orden. Él, como le había prometido a su familia, estaría para el cumpleaños de Esme.

– Hoy es viernes – le dijo Bella mientras veían un programa de televisión en su apartamento – ¿Quieres salir a experimentar la vida bohemia en New York?

Él la miró sorprendido – ¿Po-Podemos? Es ile-ilegal

Bella sonrió.

– Ya se que aun no tenemos 21, pero hay lugares en que no piden identificación. ¿Qué dices?

Edward sonrió – ¿Cómo ne-negarme a rom-romper la ley con, contigo? Va-vamos por la noche neo-neoyorkina.

Lo que no se esperaba es que fueran a salir solos, sin los amigos de Bella. Se asombró, aunque no le importó en demasía. Aun así no pudo evitar preguntar por Suzie, la rubia le caía realmente bien aunque algunas veces se riera a su costa, como el día anterior, cuando le relagó un condón.

– Podemos llamarla, pero si lo hacemos, vamos a estar hasta las 7 de la mañana y tú tienes que subirte en un avión mañana. No me voy a arriesgar a que Esme me odie porque lo perdiste y no llegaste a su cumpleaños.

Edward soltó una carcajada y la abrazó por lo hombros mientras buscaban un buen lugar para divertirse.

Bebieron, bailaron, rieron, nunca habían salido los dos solos, en realidad ninguno de los dos había salido solo con un amigo/a del otro sexo y se lo habían pasado muy bien.

Volvián a casa, cerca de las 4 am, y solo porque Edward tenía que tomar el avión un par de horas más tarde. Con la resaca eso sí, no iban a poder hacer nada, tenían bastantes copas de más en el cuerpo.

– Te juro que estoy muerta, y eso que es relativamente temprano, además el dolor de cabeza mañana va a ser insoportable.

Edward rió – y yo t-tengo que volar… va a ser un d-día di-divertido p-para los dos.

Bella asintió – mejor cambiamos de tema, porque esto de preocuparse por la resaca antes de que llegue no es bueno.

– ¿Y de qué ha-hablamos? – Preguntó el chico mirándola de reojo.

– No sé… cuéntame algo.

– No sé qué – respondió Edward.

Bella volvió a insistir – propón un tema y hablamos.

Edward suspiró algo dudoso, pero finalmente y un poco gracias al alcohol dijo – sexo.

La castaña lo miró asombrada. – ¿Qué?

– Sí… es, es que creo que hemos ha-hablado de muchas c-cosas… sa-salvo de eso – respondió más decidido.

Bella soltó una risita.

– El alcohol hace estragos ¡eh! ¿Qué quieres que te cuente de sexo que no sepas Edward? Lo de la semillita y todo eso supongo que ya te lo habrán contado ¿no?

Edward la miro mal y sonrió irónicamente.

– Ja, ja, y ja… Ha-hablo enserio ¿eh?

La chica lo miró de reojo – ¿De verdad? Porque es un tema un poco…

– ¿No ha-hablas con Rose y Alice s-sobre eso? – interrumpió.

– ¡Pero es Alice y Rose! – Exclamó mirándolo como si su pregunta hubiera sido un disparate.

– ¿Y c-con Emmett?

– Bueno, sí pero…

– ¡Ves! – Exclamó satisfecho

– No sé… es raro.

Edward intentó encaminar la conversación que por alguna razón desconocida para Bella le interesaba mucho – ¿Has… has es-estado c-con alguien?

Bella busco su mirada para asegurarse de que realmente quería una respuesta.

– Este tema va ser el más corto de toda la historia, porque no.

Edward la miró sorprendido – ¿Y p-por qué no?

Ella se encogió de hombros – ya te dije que nunca he tenido algo… formal y bueno, tampoco se ha dado con los que he estado sin compromiso, supongo que… no estoy lista.

– ¿Ni Jacob?

Bella negó – Ni Jake, aunque ganas no me faltaron, pero no sé… no se dio.

Edward asintió algo más serio debido a la última parte de la respuesta.

– ¿Y tú? – Preguntó Bella después de unos segundos.

– No, con Ángela… c-casi pe-pero no. No he es-estado con nadie ¿Que per-perdedor no?

Bella le sonrió con cariño – quizá ella no es la… indicada, o simplemente tienen que dejar que las cosas fluyan.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no quería pensar en Ángela, no esa noche.

– Al, al m-menos tengo mi pri-primer rechazo – le dijo divertido, ella lo miró de la misma forma.

– ¿Te rechazaron? ¿Quién haría una cosa así?

Edward suspiró y la miró con seriedad – tú.

Bella se quedó estática ¿Ella lo había rechazado? ¿Él la consideraba la primera mujer que lo había rechazado? Sabía perfectamente a qué situación se refería Edward…y desde luego si volviera a repetirse no podría tener la misma fuerza de voluntad.

El tema quedó de lado ya que llegaron al apartamento de Bella y Edward empezó a molestarla porque casi no podía ni abrir la puerta, luego fue Bella la que se pudo reír de Edward ya que al entrar se había golpeado de forma estrepitosa con el marco de la puerta.

Habían mantenido una conversación muy serena, pero el alcohol todavía tenía efectos en los dos, Bella lo miró ir a la cocina y se rió.

– Apunta bien ¡eh! No vaya a ser que otro marco de puerta te vuelva a atacar.

Edward la miro con gesto sentido – me re-reiría p-pero estoy a p-punto de caerme de sueño, lle-llevo c-como tres horas es-esperando que con-consigas girar la llave.

Bella se tiró en el sofá – hazte el gracioso y tu amigo el suelo te dice donde duermes.

Edward se tiró a su lado luego de tomar agua.

– Que po-poco s-sentido del humor.

Estaban cansados, después de bailar y con la caminata que no había sido corta estaban muertos. Eso sí, lo habían pasado realmente bien.

Bella se levantó y se metió a la habitación para cambiarse. Se puso un pantalón de pijama y una Camiseta de tirantes, que era con lo que acostumbraba a dormir. Volvió al salón recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta.

Edward la miró con suma atención cuando volvió a aparecer ante su vista, se estaba desesperando, pero no podía evitar verla cada vez más linda, suspiró en silencio.

– ¿No te vas a dormir? – Preguntó la castaña sin percatarse de la forma en que Edward la miraba.

– No sé si soy ca-capaz de lle-llegar a la cama.

Bella entró en la cocina riéndose, él la siguió – ¿Pu-Puedo hacerte una pre-pregunta?

La chica tenía un vaso de agua en la mano y tras dar un trago respondió – claro

– ¿De verdad sólo que-querías evitar fas-fastidiar nu-nuestra amistad?

– ¿Cómo? – Inquirió frunciendo el ceño – ¿A qué te refieres? – y volvió a beber agua.

Edward no titubeo, tenía que saberlo – a cuando me rechazaste.

Bella no pudo evitar atragantarse. Y como siempre ocurre después de aquello empezó a toser. Edward se acercó y le quitó el vaso de las manos mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda.

– Ya, ya – dijo la castaña carraspeando – ya estoy bien – lo miró a los ojos durante una fracción de segundos – ¿Y esa pregunta?

Edward mantuvo la poca distancia que los separaba – cu-curiosidad, no sé si fue eso o si simple…mente no te resulto, c-como de-decirlo… ¿atractivo?

Bella sonrió – ¡uh, a ver si te voy a crear un trauma!

– Ha-Hablo enserio – se quejó él en tono serio.

La castaña borró la sonrisa de su cara – Ed, eres atractivo, no hace falta que te lo digan.

Edward se encogió de hombros – hay m-mujeres p-para las que sí y otras p-para las que no… eso s-sumado a mi tar-tartamudez… ¿En qué g-grupo estás?

Bella estaba cada vez más nerviosa – La tartamudez no importa – dijo con seguridad, a ella no le importaba – Edward… eres guapo, eso no se puede negar, así que supongo que estoy en el grupo de las que te consideran atractivo ¿Contento?

– ¿Y real…mente crees que si hubiera pa-pasado algo entre no-nosotros, se hubiera jodido la amistad?

Bella no podía contestar, tenerlo tan cerca y haciendo que se planteara esas cosas era algo que la tenía totalmente atacada y descolocada.

Edward la observó en silencio, y al ver que no tenía intención de contestar continuó – ¿O no te a-atreves con… conmigo?

Ella lo miró sorprendida – ¿Qué?

Se separó un poco de él, de pronto necesitaba aire – mejor que te vayas a dormir porque me parece que mañana tu resaca va a ser monumental.

Se acercó al fregadero y dejó el vaso que había utilizado, no tenía intención de lavarlo, cuando se giró para salir de la cocina, se vio encerrada entre los brazos de Edward que se apoyaban en la encimera y con su cara a escasos diez centímetros.

Bella contuvo la respiración unos momentos – ¿Qué, qué quieres? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

– Que me con-contestes ¿No te a-atreves, no?

– ¿A qué?

Edward suspiró – Con…conmigo.

Bella le brindó media sonrisa intentando zafar – Vamos Ed, no digas tonterías.

– Re-Reconócelo y me aparto.

Hubiese resultado tan fácil hacerlo, pero su orgullo no facilitó la tarea – no, no lo voy a reconocer… no pasó nada y punto – dijo tratando de sonar segura.

Edward, quien no podía controlarse y con una valentía que desconocía dentro de él, se acercó más a su cara – ¿Y vol-volverías a re-rechazarme?

Bella estaba inmóvil, el olor de Edward la tenía embriagada, pero se las arregló para contestar – Ahora tienes novia y no he hablado con Jacob aún.

El chico negó.

– No… no p-pienses en Jacob, ni en Ángela, ni, ni siquiera en mí. En nadie, solo en ti y res-respóndeme.

Bella seguía estática, solo que ya no tenía ni siquiera algo para decir ¿Sólo en ella? Si pensaba solo en ella podía meterse en un buen lío. Si pensaba solo en ella, no dudaría en besarlo. Estaba tan cerca ¿Cómo podía haberle preguntado si lo consideraba atractivo? Era perfecto.

La castaña sentía que estaba perdiendo el control, sabía que dejar que Edward estuviera tan cerca de ella era brindarle todo el poder. Empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

Edward levantó una de sus manos y le acarició el rostro. No sabía que le pasaba, la deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie, quizá fueran las circunstancias, el estar lejos de casa, la cantidad de días que habían pasado solos, lo que había bebido.

Bella sentía la caricia y tenía que parar eso como fuera, pero era como si no pudiera moverse, estaba totalmente bloqueada.

Edward le soltó la coleta y peinó su cabello con la mano. Empezó a acercarse con una intención muy clara y en opinión de Bella también peligrosa "_va a besarme", _pensó mientras entreabría sus labios. Y lo hizo, la besó.

En cuanto los labios de Edward rozaron los suyos pensó en apartarlo, lo pensó, pero no pudo. La descarga eléctrica fue demasiado fuerte y placentera como para rechazarla.

Edward la sintió soltar un leve gemido mientras se adentraba aún más en su boca, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Había estado retando a Bella con el hecho de que no se atrevía con él, pero solo buscaba una excusa para besarla, y le aterraba la idea de que ella pudiera rechazarlo.

Se entretuvo pasando desde el labio superior al inferior mientras la castaña suspiraba rendida, cuando les empezó a faltar el aire Edward se separó con una sonrisa.

Pero Bella no quería volver a la realidad. Mientras él la besaba se había olvidado de verdad de todo lo demás, por unos minutos habían sido solo ella y él. No dejó que Edward pudiera alejarse más de unos centímetros porque lo cogió con fuerza de la camiseta y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó.

Él se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente la abrazó cargándola un poco más, aquel beso era mucho más pasional de lo que había sido el primero.

Edward posó una mano en el hombro de Bella y recorrió su brazo con una suave caricia, hasta llegar a su mano que estaba todavía fuertemente aferrada a su camiseta, a la altura de su vientre. Le tomó la mano e hizo que le rodeara hasta apoyarla en su espalda.

Profundizó el beso haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran, y el que soltó un gemido de satisfacción esta vez fue él. Bella empezó a acariciarle la espalda por debajo de la camiseta, mientras Edward la tenía cogida por la cintura y sus dedos también estaban buscando el contacto con la piel de la castaña.

Edward comenzó a bajar sus besos hasta el cuello de Bella. Ella ya no quería pararlo, era lo último que haría en esos momentos. En ese momento solo existía Edward, y sus besos.

¿Cómo un hombre podría besar así? Eso tendría que estar prohibido.

Isabella había perdido todo el control de la situación, y no podía ni quería hacer nada. Se separó un poco para mirarlo, él le dedicó esa sonrisa torcida que amaba.

La fuerza de su deseo la sorprendía. ¿Sentiría él lo mismo? Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta su habitación.

Edward se dejó llevar sin dejar de besar el cuello de ella, una vez en el cuarto la tumbó con delicadeza en la cama y con un suave movimiento se colocó encima y entonces Bella descubrió que él sentía lo mismo. Se besaron otra vez, y ambos suspiraron extasiados.

Él necesitaba tocar la piel de Bella por lo que subió su camiseta para acariciarle el vientre con una mano, notó que temblaba.

Se separó para mirarla con dulzura – Bella… so-solo tú y yo… tú y yo – susurró.

Bella le acarició la mejilla – solo los dos – afirmo ella besándolo de vuelta, abrumada de deseo y también de sorpresa.

Edward iba a hacerle el amor, de eso no había duda.

La castaña no quería pensar más, estaba en brazos de Edward, donde debía estar. No podía haber nada más perfecto y hermoso.

Edward se quitó la camiseta y Bella se giró con fuerza para ponerse encima de él. Empezó a recorrer todo el torso de Edward con besos. El deseo de él crecía rápidamente y es que todo de Bella conseguía erizarle hasta el último centímetro de piel.

La castaña sabía que no había música romántica, ni velas, y que eso no era una suite de hotel pero, tenía a su príncipe azul y todo parecía tan natural que quería que su primera vez fuera con Edward, y le sorprendió mucho sentirse tan segura.

Con él siempre se sentía segura pero, con todos los complejos que había llegado a plantearse por él, poder actuar como lo estaba haciendo era en cierto modo una sorpresa.

Bella se quitó la camiseta bajo la atenta mirada de Edward que sonreía y se levantaba para volver a besarle el cuello. Le encantaba su tacto y su olor.

Le cogió la cara entre las manos y la besó con dulzura – ¿Estás se-segura?

Bella asintió y él no dudó en atacar sus pechos, y ¡Joder! ¡Era como estar en la gloria! Le quitó el sujetador y los contempló embelesados – tan hermosa – susurró succionando el pezón derecho mientras acariciaba con su mano el izquierdo.

Ella se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama mientras Edward seguía lamiendo y succionando sus pechos, pasaba de uno a otro con ansiedad pero con sumo cuidado. Isabella pensó que solo con ese simple contacto iba a explotar, y se removió incomoda debajo de él, creando fricción.

Pero cuando él deslizó la mano hacia abajo y empezó a acariciarla íntimamente por primera vez, Bella lanzó un gemido.

Abrumada por un deseo que le era completamente desconocido, entendía por qué las mujeres se volvían locas por un hombre. Cómo el deso sexual podía derrotar al sentido común, pero para ella era mucho más que eso. Para ella era su amor. Porque su amor por Edward era profundo, auténtico y sincero.

Las manos de la castaña lograron encontrar la hebilla del cinturón de Edward y lo desabrochó sin titubear, él le ayudo y quedó en bóxer. Se volvió a abalanzar sobre ella haciendo que sus partes íntimas entraran en contacto, tan solo separadas por una fina tela.

Bella volvió a gemir mientras lo abrazaba contra ella.

Él sonrió y llevó sus manos a las bragas para quitárselas, cuando lo hizo, Bella protestó – hazlo tú también, esto no es justo – se quejó de manera infantil.

A pesar del momento Edward no contuvo la carcajada.

La castaña lo miró mal pero sonrió al ver que le hacía caso, se quitó el bóxer y ella quedó sin aliento, no necesitaba experiencia para saber que aquello era grande, bastante. Edward se tumbó encima y le acarició su femineidad, la chica volvió a gemir olvidándose de todo.

Pero Bella también quería tocar, así que eso hizo. Bajo para acariciarlo íntimamente por primera vez. Su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando lo envolvió en su mano. Era tan grande, tan potente. Lo deseaba tanto que no hubiera podido parar por nada del mundo.

Él dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, delatando cuanto lo afectaba la caricia.

¿Qué iba a pasar al día siguiente? Ninguno de los dos sabía, pero en ese momento estar juntos lo era todo.

Él no dejaba de acariciar su centro y Bella sentía que no podía más – Ed – susurró tomándolo de la cabeza para mirarlo – quiero… ya – exclamó con voz ronca, él la atrajo hacia sí y le devoró la boca.

Cuando eso no fue suficiente, le pasó los dientes por el hombro, el cuello. Con la cara sumergida en su pelo, subió las manos por su cuerpo y las llenó con sus pechos descubiertos.

Bella se arqueó, unió las manos por detrás del cuello de él y se ofreció. El salto de la paciencia a la urgencia la dejó mareada, brutalmente excitada y lista para ser tomada.

— Ahora. —volvió a decir y notó como él se estremecía, y que ella lo hizo también.

Cuando se elevó sobre Bella, se vio en sus ojos, y se reflejaba la fuerza de la pasión —. Estoy segura – volvió a decir la castaña.

Edward asintió y la besó otra vez, luego tomó su pantalón y sacó el preservativo que le había dado Suzie solo para molestarlo, tendría que agradecérselo alguna vez.

– Si te hago d-daño, s-solo ti-tienes que de-decirmelo y…

– Confío en ti – susurró Isabella sin dejarlo terminar la frase.

Edward sonrió y sintió como las piernas de la castaña lo envolvían por las caderas. Cuando estuvo listo la penetró lenta, muy lentamente. Bella arrugó la frente pero se las arregló para encontrarse con él.

Aguantó ahí con la respiración atrapada en la garganta, y se perdió en ella. Se movió un poco y Bella se quejó

– ¿Duele? – preguntó él preocupado

– Un poco – respondió sincera.

Edward se quedó quieto, sin saber que hacer. Instintivamente deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos hasta llegar al punto por el que estaban unidos, para masajear el sensible clítoris feminino. Bella gimió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él aprovechó para besarle el cuello.

Unos segundos después la castaña comenzó a mover sus caderas, el dolor había dado paso a una extraña sensación, un hormigueo bajo su vientre que nunca antes había sentido.

– ¿E-Estás bien? – preguntó Edward con voz ronca.

– Sí, solo... muévete – le pidió algo desesperada.

Él la beso con decisión y luego, ambos, comenzaron a moverse mirándose el uno al otro, con un ritmo casi ocioso que extendía el placer a raudales. Edward lo hacía aun con el temor de dañarla, pero Bella solo quería prolongar la fantástica emoción de tenerlo dentro de ella. No podía pensar. Solo se dejaba llevar por el poder de aquellas sensaciones, empezó a moverse al ritmo que él marcaba, levantando las caderas instintivamente para recibirlo mejor.

De repente le costaba trabajo respirar. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Nunca habría imaginado que hacer el amor con un hombre fuera una experiencia tan… alucinante.

Era verdad eso de que se sentía como si fueran uno solo. Conmovida levantó una mano para acariciar su cara y él la besó con los ojos cerrados.

Los suspiros y jadeos inundaron la habitación por un largo tiempo, y fue completamente mágico.

Una potente embestida la hizo experimentar una espiral de sensaciones que la envolvió por completo. Obligándola a cerrar los ojos y apretarse contra él como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

– ¡Edward! – gritó al correrse.

Edward la oyó gritar su nombre y la vio tensarse, apretarse y estremeserce contra él, y se deleitó con los los deliciosos espasmos femeninos en su miembro. Fue entonces cuando se sintió completamente perdido. Hundió la cabeza en los sedosos rizos castaños y emitió un ronco gemido, tensándose sobre ella y creyendo que estallaba en miles de pequeños y etéreos pedazos.

Bella escuchó el gemido agónico de Edward y sonrió tratando de calmar su respiración. Los dos habían sentido lo mismo. Era su primera vez y ambos habían tenido un delicioso orgasmo, el primero de sus vidas.

Todavía jadeando lo abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Edward se tumbó de espaldas llevándola con él.

Isabella lo obsevó unos segundos, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, igual que ella. Era tan hermoso en aquel momento. Y se habían amado, porque no había sido sexo, habían hecho el amor, había hecho el amor con Edward, su Edward.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No sé que puedo agregar después de esto.**

**Debo admitir que este es uno de los capítulos que más me gustó escribir, pero no ha sido el único.**

**En fin, espero comentarios sobre esto...**

**Saludos y gracias por pasar!**

**Nos leemos luego! :) **

**Mañana o pasado dejo capitulo nuevo, aun no estoy muy segura, pero si tengo tiempo créanme que actualizo mañana ;)**


	30. Volviendo a la Realidad

___**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Gracias por sus lindos comentarios._

_Me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo de ayer._

_Vamos a ver como sigue esto._

_¡A leer! _

_._

* * *

**CAPITULO 30**

Edward se tumbó sin atreverse a soltarla, le acarició la espalda con su mano y sonrió porque estaba empapado de ella.

A esas alturas estaba empezando a amanecer y ellos todavía seguían besándose y acariciándose – Ed, va a ser mejor que duermas algo, en unas horas tienes que tomar un avión – le dijo apoyando su cabeza en el corazón de él, que latía algo más tranquilo.

Edward no quería pensar en eso, ni en eso, ni en Ángela, ni en que se sentía el hombre más feliz del planeta y que aquello había sido maravilloso. Solo quería seguir besando a Bella y eso hizo.

No dijeron nada más. Se quedaron allí en silencio, apretados el uno contra el otro.

Bella sabía que aquella era su primera y ultima vez. Que en un par de horas más… que en un par de horas más, los dos tendrían que enfrentarse con la realidad.

Al final los dos quedaron vencidos por el sueño.

Pasaron unas horas y Edward se despertó algo sobresaltado, miró el reloj y pudo comprobar que se había despertado a tiempo. Tenía que preparar algunas cosas y ducharse antes de salir.

Giró la cara y se encontró con el rostro de Bella. Dormía profundamente. Estaba tendida boca abajo, con los dos brazos debajo de la almohada, la sábana solo le tapaba hasta la cintura y dejaba al descubierto toda su espalda desnuda.

No podía dejar de mirarla, era realmente hermosa. Le pasó los dedos por su piel, observando la tranquilidad con que dormía. Le besó la espalda con delicadeza y se levantó en dirección al baño.

Cuando empezó a sonar el ruido del agua de la ducha, Bella abrió los ojos. Había notado el beso de Edward, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar esa situación.

Estiró uno de sus brazos y lo pasó por la zona de la cama donde había dormido él. Se había despertado un incontable número de ocasiones en esas horas, y lo había observado dormir.

Su conciencia, y el dolor de cabeza la estaban matando, pero no podía arrepentirse de esa noche. Y la verdad es que no había esperado tanto romanticismo por parte de él, estaban algo bebidos, pero sin duda alguna haber tenido su primera vez con Edward había sido una buena decisión.

Oyó el cesar del agua y a los pocos minutos la puerta del baño, lo que hizo que volviera a cerrar los ojos automáticamente.

Edward se vistió y fue a la habitación de Bella a recoger la ropa que había quedado desperdigada por el suelo la noche anterior. Volvió a salir de la habitación y se dirigió a la que había sido la suya durante los días que había pasado allí, acabó de meter todo y cerró la maleta.

Se dejó caer tumbado en la cama. No quería irse, no quería separarse de ella. Esa noche había sido sin duda alguna perfecta ¿Por qué todo lo que hacía esa chica tenía que ser tan perfecto?

No quería enamorarse aún más de Isabella, no quería que lo que tenía adentro siguiera creciendo, pero era inevitable, Bella se había transformado en su mundo.

Se le pasó por la mente la idea de despertarla, pero ¿Qué le iba a decir? Al final decidió escribirle una nota, necesitaba que supiera como se sentía él, aunque pudiera expresar solo una décima parte de todo lo que le pasaba en esos momentos.

Sabía que para cuando Isabella volviera a Forks esta noche estaría olvidada, al menos para ella, por eso no quería perder la oportunidad de decirle lo especial que había sido para él.

Volvió a la habitación de Bella. Ella de tanto hacer fuerza por mantener los ojos cerrados había empezado a quedarse dormida de verdad, pero notó como el peso de Edward se posaba al lado de ella.

Él volvió a acariciarle la espalda, en el fondo deseaba que Bella se despertara y poder besarla. Pero ¿Qué le iba a decir? Dejó la nota en la mesilla de luz y la tapó con las sábanas hasta la altura de los hombros, le apartó un poco el pelo de la cara y acercó su nariz a la frente de ella para poder absorber su olor, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Hasta que no oyó el golpe de la puerta de la entrada no volvió a abrir los ojos. Se sentía tan rara ¿Por qué había tenido que ir a despedirse así de ella? Aunque él lo hubiera hecho pensando que ella estaba dormida, algo tenía que querer decir.

Se incorporó envolviéndose en la sábana, no hacía frío porque la calefacción estaba encendida pero tenía la piel de gallina. En ese momento se fijó en la nota de Edward que tapaba los números de su despertador.

_"Por desgracia no estamos tú y yo solos en el mundo, pero no voy a plantearme esa idea hasta que no me monte en el avión. No sé cómo te sentirás al leer esto, pero con respecto a lo de ayer solo puedo decirte una cosa: fue maravilloso y me reafirmo en cuanto a que eres la mujer ideal. Dale recuerdos a tu madre. Un beso, Edward."_

Isabella volvió a doblar el papel y lo dejó donde Edward lo había dejado hace solo unos minutos. No podía borrar la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro. Pero por primera vez en su vida decidió no analizar más de la cuenta la situación, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Para bien o para mal, ella no se arrepentía de esa noche porque también había sido maravillosa y se había reafirmado en su idea de que Edward era el hombre perfecto.

**.**

Llegó a Forks sin avisar a su familia que lo hacía, quería darles una sorpresa, pero ahora preferiría haber avisado a cualquier otra persona en lugar de a quien se había molestado de llamar hace un par de días.

– ¡Eddie! ¿Qué tal el viaje? – dijo Emmett abrazándolo con cariño.

Edward resopló.

– Bien, bien ¡Pero no me llames Eddie! – Dijo enojado.

– ¡Uh! Hiriente pero fluido – respondió Emmett con una sonrisa – vas a tener que enojarte más seguido.

Edward lo ignoró – ¿Qué tal t-todo p-por acá?

– Sin novedades. A Ángela tampoco le he avisado que volvías, así que a ella también la vas a sorprender.

Emmett alzó las cejas al ver la mueca de su amigo.

– Si te d-digo la verdad Em, no t-tengo m-muchas ganas de v-verla

– ¿Y eso?

Edward miró con detenimiento a su amigo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera lo suyo con Bella? Desde luego si no podía contárselo a él, no iba a poder contárselo a nadie.

– Es que no le g-gustó que v-viajara y la última vez q-que ha-hablamos no h-hizo más que gri-gritar.

– ¿Y eso cuándo fue?

Edward se encogió de hombros – hace c-cinco días p-por lo m-menos.

Emmett sonrió – Bueno, estoy seguro de que cuando te vea se le va a pasar el enojo.

**.**

Bella se estiró en la cama y resopló.

– A ver, a ver... Repíteme eso ¿Te dijo que no te atrevías?

– Por favor Suzie... ¿vas a dejar el temita? Si lo sé no te lo cuento.

Su amiga se carcajeó – ¡Ja! No dudabas en molestarme a mí con Jack ¿y tengo que ser piadosa?

Bella suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos.

– Así que el galán aprovechó bien el condón que le regalé bromeando.

Isabella la miró mal, se había desahogado con ella porque era la única a la que podía contarle, Rose y Alice estaban descartadas por completo por razones obvias.

Suzie hizo aspavientos con las manos – Ok, recapitulemos, porque todavía estoy en shock. Tuviste tu primera vez con tu mejor amigo, el galán que desde hace meses me juras que no te gusta, quien por cierto tiene novia. Además es el hermano de tu mejor amiga en Forks y todo por demostrar que si te atrevías... La verdad es que sí, es un pequeño lío.

Bella la miró con seriedad – ¡No necesito un Pepito Grillo en el oído! A sí que si viniste solo a eso, te puedes ir.

La rubia sonrió – Ya, no te pongas así. De todas formas creo que has hecho bien.

– Sí, inmejorable lo mío. Se va a ir todo a la mierda... ya verás.

Suzie la miró algo más seria – ¿Te doy mi opinión?

– Suéltala – respondió Bella sin mucho entusiasmo.

– Si lo pasaste tan bien…

– No, no, para – la interrumpió porque no quería saber cómo terminaba esa frase – además, no te he dicho nada de cómo fue.

Suzie rodó los ojos – y por lo mismo, si Edwarcito no hubiese cumplido tus expectativas no hubieras tardado en comentarlo... y con lo que es ese galán las expectativas no pueden ser pocas.

Bella la miró mal – No te las des de lista – susurró enfadada.

– Si, si... lo que tú digas, pero déjame seguir. Si para ti estuvo bien, para él tuvo que estar mejor que bien. Eso es como una regla de tres.

– Habla la científica – ironizó la castaña.

Suzie puso los ojos en blanco y la ignoró – como te decía. Cuando entre dos "amigos" las cosas van a más, y sale bien, lo normal es… querer repetir, pero es en ese momento donde se lía todo. Yo creo que mientras no vuelva a pasar, entre ustedes va a estar todo bien – finalizó encogiéndose de hombros – ahora, si yo fuera tú…

Bella blasfemó frustrada – ¡Mierda Suzie! Me está volviendo el dolor de cabeza otra vez y es tu culpa. Hazme un favor y deja de especular.

– Entonces respóndeme ¿Qué te pasa con el galán? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

– ¿Qué me pasa de qué?

La rubia la miró unos segundos – Bella... la tal Ángela se supone que es tu amiga ¿no?

Isabella negó – no, tampoco tan así. Es… una conocida con la que tengo trato, es agradable pero nada más y ¿Qué importa eso?

– Que su novio te gusta y vaya que te gusta.

Bella negó – Y vuelve la burra al trigo ¡Eres más pesada que una vaca en brazos! – Se quejó mirando hacia la ventana.

– Bella, no me jodas, estás feliz.

– ¿Qué quieres que llore? – preguntó sarcástica

Suzie rió – no, quiero que me reconozcas lo que te pasa con el galán ese.

– Uh, Suzie deja de llamarlo galán ¡Sabes su nombre!

La rubia alzó las manos en son de paz. – Ya, tranquila. No te voy a preguntar más.

Bella se tapó la cara con la almohada y refunfuñó.

– De verdad que dejo el tema – continuó su amiga, pero se sorprendió al escuchar a la castaña hablar todavía con la almohada en la cara.

– me gusta… me gusta mucho, estoy enamorada.

– ¿Perdón? No he oído bien – le dijo Suzie sonriendo con cierta malicia.

La castaña se sentó en la cama y la miró mal – Suzie, no te rías de mí

– Eso nunca – respondió su amiga acercándose para abrazarla.

Bella la abrazó de vuelta pero se separó para llevarse las manos a la cara – no sé cómo dejé que pasara. Sé hace mucho que lo mío con Edward no es solo amistad, por lo menos no de mi parte.

La rubia miró la situación objetivamente – bueno, si él ha dado este paso será porque tampoco te ve solo como una amiga. Sabiendo lo que sientes…

Bella alzó una ceja – ¿Y quién ha dicho que él lo sepa?

– ¿No le has dicho nunca nada? – preguntó atónita, Isabella negó con la cabeza

– ¿Ni insinuar?

– Suzie, tiene novia y lo sabes.

– Sí pero…

– Suficiente, no quiero seguir hablando del tema ¿Podemos comer? Tengo hambre.

**.**

Edward estaba contento de volver, no había notado cuanto había extrañado a su familia hasta que los tuvo en frente. Estuvo con ellos todo lo que quedaba de tarde. Al otro día era el cumpleaños de Esme y le tenía el mejor perfume que había encontrado en Nueva York para ella. En realidad Bella lo había encontrado, y confiaba en el criterio de su amiga... ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?

Suspiró perdido en sus pensamientos y solo Carlisle lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real al deciler que podía llevar a Ángela a la celebración. Así que después de desayunar y pasar toda la mañana con su familia, salió en busca de su novia para almorzar en casa.

La verdad es que tenía ganas de verla, necesitaba comprobar si tenerla delante cambiaba en algo todo lo que sentía en ese momento. En el Camino compró unas flores. No era de tener detalles espontáneos con Ángela, ¿culpabilidad quizá? Prefirió no darle muchas vueltas.

Lo de Nueva York iba a ser algo entre Isabella y él, no tenía la menor intención de explicárselo a su novia.

La madre de Ángela lo hizo pasar con una sonrisa, espero en la sala unos cuantos segundos.

– ¡Mi Amor! – Exclamó contenta la morena y se acercó para besarlo.

Él tenía el ramo de flores detrás de la espalda – ¿Me extra…ñaste? – Le pregunto al alejarse.

– Sabes que si Edward, siempre te extraño – el chico le tendió las flores.

Ángela sonrió y volvió a besarlo – ¿Llegaste hoy?

Él negó – ayer, tar-tarde y c-cansado

Ángela se fue hacía la cocina y Edward la siguió. Vio como sacaba un jarrón y metía las flores en agua.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó – ¿S-Sigues e-enojada con, conmigo?

Ella se alejó para mirarlo – un poco – se sinceró.

Edward la miró sin entender – ¿Pero, por, por qué?

Ángela lo miró unos segundos y luego preguntó – ¿Tú me extrañaste?

Él analizó el rostro de su novia durante unos segundos, intentando de esa forma descubrir lo que despertaba esa chica dentro de él. Desde luego algo sentía, aunque no supiera si eso se podía calificar como amor.

– Sí – respondió besándola para borrar el recuerdo de la castaña.

– Edward… tenemos que hablar – dijo Ángela al separarse.

– ¿Ti-tiene que ser ahora? Te ven-vengo a buscar pa-para ir a al-almorzar a casa. Es el cumple de Esme.

La morena lo miró sorprendida – puede ser después.

El almuerzo fue agradable, pero Edward no podía quitarse el tono de Ángela, se quedaron un tiempo más haciendo sobre mesa y luego pasaron a la sala para que Esme abriera sus regalos, Ángela se disculpó y le pidió a Edward que la llevara a casa después de aquello, tenía que ayudar a su madre.

Edward asintió, una vez afuera de la casa de Ángela él fue el primero en hablar – ¿Me vas a d-dejar? – Preguntó con tono neutral.

Ángela negó rápidamente – no, no es eso. A lo que le he dado vueltas es a que las cosas no pueden seguir como hasta ahora.

– ¿A qué te re-refieres?

– A Isabella.

Edward dio un paso atrás y miró a Ángela fijamente. ¿Qué pasaba con Isabella? No dijo nada, pero parecía que Ángela si esperaba que lo hiciera, así que habló – Dime ¿Qué pa-pasa con... Bella?

Ángela se llevó las manos a la cara – No sé cómo decirte esto.

– Rápido, por, porque me es-estás p-poniendo ner-nervioso...

– Tienes que escoger, o ella o yo.

Edward se alejó aún más – ¿Cómo? Es-Espera, me, me p-parece que te estas m-metiendo en algo que ni te va, ni te viene. Mi re-relación con Bella…

– Tu relación con Bella parece que fuera lo más importante de tu vida – lo interrumpió la morena – Lo siento, pero me he cansado. Soy celosa y contigo me está costando mucho estar bien, tu relación con ella te absorbe.

Edward estaba totalmente alucinado – ¿Qué? Ángela, no di-digas ton-tonterías.

– Sí claro, tonterías – lo volvió a interrumpir la chica y él se desesperó.

– ¡Ángela por favor! ¡Es mi mejor amiga! ¿Qué es eso de que me absorbe? – gritó enojado sin poderse controlar.

La morena también alzó la voz – ¡Todo tu humor gira entorno a ella Edward! Yo no voy a lidiar con eso, no tengo porque aguantar que me contestes mal cada vez que estés peleado con ella, o que te borres del mundo cada vez que ella tenga un problema. Además… me molesta que sea la única que te entienda, me molesta que solo seas tú mismo con ella ¿te parece normal? No sabes lo desesperante que es que todo el mundo me repita una y mil veces que hable con Bella cuando tengo un problema contigo.

– Ángela yo… no sé que qui-quieres.

– Edward lo siento pero… o ella o yo. Odio tener que hacer esto créeme, pero la vida no te da, no te da para mantener una relación de novios con una chica, sea yo o quien sea, y mantener tu relación con Bella… Quizá ustedes no se den cuenta, pero todo tu entorno lo digita Isabella y viceversa igual.

Edward volvió a molestarse – no me psi-psico…analices por, porque lo odio

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos.

– ¿De ver-verdad me vas a hacer es-escoger entre y mi mejor a-amiga y tú? – preguntó sin poder creérselo aún.

– Sí – respondió tomándole la cara con las dos manos – Me da miedo perderte, en el fondo creo que es imposible que me acabes prefiriendo a mí, pero… no puedo, perdóname.

Edward se separó de la morena – yo, yo mejor me voy

Ángela torno la mirada cristalina – Si lo tienes tan claro – dijo con voz quebrada – solo que espero que podamos ser amigos.

Él negó – no, no te estoy de-dejando. Pe-Pero necesito pen-pensarlo ¿sí?

Ángela asintió, se acercó a él y lo besó con intensidad, como si ese beso pudiera aclarar algo de todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Edward en esos momentos.

Caminó hasta su volvo sin mirar atrás y fue directo a su cabaña. Desde luego estaba pasando por uno de los peores días de su vida.

Le parecía todo un completo delirio, había tenido su primera vez con su mejor amiga y había quedado totalmente traspuesto; después su novia le planteaba un ultimátum totalmente absurdo, que ni siquiera sabía porque no había rechazado de entrada, ¿Culpabilidad? ¿O realmente Ángela tenía razón? ¿De verdad habían llegado a depender tanto él y Bella mutuamente?

Intentaba entender eso que había dicho Ángela de que la vida no le daba como para estar tan pendiente de Bella y mantener una relación normal con otra chica.

¿Y si fuera Bella la única?

Realmente todo era bastante complicado, le costaba hacerse a la idea de tener que borrar a Bella de su vida, en cambio a Ángela… Sin querer lo veía más fácil.

Decidió que solo había una persona que pudiera ayudarle con algo así, necesitaba hablar de eso con alguien, hablar enserio, acostumbraba a hacerlo con Bella, con quien obviamente no podía contar en esta situación, así que hablaría con Carlisle.

Apenas entró en la sala, Carlisle lo miró y supo que quería hablar con él, se levantó y lo guió hasta el despacho.

Una vez dentro preguntó – ¿Ha pasado algo con Ángela?

Edward suspiró – no, o sí… un p-poco de las d-dos.

Carlisle lo miró esperando a que continuara, así que lo hizo –Ángela me… me ha di-dicho que te-tengo que es-escoger… o ella o mi a-amistad con Isabella. Eso me t-tiene mal

Su padre analizó la situación unos segundos – eso no es justo, te está poniendo en una situación difícil.

Edward asintió – no sé que ha-hacer, creo que lo me-mejor es q-quedarme con Ángela.

Carlisle lo miró aturdido unos segundos – Edward se coherente con lo que haces por favor ¿sí? Acabas de llegar de Nueva York, cruzaste todo Estados Unidos por acompañar a Isabella, y solo porque ella lo necesitaba y para ti era importante estar a su lado. No me digas que puedes cortar tu amistad con ella sin problema alguno… Amistad o lo que sea que haya.

Edward se pasó las manos por la cara, frustrado porque su padre tenía razón

– Es que me..., me da mi-miedo equi-equivocarme. Es-Escoger a Ángela y v-verme en unos meses sin las dos.

– ¿Sólo vas a pensar en ti? ¿Y dónde queda Isabella? no creo que se merezca esto

Él agacho la vista avergonzado

– ¿No te pa-parece ab-absurdo? – Preguntó con tono ahogado.

– Hijo – continuó su padre con un tono más afable – tienes que tomar una decisión, yo solo te voy a decir una cosa. Puedes sacar a Isabella de tu vida, pero no de tu corazón… no así.

Edward se tensó – yo no si-siento nada, es d-decir yo… – lo miró y no pudo continuar la frase, no quería mentirle a Carlisle.

Su padre sonrió y lo único que pudo hacer para tratar de ayudarlo fue darle un consejo, que esperaba Edward se grabara bien.

– Hay algo que tienes que entender Edward, si eliges a Ángela… no vas a ser tú quien se aleje de Bella, sino ella y aunque eso pase vas a seguir sintiendo lo mismo por ella, sea lo que sea que sientes.

* * *

**Bien, Ángela lo ha puesto entre la espada y la pared...**

**Ojala Edward elija bien**

**Nos leemos mañana :)**


	31. Decisiones Equivocadas

___**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Por fin es viernes!_

_No saben cuando esperaba este día._

_Y como de costumbre vengo a dejar capitulo._

_Eso, ¡A leer! _

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 31**

Después de meditarlo toda la noche, decidió que le diría a Ángela que no hablaría más que la castaña, pero en realidad solo le pediría a Bella que no le hablara cuando la morena estuviera presente.

No quería perder ni a una, ni a la otra. Y era la única salida que se le ocurría, Bella tenía que aceptar, tenía que ayudarlo, después de todo era su amiga.

Intentó olvidarse del tema y no pensar en cómo iba a hablar con Isabella cuando llegara el momento y en cierto modo lo consiguió, pasaba mucho tiempo con Ángela y apenas pensaba en Bella, apenas.

Pero el tiempo pasa y el día de la llegada de Isabella llegó. No habían hablado desde la noche que pasaron juntos.

Bella no se había atrevido a llamarlo, pero le había mandado correos que no habían obtenido respuesta, por lo que tampoco hubo mayores intentos. De todas formas no solo no estaba enfadada, sino que tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Sabía que lo quería y mucho, pero lo que echaba en falta era a Edward su amigo. No creía que fueran a hablar de lo que había pasado y estaba tranquila con su reencuentro.

Rose, Emmett, Alice y Jasper la fueron a encontrar al aeropuerto. Era domingo y al otro día tenía que estar de vuelta en la escuela y ponerse al día con los exámenes que había dejado inconclusos, se acercaba la graduación y el baile, y por ende el fin de la etapa escolar.

Al día siguiente entró al estacionamiento en su monovolumen y como era temprano se quedó conversando con sus amigos, tenía la intención de hablar con Edward, pero Rose y Alice no le daban respiro.

Edward la estaba observando con mucho detenimiento, no podía creer que estuviera otra vez allí. Hacían dos semanas que no la veía y su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, estaba más hermosa que nunca. Recién en ese momento notó cuanto la había extrañado.

Sus ojos brillaban de alegría, Emmett intentaba hacerle cosquillas y ella intentaba alejarlo con las manos, con esas mismas manos que lo habían acariciado tan íntimamente en Nueva York, ¡Dios! Lo único que quería era correr a su lado y abrazarla.

En ese momento Isabella no contuvo una carcajada, pero como si notara que la estaban observando, levantó la mirada y pudo ver el gesto entre serio y sorprendido de Edward, se disculpó con sus amigos y caminó con la intención de acercarse a saludarlo.

No entraba en sus planes que Edward tomara la mano de Ángela y entrara al edificio sin mirarla.

¿Qué había pasado? Bella no entendía nada ¿Se había ido por ella? ¿O había sido casualidad?

Vio como Alice pasaba la mirada entre ella y Edward un poco preocupada. Algo no iba bien pero no se sentía con el derecho de inmiscuirse para averiguarlo, por lo que el día pasó y Edward y Bella no volvieron a verse.

Al día siguiente se volvió a repetir la misma escena, con lo que Bella pudo descartar la "casualidad" como razón aparente. Empezó a mosquearse mucho, y decidió que llamaría a Edward a la noche para hablar y aclarar lo que hiciera falta.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche y Edward empezaba a desesperarse. Su teléfono no paraba de sonar y él no se atrevía a atender.

¿Cómo iba a decirle a Isabella que delante de Ángela no podían volver a dirigirse la palabra? Si ni siquiera la había saludado. Llevaba dos días huyendo de ella de la peor manera. Suspiró y decidió acabar con todo eso cuanto antes.

– H-hola – contestó algo cortado.

– hola ¿Por qué no atendías? – Preguntó la castaña tratando de serenarse.

– Es-estaba en la ducha.

Bella se extrañó – ya, perdona por la insistencia pero quería hablar contigo – se tomó un par de segundos para continuar – ¿Edward estás bien?

Él balbuceó nervioso – Si, si… t-todo bien, ¿por?

– Porque pareces triste ¿pasó algo?

– No, no, triste pa-para nada, e-estoy bien.

– Pero te pasa algo, al menos conmigo sí – continuó la muchacha sin darse por vencida.

– ¿Por, por qué lo di-dices? – Edward estaba cada vez más nervioso.

– Llevas dos días esquivándome sin disimular ¿Qué te pasa?

El chico respiró profundamente – es, es q-que t-tengo q-que de-decirte al-algo.

– Si, dale, lo que sea – expresó Bella más animada.

– No quie-quiero q-que vol-volvamos a…

– ¿A qué Edward? ¿Es por lo que pasó en Nueva York? – Lo interrumpió asustada y un poco atropellada.

– No, no. yo… no sé qué de-decirte, quizá no de-debió ocurrir, pero no ha-hablaba de eso. Isabella ¿Po-podemos no ig-igno…rarnos d-delante de Ángela?

Bella se quedó totalmente descolocada, Edward estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado entre los dos, y luego le planteaba una estupidez.

– ¿Hablas enserio? – Preguntó tras unos segundos de total silencio.

– sí, es que ella… bu-bueno cree que nues-nuestra amistad me ab-absorbe y yo no qui-quiero t-tener pro-problemas con ella.

– ¿De verdad quieres que no volvamos a dirigirnos la palabra?

– Solo de-delante de Ángela – le aclaró esperanzado.

– ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Pedirte audiencia en secreto para no dañar la confianza de Ángela? ¿Esto es enserio?

– ¡No! po-podemos ha-hablar cu-cuando vengas a ver a Alice a casa, pe-pero no en la es-escuela.

Bella suspiró algo perdida – ¿Esto es por qué nos acostamos? Edward yo no lo voy a ir aireando si es lo que te preocupa, a mí también me interesa mantener la amistad de Ángela.

Con las palabras de Isabella no solo ella misma se hirió, a Edward se le apretó el corazón al darse cuenta de que ella pudiese pensar que había sido un error entregarle su primera vez, no quería que ella se sintiera mal, no por su culpa.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente aceptar lo que le estaba pidiendo?

Por su parte Bella no dejaba de sentirse mal, no solo le dolía enterarse de que Edward y Ángela seguían juntos y bien, sino que también le dolía pensar que esa noche para él solo supusiera un gran error.

Tras otro período de silencio, Edward contestó – Eso, eso no t-tiene que ver. No te p-pido que de-dejemos de ser a-amigos, s-solo que no pa-pasemos tanto ti-tiempo juntos. Sé que de-debí h-hablar de fren-frente p-pero…

– ¿Pero qué? Edward… ¿Te absorbo? ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo a Ángela no le gusta nuestra amistad quieres esconderme? ¿Cómo si fuera tu jodida amante en vez de tu amiga? ¡Te volviste loco!

Edward empezaba a desesperarse, no quería perder a Bella pero la castaña estaba cada vez más enojada. Se sentía totalmente estúpido e incómodo, pero si algo tenía claro es que él no iba a colgar el teléfono esa vez, tenía que hacerla entender.

– No estoy lo-loco pe-pero Ángela quiere…

– ¡Me importa un carajo lo que Ángela quiera! – lo interrumpió ella con un grito que demostraba su frustración. – Si quieres ser su perrito faldero allá tú, pero no me pidas a mí que te siga en esta tontería. Quédate con Ángela y se muy feliz con ella, pero no me vuelvas a hablar ni a buscar en tu vida.

Edward quiso defenderse pero Bella ya había colgado.

Se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó la cara con sus manos, no quería llorar pero no pudo evitarlo, su amistad con Isabella había acabado de igual forma. Lo había manejado todo de la peor manera posible, pero así acababa siempre él haciendo las cosas, peor imposible.

Isabella estaba enojada, dolida y frustrada ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Edward pedirle que no le hablara frente a Ángela? Realmente estaba loco, ella era su amiga, ¡no una amante a quien le pedían discreción! No podía aceptar que Edward prefiriera a Ángela, simplemente no podía.

Se dejó caer en el sofá sin prestar atención a la televisión, aquello era tan bizarro que lo único que quería era despertar, esperanzada porque fuera un sueño.

Pero no lo era.

**.**

Transcurrieron los días y sus amigos no entendían por qué habían dejado de hablarse, Alice estaba especialmente intrigada y triste – Al, si quieres respuestas, pídeselas a tu hermano – le dijo cuando ya no aguantó el interrogatorio.

Rose y Emmett también intentaron sonsacarle algo sin éxito, pero fue con la rubia con quien se exasperó.

– Rosalie, Edward es un tarado, ¡Y es lo único que les voy a decir!

La rubia bufó – pero es que nadie entiende, ni siquiera yo. Me dijiste que estabas enamorada…

– ¡Exacto! Estaba, tiempo pasado… ahora…ahora no me importa más.

Rose la miró con gesto serio – estás dolida ¿Por qué no puedes contarme lo que pasó? Edward se fue contigo a Nueva York ¡A Nueva York! Y después de eso deciden ignorarse ¿Qué fue tan grave como para llegar a ese extremo? Además te mira con cara de perrito mojado.

Bella suspiró con tristeza tras el último comentario de Rosalie, pero ella había tomado una decisión, no seguiría mendigando las migajas que le daba Edward Cullen.

– Rose, a veces… a veces las cosas simplemente no funcionan. Me cansé de peleas tontas, de que me ignoré cuando se le antoje, que… sea tan cambiante. Necesito estar tranquila y con Edward cerca no lo voy a conseguir.

Rose asintió – no mientras esté con Ángela ¿No?

– Ángela no es el problema – refutó Bella – es Edward que no sabe lo que quiere. Y… por favor no me fuerces a hablar de cosas que no quiero, cosas que me hacen mal.

Rosalie la abrazó, sabía Isabella no iba a a decir más, y no había sacado mucho en limpio, solo que Edward había tomado una mala decisión, y que con ello había alejado a Bella, la pregunta era ¿Cuál?

Por suerte Jasper no se metía porque no se sentía con el derecho a hacerlo y Bella se lo agradecía en silencio. Empezó a hablar con él más que con el resto por la sencilla razón de que era el único que no la cuestionaba y la bombardeaba en preguntas.

Edward se sentaba solo con Ángela en la cafetería y miraba con tristeza como Bella hacía su vida sin que él estuviera incluido.

**.**

Pasaron los días y Bella se sorprendió de ver a Jacob apoyado en su moto fuera de su casa, aparcó su chevy y lo saludo algo cohibida.

– Bella ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cómo está Renée? Siento haberme demorado tanto en venir a verte, pero… estuve en San francisco unas semanas.

Ella asintió – ¿También perdiste clases? – Preguntó para romper el hielo.

Él sonrió con suficiencia – es una de las cosas buenas de viajar, pero no me has contestado ¿Renée está bien?

Bella asintió – la operaron y por suerte salió todo bien, todavía está allá, haciendo ejercicios psicomotores y físicos porque ya sabes que el cerebro es delicado y tienen que asegurarse de que todo está en orden.

Jacob asintió y se acercó para abrazarla, Bella se asombró al notar cuanto necesitaba un abrazo de él – lamento no haber estado contigo, aunque fuese solo como amigo – se sinceró el muchacho mirándola con un gesto sincero de disculpa.

– No te preocupes, yo debí haberte llamado ¿Entramos?

El chico asintió y conversaron de todo lo que habían hecho desde que dejaron de verse, él le contó varias anécdotas que la hicieron reír.

Luego de unos segundos Jake preguntó – ¿Por qué estás triste Isa?

Ella suspiró – no es eso, me preocupa Renée.

Jacob tomo aire, necesitaba decirle lo que pasaba por su mente y corazón – Isa, yo… te debo una disculpa porque… bueno, que decidieras tomar nuestro tiempo como algo definitivo, debo admitir que me daño el ego y la autoestima – dijo avergonzado y continuó – me enojé contigo y reconozco que no me lo tomé de la mejor forma, es algo que no me enorgullece. Pero ese día no te mentí… quiero ser tu amigo y no quiero que salgas de mi vida.

Ella lo miró con los ojos aguados, la verdad es que ella también lo había extrañado, extrañaba esa paz que sentía al estar con él.

– Yo tampoco quiero que salgas de mi vida – respondió dejando caer una lagrima.

Él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó – me alegra – susurró acariciándole el cabello – ahora, que hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias ¿Me vas a decir por qué estás triste? Y no me mientas porque te conozco, Isa.

Ella sonrió – no puedo contarte, si te cuento te perdería otra vez y no quiero, no ahora que recupere a mi amigo.

Jacob la miró unos segundos – Se trata de Edward – dijo, no como pregunta, sino como una afirmación.

Bella asintió lentamente, tan solo escuchar su nombre le había apretado el corazón – él y yo ya no somos amigos – balbuceó con tristeza

– Déjame adivinar, Ángela está celosa de ti y le pidió que no se acercara y él como un idiota le hizo caso.

La castaña lo miro asombrada – ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

Jacob la miró algo avergonzado – porque yo también pensé en pedirte algo así cuando estábamos juntos

– ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? – inquirió intrigada.

Él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – porque decidí dejar mi egoísmo y mi ego de lado, y en vez de ponerte en una encrucijada a ti, te pedí un tiempo… sabiendo que te iba a perder, supongo que ganó mi lado altruista.

Bella lo miró fijo – perdóname – le dijo con congoja – me hubiera encantado enamorarme de ti, habría sido todo más fácil...

Jake sonrió melancólico – uno no manda el corazón Isa. Creí que eso ya lo sabías.

– Yo… yo lo quiero como amigo y…

Jacob resopló – Isa… pensé que este tiempo te había servido para dejar de negar la verdad.

Bella lo miró estupefacta – Jacob yo…

– No te preocupes por mí. Isa, una de las razones porque lo dejé contigo, fue porque me di cuenta que no podía contra la relación que existe entre tu y Cullen. Así que no me digas que lo quieres solo como amigo, no te mientas Isa, eso no te hace bien.

Bella lo miró con tristeza.

– No sé como pasó – reconoció al fin – y te juro que intenté sacármelo de la cabeza, pero… aunque sea la persona más idiota que conozca… estoy enamorada de él.

Jacob asintió lentamente, aunque sabía aquello, no podía evitar que le doliese escucharlo. Tomó la mano de Bella y evitó el contacto visual por unos segundos, para recomponerse.

– Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que pasó con Cullen?

La castaña dudo en hablar, el moreno lo notó – Vamos Isa, sabes que conmigo puedes hablarlo.

– Ángela le dijo que nuestra relación lo absorbía – se desahogó por fin – así que él como el imbécil que es me pidió que no le hablara delante de ella, pero que si podía hacerlo cuando fuera a visitar a Alice, como si yo fuera una jodida amante que no puede quitarse de encima – Finalizó con rabia.

Jacob intentó hablar pero ella se adelantó – desde que nos conocimos sentí que encajaba con él como no había encajado nunca con nadie ¡Era especial joder! ¡Nuestra relación era especial!

El muchacho la abrazó y dejó que se desahogara, tenía unas inmensas ganas de putear a Edward, pero solo se limitó a decir – Hay hombres idiotas y luego está Cullen – y logró que Bella soltara una carcajada.

Conversaron el resto de la tarde y Bella lo invitó a cenar, Jacob dudó, pero finalmente aceptó más que nada porque quería volver a probar la mano de Bella, que cocinaba como los dioses.

Luego se sentaron a ver televisión, la película que apareció frente a sus ojos, hizo que Jacob se carcajeara.

– Pero que película más adecuada para la ocasión – le dijo divertido – _"Cuando Harry conoció a Sally"_ tú y Cullen podrían protagonizarla

– ¡Jake! No bromees con eso, no estoy de humor – le dijo sentida, pero ni eso logró evitar que el chico se riera a su costa.

Bella se adentró a sus recuerdos, en una de sus tantas conversaciones con Edward habían terminado hablando de películas y "_Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" _les había ocupado gran parte de su tiempo, ella le había confesado que era su película favorita.

Edward le había dicho que Harry estaba equivocado y que ellos eran la prueba viviente de que un hombre y una mujer podían ser amigos sin que el sexo se entrometiera, sonrió con nostalgia y la ironía de aquella conversación la hizo sentirse tonta, después de todo el sexo si que se había interpuesto en su relación. Tal como había pasado en la película... solo que ahí había tenido un final feliz.

Jacob la observó durante unos minutos, sumida en sus pensamientos y decidió que era hora de cambiar el canal, y también la conversación

– ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile?

Ella volvió a la realidad – no sé, si te soy franca, solo volví a dar los exámenes que deje por ir a Nueva York, el baile es lo que menos me importa.

El chico la miró como si estuviera loca – de ninguna manera vas a faltar a tu gran baile de graduación ¿No se supone que eso es importante para ustedes, las mujeres?

Bella se encogió de hombros – a mí me da igual.

El rió con ganas – me gustaría que Alice estuviera acá para escucharte decir semejante barbaridad

Isabella rodó los ojos y lo ignoró.

– Si lo que te preocupa es no tener pareja, acá tienes un humilde servidor que estaría encantado de acompañarte.

Isabella lo miró atónita – ¿Irías con…conmigo? – Preguntó sin creérselo.

– Bueno ¿No habíamos hablado de eso antes?

– Sí, cuando éramos novios, ahora no lo somos

Él asintió – claro, no lo somos… somos amigos, y _puede que seas la primera mujer atractiva con la que no quise acostarme en toda mi vida_ – dijo citando la película, Bella intentó evitarlo pero no pudo, soltó una carcajada.

– Me agradaría ir contigo, de otro modo tendría que haber aceptado al tonto de Tyler... o a Ben, pero apenas lo conozco y sería algo incómodo.

Jacob sonrió encantado.

– Va a ser un honor acompañarte, además no me perdería por nada del mundo la cara de Cullen cuando te vea aparecer conmigo.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, definitivamente Jacob Black no tenía remedio, pero al menos disfrutaba de sus disparates y bromas sin sentido.

**.**

Edward quería hablar con Bella, era una tortura tener que mirarla de reojo y a lo lejos.

Desde que él le había pedido que no le hablara, la castaña había dejado de ir a su casa, y lo ignoraba por completo.

Ni en Biología podía estar cerca de ella, porque había cambiado de puesto con Amy. No sabía cómo lo había logrado, y no estaba dispuesto a hablar con su nueva compañera para averiguarlo, sobre todo porque lo miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre.

¡Como había podido Bella hacerle eso a él!

Ese día viernes quedaba exactamente una semana para la graduación y una semana y un día para baile, estaba tirado en su cama, cuando el ruido de un conocido monovolumen lo hizo saltar hacia la ventana. _Bella está aquí, _pensó entusiasmado.

Bajó con la intención de hablar con su madre de cualquier cosa y así toparse con Bella. Cuando la miró, la castaña pasó olímpicamente de él y saludó a Esme que los miró ceñuda.

– Que bueno verte por acá, hace tiempo que no venías.

Bella asintió – me gustaría hablar contigo en privado – Esme asintió y la llevó al despacho, pero antes miró a Edward.

– Ángela llamó porque no atendías el celular, dijo que quería que fueras a su casa

Él asintió mientras Bella le daba una mirada burlesca – en-entonces voy a cam-cambiarme.

Estuvo listo en menos de 10 minutos, cuando bajaba las escaleras se topó de frente con Bella, quiso decirle algo pero la castaña se adelantó.

– Mira tú, aún con lo lento que es tu cerebro, te cambias rápido de ropa… es una gran hazaña.

Edward la miró atónito unos segundos, pero no estaba dispuesto a empezar una discusión, no con ella, y no en ese momento asi que siguió su camino.

Pero Bella no se rendía tan fácil.

– ¡He! no olvides llevar abrigo, que luego mamá Ángela te regaña.

Edward que ya la tenía de espaldas resopló con frustración y volteó encaminándose otra vez hacia ella.

– ¿Qué te p-pasa? ¿Q-Quieres abrigarme tú?

La mirada desafiante y sarcástica de la chica lo mosqueó – me muero de ganas Eddie – y el tono también.

Ignoró el sobrenombre – Lo sé – y se acercó para hablarle en un susurro – eso es lo único que te mo-molesta ¿v-verdad? Te da igual que hable-hablemos o no, p-pero te q-quedaste con las ganas de re-repetir.

Bella también se acercó a él – no te olvides de que tú me dejaste una notita con tu opinión de esa noche Eddie, yo todavía no he emitido veredicto.

Edward mantuvo el par de centímetro que los separaban – ¿Y? ¿Qué tienes p-para d-decir?

La castaña negó levemente con gesto altanero – nada.

Edward se extrañó y olvidándose de que esa conversación había surgido con intención de molestarla preguntó – ¿N-Nada? ¿Ni b-bien ni mal?

Bella sonrió con suficiencia – Nada. Tú y yo tenemos prohibido hablar ¿Recuerdas? – Y comenzó a subir la escalera – ¡Ay, qué pena! El gran Eddie nunca sabrá si estuvo a la altura en su primera vez – y lo miró antes de seguir avanzando – Pero claro, eso no me impide contar como es Eddie en la cama.

Isabella continuó subiendo las escaleras dejando a Edward plantado en el hall totalmente descolocado.

¿Ni bien ni mal? Si al menos le hubiera dicho que mal podía haberse agarrado a la idea de que solo decía para molestarlo… ¿Y qué más le daba a él? Tenía que sacarse esa idea de la cabeza.

Que Isabella pensara lo que le diera la gana, sabía que no lo iba a ir comentando así que eso no le preocupaba, pero no pudo evitar acordarse de esa noche al tenerla tan cerca… Y ella tenía razón, él si había dado un veredicto: esa noche había sido la mejor de su vida, por lejos.

* * *

**Ya, Ya... sé que muchas me querrán matar... pero bueno**

**La culpa es de Edward, no mía.**

**Aunque ¿Después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma, no?**

**.**

**Muuuchas gracias por los reviews,**

**Gracias a Emi, Mireca22, Zonihviolet, EddieIlove, Andrea, Lara y Cote... que se dan el tiempo de comentar. De verdad Gracias :)**

**Nos leemos mañana. :)**


	32. El Baile de Graduación

___**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews! _

_Entiendo que estén enojadas ocn Edward y la verdad... se lo merece._

_Pero bueno, e__ste capítulo es más largo que el anterior... para suplir que no subo mañana._

**_Aviso:__ Tiene Canción en Youtube tienen que buscar = "Camila - De que me sirve la vida (cover piano)" el canal es de PERSI VIGNOLA_**

_www. youtube watch?v = fIMyjJx4eB4_

_traten de poner esa canción y no la original porque es sólo en piano y es mucho más bonita, _

_Y a mi me gusta más. :D_

_Así que cuando diga CANCIÓN, __dejan que empiece a sonar :)_

_Gracias a mi linda amiga Vale que ha revisado el capítulo y según ella está 'perfecto'._

_Eso._

_¡A leer!_

_._

* * *

**CAPITULO 32**

Los días siguieron pasando pero Edward empezó a preferir no cruzarse con Bella por miedo a poder tener otro enfrentamiento que desembocara en algo relacionado con Ángela o con su noche juntos.

La graduación fue emotiva, Aunque Bella fue una de las últimas, Emmett y los demás se las arreglaron para vitorear escandalosamente, haciéndola sonrojar.

Pero lo mejor para la castaña fue que sus tios llegaron con Renée para verla recibir su diploma, y eso fue toda una sopresa. Los abrazó con efusividad, y un par de lágrimas se le salieron al ver a su madre tan repuesta.

– Todavía no me han dado el alta… pero no me perdería tu graduación por nada de este mudo – le dijo su madre acariciándole una mejilla.

Edward observaba la escena a lo lejos, Bella estaba emocionada y todos los demás estaban ahí para ella, para abrazarla y reconfortarle… menos él. Bufó con exasperación y frunció el ceño al ver acercarse a Jacob Black a la escena, se acentuó el ver como Isabella lo abrazaba.

– ¡Ahí vienen tus padres! – exclamó Ángela y tuvo que dejar de mirar hacia donde estaba Bella.

Carlisle y Esme lo abrazaron con cariño y él sonrió olvidándose de todo por un momento, solo para disfrutar de aquello.

**.**

El día del baile llegó y todo era un alboroto, Alice se había empeñado en que Rose y Bella tenían que arreglarse en casa, así que eso hicieron.

Fue toda una proeza para Edward evitar toparse con Bella, pero lo consiguió, A la que no pudo evitar fue a Renée que lo miraba con suspicacia, estaba seguro que no sabía lo que había pasado en Nueva York, pero sí que sabía que él y Bella estaban distanciados (todos lo sabían) y que se aguantaba las ganas de ir a encararlo, no de mala manera. Renée no era así, pero quería saber su versión de la historia. Por suerte Esme lo había salvado en varias ocasiones.

Se tomó varias fotos con sus padres, y con Alice, aunque su hermana se quejaba que aún no estaba lista.

Agradeció infinitamente que ni Rose, ni Bella bajaran. Salió de la casa antes de que lo obligaran a quedarse más tiempo y fue en busca de Ángela.

¿Con quién iría Bella?

La había visto rechazar a Mike, Tyler, Ben, Xavier y Jackson. Y quería golpearlos a todos. Menos mal que no era violento.

Movió la cabeza para sacarla de sus pensamientos, no podía creer todo el poder que Isabella tenía sobre él, ni aunque estuvieran peleados y alejados lograba olvidarla.

Llegó a la casa de Ángela y se asombró, estaba realmente hermosa con su vestido rosado palo.

– Muy hermosa – le dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

La morena sonrió con gusto.

– También estás muy guapo – respondió mientras él le abría la puerta del volvo.

Llegaron a la fiesta y después de la foto de entrada, esperó a que Alice llegara.

– ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar? – Pregunto Ángela un poco aburrida.

– No, Alice d-dijo q-que la es-esperara.

La morena bufó – voy al baño, espérame acá.

Edward resopló algo enojado, a veces sentía que Ángela le hablaba como si fuera un perro, y le molestaba mucho, pero tampoco era el día como para ponerse a discutir aquello, miró hacia la entrada y lo que vio, lo dejó atónito.

Ahí estaba Bella enfundada en un hermoso vestido azul turquesa, estaba… maravillosa, y aún aquel calificativo se quedaba corto. Estuvo varios minutos embobado mirándola, sonreía y se notaba un poco incomoda por la atención, notó que se aferraba al brazo de Jacob… ¡Jacob Black! ¡Había ido al jodido baile con Black!

Bufó sin poder contener la rabia, ¿Por qué dentro de toda la población masculina había tenido que elegir a Black? ¿Habrían vuelto? Tendría que haberle preguntado a su hermana, debió haberse preparado para eso.

Ángela regresó y lo miró sin entender su actitud – ¿Pasa algo?

– No, n-nada – _quiero irme –_pensó para sí – es que Alice aún no lle-llega

– ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Ahí está!

Edward volteó en la dirección que le indicaba la morena rogando porque no estuviera Bella también.

Por suerte solo estaban Alice y Jasper, se acercó con Ángela para saludarla – ¡Al fin! – dijo dibujando una sonrisa para ocultar el torbellino de emociones que le había producido ver a Bella con Jacob.

Alice lo abrazó – prométeme que vamos a bailar al menos una canción.

– Lo pro-prometo – le dijo besándole la mejilla.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad, Bella se lo estaba pasando muy bien con Jacob y agradecía no haberse topado cara a cara con Edward, lo había visto a lo lejos, y su corazón había dado un vuelco al hacerlo, pero solo eso.

– Te lo juro, entré al baño de mujeres por error, los dibujos estaban borrosos y las luces no ayudaban… entré y ella va y me grita ¡No me violes, soy virgen!

Bella soltó una sonora carcajada.

– ¿¡Como carajos dices algo así!? – continuó el aguantando la risa – Eso alegraría más a un jodido pervertido – finalizo sin poder contener una carcajada.

Bella tomó aire para poder hablar – por suerte eras tú y no un pervertido.

– Sí, un caballero andante, así como el Quijote.

Bella volvió a reír.

– Después la invité a bailar y logre sacarle el número de teléfono – expresó con tono arrogante.

– Todo un príncipe – acotó Bella.

Jacob le sonrió poniéndose un poco más serio – ¿Lo estás pasando bien? ¿En serio?

Ella asintió – sí, eres la mejor compañía que pude tener.

– Me alegro, era lo que quería, el baile de graduación solo se da una vez en la vida.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos – tú vas a tener dos, viniste al mío y el próximo año tendrás tu fiesta.

– Si tanto te mueres por repetir la experiencia, te invito.

Bella negó divertida – con una tortura tengo suficiente.

Él la miro haciéndose el dolido – que cruel eres, me acabas de romper el corazón.

Ella soltó una risita y lo abrazó.

Se miraron unos segundos hasta que la castaña se alejó.

– Lo sabía, sabía que, hubiese sido mucho más fácil enamorarme de ti.

Jacob frunció el entrecejo – no sé si tomármelo como un halago... si lo hago me creo esperanzas, si no, hieres mi autoestima.

La castaña rodó los ojos – no seas tonto.

– Bueno ¿Te parece si lo medito en el baño? Porque necesito ir con urgencia.

Bella asintió – yo voy a tomar un poco de aire.

Edward que no había dejado de observar la situación con los puños cerrados, la siguió hasta que desapareció de su vista. Bella había salido sola al aire libre. Miró a Ángela conversando con Alice y aprovechó para seguir a la castaña.

Isabella caminó hasta sentarse en un banco que estaba detrás de un árbol algo alejado de la multitud, y aunque dudo un par de segundos se sentó a su lado.

Bella notó que tenía compañía, aspiró el aroma y habló sin mirarlo – Edward, hoy no quiero problemas.

Él la ignoró – ¿Sa-Sabías que lo que me im-impactó de ti fue tu m-mirada?

Ella negó aun sin mirarlo – ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con cierto temor.

– La pri-primera vez que te p-pedí dis-disculpas en esa fiesta… me mi-miraste tan intensa...mente que p-pensé… así se s-siente que te miren de v-verdad. Fuiste la ú-única que lo hizo.

Isabella suspiró cansinamente, y cambió la conversación – hoy no hay luna llena.

Edward sonrió con tristeza – Sí, es una l-lastima.

– ¿Lo has pasado bien? – preguntó sin voltear a verlo.

El chico suspiró.

– Bella, te-tenemos que hablar. Hablar en-enserio.

Finalmente la castaña giró para mirarlo – no Edward, no podemos.

– Bella por favor. Hablo en-enserio, d-deja de jo-joderme con lo de Ángela. Tu y yo nos de-debemos expli-explicaciones. Más bien yo te las de-debo.

**[CANCION]**

Bella bajó todas sus defensas mientras una música lenta comenzaba a sonar, lo miró con dulzura – Edward, no lo digo por Ángela, pero tú y yo… ya no somos nada.

Él negó con la cabeza – fu-fuimos mucho c-como pa-para que digas eso.

– Ed, solo éramos amigos y muchas amistades se mueren.

Edward suspiró – ¿Y por, por qué si n-nuestra amistad era tan in-insignificante está t-todo tan mal c-cuando es-estamos p-peleados?

– No estamos peleados – contradijo ella – simplemente nos perdimos. Cada uno eligió y éstas son las consecuencias.

El chico suspiró – Bella, per-perdóname, fui un idiota lo sé, no su-supe cómo manejarlo. No q-quería que Ángela su-sufriera, no q-quería per-perderte a ti. P-Pero lo hice y c-cada día que p-pasa lo la-lamento.

La miró fijamente a los ojos mientras la tomaba de las manos.

– P-perdóname, p-por favor… sé que nos ne-necesitamos… yo te ne-necesito.

La castaña suspiró cerrando los ojos para calmarse. Edward esperó a que dijera algo, a que le contestara

– ¿Bailamos? – preguntó en vez de responder, lo pillo algo desprevenido pero asintió.

Bella apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de él mientras que Edward le pasaba las manos por la cintura, a ambos los recorrió un escalofrío porque hace mucho tiempo que no estaban tan cerca el uno del otro y sin ninguna barrera de por medio.

Se movían lentamente, sumidos en una burbuja donde solo estaban ellos dos, Edward bajó la cabeza para oler la fragancia que desprendía el cuello de la castaña, ella tembló.

Tembló por tenerlo cerca, tembló porque era su despedida, tembló porque quizá fuera la última vez que lo vería, una lagrima la traicionó y se deslizó por su mejilla.

– No llo-llores – susurró Edward apretándola contra sí.

Ella sonrió – ¿Sabes? – Dijo después de unos segundos, aun apoyada en su pecho – a pesar de todo, eres una de esas personas que una vez que encuentras no puedes olvidar jamás…

A él se le apretó el corazón, aquello le sonaba como a despedida y se alejó para mirarla. – Me pro-prometiste que si-siempre íbamos a ser a-amigos – le dijo con voz que-quebrada.

– Esa noche en Nueva york…

–¡No! – Exclamó con fuerza – no te a-atrevas a d-decirlo… yo no me a-arrepiento, fue lo me-mejor que me p-pudo pasar en la vi-vida, con… contigo fue ma-maravilloso, lo es-escribí ¿No?

Bella sollozó sin poder evitarlo y una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro – tampoco me arrepiento, pero fue después de eso que se jodió todo.

Edward se desesperó Bella era tan terca cuando se lo proponía.

– Me e-equivoqué – dijo por fin – p-pero no p-puedo sa-sacarte de mi v-vida, yo…

La casta lo miró con tristeza – está Ángela y… yo ya no quiero más guerra, estoy cansada, cansada de que me ignores cuando se te venga en gana, de las peleas… de todo.

Edward suspiró angustiado – pro-prometo que no va a vo-volver a p-pasar, voy a de-dejar de ser tan in-infantil.

Bella no dijo nada. Se quedaron mirando directamente a los ojos, puso una mano en la nuca de Edward y lo atrajo para besarlo.

Edward no dudó en corresponderle el beso, lo necesitaba tanto que no le sorprendió, suspiró sobre sus labios y Bella le permitió entrar para que sus lenguas se entrelazaran, apretó el agarre en su cintura y la apegó contra un árbol.

Bella no pensaba solo hizo lo que necesitaba, la sorpresa fue que Edward lo necesitara también. Los labios de él la demandaban con ferocidad, y ella le devolvía la misma intesidad, hasta que un gemido de Edward la sacó de su burbuja.

Eso no podía estar pasando, y la cordura volvió. A pesar de lo que le pedía su corazón, frenó todo.

– No, para, para… – le dijo despegándose un poco y poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él – Luego nos vamos a arrepentir.

Edward obedeció y se alejó unos centímetros de ella, no muchos, pero lo suficiente para mirarla y darle un poco de espacio.

– ¿Por… por qué nos pa-pasa esto?

Bella suspiró – cruzamos la línea Edward, todo estaba bien pero…

Él la interrumpió – no Bella, no tuvo na-nada que ver con que nos acos-acostáramos. Esto vi-viene de antes, Ángela me d-dijo que… lo que no so-soportaba es que todo mi mundo gi-girara en t-torno a tí y tiene ra-razón.

Ella suspiro nuevamente – Edward, creo que esta distancia es lo mejor… dejemos todo acá. Tú tomaste tus decisiones y ya es tarde. No somos amigos, no somos nada. Nos hemos hecho mucho daño y cuanto más lejos estemos él uno del otro… mejor.

Él intentó negar pero Bella se adelantó – Edward, ahora estas confundido pero en cuanto veas a Ángela todo va a ser como siempre.

Se alejó de él con paso rápido, Edward se quedó unos segundos en su sitio dándole vueltas a la última frase ¿Qué todo iba a ser como siempre? ¡Nada en su vida iba a ser como siempre! Al menos no desde que ella se había aparecido y había desacomodado su mundo.

Salió tras sus pasos, con intención de alcanzarla.

Pasó cerca de donde estaban los demás y todos fijaron su mirada en él, Bella estaba al lado de Jacob cerca de la salida y aunque lo vio siguió caminando.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir la voz de Ángela la frenó – ¿Edward, a dónde vas?

Edward estaba a mitad de camino entre Ángela y la salida.

Era o seguir a Bella o quedarse con Ángela. Sabía que ninguna de las dos iba a entender que no la escogiera a ella en ese momento. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en él. Pero antes de poder decidirse, la castaña le regaló una sonrisa y salió de la fiesta acompañada por Jacob.

Edward pensó en seguirla, pero sabía que era tarde, otra vez había hecho lo mismo, otra vez había dudado entre Bella y Ángela, una duda que en realidad nunca se tenía que haber permitido, porque tenía claro que a quien amaba era a Bella y se lo habría podido decir si ella lo hubiese dejado hablar.

Lo que Edward no sabía, ni podía imaginar, es que Bella partía al día siguiente a Nueva York.

**.**

Bella se arrepintió de haber salido así de la fiesta y de haberse perdido la que podía haber sido una gran noche con sus amigos, pero había comprobado que no podía estar cerca de Edward.

Jacob la miraba preocupado.

– Bella – musitó sin saber cómo subirle el ánimo.

– Jake, no… no digas nada, esto tenía que terminar así, Edward y yo no encajamos.

Él negó levemente con la cabeza – lo dices porque estás dolida.

– No, lo digo porque de verdad esto es lo mejor.

Pero en el fondo sabía que Jacob tenía razón, le dolía que esa historia no hubiera tenido otro final.

– ¿Quieres ir a casa? – Preguntó él después de unos segundos

– No quiero, pero…

– Si no quieres puedes ir y cambiarte – la interrumpió él – en la reserva sí sabemos como divertirnos, hay fogata – le informó.

Bella sonrió algo más animada – entonces vamos.

– Jacob le sonrió de costado – eso sí, no voy a dejar que bebas… el alcohol previo a volar no es bueno, créeme.

**.**

Edward estaba sentado en una esquina del salón, no quería que nadie lo molestara y había logrado zafarse de sus amigos y de Ángela. En su mente solo había lugar para su conversación con Bella, si no fuera un maldito cobarde le hubiese dicho todo lo que llevaba guardando por meses, no quería seguir así, no quería seguir negando lo evidente.

Ángela se acercó para hablarle, pero estaba totalmente ido – ¡He! ¡Mi Amor! Te estoy hablando ¿no me escuchas?

Edward sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad – no, p-perdona ¿Qué d-decías?

La morena lo miró pero decidió ignorar todo – ¿Te parece si nos vamos a la cabaña? Me prometiste que hoy sería nuestra noche.

Edward la miró como si estuviera loca y negó – lo siento, pe-pero hoy no p-puedo.

Ángela estaba completamente pasmada – ¿Cómo que no puedes? Edward ¿Qué te pasa? Hasta hace unos minutos estabas bien, y ahora… mírate.

Él suspiró algo cansado.

– Es por Bella ¿Cierto? Le hablaste aun cuando me prometiste…

– ¡Ya sé lo que te prometí! – Exclamó enfadado – ¡Mierda! – Blasfemó pasándose las manos por la cara – ¡Era mi amiga, podía tener algo de ella! Y ahora la perdí por la jodida promesa que te hice – finalizo sin dejar de gritar.

Ángela lo miró con los ojos acuosos.

– No pu-puedo estar con, contigo – dijo algo más calmado al ver que comenzaba a llamar la atención.

– Creo q-que…

– No, Edward está bien. Sé que he sido algo cargosa este tiempo, pero puedo mejorar, no me hagas esto por favor, no esta noche – le pidió entre sollozos.

Edward suspiró y la abrazó, tenían que darle el premio por ser el hombre con menos huevos de toda la puta historia de la tierra. Ángela respiraba más tranquila, en ese momento Edward se percató de que no solo atraían las miradas, sino que muchos como Newton o Tyler querían acercarse para burlarse en su cara.

Decidió salir lo más rápido posible – m-mejor te lle-llevo a casa – le dijo encaminándose con ella hacia la salida, la morena no protestó y se dejó guiar.

– No me vas a dejar ¿Cierto? – consultó ella cuando estuvieron frente a su casa.

Edward la miró de reojo – ¿Le ves fu-futuro a e-esto? – Preguntó cansado.

Ángela asintió – claro que sí, nos queremos… yo sé que con todo lo de Isabella me comporte muy infantil pero está bien, si quieres puedes volver a hablarle yo… nunca debí pedirte eso.

Edward resopló – a-ahora es-estas siendo in-infantil – le dijo mirándola severo, pero de igual manera se acercó para besarla.

– Te quiero – le dijo Ángela al separarse – y yo – respondió más por obligación que por otra cosa.

– ¿Está todo bien?

Él asintió – ma-mañana hablamos.

Ángela bajó del auto y Edward tomó el camino que llevaba hacia la casa de Bella, golpeó la puerta por varios minutos, pero nadie abrió. Incluso intentó escalar el árbol que daba a la ventana de su habitación, pero lo único que consiguió fue casi matarse.

_No hay nadie_, pensó sentándose en la entrada _esta con Jacob _le dijo su voz interior y la ira creció dentro de él. Se levantó y fue a golpear la rueda de su auto con frustración _y yo como imbécil tratando mal a Ángela cuando es la única que me quiere de verdad. _

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero comenzó a amanecer. Miró el reloj, eran las seis y media. Suspiró y entró en el auto, no quería que Bella lo viera ahí cuando volviera de donde sea que hubiera estado, sin embargo sus sentimientos lo traicionaron y se encontró escribiéndole una nota, ojala ella lo buscara después de leerla. Necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con ella.

**.**

Bella llegó a casa a las 7 de la mañana mortalmente cansada. Su avión salía a las 11 y apenas tenía tiempo para tomar una ducha, comer algo y repasar que no se le quedara nada importante. Podría dormir en el avión.

Le sorprendió ver un papel doblado en la entrada, lo tomó y lo dejó en la mesa de teléfono con rapidez. Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper habían quedado de estar a las 9. Apenas tenía tiempo.

Por suerte cuando sus amigos llegaron, ya estaba lista.

– Mira esa cara de trasnochada – la molestó Emmett mientras la abrazaba – no me quiero imaginar cómo quedó Jake.

Bella lo miró mal – Em, no empieces que me voy sola al aeropuerto.

– ¿Y quién cargaría tus maletas? Jasper con suerte se puede su propio peso – dijo teatralmente.

Jasper lo golpeó en el hombro.

– ¿No has pensado ser actor? – Preguntó Alice.

Emmett sonrió – lo tendré presente.

Emmett y Jasper metieron las maletas al auto, mientras Alice hablaba con su madre. Rose aprovechó para acercarse a la castaña.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Bella.

La rubia la miraba con preocupación – ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso con Edward?

Isabella suspiró – lo mismo de siempre – dijo con tono cansado – no logramos entendernos, no logramos encajar de ninguna manera, por lo menos eso lo dejamos en claro.

Rose la abrazó – Iremos a verte a Nueva York – dijo para cambiar de tema y Bella lo agradeció.

– Bella, necesito anotar una dirección, voy a sacar este papel – dijo Alice acercándose a la mesa donde estaba el teléfono.

– No hay problema.

Alice continuaba hablando con su madre – sí ya anoté mamá, de vuelta paso a ver esas pinturas y te digo que me pareció – colgó y al guardar el papel notó que había algo escrito, lo desdobló y lo que leyó la dejó atónita.

Miro a Bella que aun conversaba con Rose y sonrió con tristeza, la castaña la miró preocupada y se acercó.

– ¿pasa algo Alice?

La pelinegra asintió – que te voy a echar de menos – le dijo abrazándola.

En ese momento Emmett habló – dejemos las despedidas para el aeropuerto, estamos algo atrasados y tenemos que llegar a Port Ángeles con tiempo.

Una vez en el aeropuerto los minutos pasaron volando y cuando menos lo esperaban llamaron a los pasajeros con destino a Nueva York a abordar. Bella se despidió de sus amigos con la promesa de que ellos viajarían a la gran manzana a visitarla.

Alice la alejó un poco para hablar – Bella, Edward me contó lo que le había pedido Ángela y… yo en tu lugar habría hecho exactamente lo mismo, mi hermano fue muy tonto, pero te quiere.

Isabella la miró sorprendida y nerviosa.

– toma, esto estaba en tu casa, la dejó antes de que tu llegaras, lo sé porque la leí, no pude evitarlo – la castaña tomo el papel con las manos temblorosas.

– Esto no cambia nada – le dijo mirándola fijamente.

Alice se encogió de hombros – eso no lo sé, nunca fuiste muy sincera conmigo respecto a Edward, pero te importa

– No – negó ante la atónita mirada de su amiga.

Bella suspiró cansada de todo eso – Edward hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser alguien importante para mí – le dijo devolviéndole el papel.

Alice lo aceptó y sonrió con tristeza – no sabes cuánto lamento oír eso.

Se despidió de ella y de los demás y comenzó a caminar.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Rose mirando el papel que Alice sostenía en las manos.

– Una nota de Edward, estuvo en la casa de Bella hoy en la madrugada, como no llegó le dejó esto.

– ¿La leíste?

Alice asintió – sí, y es muy tierna ¿Sabes?

Rosalie suspiró y se la quitó de las manos.

– ¡Oye, que haces! – se quejó la pelinegra

La rubia corrió mientras le gritaba a Bella que se detuviera.

– ¿Rose que pasa? – su amiga la abrazó y con disimulo metió la nota en el bolsillo de su abrigo – cuando vuelva a ver a mi amiga quiero ver a la de siempre, no a la deprimida ni gallina.

La castaña la miró pasmada – yo también te quiero – le dijo algo sentida.

– No seas tonta, lo digo porque no me gusta la Bella depresiva.

Isabella sonrió – voy a superar esto – le dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

Caminó hasta atravesar la puerta en embarque, sentía el corazón apretado, pero no quería llorar. Conversar con Jacob hasta que amaneció la tenía muerta de cansancio pero no se arrepentía, había sido una buena decisión.

Se sacó el abrigo debido a la calefacción y al meterlo dentro de compartimiento de bolsos de mano, cayó un papel.

¿Era el que le había entregado Alice y no había querido aceptar? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allá?

Tuvo la intención de romperlo, por unos segundos los miró con la intención de hacerlo… pero no tuvo el valor, sonrió pensando en Rose, era cierto que estaba convertida en toda una cobarde.

Se tomó su tiempo, pero finalmente desdobló el papel, las manos le temblaban y el corazón sin querer había comenzado a latir aceleradamente.

_Sé que no tengo derecho a decir nada, pero supongo que si no estás en casa es porque estas con Jacob… espero que él te cuide. Yo sólo venía a decirte que comprendo y respeto que estés cansada, y que quieras dejar nuestra amistad hasta acá. Pero también quiero que sepas que yo… yo aguantaría cualquier cosa… mil peleas como las que hemos tenido solo por una tarde bajo la lluvia contigo._

_Y no estoy confundido, jamás lo estuve. Por favor hablemos._

_Te quiero, Edward_

Bella no podía creerlo, releyó las líneas un par de veces con el corazón en la mano y las lágrimas brotaron solas, sin siquiera poder contenerlas, se llevó el papel al pecho y lo apretó contra sí. Maldito Edward Cullen, lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba por provocar en ella sentimientos tan intensos que la hacían desconocerse, lo odiaba por hacerla recordar aquel día en el claro, lo odiaba por besarla, por haberle entregado a él su primera vez…

Jamás escapaba de algo, pero en ese instante se sintió así. Sintió que escapaba de él y de todo lo que la hacía sentir. Como una delincuente y una cobarde.

* * *

**Bien.**

**Acá estamos **

**Creo que el capitulo me quedó algo triste... pero tiene que ser así.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, a pesar de todo.**

**Nos leemos el Lunes, sin falta!**

**Saludos :)**


	33. Distancia, vacaciones y algo más

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Ya es lunes otra vez! _

_Espero hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana._

_Como siempre agradecer por sus reviews :) _

_acá dejo otro capitulo_

_Les aviso que también tiene una canción, pero es opcional_

_'Far away' de Nickelback. Aparece la palabra canción, pero ahí ustedes ven si la ponen o no._

_Eso._

_¡A leer! :)_

_._

* * *

**CAPITULO 33**

Edward se levantó para almorzar y Esme lo saludó con cariño.

– ¿Por, por qué no me des-despertaste? – Preguntó aun aletargado.

– Porque habías llegado pasado de las seis, necesitabas descansar.

Él sonrió – ¿Dónde está Alice?

– Ah, cierto. Te iba a preguntar porque no habías ido ¿Tan enojados están tú y Bella?

Edward la miró sin comprender – ¿Por, por qué lo p-preguntas?

– Pensé que irías a despedirla.

– ¿D-Despedir a quién?

– A Bella ¿No sabías que hoy se iba a Nueva York? – Preguntó mirándolo con algo de tristeza, él negó dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Eso no podía ser cierto ¿Bella se iba a Nueva York? ¿Hoy? – ¿A q-que hora?

Esme se acercó a acariciarle el pelo – ya se fue hijo, su vuelo partía a las 11.

Edward la miró con los ojos brillosos.

Esme intentó decir algo, pero él la frenó – v-voy a es-estar en mi ha-habitación.

– ¿No ibas a almorzar? – preguntó preocupada.

– No, no. No t-tengo ha-hambre.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y se refugió en su cuarto. Una vez allí se tiró en la cama intentando retener las lágrimas, entonces lo de la fiesta si había sido una despedida, después de todo no había sido su imaginación.

**CANCIÓN**

Ahogó un gemido lastimero y se las arregló para llegar a la radio y poner un disco de Nickelback, seleccionó una canción al azar y los acordes de la guitarra que daba el inicio a _Far away_ inundaron la habitación.

Quedó petrificado, la primera estrofa la escucho en silencio, sin ser capaz de hacer nada, solo oír todo lo que sentía en ese momento saliendo a través de los parlantes.

Por que había sido muy tonto, sabía perfectamente que había cometido muchos errores con Bella, como haberla hecho esperar… y ahora solo quería una oportunidad. Una oportunidad para decirle todo lo que sentía. Solo había una diferencia con la canción. Se suponía que él le decía que ella sabía, pero Bella en realidad no, no sabía cuanto la amaba y sin poder evitarlo cantó el coro mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón.

_**That I love you**__ / Que te amo_

_**I have loved you all along**__ / Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo_

_**And I miss you**__ / Y te extraño_

_**Been far away for far too long**__ / Estando tan lejos por tanto tiempo_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**__ / Y sigo soñando que tu estarás conmigo_

_**and you'll never go**__ / Y que nunca te irás_

_**Stop breathing if**__ / Dejo de respirar_

_**I don't see you anymore**__ / si ya no te veo más_

La verdad de aquellas palabras le atravesó el corazón como una daga, no sabía hasta que punto le había afectado la noticia de que Bella se había ido hasta que no termino de cantar el coro. Aun así no pudo evitar seguir cantando.

_**On my knees, I'll ask**__ / De rodillas te preguntare_

_**Last chance for one last dance**__ / Hay oportunidad para un ultimo baile_

_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**__ / Porque contigo yo soportaría_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**__ / Todo el infierno para poder sostener tu mano_

_**I'd give it all**__ / lo daría todo_

_**I'd give for us**__ / daría todo por nosotros_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**__ / Daría cualquier cosa pero nunca me rendiría_

_**'Cause you know,**__ / porque tu sabes_

_**you know, you know**__ / tu sabes, tu sabes_

Pero él se había rendido. Se había rendido incluso antes de haberlo intentarlo. Se había quedado en la comodidad de su caja de cristal, había elegido lo seguro, lo fácil. Porque estar con Ángela había sido eso, muy fácil.

Él jamás, en ninguno de los aspectos de aquella relación había dado el primer paso. Ni siquiera le había pedido ser novios como correspondía, simplemente habían aceptado, ambos, que estaban juntos después del beso.

¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso? Ángela siempre sabía que decir y que hacer, él no.

Quizá estaba siendo dramático, pero tenía la sensación de que su mujer ideal, su alma gemela era Bella, y ni siquiera la había buscado, quizá por eso había demorado tanto en verlo, en reconocerlo. Porque sabía que era especial y la quería en su vida, pero no lo había hecho bien.

Tal vez, con el pasar de los meses ella encontraría a un hombre que viera todo eso que él no había visto a tiempo y que tendría la valentía suficiente para decírselo… y ella pasaría el resto de su vida con aquel hombre y no con él.

_**I wanted**__ / Lo que quiero_

_**I wanted you to stay**__ / Quiero es que estés aquí_

_**'Cause I needed**__ / porque necesito_

_**I need to hear you say**__ / necesito oirte decir:_

Y Cantó con más fuerza.

_**I love you**__ / te amo_

_**I have loved you all along**__ / Yo también te he amado desde hace mucho_

_**And I forgive you**__ / Y te perdono_

_**For being away for far too long**__ / Por haber estado lejos tanto tiempo_

_**So keep breathing**__ / Así que sigue respirando_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you any more**__ / porque no voy a dejarte ir nunca_

_**Believe it**__ / Créelo_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**__ / Abrázame y nunca me dejes ir_

_**keep breathing**__ / Sigue respirando_

_'_**_Cause I'm not leaving you any_****_more_**_ / porque no voy a dejarte ir nunca_

_**Believe it**__ / Créelo_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**__ / Abrázame y nunca me dejes ir_

Las imágenes de todo lo que había vivido alguna vez con Bella no paraban de volar por su mente. Por un lado sentía como si acabara de perderla, pero lo lejano de sus recuerdos le hizo darse cuenta que hacía ya mucho tiempo que había perdido a Bella.

Y aunque la había besado la noche anterior, eso solo había sido un oasis, lo verdaderamente bueno, había pasado hace mucho.

**.**

Edward pasó toda la tarde encerrado en su habitación, Esme estaba muy preocupada y en cuanto Alice llegó se lo hizo saber a su hija.

– yo pensé que sabía – le dijo con tristeza.

La pelinegra la abrazó – no, ninguno de nosotros se lo dijo por pedido de Bella y la verdad, él estaba tan centrado en Ángela que pensé que no le importaría demasiado – _Como a Bella _dijo para sí.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Alice lo rompió.

– Voy a ir a hablar con él – le dijo a su madre mientras subía las escaleras.

Si era sincera ella estaba desconcertada. No entendía los sentimientos de su hermano, le había dicho que estaba enamorado de su amiga pero seguía con Ángela, incluso había dejado de hablar con Bella por eso.

Tocó su puerta y esperó – Edward, hablemos – le pidió cuando se dio cuenta que no pensaba abrir – sabes que puedo empezar a hablar desde el pasillo, no hay nada que me lo impi… – no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando la puerta se abrió

– ¿Estas bien?

– De ma-maravilla – respondió el sentándose en el sofá.

Alice lo imitó – ¿Tan malo ha sido tu día?

Edward bufó – Peor que malo – respondió abatido

Alice lo examinó por un minuto.

– ¿Y todo por Bella?

Edward se quedó callado. No quería admitir delante de su hermana que la castaña conseguía trastocarle todo su humor, ya no con su presencia, sino con su ausencia.

La pelinegra suspiró – no los puedo entender, ni a ti, ni a ella. Mírate, estás mal y no sé si es porque Bella no está o porque no te dijo que se iba ¿Me puedes ayudar a comprender?

Edward bufó frustrado – Me siento i-idiota. He intentado con-convencerme de que las c-cosas entre ella y yo no habían cam-cambiado, que aunque es-estuviéramos distanciados cuando lo ne-necesitara iba a c-contar con, conmigo, pe-pero…

Alice esperó a que continuara, como no lo hizo lo alentó – ¿Pero qué?

– P-Pero ella me bo-borró p-por completo de su v-vida. Y me lo me-merezco… C-Cuando me en-enteré que se había ido… No sé, creo q-que hasta hoy no era con-consciente que real…mente ella y yo ya no somos nada, p-pero soy imbécil, por-porque no somos nada hace m-mucho.

– No sé porque tengo la sensación de que llevas mucho tiempo con todo esto dentro

Edward giró para mirar a su hermana a los ojos – por..., porque hace mucho que no pu-puedo hablar con nadie… Ni Bella, ni-ni siquiera tu… Siento que solo me q-queda Ángela

– Pero con ella no hablas.

– No, no de Bella. No p-puedo.

Alice lo abrazó – sabes que conmigo puedes hablar siempre, reconozco que he estado algo distante porque… bueno fuiste muy tonto al dejarte avasallar por Ángela pero siempre voy a estar aquí para escucharte.

Él asintió, pero Alice no se movió – ¿q-qué más q-quieres pre-preguntar?

La pelinegra negó – no preguntar, más bien decir...

Edward la miró esperando que hablara.

– Leí la nota que le dejaste a Bella.

Edward la miró sorprendido – ¿La m-miró? ¿te d-dijo algo?

Su hermana negó – la debe haber leído en el avión… fuiste muy tierno.

– ¿Y e-eso de que me sirve?

Alice rodó los ojos – ¿Qué vas a hacer con Ángela?

El chico suspiró – no sé… la qui-quiero pe-pero, no lo su-suficiente, ella me-merece más.

– ¿Entonces?

– No sé, de-debería ter-terminar pe-pero no sé como, no sé c-como se hacen esas co-cosas.

Su hermana lo miró y resopló.

– Tienes que dejar de ser tan cobarde, mira hasta donde te ha llevado.

Edward la miró dolido – no es so-solo cobardía – se defendió – inten-intenté dejarla ayer pe-pero lloró y… no qui-quiero hacerla sufrir, no lo soportaría. Además…

Dejó la frase inconclusa y Alice lo miró esperando a que continuara – Además ¿Qué? ¿Edward?

– Además… Bella ya no está, se fue sin des-despedirse p-por lo que ya no soy impor…tante para ella

– Edward, no entiendo que es lo que quieres decir.

Él se aclaró la garaganta antes de hablar – Quizá po-podría funcionar.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó horrorizada.

– Voy a ver co-como se dan las co-cosas en verano.

– No la vas a dejar – susurró como confirmación y lo miró tremendamente decepcionada.

Edward agachó la mirada, sabiendo muy bien que Alice estaba desilusionada, porque a pesar de todo lo que había pensado al escuchar aquella canción, él seguía siendo un cobarde. Y dejaría que Isabella rehiciera su vida en Nueva York.

**.**

Pasaron los días y con la llegada del verano también llegaron las cartas de aceptación de las Universidades. Rose, Alice y Emmett habían quedado en la prestigiosa Universidad de California en Los Ángeles (UCLA), a la única que habían postulado, porque no quería ir a ninguna otra.

Edward había recibido carta de la Universidad de Princeton, UCLA y Stanford, no sabía qué hacer, Ángela se había alegrado porque también había quedado en Stanford y quería que estudiaran en la misma universidad.

Finalmente le había dicho que se iba a UCLA por pedido de sus padres, para que no dejara sola a Alice.

– ¡Jasper irá a Los angeles también! – le contó extasiada de felicidad una tarde en la que estaba en su habitación mirando hacia el techo.

– Stanford lo había aceptado, pero prefirió estar conmigo, yo le dije que no era necesario, son solo 4 horas entre Palo Alto y Los Ángeles pero dijo que de ninguna manera me dejaba sola ¿No es tierno?

Edward la miró y esbozó una sonrisa – lo es – admitió mientras la abrazaba.

– Lo q-quieres mu-mucho ¿no?

Su hermana asintió levemente sonrojada. Pero se alejó unos centímetros para mirarlo algo más seria.

– ¿Cómo estás tu?

Edward sonrió – bien, es-estoy con-contento con Ángela

Alice asinitó, últimamente no sabía si lo que su hermano le decía era verdad o no, había aprendido a ocultar muy bien sus emociones y eso la tenía contrariada.

– En 5 días voy a Nueva York – dijo para ver su reacción.

Edward la miró unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros, tomando un libro – que lo pa-pasen bien.

Alice bufó derrotada.

El verano siguió su curso, Edward había comenzado a trabajar en una librería de Port Ángeles, aunque Esme le había dicho que a pesar de que había tratado de negarse, Isabella había pagado los pasajes a Nueva York, porque siempre lo había visto como un préstamo. Y ella junto con Carlisle no habían tenido otra opción que aceptar la devolución.

Eso lo había contrariado mucho, él quería ser el que les devolviera el dinero. Aun así, pagaría por lo menos su pasaje. Encontraría la forma de hacerle llegar aquel dinero. Quiza por medio de Alice o Rose.

Por otro lado, había dejado de componer y con ello había dejado de ir a la cabaña, lo había intentado una vez pero el dolor que sintió al sentarse frente al piano y ver el libro para componer que Bella le había regalado había sido demasiado grande como para soportarlo. No quería nada que le recordara a la castaña, a esa que ni siquiera podía nombrar. Se excusó en el tiempo que le demandaba el trabajo y Ángela.

La explicación que le había dado a Ángela era que Carlisle le había quitado las llaves como castigo por hacer llorar a Esme.

Y en realidad la había hecho llorar, al decirles que para su cumpleaños quería ser un Cullen, solo un Cullen. Esme había llorado mientras lo abrazaba con efusividad, y Carlisle igual.

Con Ángela las cosas estaban bien, cuando no trabajaba pasaba las tardes en la casa de la morena y había veces en que los besos se le iban de las manos, tocaba sus senos le acariciaba el vientre, pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

Le asustaba y enrabiaba la idea de que ella podía haberlo convertido en un eunuco, pero no tenía con quien conversarlo.

Además admitirlo frente a alguien suponía también admitir que seguía pensando en ella y hacía un mes que no sabía nada sobre ella.

Su hermana junto a Jasper, Emmett y Rose habían viajado a Nueva York, pero ninguno de los cuatro le comentó algo sobre la castaña y no iba a ser él quien preguntara.

Suspiró antes de acostarse, al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños, no tenía sueño así que puso música tenue y se acomodó en la cama para leer. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sumido en la lectura, pero lo sobresaltó el sonido de su celular, lo tomó y notó que era un mensaje:

_Feliz cumpleaños, Edward. B._

Dejó de respirar y el celular comenzó a temblar en su mano, era ella. Lo había saludado a pesar de todo, Sus ojos se iluminaron vidriosos, había sido la primera en saludarlo, tal cual como lo había sido él, en septiembre, hace ya varios meses atrás.

Sonrió. Sonrió como un idiota, como un niño con su primera bicicleta. ¿Debía contestarle? ¿Debía agradecerle el saludo? Negó con la cabeza antes de volver a dejar el celular en la mesa de noche.

Seguramente lo había echo por educación, después de todo, él era el hermano de su mejor amiga y aquel mensaje era sumamente formal… pero no pudo evitar su reacción, el corazón aun estaba acelerado y sus manos completamente sudorosas. ¡Mierda! Era un simple mensaje.

_Eres un tonto. _Pensó para sí.

Su cumpleaños estuvo bien, lindo. En familia y con sus amigos y su novia. Le habría gustado que aquella chica de ojos color chocolate también hubiese estado presente, pero era algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

Las semanas siguieron pasando y con ello el fin del verano. Se acercaba la Universidad y todos estaban nerviosos. Además veía sufrir a Ángela por su inminente separación.

– Solo son cu-cuatro horas – le dijo cuando conducía para dejarla en su casa.

– Iras a verme ¿No? porque yo si lo haré – respondió la morena mirándolo con suma atención.

Él se concentraba en el camino.

– C-Claro, además v-viajaré se-seguido. Aun no ter-termino las se-sesiones con Andreu – le dijo mientras apagaba el motor y la miraba.

– Te quiero, Edward – susurró acercándose para Besarlo.

Y él se dejaba querer, así que gustoso le respondió el beso.

– ¿Cuándo viajas a Los Ángeles? – Preguntó la muchacha al separarse.

– En tres d-días más – respondió algo perdido por la conversación.

– A mí me quedan 5 días aun de vacaciones.

Edward le sonrió – eres afor-afortunada – le dijo acariciando su mejilla – nos v-vemos mañana.

Ángela salió del carro y él emprendió la marcha.

Justo en el cruce que daba a la reserva se topó con Mike y Tyler que le hicieron señas para que bajara el vidrió. Edward los ignoró.

– ¡Uh, E-E-E-E-Edward además de ser un jodido tartamudo es un cobarde! – gritó Mike mientras Tyler reía como un imbécil.

Edward bajó el vidrio con rabia – ¡No soy cobarde! – Exclamó enfurecido.

– ¡Vaya, pero que fluidez! ¿Decidiste salir del instituto para hacerte hombre? – continuó Mike en tono desafiante, Edward resopló con fastidio. – Vamos a ver de que estás hecho Edwarcito, te reto una carrera hasta antes de llegar al área Quileute – continuó en el mismo tono.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Te atreves? ¿O te vas a hacer pis en tus pantalones?

Edward bufó encolerizado –Newton, grabate este momento por...porque vas a ser humillado por este tar-tartamudo – exclamó fuera de sí.

Mike rió como un idiota, pero Tyler estaba asustado – Mike, creo que no es buena…

– A la cuenta de tres comienza la carrera. Tyler cuenta – dijo pero su amigo lo miró despavorido – ¡Cuenta carajo! - exclamó enojado.

Tyler pegó un salto pero hizo lo que Newton le ordenaba – Uno... dos... tres.

Edward se concentró en la voz de Tyler y salió disparado en cuanto el numero tres salió de su boca, pero aquella sensación de irritación que sintó al verse ridiculizado por Mike, desapareció en cuanto su auto comenzó a tomar velocidad, a él no le gustaba la velocidad y sabía perfectamente por qué.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar en el volante y ráfagas de lo que había pasado hace ya más 4 años volvieron a su mente, comenzó a sudar sin poder controlarse.

Frenó con fuerza al verse sobrepasado por los recuerdos que comenzaban a llegar, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vería a continuación.

Mike pasó por su lado, y se volteó a verlo para levantarle el dedo del medio, al fijar la vista de nuevo en el camino se dio cuenta que una persona estaba parada en el, frenó pero no alcanzó a hacerlo a tiempo.

El chirrido de las ruedas contra el asfalto y con ello el sonido de impacto dejó a Edward estático, aquello se parecía tanto a aquella vez… Estuvo unos minutos dentro del coche asimilando lo que había pasado, de que todo era real.

Luego a trompicones salió del auto y corrió los 300 metros que lo separaban de aquel accidente, aun en shock, comprobó que Mike había atropellado a Harry Clearwater.

Tambaleó dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

La sangre, los quejidos de Tyler y el cuerpo inerte de Harry desataron un torbellino no solo de recuerdos, sino que también de emociones que había ocultado por tanto tiempo en su subconsciente.

* * *

**Bien.**

**Vamos a ver como sale de esta Edward.**

**Algo difícil para cualquiera... espero poder subir mañana**

**Prometo que haré todo lo posible.**

**Esperos sus comentarios acerca de que les pareció el capitulo**

**Saludos! :)**


	34. Accidente y Funeral

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Disculpen lo tarde_

_Pero como dice, más vale tarde que nunca_

_Este capitulo es largo, en compensación por no haber subido ayer._

**_También tiene canción. __Aunque es opcional:_**

**_Make You Feel My Love de Adele_**

_Eso, _

_Espero que comenten_

_Necesito opiniones_

_Bueno, eso._

_¡A leer! _

_._

* * *

**CAPITULO 34**

A pesar de todo, se las arregló para llamar a su padre – Carlisle… una am-ambulancia, ne-necesito una…

Al otro lado de la línea, Carlisle se tensó – ¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien?

Edward no podía contestar esa pregunta, por lo que relató lo que tenía frente a sus ojos – hu-hubo un ac-acci-accidente en la re-reserva ¿Pue-Puedes venir? T-tres he-heridos – En 5 minutos – respondió su padre.

Cortó la comunicación y no fue capaz de seguir mirando a Harry, sintió que unas manos lo apartaban de la escena.

– ¡Cullen! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

A Edward le costó un par de segundos asimilar quien le hablaba.

– Ja…Jacob, Harry…

– Sí, lo sé. Lo vi y también vi a tus compañeros, están inconscientes, escuché como hablabas con tu padre, así que la ambulancia debe venir de camino. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Edward lo miró completamente aturdido – yo… ¡Dios! – exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, Jacob tampoco estaba mejor que él, el padre de Leah y Seth estaba tirado en la carretera y era notorio que no con vida.

– Mike me r-retó a una ca-carrera, acepté p-pero… no p-pude y fre-frené, él no lo y… y atropelló a… ¿Harry es-está bien? – preguntó sin poder terminar la frase

Jacob negó – no, no lo está.

La ambulancia y Carlisle llegaron en menos de 5 minutos, también lo hizo la policía. Jacob se acercó para explicar lo poco que sabía gracias a Edward. Mark, el agente policial tuvo la intención de acercarse al cobrizo, pero Jacob lo detuvo. – Creo que está en shock. No sé si le diría algo más de lo que me dijo a mí. ¿Podría esperar antes de hablar con él?

En ese momento Esme apareció en escena, Edward apenas lo notó, estaba completamente ido mientras veía como su padre junto a los de emergencia atendían a a Harry Clearwater y a Mike y Tyler quienes estaban inconscientes.

Esme lo zarandeó con delicadeza al ver que no reaccionaba a las palabras, estaba completamente desesperada.

– Edward ¿Hijo, qué pasó?

Edward la miró descolocado, pero no fue capaz de responder.

– Hijo, por favor – le pidió conteniendo las lágrimas.

– Re-recordé… esa n-noche – susurró con la mirada perdida

Esme lo abrazó con fuerza – tranquilo cariño, todo va a estar bien.

Pero nada estaba bien y Edward lo sabía.

Carlisle antes de irse le pidió a Jacob que llevara a la esposa de Harry al hospital y el muchacho asintió algo ido, pero no puedo evitar preguntar – ¿Se va a recuperar?

Carlisle lo miró seriamente – me temo que no, pero es algo que tengo de decirle personalmente a Sue.

Jacob asintió y emprendió camino a la casa de Sue. Carlisle se acercó al policía.

– Mark, ¿Mi hijo tiene que ir a la prefactura a declarar?

– Es lo que corresponde – dijo serio pero dándole una palmadita en el hombro – el chico Black me dijo que el único testigo es Edward.

– Pu-puedo hacerlo – dijo en un balbuceo, acercándose a la conversación que mantenía su padre y el policía.

Carlisle lo miró unos segundos y luego asintió – yo tengo que ir al hospital. Esme te acompañará – y se alejó antes de que Edward pudiese preguntar lo mismo que Jacob hace unos segundos.

Esme le abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto.

– ¿Y el mio? – preguntó él como un autómata.

– Emmett vendrá a buscarlo.

Y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que pronunció de camino a la comisarí madre lo miraba preocupada, era como volver al pasado, cuando Edward era solo un niño asustado, y shoqueado por la situación que le había tocado vivir.

Una vez dentro, Mark lo trató con sumo cuidado.

– Solo quiero saber que ocurrió.

Edward lo miró sin llegar realmente a fijar su vista en él – Mike… que-quería una ca-carrera… acepté, pe-pero no me gusta la ve-velocidad. Frené, él no lo hizo y luego sentí el ru-ruido.

Mark lo miró unos segundos – hacer carreras es ilegal – dijo tratando de sonar calmado.

– Lo, lo lamento – susurró Edward aun con la mirada perdida.

– Mark ¿Es necesario? ¡Mira como está! – exclamó Esme interponiéndose entre él y su hijo – además el chico Newton siempre lo molestaba, creo que esta vez pasó algo parecido

– Sra. Cullen…

– Sabes mi nombre – lo interrumpió ella.

– Esme… sé que somos amigos, pero es mi trabajo.

Ella suspiró – Lo sé, solo digo que el auto de Edward estaba lejos del accidente, quizá Newton lo retó a una carrera, pero él finalmente no la aceptó ¿Podrías dejar que fuera a descansar? Ya es tarde.

Mark resopló pero estuvo de acuerdo, Edward no se exponía a nada grave, más que al shock de haber presenciado un accidente. El responsable era el chico Newton.

Como un autómata Edward subió al auto de su madre y esperó a llegar a casa.

Alice salió al encuentro de su hermano, Emmett, Rose y Jasper se mantuvieron en segundo plano.

– Ed, ¿Qué… Qué hacías en la reserva? – preguntó con delicadeza.

Pero él como venía haciendo desde que todo había pasado miró hacía el vacío – Mike – susurró con voz ahogada – él… yo… mamá sabe – dijo al no ser capaz de explicar todo otra vez – qui-quiero estar solo – continuó sin mirar a nadie – voy a es-estar en mi cuarto.

Su hermana, sus amigos y su madre lo miraron preocupados, solo cuando Carlisle llegó, a eso de las 5 de la madrugada Edward bajó.

– ¿C-Como está Harry? – preguntó con voz contenida.

Carlisle lo miró con tristeza – él… falleció, se lo llevaron para velarlo en la reserva.

Edward asintió y otra vez se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Las horas pasaron y Edward se encerró en su mundo, no quiso comer nada al desayuno, solo bebió café. Emmett llamó a Ángela pensando que era la única persona que iba a poder contener a Edward en un momento así, pero él insistió en que quería estar solo y subió a su habitación.

– Creo que tenemos que llamar al doctor Smith – le dijo Esme a su esposo.

Carlisle asintió – lo hice, está en un congreso en Florida, llega mañana en la tarde.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras tanto? Edward está mal, peor que cuando lo atendiste hace 4 años – dijo su esposa con voz ahogada por la pena. Se abrazaron preocupados y tristes.

**.**

Alice entró al cuarto de Edward sin pedirle permiso, él la ignoró y estuvieron en silencio durante toda la tarde. Llegadas las 10 de la noche, Emmett asomó su cabeza por la puerta para llamar a la pelinegra.

– ¿Te ha dicho algo? – Preguntó una vez que estuvo en el pasillo.

– Solo me dijo que les dijera que estaba dormido… se está guardando todo para si mismo y me preocupa mucho.

– ¿No quiere hablar ni con Ángela?

Alice rodó los ojos – Uf… ¡Ni me la nombres! No… ni con ella, y encima la muy histérica ha subido con la intención de hacer un show solo porque Ed no ha querido verla… No sé en que momento se volvió tan insoportable.

Emmett la miró sorprendido – ¿Cuándo subió que no me di cuenta?

– Ni idea – respondió Alice – por suerte, iba saliendo hacia al baño y me la topé en el pasillo. Edward tiene que estar tranquilo.

– Creo que fue una mala idea haberla llamado – contestó con gesto de disculpa.

Alice le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

– Creo que todos pensamos que podía ayudarlo en este momento, pero esta claro que no es así… por suerte se fue.

– Sí, pero a mí me dijo que volvería mañana temprano – le comentó Emmett

Sintieron el ruido de un auto y antes de que Alice pudiera preguntar Emmett se adelantó – es Jasper, le pedí que fuera a la reserva para saber a que hora será el funeral mañana.

– ¿Crees que Edward querrá ir? – Consultó la pelinegra

– no me sorprendería que así fuera – respondió Emmett.

Edward comió algo a la cena y antes de que Alice y Esme abandonaran la habitación para dejarlo dormir pregunto – ¿A q-que hora es el fu-funeral?

– En la tarde, a las 6 – contestó su madre.

Él asintió – voy a ir – comentó con seguridad.

– Iremos todos – respondió su hermana.

**.**

Al otro día Emmett fue a la florería por coronas de defunción, se topó con Jacob que andaba en las mismas.

– ¡Em! – saludó sin mucho entusiasmo.

Emmett lo abrazó con cariño – ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien, dentro de lo que se puede. Apoyando a Leah y Seth, sobre todo a Seth que tiene 15 años…

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Jacob hablara – ¿Cómo está Edward?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Emmett.

– ¿La verdad? …Como un zombie.

Jacob torció el gesto.

– ¿Les contó que Mike lo había retado a una carrera?

Emmett asintió – Esme nos lo dijo. Pero no lo entiendo ¡A Edward no le gusta la velocidad! – exclamó sin entender como había llegado a eso.

– Bueno, quizá se hartó de las burlas… pero cuando lo meditó, ya no le pareció buena idea y por eso frenó… y fue cuando Mike impacto a… a Harry, por cierto el desgraciado despertó y no se acuerda de nada… hijo de su madre – susurró con odio.

Emmett suspiró con cansancio – Edward no ha hablado mucho, está encerrado en su habitación y con suerte come… recordó lo de sus padres y esta mal. Solo dijo que iría al funeral ¿Nos vemos allá?

Jacob asintió – Pero llegaré tarde porque Bella me llamó para ir a recogerla al Aeropuerto.

– ¿Qué Bella qué? – Preguntó pasmado.

– Dijo que no quería molestarlos, viene a recoger algunas cosas que le faltan para la universidad.

Emmett bufó – ¿Y a qué hora se supone que llega?

– A las cuatro y media, así que nos da tiempo de llegar.

– ¿Vas a llevar a Bella al funeral?

Jacob asintió.

– No, no… ni se te ocurra – espetó Emmett alzando un poco la voz.

– ¿Por qué no? Bella conocía a Harry, era muy amigo de su padre y querrá ir a despedirlo.

– Jake, si Bella se entera de esto, se va a enterar de que Edward estaba ahí y que está mal y no…

– Bueno, por eso, Bella debe ser la única persona a la que Edward le contaría como se siente en un momento así – lo interrumpió Jacob como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– No, Jacob – Refutó Emmett – Bella no es un pañuelo descartable, ni para Edward ni para nadie. Ellos decidieron poner distancia de por medio y tenían sus razones, ahora tiene que hacer cada uno su vida sin el otro, por muy mal que le venga eso a Edward en estos momentos. Él eligió a Ángela.

– ¡Pero todo el pueblo lo sabe! – Se quejó Jake – pues llévalas a comer y regresas cuando todo esté terminando.

Jacob miraba a Emmett algo incrédulo, pero el chico fue firme. Realmente por muy mal que estuviera Edward, Bella estaba por encima de él en sus prioridades. Sin embargo por suerte o por desgracia, Jacob sabía cosas que Emmett claramente no, y además su instinto le decía que Bella lo mataría se le ocultaba algo así. Por lo que no le quedaba otra que contarle.

**.**

Jacob sonrió al divisar a Bella y su madre.

– ¡Hola, loquita! – Exclamó abrazándola con efusividad, cuando la soltó hizo lo mismo con Renée – ¡Renée! ¡No sabes cuando me alegro de que todo haya salido bien!

Renée carcajeó por la efusividad del moreno.

– ¡Jake! Han pasado menos de tres meses desde que no nos vemos – dijo Bella mientras lo miraba con cariño.

– Bueno, eso es cierto… pero han pasado un par de cosas… ¿Te parece si te las cuento en el auto? Tenemos prisa.

Bella alzó una ceja – ¿Prisa?

– Si… ¿Me siguen? ¿O no confían en mí? – preguntó mirándolas para guiñarles un ojo, madre e hija soltaron una carcajada.

Pero siguieron a Jacob que había tomado las maletas y caminaba solo un par de pasos por delante. Una vez dentro del coche, miró a Bella algo inquieto.

– Lo que te voy a contar pasó solo hace dos días… y tienes que decidir a donde quieres que te lleve y Renée también, es decisión de ustedes ¿ok?

Bella asintió con una sonrisa.

– Si mi hija acepta, pues yo también – declaró Renée.

Jacob tomó aire – hace dos días Mike atropelló a Harry Clearwater, quien falleció.

– ¿El padre de Leah y Seth? – preguntó Renée interrumpiéndolo, él asintió.

– Pero eso no es todo. Cullen… Edward – se corrigió – estaba ahí, y…

– ¿Qué? Y… Cómo esta Edwa… digo ¿Cullen?

Jacob la miró ceñudo – Llámalo Edward, que lo de Cullen no te va... Fisicamente está bien, pero…

– ¿Pero qué? – Preguntó Isabella con un claro gesto de preocupación.

– Está en shock, por lo que me contó Emmett, recordó el accidente de sus padres y no ha hablado mucho… está encerrado en su cuarto, solo dijo que quería ir al funeral y tiene a todos preocupados.

Bella suspiró – pero sigo sin entender...

– Hoy es el funeral de Harry, y aunque Emmett me pidió que no lo hiciera, tenía pensado llevarte.

– ¿Emmett no quiere que vaya? ¿Por qué?

– No quiere que te acerques a Edward… no quiere que seas tú la que lo consuele.

– Pero Jake, me dijiste que no quiere hablar con nadie.

Jacob rodó los ojos con impaciencia – Porque contigo no ha tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

– ¿Y como lo sabes?

– Intuición masculina – bromeó y ahora fue el turno de Bella de rodar los ojos.

Renée estaba atenta las expresiones y gestos de su hija, pero no quería meterse, era algo que debía decidir Bella.

– ¿Y que quieres que haga yo? – preguntó la castaña después de unos segundos en silencio.

– Solo ir al funeral, para que te vea y sepa que estas ahí. Si después quiere seguir encerrado en sí mismo, habrá que respetarlo.

– Jake, me estás pidiendo demasiado… además yo no hago milagros – se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

– Bueno, es tu decisión, o vamos a la iglesia… que es donde estarán todos, o te llevo a casa, y nos olvidamos de todo esto. ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

Bella miraba a Jacob algo seria. No le gustaba que le hicieran encerronas, no cuando las opciones eran ayudar o dejar de lado a una persona, daba igual que fuera Edward o quien fuera. Ella nunca había sabido decir que no ante algo así, pero… Edward le había hecho el daño suficiente como para que ella ya no quisiera saber nada de él, ni siquiera si estaba bien o no.

– Bells, voy a donde decidas – le comunicó Renée.

– Llévanos a casa – pidió con seguridad.

Jacob y Renée la miraron sorprendidos, pero el chico decidió no insistir más. Al fin y al cabo quería y conocía a Bella, así que sabía que si estaba tomando una decisión así era porque Edward le había hecho mucho más daño del que él podía imaginar.

Llegaron a Forks y Jacob entró las maletas, las de Bella no pesaban mucho porque estaba casi vacía para poder llevar lo que faltaba, cosa muy diferente de la Renée.

– Gracias Jake – susurró Bella.

El chico miró su reloj – Bueno… el funeral empieza en 20 minutos, así que ya me tengo que ir – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando estaba a punto de despedirse de Renée la solicitud de Bella hizo que parara en seco – ¿Me da tiempo a cambiarme?

– ¿Te cambias en 5 minutos? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Bella le dedicó media sonrisa – Si… ¿Má, tú te cambias?

Renée asintió – en 2 minutos estoy lista.

Cuando llegaron a la iglesia, ya estaba todo el mundo dentro. Decidieron quedarse al final de pie para no molestar a la gente que ya había tomado asiento.

Bella se fijó únicamente en Edward durante toda la misa y a pesar del millón de cosas que pasaban por su cabeza no apartó la mirada ni un segundo de él. Iba de traje, ella lo veía de espaldas y pudo reconocer que quien estaba a su lado era Ángela.

Él no tenía ni idea de que Bella pudiera estar tan cerca.

Al terminar la misa, todo el mundo salió de la iglesia. Bella intentó escabullirse entre la gente, no solo porque no sabía como acercarse a Edward, sino porque todavía no se había encontrado con sus amigos.

Junto a su madre llegaron hasta el lado de Sue y sus hijos. Seth apenas era un niño y lo abrazó con fuerza, con Leah las cosas fueron un poco más incomodas, después de todo ambas eran las ex novias de Jacob.

– Lo siento mucho – dijo con timidez – sé lo que se siente perder a un padre.

Leah la sorprendió con un abrazo – sé que lo sabes y agradezco que estés acá.

Después de aquello no pudo evitar chocar con Emmett y Rose.

– ¡Me pareció verte entrar con Jacob, pero pensaba que era imposible! – exclamó un poco serio, al igual que Rose.

– No se les ocurra regañarme – pidió en un susurro.

– ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que volvías? – preguntó Rose.

Bella sonrió tenuemente – quería darles una sorpresa, vine con mamá a buscar cosas que me faltan.

Rose la abrazó con cariño – me alegra volverte a ver en Forks.

Emmett negó con la cabeza antes de hacer lo mismo que su novia – ¿Dónde está Reené? – Preguntó al separarse – está con Sue.

En ese momento Alice y Jasper aparecieron en su campo de visión.

– ¿Bella? – preguntó la pelinegra sin poder creer que su amiga estuviera ahí.

Bella sonrió algo tímida – no te enojes, quería darles una sorpresa – se defendió antes de que su amiga le reprochara algo.

Alice la abrazó mientras sonreía tristemente – esta bien, me sorprendiste mucho – dijo con voz apagada.

Bella iba a preguntar si estaba bien pero su amiga se adelantó – ¿Te importa que nos apartemos un poco? Quiero hablar contigo.

– Claro, vamos.

Las dos se alejaron un poco de la multitud y se sentaron en un banco cercano.

– Bella, sé que la ultima vez que hablamos de Edward me dijiste que no te importaba pero… me gustaría que hablaras con él. Te necesita.

Bella suspiró – Alice, no lo sé… enserio. Jacob también me ha pedido lo mismo, pero… Edward y yo llevamos mucho tiempo distanciados.

Alice no estuvo de acuerdo.

– Eso no importa, ustedes siempre se han sabido entender y escuchar. Fueron juntos a Nueva York cuando Renée estaba mal, eso no se puede borrar de un día para el otro – expuso con total sinceridad.

–Alice, han pasado casi tres meses desde que no nos vemos y no nos hablamos desde mucho antes. No creo que…

– Yo creo que solo va a hablar contigo – la interrumpió la pelinegra – Lleva dos días en casa sin abrir la boca. Ni siquiera come. Se la ha pasado tumbado en la cama sin hacer absolutamente nada, ni llorar. Yo… entiendo que esto es un golpe horroroso, presenciar un accidente, recordar por lo que pasaste… es como para quedarse en shock y mucho más… y tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de lo que haga cuando por fin salga de eso.

Bella tomó aire para relajarse – Edward siempre ha sido un poco especial para contar lo que siente… Pero lo hará, pronto se sentirá mejor y hablará con ustedes. Alice si no quiere hablar ni contigo…

– Solo inténtalo por favor… – suplicó con los ojos vidriosos.

Bella hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, aunque realmente dudaba de que pudiera haber ningún tipo de acercamiento entre ella y él. Cuando se acercó de vuelta a donde estaban Emmett y los demás, se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que Ángela y Jacob se habían acercado al grupo.

– ¿Y pudiste hablar con Edward? ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Rose a Ángela.

– Pues… no, no he hablado mucho con él.

Bella la miraba con mucha atención, deseando que pudiera decir algo que le diera una pista de cómo se sentía Edward. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que Edward intentaba hablar con ella y Ángela no conseguía comprenderle.

Jacob miró a su alrededor – Por cierto… ¿dónde esta?

– Se ha ido – contestó la muchacha

– ¿A casa? – preguntó Bella.

Fue extraño. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, unas sorprendidas por su interés como las de Emmett, Rose y Jasper, otras satisfechas como la de Alice y Jacob, y alguna incómoda… como la de Ángela.

– No lo sé, solo me ha dicho que quería estar solo. Dudo que vaya a su casa – respondió Ángela con cierta molestia.

La conversación siguió su rumbo y Bella volvió a parecer ausente, no solo no intervenía, sino que no prestaba atención. Nadie se molestó tampoco en hacerla participar de la conversación, por lo que poco a poco se fue alejando.

Decidió irse de allí. Si no estaba Edward ella no tenía nada que hacer, ya había hablado con Sue y sus hijos, y había intentado mostrarle su apoyo.

Pero Bella tampoco quería ir a casa. No sabía si la tristeza que le recorría todo el cuerpo era solo fruto de pensar en como podía sentirse Edward o era porque había empezado a recordar ella su propia historia. Empezó a dar vueltas por el pueblo sin rumbo fijo, aunque su seguridad al moverse no la delatara en ese aspecto.

Llegó a un parque sin pararse a pensar si alguna vez había estado ahí, aunque le sonaba la zona.

Ángela había notado como Isabella se había escabullido de la multitud, y había optado por seguirla.

No pensaba decirle nada, ni echarle nada en cara. Esos dos días le habían hecho darse cuenta de que aunque ella quería mucho a Edward, eso no era suficiente; él se venía abajo a su lado y ella no había podido hacer nada.

Estaba claro que no eran el uno para el otro, pero tenía curiosidad por saber hasta que punto Bella y Edward si lo eran… o quizá tampoco. Al ver que Isabella se detenía ante un árbol grande, se escondió en otro.

Se sentía ridícula, pero no quería que si optaba por dar la vuelta, la viera. Y ya empezaba a dudar de que Isabella hubiera salido en busca de Edward.

**[Momento canción] **

En ese momento Bella se paralizó, lo vio y su corazón se apretó, estaba sentado en una roca con la cabeza entre sus manos. Era él… pero no se atrevía a caminar hacia allá. Edward creía que estaba solo, y ella quería respetar eso.

Tuvo la intención de dar media vuelta para darle la intimidad que parecía querer al apartarse de todo el mundo, pero eso solo lo pensó una fracción de segundos en el momento en que vio como Edward se dejaba caer hasta el suelo toda intención se derrumbó.

El sonido de su llanto se hizo claro y audible no solo para Bella sino también para Ángela, lo que la hizo salir de su escondite olvidándose de que pudieran pensar cualquiera de los dos si la veían ahí.

Bella tomo valor y se sentó justo detrás de Edward con suma delicadeza, en la roca en la que él había estado sentado hasta hace unos segundos.

Él lloraba de manera desconsolada. Bella apoyó su cara en la espalda de él y lo abrazó. Empezó a acariciarle el pecho para calmarlo, ya que el llanto tan fuerte empezó a hacer que se agitara. Edward en ningún momento rechazó a la persona que se le acercó. Tenía el rostro tapado con las manos y no sabía quien era, pero no le importaba.

Fuera quien fuera había llegado en el momento oportuno. Llevaba dos días sin ser consciente de lo que había sucedido y de todo lo que había recordado. Ahora que no podía negárselo más, lo último que quería era estar solo.

Ángela observaba la imagen paralizada muy cerca de ellos. Oía a Edward llorar desde allí y veía como no era reacio a que Bella lo consolara.

Por un lado se sentía bien por él, por otro le dolía mucho no ser ella quien hubiera sabido llegar en el momento justo con las palabras o el gesto adecuado. Dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí. Edward no estaba solo y en el fondo, nunca iba a estarlo. Aunque eso significase perderle para siempre.

El llanto de Edward se había calmado, pero él seguía con las manos en la cara. No sabía si era Alice o Ángela quien lo estaba conteniendo, pero estaba seguro de que era una de ellas dos. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al oír la voz de quien lo abrazaba.

– Tranquilo Ed, tranquilo – susurró mientras seguía frotándole el pecho – Estoy aquí.

Edward se destapó la cara pensando que se había vuelto loco y acababa de sufrir una alucinación, pero antes de poder girarse el aroma frutal de Bella lo golpeó. Se giró lentamente porque no acaba de convencerse… ella estaba en la otra punta del país. No podía ser.

Bella le pasó las manos por la mejilla para limpiarle las lágrimas ya que ahora la miraba de frente.

– ¿Mejor?

La castaña estaba temblando. No podía ser que él siguiera revolucionando todo su ser, le costaba creérselo.

Se había convencido de que Edward no existía, de que aquel mensaje que le había enviado para su cumpleaños había sido simple educación. Que no le importaba lo que le pudiera pasar. Pero allí estaba ella, no solo con el corazón apretado por verlo así, sino que también temblando por tenerlo cerca… tan cerca.

Edward cerró los ojos y más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Isabella hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho y le acarició el pelo mientras él sólo lloraba.

La castaña suspiró con fuerza, tratando de ser fuerte para él, no quería verlo así, pero no podía hacer nada más que consolarlo, reconfortarlo con cariño para demostrarle que no estaba solo, verlo tan desarmado, hacía que el corazón le doliera mucho. Como si el dolor de Edward de alguna manera también fuera el suyo.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, no solo estaba juntos otra vez, sino que era como si el distancia jamás hubiese existido.

De cierta forma era increíble, porque después de que habían decidido alejarse el uno del otro, después de varias discusiones y reconciliaciones, después de descubrir por separado que solo se sentían únicos cuando estaban juntos, después de haber probado los labios del otro y de haberse entregado a una noche de pasión… Habían decidido distanciarse y no intentarlo más. No podían ser amigos y no podían ser nada. Pero allí estaban, juntos y apoyándose, aunque fuera solo por llevarse la contraria a ellos mismos y al destino.

Edward suspiró y la abrazó con fuerzas, era lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos. Aunque también quería hablar, prefería mil veces el contacto y las caricias que le brindaba Isabella ¿Qué más podía pedir él en un momento así? entre sus brazos nada podía estar mal.

**.**

Ángela volvió a la iglesia y se encontró con que Carlisle y Esme aun estaban allí junto a los amigos de Edward. En el fondo prefería no haber encontrado a nadie.

Alice la tomó del brazo para frenarla – ¿No estabas con Edward?

Ángela negó con la cabeza. Estaba triste, pero eso Alice no solo parecía no notarlo sino que parecía no importarle lo más mínimo.

– ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si Emmett me dijo que te habías ido a buscarlo!

– Cuando se fue, me dijo que quería estar solo.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Está solo!? – Exclamó más preocupada que antes

– No – refutó la morena – Isabella ha ido a buscarlo.

Alice suspiró algo más tranquila – Pero… ¿Y si no lo encuentra? ¿No habrá ido a casa?

Ángela la miró con gesto serio y algo molesta – Ellos se encontrarían aunque tuvieran un mundo entero de por medio – y tras decir eso se giró y se marchó.

Alice no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sabía que Bella iba a conseguir que su hermano hablara y se desahogara.

Se sintió mal por lo bruta que había sido con Ángela, y al fijarse con más detenimiento, le sorprendió lo triste que estaba su "cuñada". Pero al menos Edward no estaba solo. Jasper la abrazó y eso la sacó de sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Bien.**

**Nos leemos mañana o pasado.**

**Ya no prometo nada. Pero será pronto.**

**Espero sus reviews...**

**Saludos :)**


	35. Heart of Stone

___**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios_

_de verdad me alegran, sobre todo esas conjeturas que hacen._

_Vamos a ver si los capítulos que vienen cumplen con sus expectativas._

**_Si quieren, al inicio del capitulo pueden poner la canción Heart of Stone de Iko_**

**_ya saben es parte del soundtrack de Breaking Dawn 2_**

**_Pero es Opcional_**

_¡Eso, ¡A leer!_

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 35**

Bella seguía acariciándole el pelo a Edward aunque su llanto había cesado por completo.

Él miraba al frente, tenía el semblante serio pero estaba bien o todo lo bien que podía estar alguien en una situación similar al menos.

– G-Gracias – susurró después de un largo período de silencio.

– De nada – respondió ella de la misma manera.

Me… me c-cuesta creer que estés acá –volvió a decir Edward, todavía mirando al frente.

Bella sonrió, había extrañado todo de él – ¿En Forks?

Él negó – Con… Conmigo

El silencio volvió a reinar durante unos minutos – ¿C-Cómo sa-sabías que estaba acá?

– No lo sabía… He venido paseando.

– Ese, ese es nu-nuestro banco – dijo él señalando hacia el lado – Aquí vi-vimos la luna llena ¿te acuerdas?

Bella examinó el parque, los faroles y el banco.

– Se me hacía conocido, pero hasta que no he visto los faroles, no he caído – respondió acariciándole la mejilla.

– Re-recordé esa noche – susurró de repente Edward – En la ra-radio so-sonaba Sinatra y Mamá iba can-cantando… P-Papá sonreía al ver-verla… y fumaba. El cigarro se le res-resbaló de las manos… se q-quemó y… – volvió a suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos, no quería volver a llorar.

Bella lo miraba atenta, ante esa pausa aprovechó para acariciarle el pelo para darle fuerzas, iba a escucharlo sin interrumpir, como tantas veces hizo en el pasado.

– Solo bajó la vista por un se-segundo… un se-segundo y… ve-venía ade-adelantando un auto en sen-sentido c-contrario. C-Cuando lo vio ya era tarde. Im-impactamos de frente. Papá mu-murió instantanea…mente, mamá no… yo, yo la miré a-aturdido… me dijo que me cui-cuidara y q-que me quería.

Bella cerró los ojos, no deseaba llorar, pero le era casi imposible. Edward estaba devastado y ella se sentía de igual forma.

– Me lo re-repitió un mon-montón de veces, me d-dijo que fuera b-bueno y que n-nunca los ol-olvidara…. Me p-pidió per-perdón por abandonarme… sostuve su m-mano hasta que su co-corazón d-dejo de latir.

Respiró profundamente porque necesitaba aire – Tenía los ojos ver-verdes, igual q-que yo… no p-pude d-decirle que la q-quería… nin-ninguna jodida palabra sa-salió de mi boca ¡Y lo que más quería era decirle cuanto la amaba! – gritó mientras volvía a llorar.

Bella lo abrazó otra vez, y las lágrimas que había contenido escaparon libremente por sus mejillas.

– To-todos estos años sen-sentí que mi co-corazón era una piedra, que no po-podía res-respirar, que estaba vacío y que ya no era el mismo. Esa noche no solo per-perdí a mis p-padres, tam-también me perdí a mi m-mismo.

– Ed – susurró Bella aclarándose la garganta – lo importante es que ahora lo recuerdas… es doloroso. Pero tienes que levantarte y seguir luchando.

–P-Pero es di-difícil... mi vida era per-perfecta antes de eso. Era un niño nor-normal de todas las maneras po-posibles – suspiró frustrado – Y ahora mi-mírame, un jo-jodido tar...tartamudo.

Bella lo miró con desaprobación – Sabes que la tartamudez es algo que puedes superar. De hecho lo estás haciendo – respondió sin dejar de acariciarlo – Andreu también te lo ha dicho ¿No?

Edward asintió.

– Además. Nadie es "normal". A ti y a mí nos ha tocado más difícil que a otras personas... eso es innegable. Pero eso es parte de la vida, las cosas para bien o para mal no son todo color de rosa.

Él sonrió tristemente – ¿Rosa? Yo veo to-todo negro.

Ella sonrió de igual forma – vas a superar esto, eres fuerte y tienes personas que te quieren a tu lado… no las alejes ¿Si?

Bella no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo al lado de Edward consolándolo, diciéndole lo importante que era para Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rose, Emmett… pero omitió cualquier oración que los llevara a hablar de su relación. Tampoco había nombrado a Ángela, aunque estaba segura de que si Edward seguía con ella era por eso que dicen de que siempre triunfa el amor.

Por su parte Edward tampoco tenía fuerzas para un posible enfrentamiento, y todo lo que le había hecho él a ella era como para una guerra en toda regla.

Ya había anochecido y Edward sintió que a Bella comenzaba a castañearle los dientes, aunque ella trataba de ocultarlo. Aun así su preocupación se centró en ella. Por lo que se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa. Aun no estaba listo para dejarla partir.

Isabella dejó que la acompañara a casa, con la condición de que Carlisle lo pasara a buscar. Edward se frenó en el porche y la miró con un sonrisa algo más animada – Mu-Muchas g-gracias… enserio.

La abrazó con cariño y la castaña correspondió el abrazo, pero enseguida se alejó un poco de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Por, por c-cuanto tiempo te q-quedas? – Preguntó con rápidez al ver que el auto de Carlisle se acercaba.

– Dos o tres días más – respondió ella.

– ¿Nos vemos mañana? – volvió a preguntar él. Bella asintió con una sonrisa y entró en su casa.

¿Volvía todo a ser lo de antes? Edward no lo sabía con certeza, pero desde luego lo deseaba, esta vez no dudaba en que si Ángela llegaba a poner la más mínima objeción, no iba a haber tiempo para pensárselo, ya ni siquiera pensaba que seguir con Ángela fuera un acierto.

Bella por el contrario tenía muy claro que nada volvería a ser lo de antes.

Ella no podía ser amiga de Edward Cullen.

Le molestaba reconocerlo, pero dicen que el primer paso para superar un problema es ese, y su problema es que estaba locamente enamorada de ese chico.

Porque no solo sentía por él lo que nunca había llegado a sentir por alguien, sino que todos esos sentimientos parecían inamovibles.

A pesar del tiempo, del infinito número de peleas, de todo el daño que le había hecho… Ella seguía enamorada, seguía sin poder estar a su lado y no temblar, o notar un millón de mariposas revolotear en su estómago con su tacto.

Pero esta vez las cosas iban a ser diferentes. Aunque iban a ir a la misma universidad, Alice se había encargado de comentárselo como quien no quiere la cosa, se iba a alejar de él enserio, pero pensaba ser clara antes.

No quería que él pensara que lo estaba dejando de lado, no como había hecho él una vez. Iba a ser sincera con sus sentimientos y él tendría que entenderla y aceptar su decisión. Porque corresponderle a todo lo que sentía sabía que era imposible.

Había triunfado una historia de amor, pero era la de Edward y Ángela… no la suya.

Al otro día estuvo empacando lo necesario para su nueva vida universitaria, y aunque había hablado con Renée, esta había decidido quedarse en Forks, y viajar de vez en cuando a Nueva York y por supuesto a Los Ángeles para visitarla.

Isabella no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero su madre ya era grande y tenía que dejarla hacer su vida, así como ella la dejaba hacer la suya.

Había recibido la visita de sus amigos, aunque ellos también estaban afinando los detalles para partir a L.A. Alice le agradeció el hecho de haber hablado con Edward y le comentó que su hermano estaba con su medico foniatra.

**.**

Edward se sentía mejor, después de haber hablado con Bella y con Andreu, era como quitarse un peso de encima, sin contar que estaba feliz de volver a tener a la castaña en su vida.

Aunque ¿Realmente era así? Lo daba por sentado y esa duda lo hizo frenar en seco todos sus pensamientos.

Tenía que hablar con Bella, tenía que asegurarse que todo iba a volver a ser como antes.

Sin pensarlo demasiado le mandó un mensaje:

_"Hola, ¿podemos vernos? Sé que ayer estuviste conmigo muchas horas y que debes estar cansada de mí, pero me gustaría pasar un rato contigo. Así me cuentas que tal Nueva York. No me atreví a llamarte… si no quieres o no puedes mandame un mensaje, sino nos vemos a las 6 en nuestro parque ¿si? Un beso."._

Bella estuvo un buen rato pensando una excusa decente para no encontrase con él, al fin y al cabo su viaje a Forks era solo para llevarse cosas que le eran útiles y Edward no tenía porque tomárselo mal. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que quizá, sólo era que no quería estar solo, por lo que aceptó encontrarse con él.

Una vez en el parque y como era lógico, Edward se olvidó de porque había querido juntarse con Bella.

Había estado, como era de esperarse, algo decaído durante el día. Pero las horas que pasaron juntos les recordaron a sus buenos tiempos, cuando las peleas eran algo esporádico y pasaban muchísimas horas al día conversando de sus cosas.

A pesar de las protestas de la castaña, otra vez la acompañó a su casa.

– Bueno, ya hemos llegado, ¿contento? – preguntó Bella.

Edward sonrió.

– Si. Quería a-alargar al ma-máximo la salida.

Isabella cambió su gesto alegre por una seriedad pasmosa. Estaba rezando por dentro para que no se le ocurriera decir nada que la dejara sin palabras, nada que la dejara indefensa y pensando que era el hombre más perfecto del mundo.

Edward al ver que no decía nada continuó – Bella… ¿Va a ser t-todo como an-antes? – Preguntó con timidez.

– ¿A que te refieres?

– A no-nosotros… Yo sé que...

– Edward, no… espera un poco – dijo interrumpiéndolo.

– Bella, te-tenemos que hablar, yo q-quiero…

– Si… tenemos que hablar – y lo tomó la mano para sentarlo junto a ella en la entrada de su casa.

La castaña no sabía como empezar, ese no era ni el lugar, ni el momento y no tenía las palabras listas, porque ni siquiera tenía claro que decir. Pero se había prometido ser sincera con él y no dejar que todo se pudriera más de lo necesario. No otra vez.

– Edward… tú y yo no podemos ser amigos. Eso creo que quedó bastante claro antes de que me fuera.

Él negó – Bella… por…por favor, no empieces a…

Pero ella ya estaba decidida así que volvió a interrumpirlo – Tengo que pedirte un favor Edward.

El chico asintió – dime.

– Tengo que decirte algo que…, para mí es importante, quiero que me escuches y no digas nada. Te adelanto que tampoco espero que me digas nada cuando haya terminado.

Edward la miró directamente a los ojos.

– Te es-escucho.

Bella intentó aguantarle la mirada a Edward lo cual dificultaba mucho la situación.

– Hace poco descubrí que… que el amor da miedo, da pavor porque tu vida se pone de revés. Descubres inseguridades que no sabías que existían y te das en cuenta que en realidad te da igual todo, todo excepto él. El mundo que conocías desaparece y pasas a formar parte de una realidad paralela.

Edward la miraba asombrado, quería decir algo, tenía que decir algo pero las palabras no le salían ¿Se había enamorado en Nueva York?

Bella se tomó su tiempo para continuar.

– Edward yo… yo te quiero.

El chico sonrió más aliviado – y yo – dijo tomándole las manos –Bella has sido, eres mi me-mejor amiga – se rectificó – Y si te enamo…raste, está bien.

Bella se soltó de su agarre – Déjame terminar – le pidió.

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo.

– Te quiero más que como amigo, intenté con todas mis fuerzas que fuera así pero… Yo te amo.

Bella se bloqueó al ver como cambiaba el gesto de Edward, pero decidió que una vez jugada, lo mejor era llegar al límite.

– Eres esa persona que me hace ser y hacer todo lo que te dije antes… no sé si todo empezó el mismo día que te conocí, o más tarde, pero yo hace mucho que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti. Incluso antes de estar con Jacob y de que tu estuvieras con Ángela yo ya tenía claro que me había enamorado.

Edward seguía mirándola fijamente, otra vez los ojos chocolates de la castaña lo reflejaban a él, igual que aquella vez en la puerta, después del accidente de Renée.

Aquella confesión lo había pillado desprevenido, ni en el mejor de sus sueños habría apostado a que Bella podría amarlo. Tenía una inmensas ganas de besarla, pero ¿Sería justo? Ella estaba segura de lo que decía pero él… antes de que ella se fuera, estaba seguro de que no habría dudado en decir que estaba enamorado, pero ahora…

Las cosas con Ángela habían estado bien durante los meses en que Bella no había estado y no había querido pensar en ella porque estaba seguro que Isabella lo había borrado de su vida… pero ahí estaba, diciéndole que lo quería, que realmente lo quería.

– Edward por favor… no me mires así – le pidió después de unos segundos en silencio.

Él agitó un poco su cabeza – P-Perdon, no sé ¿Cómo te estaba m-mirando? – preguntó alzando la ceja.

– Como siempre he querido que me miraras – susurró Bella mientras agachaba la cabeza.

– Bella, ¿Sa-Sabes que eres la mujer más es-especial que he co-conocido?

Bella sonrió con melancolía – Edward… yo sé que tú estas enamorado de Ángela, y que a mí solo me quieres como amiga. Yo te entiendo pero… necesito tiempo, necesito olvidarte para que podamos ser amigos. Al principio todo estaba bien, y me gustaría recuperar eso en algún momento.

Edward negó con la cabeza – no estoy ena-enamorado de Ángela, mi historia con ella…, eso ahora no im-importa. Yo… no sé como de-decírtelo, yo…

– Edward no te confundas, yo no espero nada, sé que tú no me puedes corresponder, pero… quería ser sincera, necesitaba serlo. No quiero que te agobies por esto. Solo quería que pudieras entender porque al menos por ahora nada puede volver a ser lo de antes.

Bella se despidió con una sonrisa y lo dejó sentado en las escaleras de su casa.

_Realmente eres un tonto, _le dijo su voz interior. Pero las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta.

Aun no podía creer, ni asimilar que esa castaña tan especial, tan maravillosa lo quisiera a él ¡A él! El sonido de su celular lo sacó de su abstracción.

– Alice, sí. Ya voy.

**.**

Bella se tumbó boca arriba en la cama.

Quizá las cosas no hubieran salido como en los cuentos de hadas, pero ella se sentía mucho mejor.

Se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Desde luego si hace cuatro días le hubieran dicho que iba a estar así con Edward solo 24 horas después de haber aterrizado en Forks, no se lo hubiera creído.

Pero se sentía bien.

Aunque las cosas entre ella y Edward tuvieran que estancarse por un tiempo, sabía que en algún momento todo volvería a ser lo de antes.

Sobre todo porque irían a la misma universidad.

**.**

Edward estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, pensaba en Harry Clearwater, en el accidente de sus padres y en Bella, sobre todo en Bella.

Decidió caminar antes ir a casa. Le mandó un mensaje a Carlisle y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Bella se iría al día siguiente ¡Y no tenía la más mínima idea de adonde! ¿A Nueva York? ¿Estudiaría allí?

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la casa de Emmett, suspiró y decidió que era tiempo de desahogarse con alguien y nadie mejor que él.

Emmett lo miró entrar en su habitación con gesto preocupado.

– ¿Qué pasa Edward? – Consultó sentándose una silla.

– Bella me quiere – dijo sin creérselo todavía.

– ¿Qué? – Emmett estaba algo perdido ¿Se refería a cariño de amigos o algo más?

– Dijo que está enamo…rada de mi – soltó respondiendo la pregunta que su amigo no había formulado en voz alta.

Emmet Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – ¿¡Qué!?

Edward bufó – ¡Solo vas a decir eso! – espetó malhumorado.

Emmett negó, aun shockeado

– No, no… claro que no. Pero me tomas por sorpresa Edward. Además Bella nunca me dijo nada. Ella… – se pasó las manos por la cabeza – ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

– Hace un rato. Me dijo que ne-necesitaba tiempo p-para que las cosas fueran como antes, p-pero… no sé si qui-quiero que to-todo sea como antes.

Emmet lo miró sin entender.

– ¿Es por Ángela? ¿Estás enamorado de ella? ¿Enserio?

Edward negó – no, de Ángela no me he acor-acordado hasta que la nom-nombraste. Yo… Bella se va mañana. Y si la de-dejo es-escapar se va a ol-olvidar de mí y no quiero.

Su amigo lo miró incrédulo – ¿También la quieres? ¿Así como ella te quiere a tí? Lo siento si lo que hago son solo preguntas, pero Bella merece ser amada, no un capricho o trofeo que te suba el ego – dijo volviendo a su lado protector, ese que siempre le salía con la castaña.

– ¿Y quien te dijo que la quiero como un capricho? ¡La Amo! – espetó con ferosidad.

Y tanto él como Emmett se sorprendieron.

– La amo – susurró otra vez – p-pero no sé que decirle y… está Ángela tam-también. Tengo que cor-cortar con ella.

– ¿La amas? Edward ¿Sabes realmente como es el verdadero amor? ¿Ese que te hace temblar y pone tu mundo de cabeza? Ed, yo te quiero mucho, pero… no sé si el que está hablando es tu ego porque una chica maravillosa como Bella te dijo que te quiere, o son tus verdaderos sentimientos.

Edward bufó con rabía ¿Emmett se atrevía a cuestionarlo? Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

– Bella tocó mi corazón de todas las ma-maneras po-posibles. Besé a Ángela muchas veces cre-creyendo que era ella ¡Dios! Estaba celoso de Jacob Black. Mi corazón da un vuelco cada vez que la veo, cada vez que me sonríe y que pu-puedo aspirar su aroma.

Se sentó y tapó su cara con sus manos.

– Pa-Para bien o para mal, qui-quiero a Bella mucho más que co-como una simple amiga. Estoy jodido ¡Hasta com-compuse una canción para ella! Solo pa-para ella.

Emmett lo escuchaba admirado y conmovido.

– Nunca tuve opción Em, ja-jamás. Desde el mo-momento en que la ví estuve condenado. Me ena-enamoré de ella sin querer, sin bus-buscarlo y si no está con, conmigo ya nada va a ser lo lo mismo.

– Edward… tienes que decírselo. Tienes que decírselo ahora.

– Pero Ángela…

Emmett lo miró como si estuviera loco – Ed, termina con Ángela ya, eso no tiene sentido.

Edward no se atrevió a mirarlo.

– Eddie…te aviso que aunque estés enamorado de una chica valiente no hace que se te contagie la valentía por ósmosis ¡eh!

Edward bufó.

– ¡Que no me llames Eddie! – Reclamó enojado.

– -Ya, ya. Pero insisto que la osmosis no funciona.

– ¿Estás muy gra-gracioso o es solo mi im-impresión?

Emmett sonrió – ¿Sabes qué? No voy a seguir esta discusión, porque tienes más cosas que hacer… O te la juegas por Bella o simple y llanamente eres estúpido.

– ¿Sabes a que Uni-Universidad se va?

Emmett sonrió con suficiencia.

– Eso vas a tener que preguntárselo a ella.

Edward salió de la casa de Emmett con ganas de correr donde Bella y besarla sin importar el mañana, pero no podía hacerle eso a Ángela…, no otra vez.

La chica le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa triste.

– Dis…disculpa la hora – le dijo entrando al salón.

Ángela negó – Está bien, supongo que es importante – dijo con voz apagada.

– ¿Qué pa-pasa Ángela? Te veo mal p-pero…

La morena lo miró a los ojos – Pero no sabes el porque ¿no?

Edward asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que la chica siguiera hablando.

– Sé a lo que viniste… viniste a terminar conmigo.

* * *

**Bien, **

**Mañana veremos como se da la conversación de Ángela y Edward**

**No me maten.**

**No era mi intención dejarla ahí, pero así se dieron las cosas.**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Saludos :)**


	36. Torbellino de sentimientos

___**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias a las que siempre fielmente comentan_

_Pero han bajado los reviews y eso me desanima un poco._

_En fin_

_Veamos si este y el capitulo que viene revierte eso._

**_Aviso que hay otra canción en el capitulo_**

_**Pero como he dicho anteriormente, es opcional**_

_**James Blunt: Goodbye my lover **_

_Eso. _

_¡A leer!_

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 36**

Las palabras de Ángela lo pillaron desprevenido y quedó paralizado por unos segundos, de pronto no sabía que decir.

– Ángela yo…

– Se sincero, por favor – le pidió con voz ahogada.

– Per… Perdóname – dijo pasándose las manos por la cara – p-pero es verdad, no p-puedo seguir con esto.

Ángela asintió – Sé que no estas enamorado de mi, Edward.

Po un par de segundos se quedó mirándola fijamente. Nunca había podido hablar con ella claramente, y ahora parecía que fuera lo más habitual del mundo.

– Ángela...

– No me lo niegues más – interrumpió la morena. – Fue ella la que supo buscarte… y fue ella a la que dejaste que te consolara. Yo… me equivoqué, intenté luchar contra lo tuyo con Isabella pero…

– Bella y yo so-somos amigos – dijo en un intento por hacer de eso menos doloroso, no podía ser tan cruel y contarle la verdad.

– Lo sé. Pero si tu mejor amiga puede estar más cerca de ti que yo, aún cuando llevan meses sin verse ni hablarse… Es que lo que sientes por mi es demasiado insignificante.

Edward negó algo nervioso – esto no se tra-trata de Bella, sino de no-nosotros… yo, tú… lo in-intentamos p-pero no funcionó.

– No funcionó porque no me amas, si me amaras habríamos hecho el amor, si me amaras te habrías ido conmigo a Stanford.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente por varios minutos, Edward y como desde que había empezado la conversación, no sabía que decir.

– Déjalo así – pidió la morena – la universidad y la distancia va a ser buena para nosotros.

Ángela le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

– Eres una b-buena mu-mujer – dijo él antes de irse – la-lamento no haber p-podido ser lo que que-querías.

Ángela negó – fuiste eso y más.

Edward abandonó la casa de Ángela un poco aturdido, se esperaba recriminaciones y gimoteos. Pero nada de eso había sucedido, y… ¿Cómo se había enterado que Bella lo había encontrado en aquel parque?

Todo era muy extraño, en tan solo dos días su vida había dado un giro en 360 grados. Lo único que tenía claro era que la declaración de Bella lo había llenado de felicidad, su ruptura con Ángela lo había dejado indiferente, algo trastocado, pero indiferente.

Además no tenía tiempo que perder, corrió a su cabaña, a aquella que no visitaba desde hace meses, entró a su habitación con la cámara de video y comenzó una canción que conocía muy bien.

Cuando terminó ya eran casi las 12 de la noche, corrió a casa de Bella y se sorprendió al encontrarla parada en la puerta riendo con Jacob.

Se tragó el desconcierto y la rabia que sintió.

– Bella ¿Po-Podemos hablar? Q-quiero que veas algo – pidió mirandola solo a ella.

Jacob rodó los ojos – te espero adentro – le dijo a la castaña y Edward frunció el ceño. Eso no le gustaba nada.

Bella giró quedando frente a él.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora Edward? Creí haber sido clara contigo antes, necesito tiempo – dijo con voz cansada.

– Quiero hablar.

La castaña lo miró con extrañeza – ¿De algo en concreto o hablar por hacer ruido?

Edward sonrió y no sabía porque. Quizá fuera la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicaba Bella, que era sumamente contagiosa o algo que le decía que ahora las cosas si iban a salir bien.

– Q-Quiero que v-veas esto – dijo algo nervioso y pasándole una DvD – lo hice pa-para ti.

Bella no pudo decir nada. Se había quedado totalmente paralizada. No sabía ni siquiera si su cerebro estaba funcionando, de su corazón no podía dudarlo porque latía más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho nunca y parecía que pudiera saltar de su pecho en cualquier momento.

– ¿Para mi?

– Sí… Ángela y yo terminamos, bueno, más bien ella terminó conmigo, y yo….

Bella dejó de sonreír inmediatamente, y sus ojos se tornaron fríos ¿Ángela lo había dejado? ¿Venía a ella solo porque Ángela lo había dejado?

No solo su corazón empezó a calmarse, su cerebro empezó a funcionar… y no fue para pensar nada bueno.

– Espera – dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano – ¿Haces esto porque Ángela te largó?

Edward abrió los ojos estupefacto.

– No, no… yo, quería que su-supieras que ya no hay nadie entre no-nosotros… Bueno, salvo Jacob que te es-espera en tú casa… no sé que es lo que ti-tienes con él pero v-verte a su lado me ha da-dado mucha rabia…

Bella rió sarcásticamente – ¡Eres increíble! – Espetó para luego llevarse las manos a la cara – como pude decirte lo que sentía… soy idiota.

Edward la miró desconcertado.

– Bella… yo te q-quiero. Quizá este no sea el lugar ni la forma pe-pero…

La castaña lo miró de forma muy severa – Edward, hoy te dije en este mismo lugar que te amaba y sin haberlo planeado, ¿te dio la impresión en algún momento de que me estaba riendo de ti?

Edward la miró atónito – claro que no, solo…

Pero Bella ya no quería seguir escuchándolo – Pues a mí si me ha dado la impresión de que esto ha sido solo para reírte de mí…

Bufó sin poder controlar las palabras que salían de su boca – No quiero verte otra vez por acá, no para que te creas con el derecho a insinuar que puedo tener algo con Jacob, aun después de todo lo que te dije hoy en la tarde. Si lo que te da miedo es que me olvide de ti, puedes estar tranquilo, Jacob no lo consiguió antes menos lo va a hacer ahora. Aunque hay que reconocer que cuando haces estas cosas me lo pones muy fácil.

El chico se asustó – ¿Olvidarme?

– Odiarte

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos – dis-disculpa…

Pero antes de que él pudiese terminar la frase, Isabella se giró y subió las escaleras. Edward intentó cogerla del brazo para seguir hablando, pero solo atrapo aire. Se golpeó la frente con el puño cerrado.

¿Por qué todo con Bella era siempre tan complicado? Encima le sonreía con toda la naturalidad del mundo, no se había puesto nerviosa en ningún momento, en cambio él… a él tenerla tan cerca lo había dejado tonto.

**.**

Jacob la esperaba sentado en el sofá con gesto examinador.

– Tienes que agradecer que tu mamá tiene sueño pesado, vaya portazo que pegaste.

Bella bufó y se dejó caer a su lado – Edward es un tonto, viene acá porque Ángela terminó con él…después de todo lo que le dije en la tarde… y lo único que hace es insinuar que entre tu y yo hay algo.

Jacob alzó una ceja – ¿Algo? ¡Claro que hay algo! Somos amigos ¿no?

Ella rodó los ojos – sabes a lo que me refiero.

– ¿Segura que solo vino a eso?

– No, me dejó esto – respondió señalándole el DvD – me pidió que lo viera…

– Entonces me voy.

– ¡No! – exclamó.

Jacob la miró sorprendido – ¿Por qué? Tienes que verlo, si vino a dejártelo a esta hora…

Bella negó con la cabeza como una niña pequeña.

– Isa, no seas cobarde… nunca has sido así.

– Antes no… pero desde que conocí a Edward, no sé, no soy la misma. Hay aspectos en los que ni yo me reconozco.

Jacob se acercó a ella para abrazarla – quizá porque no te habías enamorado nunca.

La castaña se encogió de hombros – puede ser.

– Bueno, yo igual me voy… solo vine a entregarte el mensaje de Leah… ¿Sabes? Voy a jugármela, voy a ser paciente y esperar hasta que se de cuenta que no voy detrás de ella por lástima o pena… que realmente la quiero.

Isabella sonrió más relajada por el ánimo que desprendía su amigo.

– Sería una tonta si no se da cuenta… mañana voy a verla.

Jacon sonrió – no necesito una celestina ¿eh? Y ya que hablamos de jugar… ¿Por qué no jugamos a que ves ese dvd?

Bella lo miró incomoda.

– Porque no va a servir de nada, con Edward tengo la batalla perdida de antemano.

Jacob se fue y Bella se quedó en la sala mirando el Cd ¿Qué haría? ¿Se iba a dormir? ¿Sería tan cobarde?

La visita de Jacob la había distraído de todo lo relacionado con Edward, pero él una vez más se encargaba de que no lo dejara en el olvido.

Con un bufido de frustración abrió la caja.

Había una nota.

_Sé que la canción no es mía, pero de alguna forma expresa todo lo que no fui capaz de decirte hoy en la tarde, porque estaba aturdido y las palabras no son mi fuerte. Aun no. Pero si me das una oportunidad y ves esto, voy a enfrentarme a todo, voy a ser valiente por y para tí. _

_Edward_

Bella negó con la cabeza. Le había escrito un par de líneas con su letra perfecta y ella ya estaba hiperventilando. Con manos temblorosas se acercó al DVD y metió el Cd.

[CANCION]

Era él, estaba frente al piano mientras comenzaba a tocar una canción. Su perfil era tan hermoso que no pudo dejar de admirarlo por más que lo intentó, además se notaba que estaba nervioso.

Conocía esa canción, era de James Blunt.

**_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_**_ / ¿Te decepcioné o te fallé?_

**_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_**_ / Acaso tengo que sentirme culpable o debo dejar que me enjuicies?_

**_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_**_ / Y es que vi el final antes de querer empezar_

**_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._**_ / Al ver que estabas cegada, supe que gané_

**_So I took what's mine by eternal right. / _**_Así que con todo mi derecho cogí lo que era mío_

**_Took your soul out into the night. / _**_Te robe el alma al adentrarse la noche_

**_It may be over but it won't stop there, / _**_Puede que se haya terminado pero ésto no ha acabado aquí_

**_I am here for you if you'd only care. / _**_Estoy aquí para ti por si te interesa saberlo_

**_You touched my heart you touched my soul. / _**_Tocaste mi corazón, me llegaste al alma_

**_You changed my life and all my goals. / _**_Cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas_

**_And love is blind and that I knew when, / _**_me di cuenta de que el amor es ciego cuando _

**_My heart was blinded by you. / _**_me cegaste el corazón_

**_I've kissed your lips and held your head. / _**_Besé tus labios, sostuve tu cabeza_

**_Shared your dreams and shared your bed. / _**_Compartí tus sueños y compartí tu cama_

**_I know you well, I know your smell. / _**_Te conozco bien, reconozco tu olor_

**_I've been addicted to you. / _**_has sido mi gran adicción _

**_Goodbye my lover. / _**_Adiós mi amor_

**_Goodbye my friend. / _**_Adiós mi amiga _

**_You have been the one. / _**_Fuiste la única_

**_You have been the one for me. / _**_Fuiste la única para mí_

**_Goodbye my lover. / _**_Adiós mi amor_

**_Goodbye my friend. / _**_Adiós mi amiga _

**_You have been the one. / _**_Fuiste la única_

**_You have been the one for me. /_**_ Fuiste la única para mí_

Bella se permitió soltar un suspiro de confusión.

**_I am a dreamer but when I wake, / _**_Soy un soñador pero cuando despierto_

**_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take. / _**_No puedes romper mi espíritu porque son mis sueños los que tomas_

**_And as you move on, remember me, / _**_Y si cambias, recuérdame_

**_Remember us and all we used to be / _**_recuérdanos, así como todo lo que solíamos ser._

**_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile. / _**_Te vi llorar, Te vi sonreír_

**_I've watched you sleeping for a while. / _**_Te observé mientras dormías durante algún tiempo_

**_I'd be the father of your child. / _**_Me gustaría ser el padre de tus hijos_

**_I'd spend a lifetime with you. / _**_Me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo_

**_I know your fears and you know mine. / _**_Conozco tus miedos y tú conoces los míos. _

**_We've had our doubts but now we're fine, / _**_Tenemos nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien._

**_And I love you, I swear that's true. / _**_Y te amo, de eso sí que estoy seguro_

**_I cannot live without you. / _**_No puedo vivir sin ti_

**_Goodbye my lover. / _**_Adiós mi amor_

**_Goodbye my friend. / _**_Adiós mi amiga _

**_You have been the one. / _**_Fuiste la única_

**_You have been the one for me. / _**_Fuiste la única para mí_

**_Goodbye my lover. / _**_Adiós mi amor_

**_Goodbye my friend. / _**_Adiós mi amiga _

**_You have been the one. / _**_Fuiste la única_

**_You have been the one for me. / _**_Fuiste la única para mí_

Bella tenía los ojos vidriosos, había visto tocar a Edward, pero jamás cantar y lo hacía precioso, jodidamente perfecto, como era él. El corazón le latía acelerado y le temblaban las manos. Todas sus emociones estaban desbordadas.

**_And I still hold your hand in mine. / _**_Y sujeto tu mano con la mía._

**_In mine when I'm asleep. / _**_En la mía cuando estoy durmiendo_

**_And I will bare my soul in time, / _**_Y sostendré mi alma en el momento_

**_When I'm kneeling at your feet. / _**_En que me arrodille a tus pies_

**_Goodbye my lover. / _**_Adiós mi amor_

**_Goodbye my friend. / _**_Adiós mi amiga _

**_You have been the one. / _**_Fuiste la única_

**_You have been the one for me. / _**_Fuiste la única para mí_

Bella no aguanto y cerró los ojos sin poder creérselo ¿Era la única para él? ¿Todo aquello que decía la canción era para ella? ¿Así se sentía Edward? ¿Eso podía estar pasando? Su mayor sueño hecho realidad… pero le costaba asimilarlo. Y no tenía más que preguntas.

**_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. / _**_Estoy hundido, cariño, estoy hundido_

**_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow. / _**_Estoy, estoy tan hundido_

La canción terminó y Bella aun no reaccionaba, se quedó varios minutos ahí, pensando, asombrada y maravillada.

– Hija – susurró Renée

Bella se sobresaltó.

– Má… me asustaste – respondió limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas.

Renée la miró con cariño – ¿Qué vas hacer? – Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

La castaña la miró confundida por el torbellino de pensamientos y emociones dentro de sí.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer con qué?

Renée sonrió comprensiva – ¿Lo quieres?

Bella asintió – como nunca pensé que podría querer a alguien – admitió agachando la mirada – pero…

– ¿Pero qué? Cariño, ¿Sabías que Edward cantaba?

– No, solo que tocaba el piano – le contó algo ida.

– Bueno, creo que si él dejo de lado todos sus miedos para dedicarte esta canción… es porque te quiere también.

– Edward no puede quererme – dijo tercamente – al menos no como yo lo… lo quiero.

Renée suspiró – si no se lo preguntas, nunca lo vas a saber ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?

Bella la miró como si estuviera loca – ¿A esta hora?

– El amor hace locuras ¿No? Si no mira lo que hizo él – La alentó su madre.

– Mamá… tengo que olvidarme de Edward, solo me hace daño.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que nunca te lo dije pero siempre me llamó la atención la manera en que te movías a su alrededor.

Bella la miró sin comprender — ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de la manera en que se movían juntos, como si estuvieran sincronizados… Como si él fuera el centro del mundo para ti y para él también lo fueras, si tu te movías Edward se movía, si él lo hacía… entonces automáticamente ajustabas tu posición a la suya.

Isabella suspiró pesadamente – eso no quiere decir nada – dijo terca.

– ¿Segura? Yo que tu iría y le preguntaría directamente el por qué de ese video, una canción dice mucho… pero una mirada… una mirada dice mil veces más.

**.**

Edward no paraba de pensar en Bella, se la imaginaba con Jacob y le hervía la sangre.

Definitivamente era estúpido, ¿Cómo le había dicho que Ángela lo había dejado? Era lógico que pensara que iba detrás de ella porque no quería estar solo.

Encima lo había estropeado más al sacar a Jacob a colación, y haber dicho que sentía rabia de él. ¡Rabia! Es que ni siquiera había sido capaz de reconocer que era por celos, Bella debía creerlo un idiota integral.

Antes de entrar en la cabaña pateó una piedra con todas sus fuerzas. Siempre tarde, él con Bella siempre reaccionaba tarde, empezaba a pensar que lo hacía a propósito.

Le mandó un mensaje a Alice, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para llegar hasta su casa. Se cambió y se puso el pantalón y la camiseta que usaba para dormir. Se tumbó en la cama pero solo consiguió darse vueltas en ella.

Bella ocupada todos sus pensamientos, todas sus preocupaciones, estaba tan linda esta noche, en realidad siempre le había parecido hermosa si era sincero.

A su mente llegaban imágenes de la noche que habían pasado juntos hace unos meses atrás, pero le daba la impresión de que sentía los besos todavía. Ni Ángela lo había besado nunca con tanta dulzura. Desde luego había algo en Bella que era especial, y ese algo conseguía transmitirlo con cada gesto.

Al final de nada había servido la canción, Bella no había ido a verlo y ya había pasado más de 2 horas, miró el reloj para comprobarlo, las 2:30 de la madrugada.

Cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido, golpearon la puerta con mucha fuerza. Se levantó de la cama algo sobresaltado. No la golpeaban con fuerza simplemente, la estaban aporreando como para tirarla abajo.

Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a abrir, cuando lo hizo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Aunque no pudo durar mucho. Bella lo miraba con mucha seriedad.

– ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – preguntó con tono frío.

* * *

**Bien, disfruten el sábado.**

**No sé si mañana tenga tiempo de subir**

**Además es domingo, así que lo más probable es que lo deje para el lunes**

**Aunque podría hacer una excepción **

**todo de pende de los reviews. **

**Saludos :)**


	37. Porque te amo

___**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_¡Hola! Como siempre agradecer a las que se dan el tiempo para dejar reviews :)_

_Pensaba no subir, pero como estoy lista para ver la entrega de los Oscars dije.._

_ya que tengo el capitulo acá... lo subo._

_Ven que no soy tan mala :D_

_Bueno. __¡A leer!_

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 37**

_– ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – preguntó con tono frío._

Edward se cortó – yo… Bella… pa-pasa y ha-hablamos.

La castaña no aflojó su gesto ni un segundo. quería, pero el orgullo y el miedo a que nada de eso fuera verdad le trababan.

Edward se rascó la nuca como señal de nerviosismo.

– ¿No… no te gus-gustó?

– No estoy diciendo eso, quiero saber por qué – y empezó a jugar con el cd entre las manos, ya que ella también estaba nerviosa.

Edward tomó coraje, pues ya había dejado que su yo más personal se ventilara, y había sido todo por Bella. No podía dejar que todo fuera en vano por no hacer un último esfuerzo, después de todo ella también lo había hecho.

Tomó aire y levantó la vista para mirarla.

– Por, porque no sé e-estar sin ti.

La castaña rodó los ojos, ella esperaba algo más – has estado sin mi 18 años y no te ha ido tan mal.

Edward quedó parado sin saber que decir, Bella suspiró frustrada, él no le iba a decir nada más. Lo veía en sus ojos. Caminó hacía la puerta pasando por su lado y devolviéndole el Cd.

Edward lo tomó por inercia, no sabía que hacer. Bella estaba demasiado a la defensiva como para intentar explicarle algo y a él solo le salía ser sincero con ella cuando lo miraba de manera cariñosa y comprensiva.

La vio llegar a la puerta y tomar el picaporte, y el terror de no volver a verla lo invadió. No podía dejarla ir, no otra vez. Recordó entonces la película que había dicho era su favorita y la adaptó a su realidad.

– Te quiero c-cuando frunces el entrecejo para di-dibujar.

Bella frenó en seco pero no se atrevió a volvear, eso no podía estar pasando.

– Te quiero cu-cuando ruedas los ojos por, porque di-digo que los Giants son unos pre-presumidos. Adoro la manera en que me sonríes por…, porque iluminas todo a mi al-alrededor… te quiero c-cuando des-después de pasar el día con, contigo mi ropa huele a tu p-perfume y q-quiero que seas tú la úl-última per-persona con la que hablo antes de dor-dormirme por las noches.

En ese momento Isabella volteó, la última frase era igual a la de la película, _Edward plagiador, _pensó para sí.

Edward suspiró y se acercó a ella.

– Por eso c-canté y toqué esta can-canción para ti… por, porque te amo. Estoy aquí, pa-parado frente a ti dándote mi co-corazón. Por-porque cuando te das cuenta de que q-quieres p-pasar el resto de tu vida con al-alguien, deseas que el resto de tu v-vida em-empiece lo antes po-posible.

Bella estaba estática, paralizada. Ella, la chica de las mil y una respuestas, no tenía absolutamente nada para decir. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso… menos que parafraseara su película preferida y la mezclara con su historia.

Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que Bella suspiró.

– ¿Y qué quieres que responda? Quieres que diga ¿_Esto es tan típico de ti? ¿Dices cosas como esa y haces que me resulte imposible odiarte_? ¿Quieres que imitemos una película?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

– No, quiero que desarrollemos la nuestra – respondió acortando más las distancias – Bella, pa-para mis eres c-como un ángel.

Ella se alejó, pero Edward ya estaba entregado.

– Estos m-meses sin ti fueron c-como caer en la os-oscuridad. Sa-Sacudes todo mi entorno y me gusta, por, porque solo cua-cuando estoy con, contigo puedo ser yo… y te amo.

Edward sonrió, resultaba tan fácil decírselo a ella.

– Lo supe des-desde el minuto en que te vi buscando tu maleta en el ae-aeropuerto.

– ¿Mi maleta? – preguntó atónita.

Él asintió – fui el pri-primero en verte... y la-lamento que me haya to-tomado tanto tiempo en-entenderlo, soy lento y me atoré… p-pero te amo.

Bella se tapó la cara con las manos y se largó a llorar.

Edward notó que algo se revolvía dentro de él.

Se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza para evitar que ella se zafara, pero Bella ni siquiera lo intentó.

– No llores Bella… no por mí.

Isabella se separó un poco de él sin dejar se sollozar – ¿Me amas?

Edward le acarició la mejilla – Sí, te amo y sé que tu ta-también… lo sé por, porque creo ciega…mente en tus pa-palabras, y quiero que hagas lo mismo. Créeme que te amo.

Bella estaba totalmente perdida en la mirada de Edward. Todo parecía un sueño, le estaba diciendo que la amaba y quería estar con ella.

Él pasó sus dedos por el pelo castaño de ella para apartárselo de la cara, y acercó lentamente los labios a su boca.

Isabella se dejó llevar, sabía que eso era hundirse hasta el fondo, pero por lo menos no tenía que mantenerle la mirada a esos ojos verdes que la desarmaban.

Se besaron con delicadeza, pero con seguridad.

Edward posó sus manos en la cintura de Bella y la acercó más a él. Ella lo abrazó y empezó a acariciarle la espalda.

Los besos de Edward empezaron a bajar por el cuello de Bella, ella se movió un poco para facilitarle la tarea y disfrutó de la boca de Edward en su garganta.

– Todo va a sa-salir bien – susurró él al separarse para mirarla con una sonrisa.

Bella le sonrió de vuelta y esta vez fue ella quien acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba para besarlo.

Sus pasos pronto tomaron dirección hasta la habitación de Edward, cayeron a la cama con suavidad, él encima de ella.

La única iluminación que tenía la habitación era la luna que entraba por la ventana. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Bella sintió como todo el amor que sentía por él se reflejaba en aquellos ojos verdes. Y de pronto la magia que los invadía cuando estaban juntos se elevó diez mil veces más, espesando el ambiente y a sí misma.

– Bella… te ne-necesito tanto p-pero… no hace falta que… si no q-quieres

Ella sonrió acariciándole las mejillas.

– Quiero – susurró – yo también te necesito, te he extrañado tanto.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa mucho más confiado.

– No sabes cuanto he so-soñado con volver a estar así – murmuró besándole el cuello.

Bella soltó una risita.

—Demuéstramelo – pidió antes de subirle la cara para volver a atacar su boca.

Sintieron crecer el ansia mientras él le quitaba la blusa para posar los dedos sobre su piel y el sujetador.

Bella se arqueó en contacto con él, ofreciéndose, y no se quedó atrás, le quitó la camiseta para poder recorrer con sus manos su bien formado torso.

Edward le acarició la espalda con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Ni en sus mejores sueños había planeado volver a estar en esa situación con ella. Se había conformado a no experimentar esas sensaciones nunca más.

Bella lo volteó para quedar encima y se puso a horcajadas para desamarrar el nudo del pantalón de pijama.

Edward sonrió divertido al ver que ella se demoraba más tiempo del planeado en desatar el nudo.

— ¿Ne-Necesitas ayuda? – consultó con diversión.

—Creo que podré sola – respondió ella logrando por fin desatarlo y bajarle el pantalón.

Él aprovechó el pequeño gesto de victoria para tumbarla bajo su cuerpo. Bella se movió caprichosa y perezosa, mientras él le quitaba el jeans y las bragas, y sintió la comezón del placer cuando le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada.

—Eres es-espectacular. Tan hermosa como lo re-recordaba — Le dijo acariciando su zona intima.

Ella soltó un gemido.

–Esto puede lle-llevarnos un rato – le susurró al oído.

—Creo que no hay prisa – respondió rendida.

Edward volvió a acercar sus labios y Bella saboreó la sensación de ser explorada centímetro a centímetro. Primero se entretuvo en su cuello y bajó lentamente hasta sus pechos, succionando y lamiendo sus pezones, la chica solo atinó a jalarlo de los cabellos mientras gemía. Siguió bajando sus besos hasta su abdomen.

—Edward... no me tortures más — pidió con voz entre cortada.

Él sonrió y se irguió para mirarla. Unas curvas generosas, la piel a la luz de la luna, el pelo desparramado como seda castaña… Siempre había creído que era preciosa, pero esa noche Isabella era un manjar con el que esperaba darse un magnífico festín.

Se volvieron a besar y como cada vez que lo hacían sus lenguas jugaban ávidas por más.

Bella se revolvió debajo de él, porque a pesar de que le había dicho que no había prisa, en realidad si la había, ansiaba que él se sumergiera en ella.

—Ed, tienes… ¿preservativo? – dijo con voz ahogada por el deseo.

Él asintió, sacó un preservativo de la mesilla de noche, pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo, Bella se lo quitó.

Edward la miró asombrado, la castaña sonrió y se demoró complaciéndolo, pasando su mano de arriba abajo, las que pusieron en tensión cada músculo del cuerpo del cobrizo.

— Bella... ¡Dios! — Exclamó cerrando los ojos extasiado — no voy a aguantar y qui-quiero estar de-dentro de ti.

Isabella sonrió satisfecha antes de colocarle la protección.

Edward la agarró por el pelo y le hizo incorporarse. – ¿Ahora? – Preguntó con voz ronca.

– Ahora – susurró ella.

Bella se arqueó para que la penetrara y Edward se introdujo en ella duro y suave a la vez, haciéndola gemir.

Ella lo acarició con sus manos, sus piernas y su boca. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña, intenso, afilado como el metal, y notó que la sangre le bullía al empezar a moverse. Despacio, para exprimir a fondo el placer, y con los ojos fijos en él.

Edward mantuvo la mirada completamente deleitado por las incontrolables sensaciones que Bella producía en él. La agarró por las caderas, debatiéndose por permitir que fuera ella quien imprimiera un ritmo torturador.

Finalmente empezó a moverse perezoso sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos aquello resultó incluso más íntimo que el mismo contacto de sus sexos. Bella comenzó a acariciar su cara con una mano y con la otra se anclaba a su espalda. Y de a poco fue haciendo que cada empuje fuera más intenso.

Y de pronto los embistes fueron adquiriendo velocidad. Cuando Bella dejó caer las manos en glorioso abandono, la visión de esa mujer perfecta casi le dolió.

Su piel resplandecía como polvillo dorado que hubiese prendido en llamas, y sus ojos color chocolate brillaban en la oscilante luz. A Edward el pulso le latía con furia y ella solo pudo volver a abrazarlo cerrando los puños en torno a su espalda mientras él entraba y salía de su delicioso cuerpo.

– Edward… – susurró apenas apretándose aun más hacia él.

En ese momento Edward olvidó control. Del placer soñoliento y centelleante pasó al frenesí. Bella gritó de la impresión mientras él la guiaba con unas sacudidas fuertes y rápidas.

Perdida e impactada, compensó la irracional exigencia acompasando el ritmo. Sintió como sus músculos interiores se apretaban contra el miembro de Edward, el orgasmo la asaltó y la colmó, y luego la dejó extenuada. Quedó indefensa, y solo acertó a estremecerse cuando él, sin detenerse, llegó también al orgasmo.

Edward se abandonó, deshecho. Sintió que ella temblaba debajo con el corazón latiéndole a golpes de martillo, y que, con todo, todavía reunía fuerzas para acariciarle la espalda en un gesto de cariño, muy propio de ella.

Cerró los ojos durante un instante, había perdido el sentido y probablemente también la cabeza. Siguió echado, respirando su aroma, absorbiendo la manera en que el cuerpo de la castaña, ya completamente relajado se acoplaba debajo del suyo.

A pesar de los meses, la pasión y el deseo de aquella primera vez no habían desaparecido, lo que si se había evaporado eran las dudas y la culpa.

Ya no estaba engañando a nadie, ni a Ángela ni a él mismo.

—Esta vez tam-tampoco vas a decir nada – preguntó cuando estuvo seguro de que la voz no lo traicionaría y recordando aquella conversación en su casa donde no había dicho ni bien ni mal.

Ella sonrió agotada.

— ¿Estamos vivos? – preguntó cuando pudo volver a articular una frase.

Él se carcajeó.

– Más vivos que nu-nunca – respondió besándole el cuello.

– Fue maravilloso – susurró con voz melosa.

— Me alegro… pe-pero debo decir que no he es-estado a la altura.

Esta vez fue la castaña quien rió.

—Sí, es una vergüenza. Supongo que no hay química entre los dos.

Edward sonrió y levantó la cabeza —De qui-química, nada. P-Por eso hemos hecho saltar el la-laboratorio.

– No solo el laboratorio. Hemos arrasado el edificio. — Suspiró profundamente, recreándose en la visión de los dos y recorrió el cuerpo de él con las manos.

Edward después de quitarse el preservativo se acostó a su lado y la abrazó.

– ¿Qué va a pa-pasar ahora? – preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Bella lo miró sin entender, así que él tuvo que explicarse – supon…go que no vas a es-escapar – dijo pasándole una hebra de cabello detrás de la oreja mientras le besaba la punta de la nariz.

Isabella sonrió – aunque quisiera, no puedo alejarme de ti – respondió acurrucándose en su pecho, él la abrazó contento.

Pero esa felicidad se esfumó de golpe.

Bella notó que se tensaba y volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirarlo

– ¿Qué pasa, Ed?

– ¿Te vas ma-mañana?

– Pasado mañana – respondió aun sin entender esa tensión.

– ¡Pero te vas! – Exclamó sentándose en la cama y haciendo que ella se sentara también. – ¿Como voy a so-sobrevivir sin ti? – le preguntó desesperado.

Bella sonrió completamente desarmada y enamorada.

– Ed, nos vamos a seguir viendo.

– Sí, fines de semana y fe-feriados – aceptó – ¡Pero no es lo mismo! yo quiero verte to-todos los días.

Isabella asintió comprendiendo y no pudo evitar acariciarle la nuca y enredar sus manos en el pelo de él.

– ¿Dónde piensas que me voy a ir a estudiar? – Preguntó sentándose sobre él para no dejar de tocarlo.

Ambos estaban desnudos, pero no parecía importarles, como si toda la vida hubiesen compartido esa intimidad.

Edward la miró ceñudo.

– ¿Nueva York? – Preguntó dudoso.

Bella sonrió negando con la cabeza – nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto si antes hubieses preguntado – le dijo besando una de sus mejillas.

– No en-entiendo ¿A dónde vas a es-estudiar?

– Te suena ¿UCLA?

Edward la miró con la boca abierta, sin poder creérselo. Aquel gesto le hizo gracia y se carcajeó gustosa.

– Eso te pasa por no… – pero no pudo terminar la frase, Edward se abalanzó a besarla y ella se olvidó del mundo

– Va-vamos a ser compa…ñeros.

Bella asintió – voy a vivir con tu hermana y Rose.

Se ganó otro beso.

– Yo con Jasper y Emmett.

– Ya lo sé.

Él la miró confundido – Alice – le comunicó.

Edward sonrió mucho más tranquilo, así que se permitió besarla con suavidad, feliz de que al fin las cosas comenzaran a ser como debían.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados, completamente dichosos.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin preocupaciones.

**.**

A la mañana siguiente Edward se sorprendió al encontrarse abrazado a una almohada y no a Bella, ¿Lo habría soñado todo? Se incorporó para sentarse y vio los jeans de Bella en el suelo, lo que no solo le confirmó que no había sido un sueño, sino que Bella no podía haber llegado muy lejos sin ropa.

Se puso los mismos pantalones de pijama de la noche anterior y se levantó.

Al llegar al cuarto de estar vio a Bella, pero la imagen que vio no le tranquilizó.

Bella llevaba puesta una de sus Camisetas, la cual le quedaba bastante grande, y estaba sentada en el suelo mirando por la ventana y con sus rodillas entre sus brazos.

Edward empezó a temer que se arrepintiera de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló justo detrás.

Sin articular una sola palabra le besó la cabeza y espero a que fuera ella quien dijera algo.

Bella se giró y lo miró con una sonrisa disimulada.

– Buenos días.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó pasando de estar arrodillado a sentado.

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa y eso hizo que automáticamente Edward sonriera también.

– ¿Cómo crees que se tomarán esto nuestros amigos? – preguntó mirándolo algo preocupada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

– Su-supongo que bien – respondió acomodándole el pelo detrás de la oreja. – Aunque… ¿Crees que tenga que lle-llevar un escudo cu-cuando se lo digas a Emmett? Es tu de-defensor acérrimo.

Bella soltó una leve carcajada por el comentario de Edward y se acercó para besarlo.

– Es, es como un sueño pen-pensar que ahora va a ser siempre así – dijo contento.

– ¿Así cómo?

– Así, con besos – murmuró mirándole los labios para volver a besarla.

Bella como no paraba de hacer desde que estaba con él, sonrió – ¿desayunamos algo? Muero de hambre.

Edward la llevó a la cocina y juntos prepararon el desayuno entre risas y besos.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó terminando de comer.

Edward asintió – con, contigo no po-podría estar mal – admitió acariciándole una mano.

Bella negó con la cabeza – me refiero a lo que recordaste ¿Hablaste con Carlisle? ¿Con Esme o Alice?

Edward movió la cabeza negando – Solo con, contigo y con Adreu… ¿Crees que de-debería hablar con mi… mi fa-familia?

La castaña sonrió con ternura – creo que sí, estaban muy preocupados por ti… Ese día después de misa Alice me pidió que te buscara.

Él la miró sorprendido.

– Pero es decisión tuya, no te estoy obligando o exigiendo que hagas nada.

Edward asintió – lo sé. Solo te pre-preocupas, igual que mi hermana y mis pa-padres. Voy a ha-hablar con ellos.

Isabella le dio un beso y se levantó para lavar la loza – termino esto y me voy a casa. O mi madre se va a preocupar.

– No te vayas todavía – le pidió tomándola de la cintura para frenarla.

Bella dejó una taza a medio fregar y se volteó – Sabe que vine a buscarte y debe estar imaginándose muchas cosas.

Edward rió con ganas – no creo que esté l-lejos de la re-realidad.

Ella le golpeó un hombro.

– No me gusta pensar que Renée nos imagina a ti y a mi… en la cama – y se sonrojó al decirlo, Edward volvió a soltar una risita.

– En-entonces po-podemos hacerlo en otro lado… aquí p-por ejemplo – comentó besándole el cuello.

Bella se separó unos centímetros – antes tengo que preguntar algo.

Edward asintió sin dejar de besar su cuello, lo que le dificultaba mucho unir las palabras.

– ¿Por… qué tenías condones en… en tu mesilla de noche?

Edward se separó para mirarla y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

– Bueno… eso… a veces, a veces Ángela me a-atacaba.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se esperaba una respuesta así y lamentó haber abierto la boca.

– Ya, entiendo – murmuró alejándolo para volver a fregar la loza.

– No, no entiendes… ella los tra-trajo…

– Edward, de verdad que no necesito más información – lo paró de mal modo.

– ¡Es que no pasó nada! – Exclamó frustrado – ya te di-dije que me ata-atacaba, pero yo… yo no po-podía.

Bella volteó cuando él concluyó la frase – ¿No podías?

Edward estaba completamente ruborizado – no es algo que… que me g-guste re-reconocer… pe-pero pe-pensé que me habías vuelto un eunuco – confesó nervioso y agachando la mirada.

La castaña no puedo ocultar su sonrisa.

– Ángela y tu…

– No, nunca – respondió volviendo a verla.

La sonrisa de ella se hizo más amplia – esa si es información interesante.

Edward sonrió tímido – hieres mi ego, Bella – repuso tomándola de la cintura para atraerla hacia él.

Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y acarició su pelo – es bueno saber que piensas con la cabeza correcta – dijo picándolo.

– Anoche no te que-quejaste por, porque p-pensé con la otra.

Bella se ruborizó, el marcador había volteado – la pose de patán no te va – respondió intentando relajarse.

– a Black no le iba mal, y fue tu n-novio.

– Ja, ja y ja… Estás muy gracioso esta mañana – le dijo con reproche.

– Te quiero – musitó Edward.

La castaña no pudo evitar mirarlo con dulzura.

– ¿Ahora vas a cortar así todas nuestras discusiones?

Él se encogió de hombros – si tienes alg… – pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Bella empezó a besarlo.

La encaminó hacia la sala y la recostó con delicadeza en el sofá. Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, se separaron. Bella le acarició las mejillas con dulzura – estás tartamudeando menos – susurró.

Edward sonrió contento.

– Sí, Andreu es buen fo-foniatra, pe-pero me cuestan la "p", y cuando me pon-pongo nervioso es… peor.

– Ed, a mi no me importa, te quiero así. Pero…

– Lo sé – la interrumpió.

Ella lo miró ceñuda.

– ¿Sabes lo que voy a decir?

Él asintió – p-pero estas contenta por, porque tarta…mudear afectaba mi autoestima y no mostrarme como soy ¿no?

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco, lo miró embobada y asintió levemente con la cabeza – parece que lees mentes – dijo cuando recuperó las fuerzas para hablar.

– No – negó – no p-podría con la tuya, eres dema…siado intensa – le dijo divertido y le besó el cuello – p-pero… la primera vez que conversamos en la playa, me dijiste que era tan gris como las pe-películas viejas, nostálgico y me-melancólico, y que me costaba quererme, p-por lo que era imposible querer a alguien más.

Suspiró para darse fuerzas, aquello era algo que había pensado mucho luego de que ella le confesara que estaba enamorada de él, quería decírselo en ese momento.

– Y tenías razón, p-pero apareciste… tenías que ser tú, la mejor amiga de mi her-hermana, la que me sacara de esa… cajita de cristal en la que me había m-metido… aprendí a quererme Bella y ahora soy yo, ahora me re-reconozco en el espejo.

Bella lo miraba maravillada, no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, así que solo atino a atraerlo hacía ella para besarlo con desesperación.

Edward sonrió entre sus labios y le devolvió el beso con igual ferocidad.

– Antes no estaba pre-preparado – le dijo al separarse en busca de aire – antes no era digno de ti. Ahora soy quien siempre debí ser y voy a estar con…contigo, hasta que tú quieras lo contrario.

La castaña sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

– No llores – le pidió Edward acariciándole las mejillas.

– Es que eres tan tierno y te amo.

Edward volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con sumo cuidado y cariño, pues Bella era lo más importante. Le paso la lengua por el labio inferior, y la castaña profundizó el beso entrelazando su lengua a la de él, le encantaba besarlo.

– Qui-quiero pre-preguntarte algo – dijo él cuando se separaron otra vez en busca de aire.

Isabella lo miró con curiosidad.

– Pregunta – indicó al ver que no hablaba.

– ¿Qué somos? No, es-espera… mala pre-pregunta… en realidad… yo, solo ¿Somos…no-novios?

Bella abrió la boca para responder pero él se adelanto.

– No, no que-quería decirlo de esa f-forma, yo… ¡Dios! Es di-difícil, por, porque nunca antes… yo, es d-decir, me g-gusta ser for-formal y lo de a-anoche, no, espera… la pre-pregunta es, ¿Se-Serías mi n-novia?

La castaña intentó retenerla pero le fue imposible, soltó una sonora carcajada.

Edward frunció el ceño.

– ¿Sabes que no a-ayuda a mi auto…estima el hecho de que tú te rías en un mo-momento así?

Bella tomó aire para serenarse y lo abrazó por el cuello, él aun estaba encima de ella.

– Lo siento Ed, es que… te diste tantas vueltas y… te veías tan adorable con el ceño fruncido buscando las palabras correctas. No pude evitarlo.

Edward la miró ofendido – yo solo q-quiero hacer las c-cosas bien – se quejó infantilmente.

Bella se tomó unos segundos para contestar – es que todo es tan surrealista. Si alguien me dijera una semana atrás que iba a estar contigo así, hoy. No solo me habría reído, lo hubiese mandado a un centro psiquiátrico.

El chico entrecerró los ojos – No consigues creerme ¿no? No puedes creer que no solo tu me quieres a mí… Bella nunca te haría daño a propósito.

La castaña suspiró – lo sé, confío en ti.

– ¿Entonces?

* * *

**Bien, **

**Reitero mis agradecimientos por sus lindos reviews. **

**Espero que este capitulo esté a la altura de lo que quería hacer.**

**Y que les guste.**

**Aviso que como es marzo, la semana se viene a full**

**así que no sé si podre actualizar todos los días.**

**Por lo que no me comprometo a subir capitulo mañana**

**pero si o si no pasa del martes **

**Saludos :)**


	38. A tu lado

___**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Hola a todo el mundo_

_Primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas_

_Sé que dije que subiría capitulo el martes. Pero tuve que hacer un viaja Express y no pude llevarme conmigo la historia. __Y recién hoy volví y aunque estoy cansada, paso a dejar el capitulo._

_Es bien largo en un intento de compensar mi no-actualización xD_

_Ojalá les guste. __Vamos a ver que les parece._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews._

_Eso. ¡A leer!_

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 38**

_La castaña suspiró – lo sé, confío en ti._

_– ¿Entonces?_

–… ¿Te das cuenta que no tenemos punto medio?

Edward la miró confundido, así que ella tuvo que explicarse.

– Pasamos de ser mejores amigos a no ser nada… y de ser nada pasamos a ser novios… o blanco o negro, nunca un matiz.

El corazón de Edward dio un vuelco y la sonrisa le iluminó la mirada – ¡Entonces aceptas ser mi novia!

– Ed, no me habría acostado contigo si no quisiera ser tu novia – respondió Bella acariciándole una mejilla – pero el punto no es ese…

– Ese es exactamente el jodido p-punto – la interrumpió Edward algo enojado – no me arruines el mo-momento – le pidió suavisandose al ver la cara de la castaña – no sabes cuanto so-soñaba con esto, ¡Joder! No sabes cu-cuanto sueño contigo… todas las n-noches.

Bella sonrió enternecida – yo también sueño contigo – le confesó con timidez – era una tortura pero no podía evitarlo.

– Una vez te escuché llamarme – recordó Edward.

Isabella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – ¿Cuándo?

– Ese día que te que-quedaste acá… de-después de que te enteraste de lo de Renée, me t-tomaste de la camisa y dijiste mi nombre, por un mo-momento p-pensé que te habías despertado. P-Pero no, dormías.

La castaña no pudo evitar ruborizarse – ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

– Por... Porque no quería crearme expec-expectativas, por un mo-momento me sentí en el séptimo cielo y caí de bruces cuando pen-pensé que solo lo habías hecho p-porque era la última per-persona con la que habías estado antes de d-dormir.

Bella sonrió – recuerdo ese sueño – le dijo risueña – te alejabas de mi y yo no quería eso, quería que me dijeras que me amabas.

– Te amo

Ella volvió a sonreír – y que ibas a estar conmigo siempre.

– Voy a estar contigo siempre.

Se miraron intensamente unos segundos y se fundieron en un beso desesperado, aun no creyendo que todo aquello estaba pasando de verdad – ¿Me lo dirás? – Pregunto él algo desesperado después de separarse.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

– Res-Respóndeme Bella, la pregunta.

– Pero si ya te respondí.

Edward suspiró algo frustrado, ella soltó una risita, le gustaba verlo así de impaciente.

– Sí, quiero ser tu novia, Ed.

Él la miró borrando por completo la expresión enfurruñada y la volvió a besar, la giró para quedar abajo y sentarla a horcajadas. Le acarició los muslos hasta llegar a su trasero y la apretó contra si, Bella soltó un leve gemido. Sin dejar de besarla subió la caricia hasta su espalda y acomodó las manos para poder acariciarle los pechos.

Bella volvió a gemir y comenzó a moverse para crear fricción entre sus intimidades. Estaban en su mundo, completamente extasiados hasta que el golpeteo de la puerta los hizo separarse a regañadientes.

– ¿Esperabas a alguien? – preguntó en voz baja Bella tratando de serenar su respiración.

– No, ¿Tu? – preguntó de la misma manera Edward.

Bella soltó una risita – ¿Cómo voy a esperar a alguien si la cabaña no es mía?

Edward rió avergonzado. Y volvieron a golpear la puerta con más fuerza.

– Dale, levántate – le dijo Bella mientras se paraba y le daba la mano para que él lo hiciera también – o van a echar la puerta abajo.

– No quiero abrir – se quejó él abrazándola por la cintura – estamos ocupados – susurró en su cuello, Bella se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su novio… que bien sonaba esa palabra.

– O abres la puta puerta o la derribo – la voz de Emmet los sobresaltó.

– Entretenlos, voy a ponerme mi ropa – dijo Bella corriendo a la habitación de él.

Edward asintió, algo asustado por el tono de su amigo. Pero ni eso logró quitarle la sonrisa del rostro, esperó unos segundos y abrió la puerta. Frente a él estaba un nervioso Jasper, un ceñudo Emmett y una muy furiosa Rosalie.

– ¿Qué pa-pasa? – Preguntó confuso – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Rose entró empujándolo levemente – ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Por qué no contestas el jodido teléfono? ¡Nos tenías preocupados! – espetó enojada.

Emmett se situó entre él y Rosalie, para prevenir cualquier ataque de la rubia – Rose tiene razón, Alice nos llamó diciendo que estabas acá pero que no sabía nada de ti. Nos pidió que viniéramos a buscarte.

Edward asintió algo avergonzado, con Bella a su lado se había olvidado del mundo.

– Estoy bien, se me des-descargó la batería, pe-pero ya iba a casa.

En ese momento la castaña se asomó a la sala.

– ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Rose olvidándose del enojo y del discurso que tenía preparado.

Emmett alzó una ceja y miró a Edward sugerentemente, se carcajeó feliz de la vida al ver que se sonrojaba, la rubia miró a su novio – ¿Y a ti que carajo te hace tanta gracia?

– ¡Buenos días para ti también Rose! ¿Has pasado buena noche? – preguntó Bella con sarcasmo al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga.

Emmett siguió carcajeándose de lo lindo, Bella le dedicó una mirada de enojo, aunque no por mucho. Estaba de muy buen humor como para que la burla que veía en los ojos de su amigo pudiese cambiar eso.

Rose seguía con el ceño fruncido – ¿Me explican? Porque ya estoy harta de tener que andar sacando mis propias conclusiones – Miró a Emmett que parecía muy complacido por la situación. Su novio se sentó y le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara. Lo siguió. Jasper se quedó de pie igual de confuso que su prima.

Edward miró a Bella que estaba algo nerviosa, pero ya no quería más confusiones, entrelazó su mano a la de ella y la hizo sentarse con él en el sofá que estaba frente a sus amigos.

– Bella y yo estamos juntos – declaró contento no solo por contarlo, sino por no tartamudear en un momento tan importante.

Emmett sonrió y tanto Rose como Jasper miraron sorprendidos.

– ¿Juntos? ¿Cómo pareja?

Bella sonrió timida y asintió

– Pero… ¿Y Ángela?

La castaña se tensó y la sonrisa se le fue, Edward lo notó y le dedicó una mirada de furia a Rose – Rosalie, Ángela y yo terminamos – contestó de manera dura.

– No me mal entiendan – pidió rápidamente Rose – me alegra por ustedes, ¡Bella lo sabes! – le dijo dándole una mirada cariñosa – es solo que… me tomaron por sorpresa, te fuiste de Forks enojada con Edward, no se vieron ni hablaron por meses… jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza pensar en que esto iba a pasar… tan rápido.

Bella suspiró – y si quieres que sea sincera yo tampoco.

Edward la miró alarmado – yo sí, yo siempre q-quise esto – declaró mirandola con intensidad.

Bella le sonrió con amor y él aprovechó de robarle un beso. Rose y Emmett soltaron una risita – lo siento – se disculpó Emmett – pero es que... es tan extraño verlos así.

– Me alegro por ustedes – expresó Jasper con formalidad.

En ese momento Isabella se dio cuenta de algo – Jass ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

El muchacho la miró intrigado, pero asintió – claro, dime.

– ¿Podrías no comentarle esto a Alice?

Todos los presentes la miraron sin entender.

– Quiero ser yo quien se lo diga – aclaró antes de que alguien pudiese sacar sus propias conclusiones.

– No te preocupes. No voy a decirle nada.

Bella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, en ese momento Rose se levantó y la abrazó con cariño. Emmett hizo lo mismo con Edward y junto a Jasper lo arrastraron hacia un rincón mientras le daban golpes y empujones cariñosos.

Rose rodó los ojos – siempre tan infantiles

Bella sonrió y Rosalie se fijo en el brillo que tenían sus ojos – Pasaste la noche con él – susurró para que solo Isabella la oyera, y si bien intentaba ser una pregunta, terminó siendo una afirmación.

Bella sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó – así que has dejado el club virginal – bromeó la rubia

– ¡Rose! – Se quejó la castaña aumentando el sonrojo.

– Me alegro por ti.

– ¡Ay, Rose! – dijo con un suspiro – tengo tanto que contarte.

Rosalie entrecerró los ojos – claro que tienes cosas que contarme – dijo sin levantar mucho la voz – desde hace mucho solo respondes con evasivas, así que ahora vas a contarme con lujo de detalle.

Isabella suspiró rendida, pero ni eso ocultó la felicidad que la embargaba – Rose, soy tan feliz. ¿Me acompañas a casa? Sé que viajas a L.A hoy en la tarde pero…

– Te acompaño, él único que esta más o menos apurado es Jasper, sabes que viaja en unas horas más con Alice, de hecho deberíamos ponernos en marcha. Alice estará esperándolo a él y a Edward.

En ese momento Edward se acercó – ¿Qui-Quieres que te acompaña a casa? – le preguntó a Bella acariciando una de sus manos, quería tocarla todo el tiempo, le encantaba el tacto de su piel cremosa.

– Voy con Rose – respondió la castaña – además… tienes que ir a tu casa, están preocupados.

Edward quería pasar todo el día con ella, pero como siempre Bella tenía razón, no quería preocupar a nadie más, era hora de empezar a hacer las cosas bien – entonces… ¿me llamas o te lla-llamo yo?

– Te llamo yo – indicó la castaña. Edward asintió no muy convencido – te lo prometo – aseguró ella al ver su cara y se acercó para besarlo delicadamente.

Emmett no puedo evitarlo, carraspeó.

– Lo siento, pero definitivamente necesito tiempo para acostumbrame a verlos así… – dijo con una mueca de diversión. Jasper soltó una carcajada y Rose rodó los ojos.

**.**

Al final Edward se dirigió a casa junto a Jasper en el jeep de Emmett, Alice llamó a su novio a mitad de camino y se tranquilizó cuando este le dijo que iba con su hermano.

– La-lamento haberlos pre-preocupado – se disculpó Edward.

– Esta bien Ed, yo no sé como hubiera reaccionado si me hubiese tocado pasar por… ya sabes todo lo que pasaste tú – se sinceró Jasper. Emmett asintió algo temeroso por la reacción de Edward.

– Pe-pero voy a su-superar esto – declaró el cobrizo – además de mis a-amigos te-tengo a Bella.

Sus amigos asintieron con una sonrisa – Sí, de verdad me alegro que hayas dejado a Ángela… Por qué la dejaste ¿Cierto? – inquirió Emmett sin detenerse a pensar lo que preguntaba.

– ¡Claro que la deje! – exclamó Edward enfadado – crees que… ¿de-dejaría a Bella c-como mi amante? – Estuvo a punto de decir que si lo creía capaz de engañar a Ángela, pero no tuvo cara para hacerlo, después de todo lo había hecho la primera vez que estuvo con Bella.

– ¡Disculpa! – Pidió Emm – a veces digo las cosas sin pensar – claro que no serías capaz de algo así y Bella tampoco lo aceptaría, fue estúpido de mi parte.

Edward suspiró tratando de serenarse – es-esta bien… sé que no fue tu in-intención.

La conversación se disipó porque se adentraban a la casa de los Cullen, Alice y sus padres salieron a recibirlos.

– ¡Para que te dan un maldito celular si no lo usas! – exclamó después de abrazarlo.

– Lo siento, no me di c-cuenta y se des-descargó – aclaró algo avergonzado y luego miró a sus padres – siento haberlos pre-preocupado.

– Tranquilo hijo, me mandaste un mensaje y sabía que estarías más tranquilo en tu cabaña – lo serenó Carlisle, él asintió – me gus-gustaría ir a ver a Andre – dijo después de unos segundos.

Todos los presentes lo miraron intrigados – quiero viajar ma-mañana a L.A, sé que si él les d-dice que voy a estar bien us-ustedes van a es-estar más tranquilos.

Esme lo abrazó – cariño, ¿Por qué no te quedas unos días para descansar?

Edward negó con la cabeza frenéticamente – no, ne-necesito con-continuar. Se-Seguir con mi vida normal. Además no voy a estar solo. To-Todos mis a-amigos van a estar ahí – _Y mi novia también _agregó para sí. No quería volver a separarse de ella, aunque fuera unos días, y tampoco quería perderse los primeros días de Universidad.

Carlis y Esme se miraron algo temerosos, pero finalmente accedieron a pasar a la consulta del Doctor Smith después de dejar en el Aeropuerto a Alice y Jasper.

**.**

Bella estaba sentada en su cama junto a Rose que la miraba esperando a que empezara la historia. No sabía como hacerlo, tendría que hablarle de lo ocurrido en Nueva York y no estaba segura de como reaccionaría su amiga.

– ¡Vamos Bella!, no es por apurarte, pero tengo que tomar un avión después de almuerzo.

La castaña tomó aire para infundirse valor – Edward y yo estuvimos juntos en Nueva York

Rosalie la miró sin entender – ¿Juntos? Digo… todo el mundo sabe que viajaron juntos pero… quieres decir que… Edward y tu en Nueva York… ¿Perdiste tu virginidad en Nueva York?

Isabella asintió lentamente.

– ¡Y me lo ocultaste! – Se quejó algo dolida.

– ¿Y que querías que hiciera? Oh, Rosalie, tuve mi primera vez con Edward cuando fuimos a Nueva York pero ¿Sabes qué? Él no quiere saber nada de mí y me pidió que no le hablara delante de Ángela – respondió sarcásticamente.

Rosalie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – ¿Eso fue lo que pasó?

Bella resopló algo triste al recordar todo eso – Sí – dijo después de unos segundos – Ángela lo hizo elegir… le dijo que nuestra relación lo absorbía, que era ella o yo.

– No puedo creer que le haya hecho caso… – musitó asombrada la rubia.

– No, en realidad solo me pidió que no le hablara delante de ella, pero que podíamos vernos en su casa cuando visitara a Alice… yo me negué porque no tenía porque andar escondiéndome como si fuera su amante o algo por el estilo…

– Por eso me dijiste esa vez que Edward no sabía lo que quería… – Bella asintió – Fuiste muy dama – dijo con el ceño fruncido – si me hubiese pedido algo así a mi… le hubiese pateado las bolas.

Bella no pudo evitar carcajearse – en realidad no tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo, me daba terror de que dijera que se arrepentía de lo ocurrido en Nueva York… simplemente no hubiese sido capaz de soportarlo.

Rose la tomó de las manos con un gesto cariñoso – yo lo habría hecho por ti

– Sé que lo hubieras hecho, pero me habría sentido mal, Edward es tu amigo también… no me hubiese gustado que se distanciasen por eso.

La rubia asintió y la abrazó con fuerzas – es bueno tener de vuelta a mi amiga – le susurró contenta – ahora ¿Cómo llegaron a hacer el amor en Nueva york?

Bella se sonrojó – creo que sabes como se hace – se burló.

Rose rodó los ojos – sabes a lo que me refiero.

– Fue el último día, salimos a bailar y tomamos más de la cuenta, pero tampoco estábamos tan borrachos como para no recordarlo, empezamos a hablar de sexo y… no sé como pero terminó diciéndome que yo había sido la primera chica que lo había rechazado.

Suspiró recordando todo lo que hasta hace un par de días se había jurado dejar enterrado en el fondo de su memoria – me preguntó si de verdad lo único que quería era evitar fastidiar nuestra amistad o si en realidad lo hacía porque no me atrevía con él.

Rose alzó una ceja incrédula pero sin emitir palabra.

– Sí. Fue... como si me retara a duelo y caí, quería demostrarle que me atrevía y… la situación se nos fue de las manos a ambos.

Rosalie la miraba con la boca abierta – ¿Edward? Wow – dijo cuando recuperó el habla.

– Fue la mejor noche de mi vida – susurró Bella con una sonrisa en los labios – bueno, una de las mejores noche… debo reconocer que la que pasó también fue increíble.

La rubia soltó una carcajada – pervertida – le dijo tirándole un almohada – pero estoy muy feliz por ustedes – le dijo volviendo a abrazarla, Bella destilaba felicidad por los poros por lo que no le hacía falta preguntarle si era feliz.

Y en el fondo Rose sabía que su amiga solo iba a ser feliz al lado de Edward, por muchos quebraderos de cabeza que le pudiera haber traído hasta el momento.

– Ahora solo falta que se lo digan a Alice.

– Eso me preocupa – respondió Bella poniéndose un poco más seria.

– No tienes por qué, estoy segura de que le va a encantar.

Rose se fue porque tenía que alistar los últimos detalles para viajar a L.A y Bella se quedó en su cuarto pensando en Alice, su amiga tenía que enterarse por ella.

A pesar de lo que pensaba Rosalie, Bella no estaba segura de como se lo tomaría, teniendo en cuenta de que le había dicho que Edward no le importaba y nunca había sido sincera respecto a sus sentimientos, a pesar de que Alice se lo había preguntado.

También empezó a pensar en Edward.

¿De verdad podía salir bien todo aquello? Al fin y al cabo ellos tenían un don especial para acabar mal por muy bien que estuvieran las cosas.

Y Ángela… Bella no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Ángela, entre ellas dos la lucha por Edward llevaba mucho tiempo sobre la mesa. Y desde un primer momento había sido una batalla perdida para Bella.

Ahora estaba ella con Edward pero… porque Ángela no quería estar con él. Le era difícil cree que Edward la amaba, porque quizá, solo quizá se se estaba conformando con ella, aquel pensamiento surgió sin que pudiese evitarlo, y todo su buen humor se fue al carajo.

Renée se asomó por la puerta y vió a su hija perdida en sus pensamientos.

– Bells ¿Estás bien? – preguntó acercándose para sentarse en la cama

La castaña la miró con una sonrisa triste – creo que sí – musitó soltando un suspiro.

– ¿Cómo que crees? ¿Las cosas entre tu y Edward…?

– Las cosas entre él y yo están bien – la interrumpió Isabella – es solo que – quedó con la frase a medio terminar sin atreverse a plantearle sus últimos pensamientos – Edward me pidió ser novios

Renée sonrió feliz – ya lo suponía… como no llegaste a dormir anoche – le dijo moviendo las cejas insinuantemente.

– ¡Mamá!

– ¡Eh! Que no se te olvide que me contaste lo que pasó en Nueva York. Así que no es nada que no haya sabido de antes.

Bella bufó – no sé porque te lo confesé.

– Me lo "confesaste" – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra – porque soy tu madre y confías en mí. Y si yo no hubiera visto ese brillo tan bonito que tenías en los ojos cuando lo relatabas, habría vuelto acá a decirle un par de palabras no muy amistosas a Edward.

Isabella la miró sorprendida – ¿Habrías… venido a Forks a encararlo?

– Claro que sí – contestó Renée sin dudarlo – eres mi hija, y cualquiera que se atreva a lastimarte, se las va a ver conmigo. Pero lo quieres y decidí darle una oportunidad de enmendar lo tonto que había sido contigo. Edward es medio lento, tú misma me lo dijiste alguna vez. Así que esperé a que se volvieran a ver y… no me equivoqué.

Bella la abrazó efusivamente, Renée era el pilar fundamental de su vida y daba gracias a Dios por tenerla consigo – te voy a extrañar tanto, mamá.

– Yo también Bells – susurró Renée sin soltarle y reteniendo las lágrimas – pero es parte de la vida, yo siempre voy a estar contigo, no importa lo que pase. Ahora tienes que concéntrate en la universidad porque estoy segura que vas a ser la mejor estudiante de Arte que haya tenido UCLA.

Bella sonrió – creo que me sobreestimas.

– No, para nada. Cualquiera que vea tus dibujos sabe lo grandiosa que vas a hacer. Solo tienes que creen en ti misma.

Bella asintió – Bueno… aprendí de la mejor.

– Soy buena restaurando cosas… así que sí. Supongo que una parte de tu talento lo heredaste de mí. Pero sabes mejor que nadie la mayor parte la heredaste de tu padre.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

– A pesar del tiempo lo sigo extrañando… creo que una parte de mí siempre lo va a hacer – reveló la castaña.

Renée asintió – yo también… siempre lo voy a amar. No importa cuanto tiempo pase.

– Mamá… sabes que él no se opondría si vuelves a enamorarte. Es más creo que estaría feliz si tu lo eres.

– Soy feliz Bella, te tengo a ti.

Isabella asintió no muy convencida – solo quiero que sepas que yo no me opondría a que volvieras a enamorarte.

– Lo sé, cariño.

Bella suspiró aun con todas sus emociones a flor de piel – De verdad me hubiese gustado que fueras conmigo a L.A

Renée negó con una sonrisa – ¿Sabes? Tienes que cortar ese cordon umbilical – la molestó mientras volvía a abrazarla – además no voy a ir a ningún lado… a lo más a Nueva York y allá sabes donde encontrarme.

Isabella asintió y decidió dejar el tema, no había logrado convencerla antes, dudaba mucho que lo hiciera ahora, Renée era testaruda. De hecho ella había heredado aquel defecto también.

– Bueno… ¿Vas a ver a Edward hoy?

– No lo sé. Le dije que lo llamaría… pero no quiero atosigarlo, pienso que sería mejor que pasara el día con Carlisle y Esme.

– No creo que se sienta 'atosigado' por ti.

– Tal vez. En todo caso quiero hablar con Alice antes de que sigamos avanzando. No quiero que piense que le oculto cosas… aunque lo haya echo antes.

**.**

Edward por su parte, pasó todo lo que quedaba de la mañana en la consulta de Andreu. Incuso le pidió a Carlisle y Esme que entraran con él, quería demostrarles que sí podía viajar a L.A al día siguiente.

Al principio se mostraron algo reticentes, pero finalmente confiaron en el criterio de Smith. Edward no pudo ocultar su felicidad y abrazó a sus padres.

– Me alegra verte tan contento – dijo Carlisle cuando iban de vuelta a Forks.

– Lo estoy – declaró él sin poder evitar una sonrisa – y es gracias a Bella…

Esme que estaba en el asiento de copiloto volteó a verlo.

– ¿Bella?

– Sí. Yo… no sé que ha-habría hecho sin ella… la ne-necesitaba tanto. Nos pu-pusimos de novios.

Esme sonrió sorprendida, Carlisle que no despegaba la vista de la carretera le guiñó un ojo por el espejo retrovisor – Cariño, me alegro tanto por ustedes – exclamó Esme emocionada – ¿Cuando…?

– Esta ma-mañana.

De pronto Carlisle frunció el ceño – ¿Y Ángela?

Edward suspiró – terminamos. Yo… no po-podía seguir con ella. Amo a Bella – y resultaba tan fácil decirlo.

– Si estás feliz, nosotros también, además Bella es parte de la familia. Me alegra que ustedes dos por fin hayan sabido encausar su relación – declaró Carlisle con un tono de satisfacción y alegría.

**.**

Edward estaba feliz, pero las horas comenzaron a pasar y aunque estuvo esperando un posible llamado de Bella, ese llamado no llegó. Quería verla, necesitaba verla de nuevo, aun no podía creer que Bella lo quería a él, pero lo último que quería era agobiarla, y ni él se acababa de acostumbrar a esa ansiedad y ganas de estar con ella.

Se dirigió al piano con la intensión de matar el tiempo tocando una melodía y se sorprendió al ver a Carlisle.

– Papá… – susurró sin mucho ánimo.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Carlisle preocupado

– Sí. Es que… Bella no me a lla-llamado.

Carlisle se sentó en un sofá cercano e invitó a Edward a hacerlo también – ¿Y por qué no la llamas tú? – Preguntó una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados.

– Ella dijo que lo haría y no q-quiero a-agobiarla. Además…

– ¿Además qué?

– ¿Como alguien como Bella puede que-quererme a mí? Soy tan di-diferente al resto – confesó abatido.

– No te menosprecies así. Todos somos diferentes. Y si me permites ser sincero, no sé que camino hace que encontremos el lazo de plata que lleva hacia el corazón de las mujeres.

Edward lo miró sin comprender – ¿Lazo de pla-plata?

Carlils sonrió adentrándose en sus recuerdos – Cuando cumplí trece años, mi padre me regaló dos libros. "Diario de un seductor" de Kierkegaard, y "Arte de Amar", de Ovidio. Yo esperaba otro regalo, por eso no los leí... hasta que conocía tu madre. Apenas la vi me enamoré, pero también sabía que era una chica fuera de mis posibilidades.

– ¿Fuera de tus po-posibilidades? ¿Enserio?

– Yo lo creía así. Entonces, leí esos libros. Ovidio afirmaba que cualquier mujer puede ser conquistada, y Kierkegaard decía que sólo se trata de encontrar ese lazo de plata que lleva a su corazón.

– ¿Existe un lazo que lleva al corazón de una mujer? – Se sentía realmente tonto repitiendo con preguntas todo lo que Carlisle decía, pero aquello lo había tomado completamente desprevenido.

– Sí. Pienso que existe – respondió Carlisle – pero nadie podría ser capaz de afirmar a ciencia cierta que es. Ya sabes que el corazón es un órgano complejo y muy sensible, así que lo que nos lleva a el es insospechado y misterioso.

Edward sonrió meneando la cabeza.

– Papá… eres m-médico, sabes de c-ciencia… sabes que el enamo…ramiento co-comienza en la corteza cerebral.

Carlisle se carcajeó – Sí. Sé que luego pasa al sistema endocrino y se transforma en una respuesta fisiológica y cambios químicos originados por la segregación de dopamina en el hipotálamo.

Edward asintió confuso – si sabes eso ¿Entonces….? – No se atrevió a terminar la pregunta, sobre todo porque en realidad no sabía muy bien como plantearla.

– Hijo, si bien hay respuestas químicas que nuestro cuerpo da en determinadas circunstancias, el amor no lo puedes reducir solo a eso. Sería muy frío y no va conmigo. Me gusta pensar que es verdad eso del lazo de plata.

– Tienes razón – concordó Edward – entonces… ¿Cuál es ese lazo de pla-plata que lleva al corazón? Des-descubriste el de Esme.

Carlisle negó – No sé como lo hice. Ya te dije que no hay claves ni estrategias que valgan, porque ese lazo que lleva al corazón del ser amado es un misterio. Esme me dijo que lo que le gustaba era que me preocupo por los otros, y eso sumado a mi bondad la enamoró. Yo particularmente no creo ser mejor que cualquier otro hombre, por lo que jamás pensé que llegaría al corazón de tu madre así, pero lo hice.

Edward se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos – eso q-quiere decir que no basta con las re-reacciones q-químicas.

– Sí, puede que nuestro cuerpo reaccione de una determinada manera frente a alguien, pero eso no significa que a la otra persona le suceda lo mismo o que sea suficiente, también está nuestra personalidad, y la confianza en nosotros mismos.

Carlisle se tomó su tiempo para volver a hablar – Conozco a Bella y todo lo que ha vivido creo que ha hecho que su corazón sea precavido, reacio a dejarse amar por el miedo a ser lastimado. Y no digo que este mal… no deberíamos dejar que cualquiera llegue a nuestro corazón porque una vez que alguien encuentra el lazo de plata y llega a nuestro corazón... es para siempre.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Dices que me t-tiene miedo?

– No – rebatió su padre – digo que al principio lo tenía. Eso sumado a tu indecisión hizo que se separan y dejaran de hablarse por unos meses… pero estoy seguro que llegaste a su corazón, confía en ese amor Edward. Confía en el lazo.

Edward asintió mucho más tranquilo, hablar con Carlisle siempre lo tranquilizaba aunque se diera mil vueltas para llegar al punto. Y había despertado su curiosidad con respecto a los libros que había mencionado.

– Voy a ir a su casa – dijo después de un rato.

Su padre asintió con una sonrisa – no llegues tarde, mañana vas a viajar… supongo que con Bella.

Edward asintió – dile a mamá no voy a ce-cenar acá.

– ¿Seguro que puedes conducir? – Preguntó Carlisle antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

– No lo sé. Estoy ansioso p-por volver a ve-verla… no había pen-pensado en… ya sabes, el… accidente.

– Podría llevarte. Si no te sientes preparado…

– ¿Po-Podrías acompa…ñarme? Si entro en pa-pánico tomas el vo-volante… ya no qui-quiero tener miedo.

Carlisle asintió y junto a su hijo salió en dirección al volvo. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y lo miró de reojo.

– No sé por-porque es tan difícil... no me molesta an-andar en auto, lo que me poner ner-nervioso es con-conducir ¿Tiene l-lógica?

– La tiene – concordó Carlisle – ibas conduciendo cuando recordaste y luego viste el accidente de Harry. Tu mente reacciona al volante, no hacia al auto en sí.

_Eso tiene sentido _pensó Edward, aun así se sintió sumamente tonto, no solo temblaba sino que sus manos estaban sudorosas – creo… que mejor ma-manejas tú, aun no estoy listo – susurró después de un rato, su padre asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Bella Edward soltó un suspiró de exasperación – la-lamento ha-haberte hecho venir hasta acá – se disculpó.

– Sabes que no me molesta, todo ha sido muy reciente, es comprensible. – Respondió Carlisle dándole una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro – ¿Me llamas para venirte a buscar?

Edward sonrió algo más animado – siento como si vol-volviera a tener 10 años – su padre soltó una carcajada – entonces tendría que fijar una hora para recogerte.

El chico lo miró asustado – ¡No! ¡Ya soy mayor! – Se quejó – y Carlisle volvió a reír.

Edward también lo hizo – te llamo.

Salió del auto su nerviosismo aumentó, pero sus ganas de estar con la castaña eran mucho más grandes que el miedo a que ella no quisiera verlo. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Oyó el movimiento de una persona acercándose a la puerta y tomó aire antes de encontrarse frente a Renée.

– ¡Edward! ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que ya no te vería hasta mañana.

El chico asintió con una tímida sonrisa – Vine a ver a Bella por-porque ella y yo… es-estamos de no-novios. Y que-quería decirlo per-personalmente.

Renée sonrió mientras lo acompañaba hasta el sofá – Bella ya me contó, y me alegra por ustedes, por fin estás empezando a hacer las cosas bien. – finalizó mirándolo con aprensión. Edward supo en ese momento que Renée sabía lo que había pasado en Nueva York y bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

– Yo… nunca quise ha-hacerla sufrir. – dijo apenado – y de a-ahora en adelante voy a ha-hacer las c-cosas bien con Bella, por… porque la quiero.

Renée asintió satisfecha.

– Más te vale, sobre todo porque vas a tener que cuidarla mucho en L.A.

– La voy a cuidar con mi vida – declaró Edward.

En ese momento Bella bajó las escaleras y se sorprendió al verlo en su casa. Fueron segundos, pero se miraron con la misma intensidad que el día que se conocieron en el aeropuerto y decidieron ignorarse; con la misma intensidad que la noche que hicieron el amor por primera vez; la misma intensidad con la que se miraban cuando todo parecía venirse abajo; el tipo de miradas que para ellos lo cambiaban todo.

– Lamento no haber llamado – dijo Bella mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba una mejilla – no quería…

– ¿Agobiarme? – finalizó él por ella. Bella asintió – pe-pensé lo mismo. P-Pero mi fuerza de vo-voluntad se reduce a cero cu-cuando se trata de ti.

Bella le sonrió con cariño lo abrazó. Edward se relajó al verla envuelta en sus brazos y acomodó su cabeza para besarla suavemente en los labios.

La castaña se sintió sumamente tonta por no haberlo llamado como había prometido. Envuelta en sus brazos se sintió como cuando en Nueva York él le hablaba de la NFL para que no pensara en las mil y una posibilidades que había de que la operación de Renée no saliera bien; se sintió como la noche que la besó para ayudarla a zafar de James; se sintió como el día que se plantó en su cabaña hecha un mar de lágrimas y con el mundo hecho añicos; era tan simple como que se volvía a sentir protegida y cuidada por Edward, y ahora era su novio.

* * *

**Ok. Todo por hoy.**

**Les aviso que este fin de semana estaré atareada. Por lo que es probable que no pueda subir.**

**Así que con seguridad la actualización irá el lunes (prometo no más viajes express xD)**

**Nos leemos pronto :)**


	39. El viaje a Los Ángeles

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

_Otra vez debo pedir disculpas por el retraso, juro que intento no hacerlo costumbre._

_Pero mi pc murió y tuve que formatearlo_

_y pensé que había perdido la historia y estaba media bajón, por suerte no fue así y decidí retocarlo antes de subirlo_

_No tengo nada más que agregar._

_¡__A leer! :)_

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 39 **

Bella estaba apoyada en el pecho de Edward, ambos sentados en el sofá de la sala. La castaña escuchaba atenta como Alice lo había regañado y luego abrazado hasta el cansancio antes de que tomara el vuelo hacia L.A y luego la visita que había hecho con Carlisle y Esme a su foniatra.

- ¿así que mañana te vas conmigo? - preguntó levantándose con alegría para mirarlo a los ojos.

Edward asintió de la misma manera - Sí, además les conté sobre no-nosotros y están felices.

- También se lo conté a mi madre y... también está feliz.

- ¡Dios! Soy tan lento... po-podríamos haber disfrutado de esto - dijo estrechándola más en sus brazos - si yo no hu-hubiese sido tan c-cobarde.

- Somos dos tontos - estuvo de acuerdo Bella.

- te acuerdas de esa no-noche... ¿esa noche después del accidente de Renée en que in-intenté d-darte un beso?

Bella asintió algo ruborizada, aquella noche estaba tan cansada que había permitido que Edward se acercara más de la cuenta justo después de haberse despedido de Jacob. Pero recordaba lo preocupada y cansada que estaba, y que por eso no le había importado hacerlo, lo necesitaba y él estaba ahí para ella.

- Esa noche quería de-decirte tantas c-cosas - reconoció él - pe-pero no era el momento. Te veías tan f-frágil que solo quería to-tomarte entre mis brazos y de-decirte que todo iba a estar bien, besarte y ol-olvidarnos del mundo.

La castaña sonrió de lado y se acercó para besarle dulcemente los labios - ahora podemos olvidarnos del mundo - susurró tomándolo de la nuca intensificando el beso.

- Bella - suspiró él en medio del beso - lo eres t-todo para mí, lo juro.

Ella sonrió sin alejarse. Edward entrelazó su lengua a la de ella y la tomó de las caderas para sentarla a horcajadas. Isabella soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Y le acarició el pelo de la nuca haciéndolo ronronear como un gatito.

- me gusta - declaró él bajando sus besos por el cuello de la castaña

- Ed... - musitó Bella

- ¿Si?

- Mi madre está en la casa - volvió a decir bajito pero sin apartarse, Edward le acariciaba los muslos, perezoso.

- lo sé.

- No deberíamos... ya sabes.

- No, no de-deberíamos - estuvo de acuerdo pero bajando su nariz hasta la entrada de sus pechos. Aspiró con fuerza y sonrió - delicioso.

Bella apretó con sus dos manos la cabeza de él en medio de sus pechos, sintiendo como se mojaba solo por aquel contacto - En serio deberíamos parar - volvió a insistir sin mucha fuerza y comenzando a frotarse contra él, notando lo excitado que estaba - estamos jugando con fuego.

- tu empezaste - se defendió.

- ¡Bella! ¿A que hora quieren cenar? - preguntó Renée desde la cocina con un grito, sobresaltándolos a ambos.

Edward se carcajeó mientras dejaba caer sus manos y se tiraba para quedar apoyado en el respaldo del sofá.

- A la hora que quieras tú - gritó acomodándose al lado de Edward completamente ruborizada y tapándose la cara con ambas manos, la risa de Edward aumentó - ¡Cállate! ¡Te dije que Renée estaba en casa! ¿Y si nos hubiera encontrado así? - preguntó exaltada pegándole en el hombro frustrada.

El chico volvió a carcajearse y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola y dejándola apoyada en su pecho como estaban antes de que las cosas comenzaran a salirse de control.

- Ya, no te e-enojes - le pidió sintiendo como se removía enfurruñada pero sin apartarse - lo siento - volvió a intentarlo - pe-pero no es mi culpa que seamos co-como dos cerillas.

Bella alzó una ceja y se acomodó para mirarlo, sin salir de sus brazos - ¿Como cerillas?

- Sí, si uno se prende, el otro ta-también.

Isabella no pudo evitar soltar una risita - eres un tonto - dijo acomodándose otra vez en su pecho para escuchar el latido del corazón de Edward que intentaba relajarse - aun estas agitado.

- Sí, bueno... aun tengo un pro-problemita en mi zona sur - le comunicó algo cohibido.

Bella miró y pudo notar que sus pantalones estaban tensos y sonrió divertida - ya lo veo ¿Que puedo hacer para ayudarte?

- ¿Ir a mi cabaña?

Bella rodó los ojos - me refería a de que podemos hablar para que vuelvas a pensar con la cabeza correcta.

Edward bufó frustrado - al menos lo in-intenté - susurró haciéndola reír otra vez - no sé - continuó después de unos segundos - po-podrías contarme a que fu-fuiste a la push, por... por ejemplo.

- No fui a ver a Jake, si es lo que te interesa... y aunque lo haya hecho, es mi amigo. Así que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a eso - le dijo molesta y Edward chasqueó la lengua en desacuerdo.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó sin querer ahondar en el tema 'Jake'.

- Leah quería hablar conmigo - dijo después de unos segundos - Jacob vino a decírmelo anoche, cuando llegaste acá con ese cd y diciendo estupideces.

- ¡Eh! - se quejó él - sé que no lo m-manejé de la mejor forma pe-pero... ¡es que es tu ex-novio! - exclamó intentando defenderse - y me habías dicho que me que-querías y viene él y dice "te espero adentro" - dijo intentando imitar la voz de Jacob - yo... estaba ce-celoso. Solo que no pu-pude decirlo.

Bella negó lentamente con la cabeza - ¿Sabes que él fue quien me contó lo que te había pasado?

- ¿Cómo?

La castaña nuevamente se sentó a su lado para mirarlo mientras hablaba - Jake me fue a buscar al aeropuerto, me dijo lo que había pasado con Harry... y que tú habías estado ahí. Me dijo también que probablemente yo podría hacer que te desahogaras...

Edward la miró con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creer aquello que Bella le contaba - ¿Por... por qué Jacob ha-haría eso?

- Por que él desde hace mucho sabe lo que siento por ti... Incluso me animó a ver tu canción, ayer estaba tan enojada contigo que no quería saber nada. Sí Jake no hubiese insistido... probablemente no habría ido a tu cabaña.

- ¿Qué? - Edward arrugó el gesto todavía incrédulo - pe-pero él... es tu ex.

Bella alzó una ceja - ¿Y?

- P-Pensé que... que él aun quería... ya sabes, in-intentarlo otra vez c-contigo.

Bella se carcajeó suavemente - A Jake le gusta Leah - dijo viéndolo ofendido, probablemente porque se estaba riendo de él.

- ¿Qué?

La castaña volvió a carcajearse.

- A Jake le gusta Leah, de hecho estuvieron saliendo antes de que él y yo estuviéramos juntos. Pero él fue inmaduro y ella lo dejó, ahora está intentándolo de nuevo, quiere otra oportunidad y esa es una de las razones por la que fui a ver a Leah... eso y por Harry.

Edward se quedó unos segundos analizando la situación, la mención de Harry le había apretado el estómago, por lo que decidió dejar ese tema a un lado. - Vaya... o sea que no es un pe-peligro - musitó.

- Nunca lo fue - dijo acariciándole una mejilla - y todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, siempre fuimos más amigos que novios.

Edward asintió - al prin-principio no en-entendía por... porqué no me gustaba que estuviera con... contigo. Me tomó su tiempo dar-darme cuenta que era por ce-celos - reconoció algo ruborizado.

Bella sonrió enternecida - ya, no hablemos más del pasado - le pidió volviendo a recostarse sobre su pecho - ahora estamos juntos.

- Ahora estamos juntos - repitió Edward y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Renée apareció en la sala y se sentó frente a ellos mirándolos divertida. - Me alegra no encontrarlos en una situación comprometedora.

- ¡Mamá! - exclamó Bella alejándose de Edward para mirarla mal.

Renée se carcajeo a costa de los dos jóvenes ruborizados.

- Lo siento. Es que son tan adorables - se justificó Renée.

Edward sonrió a pesar de estar avergonzado.

- La cena va a estar en media hora. Por mientras ¿Vemos tv?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente Carlise, Esme y Renée estaban en el aeropuerto despidiendo a Edward y Bella. La emoción y el sabor amargo de la despedida los tenía a todos sensibles.

- ¡Ay, hijo! - exclamó Esme abrazando fuertemente a Edward - te voy a extrañar tanto.

- Y yo mamá.

- No puedo creer que este día haya llegado, la casa va a estar tan sola sin ustedes - continuó sin soltarlo.

Carlisle asintió mientras soltaba un suspiro de congoja - Cuídate, Edward - le dijo cuando Esme lo soltó - sabes que siempre voy, vamos - se corrigió - a estar contigo. No dudes en llamar cualquier cosa.

- y aunque no pase nada, no dejes de llamar - acotó Esme.

La despedida de Bella y Renée era más silenciosa. La castaña la abrazó con fuerza y luego la miró por varios minutos, intentando descifrar si era cierto lo que le decía su madre.

- Bella, por décima vez, voy a estar bien - susurró ella al ver la cara de su hija - es más, yo tendría que estar diciendote que te cuides y todo eso.

- Sabes que entre nosotras dos las cosas nunca funcionaron así - le recordó Bella con una sonrisa de tristeza - te voy a extrañar tanto, mamá.

- Yo más hija. Pero ya sabes, tienes que seguir tu camino... estás tan grande, tan mujer... tan linda - musitó al borde de las lágrimas.

Bella sonrió ruborizada - gracias... te quiero.

- Yo te quiero más, Bella, mi chiquita.

Se abrazaron con fuerza hasta que la voz que avisaba la puerta de embarque hacia el avión con destino a Los Ángeles los sobresaltó a todos. Edward se acercó a Isabella y entrelazó su mano a la de ella. - ¿Es-estás lista? - susurró mirandola con ternura y con la mano libre le limpió el rastro de una lágrima traicionera.

Bella asintió.

- Cuidala Edward - pidió Renée.

- Con mi vida - dijo él.

Renée asintió con una sonrisa - en realidad debería decir cuídense - se rectifico divertida.

Carlisle y Esme asintieron y junto a Renée vieron como sus respectivos hijos caminaban juntos y de la mano hacia la puerta de embarque.

- Me alegra tanto que por fin estén juntos - susurró Esme.

- Sí - concordó Renée - me alegra también, a Bella solo le brillan los ojos cuando Edward está cerca.

Carlisle sonrió - en realidad son dos viejas sentimentales - las molestó.

Ambas le rodaron los ojos - Sí nosotras somos viejas, tu también - espetó Esme como una niña - tenemos la misma Edad.

Carlisle se rió porque sabía muy bien que si no estuvieran frente a tanta gente, ella no hubiese dudado en sacarle la lengua. Renée también carcajeó y Esme no pudo evitar acompañarlos. Y así emprendieron el regreso a Forks, pues después de la pena por la despedida, hacia bien un poco de risa.

**.**

Una vez dentro del avión Bella suspiró fuertemente y apretó la mano de Edward

- ¿Qué p-pasa? - preguntó él preocupado.

- Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil separarme de Renée. Sé que la voy a seguir viendo pero... una de las cosas que más me gusta es charlar después de la cena sobre las cosas que hacíamos durante el día, va a ser... raro - se sinceró con tristeza.

- Sé que no es lo mismo pe-pero... sa-sabes que me ti-tienes a mí ¿No? - preguntó con aquella sonrisa torcida que la desarmaba.

- Lo sé - susurró completamente rendida y se acercó para besarle.

- Va-Vamos a estar bien - le prometió él una vez que se separaron - Renée, Carlisle y Esme si-siempre van a estar para no-nosotros. P-Pero es hora de hacer nuestro pro-propio camino.

- Algo parecido me dijo mi madre - le contó Bella.

Edward le acarició la mejilla - y cuando digo "nuestro" lo digo en serio. Voy a caminar c-contigo, vamos a construir nuestra pro-propia historia... hasta que te aburras de mi.

- Nunca me voy a aburrir de ti - le dijo con vehemencia - lo más probable es que tu lo hagas.

- Jamás - dijo con la misma convicción que ella - te amo.

Isabella sonrió - también te amo - y lo besó otra vez.

.

.

Emmett y Rose eran los únicos que los esperaban en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles. Cuando aparecieron por la puerta de desembarque corrieron a abrazarlos.

- ¡Hey! nos vimos ayer - se quejo Bella por el abrazo asfixiante que le daba Emmett, su amigo se carcajeó.

- lo siento - se disculpó aflojando un poco el abrazo - es que nunca pensé que vendrían los dos juntos... es más, pensé que Edward se quedaría por lo menos una semana más en Forks.

Rose rodo los ojos - juro que parecía un niño de 5 años esperando su regalo de navidad - le contó abrazandola con mucha más suavidad que su novio. Bufó al ver como Emmett se abalanzaba hacia Edward para abrazarlo igual o peor que a Bella.

- El día en que Emm cambie, las vacas y cerdos van a volar - dijo Bella con una risita.

- O se acaba el mundo - acotó Rosalie.

Emmett rodó los ojos al escuchar a su novia y a su amiga hablar así de él - Yo solo estoy demasiado contento de que estemos todos aquí en la ciudad de las luces.

Edward, Bella y Rose se rieron a carcajadas.

- ¡Eh! Como saben si un productor nos 'descubre' y nos convertimos en estrellas Hollywoodenses.

- Cariño, yo no pienso dejar de estudiar medicina sólo porque un 'productor' nos 'descubra' - respondió Rosalie poniendo comillas en las palabras que había mencionado su novio.

- Pero amorcito, no es necesario dejar nuestras carreras. Yo tampoco quiero dejar ingeniería civil y...

- Emmett - lo interrumpió Bella - deja de construir castillos en el aire, ni siquiera hemos empezado a estudiar y ya estás soñando.

El chico la miró ofendido - no seas negativa.

- No es ser negativa, sino realista - estuvo de acuerdo Rosalie.

- Ok. ¿Por... Por qué mejor no nos va-vamos? - preguntó Edward al ver que la conversación se volvería absurda.

Emmett asintió sin dejar de mirar mal a Bella, aun dolido por la forma en que había desbaratado sus planes, no es que soñara con ser como Brad Pitt o algo así, sin embargo estaba seguro que por lo menos la mitad de la gente que vivía en L.A había sido por lo menos un extra en alguna película de la gran taquilla.

- Igual podrías ser modelo - le susurró Bella caminando hacía la salida.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó borrando su mal gesto.

- Por supuesto - aseguró la castaña abrazándolo cariñosamente. Emmett sonrió feliz y le devolvió el abrazo con entusiasmo, era muy difícil que el enojo le durara demasiado, sobre todo tratándose de Isabella.

- Aquí es el momento de separarlos tortolitos - les dijo Rose cuando ya se encontraban fuera del aeropuerto.

- ¿Como? - Preguntó Edward.

- Eddie, tu debes venir conmigo a instalarte al apartamento y Bella va con Rose - informó Emmett.

Edward ahogó un gimoteo, se controló solo por Emmett, quien no dejaría pasar aquel gesto tan infantil. Bella entrelazó su mano a la de él y con la mano libre le acarició el pelo de la nuca.

- Ed, nos vamos a ver más tarde - dijo besándole suavemente en los labios.

- Dejo mis ma-maletas y...

- No, no, no - lo interrumpió Rosalie separándolos, Edward la miró mal - eso no funciona conmigo y lo sabes - le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia - Bella tiene que acomodar sus cosas y luego debemos tener una conversación de amigas.

- ¡Rose! - se quejó Bella.

- Tienes que hablar con Alice - le recordó la rubia - Eso puede llevar su tiempo.

Isabella suspiró rendida, era verdad, mientras antes, mejor.

- Es toda tuya en la cena - le informó la rubia al ver que Edward intentaba protestar. El cobrizo también bufó derrotado.

- Entonces... te veo en la ce-cena - susurró él si otra alternativa.

Bella asintió y entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de él para volver a besarlo, esta vez con más intensidad - te veo en la cena - repitió acariandole el pelo de la nuca, porque sabía que le gustaba. Edward ahogo un suspiro de satisfacción, solo porque estaban en la calle y Emmett y Rose los miraban divertidos.

**.**

El día pasó y la hora de la cena llegó. Edward se sorprendió cuando Bella le dijo que no había visto a Alice porque Jasper se la había llevado a recorrer la ciudad. Y la verdad era que, que Alice no supiera la verdad la tenía algo trastocada.

Después de la cena salieron a pasear por la ciudad, Edward tenía a Bella cogida por la cintura, ella jugaba con una hoja que había arrancado de un arbusto.

Él la miraba intrigado - ¿Qué te pa-pasa? - consultó preocupado.

- Nada - respondió distraídamente la castaña. Edward suspiró algo frustrado.

- Pa-Para ser nuestra pri-primera cita has estado muy c-callada.

En ese momento, Bella giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Primera cita?

- Es la pri-primera vez que salimos como p-pareja ¿no? ¿Cómo qui-quieres llamarlo?

- No, no. Me gusta, pero ha sonado raro.

Edward asintió mucho más animado y soltó su cintura para entrelazar su mano a la de ella - P-Por lo menos te he arrancado una s-sonrisa.

Bella se paró delante de Edward y lo miró a los ojos.

- Estoy preocupada.

- ¿Por Alice?

Bella asintió cabizbaja - Ya le he ocultado bastantes cosas con... respecto a nosotros - dijo con un hilo de voz - y lo sigo haciendo.

Edward negó mientras la abrazaba - No. Solo no han coin...cidido para hablar t-tranquilas. ¿Qui-Quieres que esté contigo?

- Sé que eres su hermano... pero prefiero tener una conversación de amiga a amiga... si no te molesta. - le pidió con temor.

Edward le sonrió para tranquilizarla y que supiera que estaba de acuerdo con ella. - P-Pero Bella - Dijo después de unos segundos abrazados en silencio - no pu-puedes dejar que todo se v-venga abajo solo p-porque Alice no lo apruebe.

Ella se apartó asustada - ¿Crees...?

- No - negó antes de que Bella terminara la pregunta - solo estoy siendo hi-hipotético.

- Estoy segura de esto - dijo sin mucha convicción. Edward la miró confundido - no me mal entiendas, pero Rose ya me ha hecho sentir mal pensando en que el mismo día que terminaste con Ángela estuviste conmigo... no quiero que Alice pueda tumbarme del todo.

- Bella, te amo. Y c-cada vez que lo repito estoy más se-seguro de ello - dijo con seguridad - y voy a ma-matar a Rose - finalizó unos segundos después.

Isabella le sonrió y le acarició una mejilla mientras se acercaba para besarlo. Siguieron paseando. Aunque todo hubiera sido repentino, les era muy fácil estar bien, les era muy fácil confiar en la fuerza de lo que sentían.

Edward trató de convencerla para que fuera a su apartamento, sin importarle que Emmett y Jasper estuvieran ahí. Pero la castaña estaba decidida a hablar con Alice apenas la volviera a ver. Edward no tuvo otra opción que acompañarla a su casa. Durante el trayecto se las arregló para hacerla reír, más bien la obligó con cosquillas.

Bella intentaba zafarse de las manos de su novio - ¡Para! ¡No seas niño! - dijo como pudo en medio de las risas.

Edward no paró - ¿Qué p-pasa? ¿Tienes c-cosquillas?

- ¡Si! ¡Para! - contesto con dificultad la castaña, sin parar de reír. Estaban en la puerta del edificio de Bella y Edward solo intentaba alargar la despedida. Finalmente dejó de molestarla y la tomó por la cintura para acercarla hacía si.

- Esta bien. No te hago más cos-cosquillas si me das un beso.

Bella alzó una ceja - ¿Y si no quiero?

- Si quieres.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

Edward se acercó aun más, y le acarició la nariz con la suya - ¿Y que te lo de yo?

Bella sonrió perdida en sus ojos. Estuvo a punto de ceder, pero la arrogancia de su mirada se lo impidió. ¡Vamos! que ella también tenía orgullo - Tampoco - susurró pero la voz le salió rasposa y su intento por sonar indiferente falló estrepitosamente.

Edward soltó una leve carcajada y atrapó la boca de Bella con sus labios. Ella gimió sin poder controlarse, le encantaban esos besos largos, profundos e intensos. Como ya se había vuelto costumbre le acarició el pelo de la nuca logrando que esa vez quien soltara un gemido fuera él.

Estaban en su burbuja personal, cuando alguien los interrumpió.

- ¿Bella? ¿Edward?

Isabella se separó de Edward bruscamente, no solo para cortar el beso sino para zafar de su abrazo.

- Alice - susurró sin poder creer la situación.

La pelinegra alzó una ceja incrédula - ¿Y esto?

- Déjame que te explique - le pidió nerviosa - yo te iba a contar hoy...

Alice saltaba su mirada de Bella a Edward como si estuviera en un partido de tenis, su hermano parecía paralizado. Miles de preguntas rondaban en su mente pero la principal era porque no se lo habían dicho, así que eso fue lo que preguntó - ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? Pensaba que...

- Alice esto empezó hace dos días y...

- ¡Dos días! - la interrumpió - ¡Eso quiere decir que pasó cuando yo aun estaba en Forks! - espetó enojada.

- Sí, pero tenías que volar hacía acá y...

- ¿Rose y Emmett lo saben?

Bella asintió algo avergonzada.

- ¿Jasper?

- También - contestó la castaña con un hilo de voz.

- ¡Ah bien! No solo me mientes tú, mi mejor amiga... sino que haces que me mienta mi novio. ¿Y tu Edward? ¡Eres mi hermano!

Edward suspiró - Ali, T-Tranquilizate. Bella que-quería contartelo, pe-pero no hubo tiempo.

- Ya. No, todo bien ¡eh! A mí no tienen porque contarme nada, es más, Isabella no tienes porque contarme absolutamente nada de lo que te pase - y antes de que la castaña reaccionara, entró al edificio completamente furiosa.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Bella y se pasó una mano por la cara con frustración - no me lo va a perdonar en la vida.

- Ve a ha-hablar con ella, ahora - le dijo Edward empujándola dentro del edificio.

- Pero...

- Bella ve, yo te es-espero.

Isabella le sonrió y corrió hacia el ascensor, Edward se sentó el la escalinata y suspiró mirando hacia el cielo, Alice no era mala, pero cuando se decantaba por el drama, lo llevaba hasta el final.

Bella la alcanzó antes de que entrara al apartamento.

- Alice ¡espera! - dijo cogiéndole del brazo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Hablemos. Por favor - le pidió con una suplica.

Alice la miró con gesto severo y se cruzó de brazos, no solo estaba enojada, también estaba dolida y muy frustrada de no haberlo visto venir - Bien. Habla tú - dijo brusca - yo soy una tonta que te cuenta todo La única con secretos acá eres tú.

* * *

**Ok. En el próximo capitulo veremos que es lo que pasa con Alice.**

**Vamos a ver que le dice Bella para que se le pase el enojo.**

**Y... y****a no quiero prometer nada.**

**Así que solo diré que intentaré subir mañana.**

**Nos leemos pronto :)**

**Saludos :)**


End file.
